Love, The Hardest Way
by elibella
Summary: Déjame a mi, ser el remedio para tus pesadillas,-dijo Lysandro- Permíteme consolar tu alma... sé que el camino que recorres no es fácil...pero estoy dispuesto a recorrerlo contigo, siempre que tu quieras. -¿Podría dejarlo entrar en mi vida sin corromperlo? **Finalizado**
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Cualquier personaje o situación que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y de sus respectivos creadores :D**

_**Love, The Hardest Way**_

**Prólogo.-**

Apenas fui capaz de enfundarme en un par de jeans y ponerme una camiseta negra desteñida. Sentía un poco de frío así que me puse una bufanda antes de salir. No soportaba de luz, luego de la borrachera de anoche. Sentía en la boca el agrio sabor que deja el vomito que sólo es alcohol seco.

El sol brillaba fuertemente. Era de esas mañanas en que sólo había un sol frío que lastimaba los ojos, por lo que me puse unas gafas oscuras que a la vez me ayudarían para esconder las profundas ojeras que delataban que hacía mucho que no dormía bien.

Fui conduciendo apenas consiente de lo que hacía. Por suerte nadie se me atravesó. Llegué a la disquera con tiempo de sobra. Mis compañeros y Stefan, el manager se sentirían muy orgullosos, pues hacía muchos meses que no llegaba a tiempo.

Iba camino a reunirme con la banda, pero vi a alguien sentado en la sala de juntas. Su larga cabellera castaña y excéntrica ropa la delataban como esa chica a la que no terminaba de soportar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. Delante de ella tenía una laptop, estaba viendo lo que parecía una pista de video de una sala oscura y un ruido poco definido.

-¿Qué hay, castaña?-le pregunté a la chica

Ella volvió sus bellos rasgos a mí.

-Gabrielle-me dijo.

-Gabe-dije, o mas bien mascullé llevándome un cigarro a la boca, era tabaco, pero quizá mas tarde tendría la oportunidad de fumar algo mas interesante. -dime Gabe, Debrah, odio mi nombre.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Tienes que hacer eso aquí?-preguntó molesta- Quizá a ti no te importe preservar tu voz pero a mí sí, es mi herramienta de trabajo.

-Claro, claro Debrah-dije apagando el cigarro en un cenicero cercano.-No me vengas a mí con alardes, que se bien como mantienes a tu banda junta, querida. Bueno, mantenías. Ed se marchó de la banda, ¿no es cierto?

-Ya, supongo que Stefan te lo ha dicho-dijo mirándome molesta.

-¿Stefan?-me burlé- Debrah querida. Deberías estar mas al pendiente de tus apariciones en la prensa, todo el país lo sabe... bueno bueno... toda la localidad lo sabe. Ha aparecido en esa revistucha de música de pacotilla.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sonrojada.

-Deb, Deb, cálmate o empezarás a echar humo.-dije regodeandome.- Si saliste en todas las revistas, pero me lo han dicho los chicos de The End of the Reason- vaya nombre mas largo.

-Claro, los amigos de juerga de Ed y tú-dijo molesta.

-Con alguien tengo que divertirme-dije sintiendo la garganta reseca.-Mejor dime que piensas hacer-añadí robando su vaso de agua.

Ella me rodó los ojos, pero sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bueno pues, creo que ya he encontrado un sustituto-dijo y movió el portátil hacia mí.-El pelirrojo, el guitarrista. Es Castiel, mi ex novio.

Escuché con atención la pista. Era un buen guitarrista sin duda, algo verde, pero hábil. Aunque vi algo que robó mi atención.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunté señalando a la pantalla

-¿Quién es quién?-preguntó desconcertada.

-El vocalista, el raro de pelo blanco, de los pasadores-dije señalando aún la pantalla

Ella se inclinó y sonrió.

-Lysandro Ainsworth-dijo Debrah- Es el mejor amigo de Castiel, muy reservado, por cierto.

-Pues yo lo veo muy liberado-dije, mirando a ese chico de cabello extrañamente blanco.

-La mayoría de los cantantes tiene dos personalidades, una para su vida diaria y otra para el escenario.-dijo Debrah- Hasta tú, encima eres caos y locura sin sentido, y abajo, eres peor.

-Hago mi trabajo, Deb-dije sin darle importancia al comentario- y entonces, ¿vas a pedirle al tal Castiel que sea tu guitarrista?

-Que sea el guitarrista de la banda, no mi guitarrista, Gabe-dijo

Me reí.

-Debrah, tu no sabes que es estar en una banda-le dije- Pero suerte, espero que lo consigas.

-Lo haré, Gabe, sabes que lo haré.

Debrah, una mujer de armas tomar. Miré el reloj.

-Mierda- dije- Debo irme, voy tarde de nuevo.

Fui hacia nuestra sala de ensayos, donde efectivamente ya estaban todos esperándome. Me miraron con cara de pocos amigos y mas de uno señaló el reloj.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dije- Me entretuve por ahí.

-Espero en nada interesante-dijo Alexander, el bajista de la banda.

-No, por desgracia no-dije haciendo una mueca fingida- Ni modo.

Stefan se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno chicos, la cosa es esta... le he pasado a los jefes unas maquetas de las nuevas canciones que han compuesto. Puedo decir que están bastante complacidos, pero opinan que quizá debería haber un poco mas de diversidad... ya saben, algo diferente, ya que es parecido al álbum anterior.

-¿Cómo que diferente?-pregunté mirando a Stefan fijamente.

-Ejem...-se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia atrás. Alexander me tomó del brazo con suavidad.- Pues, algo un poco menos... crudo... ya sabes, algo mas digerible.

-¿Qué?-solté un grito histérico.- Tuvimos que volver el disco anterior mas "digerible". ¿Es que acaso piensan hacernos una banda prefabricada?

Alexander me tomó de los dos brazos antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Stefan.

-Bien o mal son ellos quienes pagan nuestro sueldo. En todo caso-dijo el manager- creen que debemos hacer algo que enganche a la gente, ya que el último álbum de la otra banda no dio los resultados esperados.

-¿Y qué propones?-preguntó Alexander

-Bueno, creo que deben seguir en su línea normal de composición, pero quizá debemos probar algo un poco mas complejo para un tema en especial y tener un invitado...

-¿Quieres hacer un dueto?-pregunté

-Sería positivo, sería diferente, no sería tan drástico y así impediría que acabaras con mi rostro de una patada.-dijo Stefan.

-Muy bien-dije frunciendo los labios después- Que otra.

-Bueno, entonces debo ir a encontrar candidatos-dijo Stefan- Quizá encuentre alguno que la reina apruebe-añadió con sorna.

Entrecerré los ojos y salió deprisa.

-Bueno-dijo Julian el guitarrista- Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

-Y yo-dijo Will el baterista- Hasta otra.

Alexander y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala de ensayos. Él aún me tenía tomada de los brazos, y me hizo girar hacia él.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo otra vez, verdad Gabe?-preguntó en tono muy serio

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-dije de forma muy grosera soltándome de su agarre- No es asunto tuyo.

-Si es mi asunto guapa-me dijo- No esta bien esto que te haces.

-Tu lo dijiste, me lo hago a mí. No ha ti, y si crees que ya no sirvo a la banda, adelante, busca otra maldita vocalista-le espeté.

-No es por eso y lo sabes-me dijo- Pero es suficiente, Gabrielle. Debes de concentrarte en la banda, y en recuperar tu vida... no puedes seguir culpándote por lo de Jim...

-Cállate-le grité fuera de mí- No vuelvas a decirme eso nunca mas, ¿me oíste?

Alexander parecía avergonzado, pero no cejó.

-Lamento si eso te incomoda, pero es la verdad; desde que él murió tu no has sido la misma.-dijo-

-Llámame cuando dejes de ser un maldito bocazas.-le dije y me marché

El asunto de Jim, pese a que no me gustara admitirlo era algo que aun ahora, luego de casi un año me incomodaba enormemente. Y probablemente, Alexander tenía razón y yo aún me culpaba por lo sucedido.

Llegué a mi apartamento, y destapé una botella de vodka, luego hice a un lado el desorden del sofá y me dediqué a beber de la botella.

Los días siguientes, Stefan nos estuvo llevando prospectos para hacer el dueto, pero ninguno de los niñatos estúpidos que llevó me servían para nada, no podían seguir mi ritmo y eran unos idiotas.

Y definitivamente no cumplían con el requisito de ser alguien que nos hiciera destacar.

-Es que debes elegir a alguien ya, princesa-me dijo Stefan, parecía muy enfadado pues hacía un rato había despedido a Debrah, aunque la verdad ella se lo había buscado y mas de uno en la disquera dio un enorme grito de felicidad, dado que nadie la soportaba.

-No descargues tu maldita ira conmigo, Stefan-le dije- que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Además, a mí no me engañas, tu sólo buscabas un pretexto para despedirla.

-Sea como fuere, tu a lo que te concierne, elige un maldito vocalista para hacer el dueto-dijo con labios apretados.

-Muy bien, muy bien-dije- Pero ninguno de estos me agrada

-Es que nunca te agrada nada-dijo Stefan

-Bueno, ¿quién va a cantar con él? ¿Tu o yo?

Stefan bufó enojado.

Salí de la disquera bastante tensa y mientras caminaba alguien me abordó.

-Gabe-dijo Debrah - Gabe, espera.

Estaba llorosa y afectada como yo jamás la había visto.

-Debrah, ¿qué sucede?¿estás bien?-pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me tendieron una maldita trampa, Gabe, una maldita y estúpida mocosa me arruinó-dijo

La llevé a casa, donde ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacer un gesto de asco por el desorden. Me contó todo lo que había pasado en su antiguo instituto, la verdad me sorprendía que ella cayera ante una trampa tan infantil.

-Esa idiota y sus amigos-susurró enojada.

-Y sus amigos-repetí yo pensativa- Oye, ¿uno de los amigos de esa niña no es el vocalista de la banda de tu ex?

-sí-dijo Debrah con voz nasal- ¿por qué?

-Dime de nuevo su nombre, debo encontrarlo-dije.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, es sólo el principio, y sé que no hay nada de Lysandro mas que algunas menciones, pero les prometo que el el próximo capítulo aparece :D**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, y si es así, por favor, háganmelo saber **


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 1.- Broken**

Luego de eso, pedí una pequeña prórroga a Stefan para encontrar al tal Lysandro. Debrah me pasó su video del concierto en el instituto y me dediqué a verlo una y otra vez. Su voz era simplemente genial, atrayente, profunda y seductora. Él era quien debía cantar conmigo. Le mostré el video a Stefan quien se mostró satisfecho.

-¿No sería mas conveniente si cantaras con alguien mas... ya sabes... conocido?- preguntó Alexander quien miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es que acaso no lo escuchas?-pregunté -Es perfecto.

-Es sólo un niñato de instituto-dijo.

-Puede que lo sea, pero no importa, tiene una voz con mucho potencial y yo deseo cantar con él, sólo con él-dije extasiada escuchándolo

-Es una tontería dijo Alexander.

Los demás nos miraron y murmuraron que debían retirarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No me pasa nada-dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Sólo que creo que no va a funcionar. Es un completo desconocido.

-Nosotros fuimos completos desconocidos una vez también, Alexander-le dije- Te lo recuerdo, fue porque alguien nos dio una oportunidad que estamos aquí. Así que iré a buscar a ese niñato de instituto, te guste o no, porque si no es con él, no pienso trabajar.

Luego salí muy molesta de la sala de juntas.

Decidí que no debía beber por lo menos durante esa noche, para ir completamente sobria a ver al joven con el que estaba obsesionada de unir mi voz.

Con las indicaciones de Debrah (que me dio sólo luego de prometer darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a una tal Sucrette) llegué a su antiguo instituto. Sweet Amoris se erguía sobre la avenida principal, y pese a que su nombre indicaba mas una pastelería que una escuela, el edificio era grande y bastante identificable.

Llegué y me introduje de incógnita en el patio de la escuela; observé a los jóvenes que por ahí andaban. Ninguno era quien yo andaba buscando.

-Hola, ¿buscas a alguien?-me preguntó una chica de cabello anaranjado. Llevaba una extrañas medias de rayas. Se me hacía ligeramente conocida.

-Si-dije aliviada de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara- Estoy buscando a un chico, se llama Lysandro Ainsworth me parece, fue el vocalista en un concierto que dieron aquí hace unos días.

-Ah, claro-dijo la chica con una sonrisa tamaño mundo- Suele estar desaparecido la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces está en el club de jardinería, por ahí. En todo caso, si lo veo le diré que lo estás buscando.

-Muchas gracias, me salvas la vida-dije sonriendo- Es de verdad muy, muy importante que lo vea.

-Descuida, trataré de buscarlo-dijo

Le sonreí y me fui hacia el dichoso club de jardinería. No había nadie ahí, pero era un lugar bastante bonito, incluso para una enemiga de las plantas como yo. Me senté en una banca pintada de blanco. Suspiré. Pues, si no lo encontraba, me apostaría en la puerta del instituto, de ser necesario. Ese peliblanco no se me iba a escapar.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó alguien entrando al dichoso club de jardinería.

Era un pelirrojo muy guapo, vestido a estilo rockero. Me miraba con ceño fruncido, pero con expresión de verdadera curiosidad.

-Perdona, ¿te conozco? Porque tu me hablas como si lo hicieras-dije.

-Dudo que me conozcas, pero yo a ti sí que te conozco-dijo sonriendo- Eres la vocalista de Powerful Fears.

-Vaya, ¿un fan?-pregunté sonriendo.

-No tanto así-dijo con una sonrisa cínica, luego su expresión cambió- Te vi alguna vez en una revista, junto a... junto a otra cantante.

Me tomó un segundo atar cabos.

-¿Castiel, cierto?-le dije.

Pareció sorprendido de que supiera su nombre.

-Eres mas famoso de lo que crees.-añadí.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-repitió su pregunta.

-Vengo a ver a tu amigo, a Lysandro-dije y me miró con curiosidad- Quiero... hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Y tu de que conoces a Lysandro?-preguntó receloso.

-No lo conozco-dije y saqué el móvil para mostrarle el vídeo que me había dado Debrah-Mira, me mostraron esto hace algunos días y... me muero por cantar con tu amigo.

-Oh...-dijo pero pareció un poco incómodo.-Bueno, pues ahí viene.

Me di la vuelta hacia donde el pelirrojo señalaba.

Y entonces pasó.

Lo vi venir hacia nosotros; envuelto en un traje de épocas antiguas, bien pudo ser un príncipe por el modo en que lucía esa ropa. El plateado de su pelo refulgía de modo trémulo bajo los rayos del sol, alto y elegante llegó a donde estábamos.

-Castiel-dijo con una voz profunda y tranquila, casi como si estuviera aburrido- Señorita, presumo que es usted quien me han dicho, me está buscando.

Qué modales tan exquisitos.

-Eh... eh...- genial me había dejado sin habla.- Si, sí, debes ser Lysandro entonces.

-Así es, ¿y usted es...?

-Bueno yo mejor me voy-dijo Castiel un poco decaído.

-Adiós, Castiel-dije- Y por favor, estate pendiente, uno nunca sabe cuando hace falta un guitarrista invitado.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se retiró.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Lysandro, y no puede evitar fijarme tontamente en sus ojos. Eran de distinto color, uno dorado y otro esmeralda. Sin duda era a persona mas peculiar que había visto en la vida. Me miró expectante.

-Ah sí... Soy Gabe Ducatte-dije- Gabrielle Ducatte, pero cualquier persona que aspire a llevar una relación cordial conmigo no se atreve a decirme así.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Ducatte-dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza- Diga, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Yo... soy la vocalista de Powerful Fears, una joven banda de rock. -dije, pero él no se inmutó- Estamos bajo la tutela de Horror Music, y estamos grabando nuestro segundo álbum.

-Lo sé, yo los escucho-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Eh... bien...-me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y yo no era así- Bueno, mis jefes creen que es momento quizá de darle un toque especial a alguna de las canciones y han decidido que quieren que hagamos un dueto. Yo te he escuchado hace poco gracias a... bueno, a una colega y me encantaría hacer ese dueto contigo.

Bueno, al menos ahora si lo había sorprendido.

-Perdón-dijo luego de un rato- Pero, ¿por qué conmigo? Pensé que elegían a cantantes famosos, yo... desde luego no lo soy

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si he de serte sincera, debes ser tu-dije- Tu voz es... tan terriblemente maravillosa que no podría cantar con nadie mas. Debes ser tú.

-Oh bueno pues yo..-balbuceó en voz baja y se sonrojó.

-Por favor-pedí- De verdad, no sabes cuanto necesito que digas que sí. Piénsalo un momento, imagínate que beneficios traería para ti- Haz nacido para estar sobre un escenario Lysandro, ese es tu lugar.

-Es que no sé, no puedo tomar esa decisión...

-Lo sé, sé que debes pensarlo-dijo- Hazlo, claro. Pero por supuesto que toma en cuenta lo bien que te haría, desde luego que tendrás una retribución económica.

-Señorita Ducatte...

-Gabe, dime Gabe-le pedí- Mira, no digas que no, al menos aún. Ven conmigo a la sala de ensayos, trabaja un rato con nosotros y prueba un poco de que va esto.

-Eso me parece adecuado-dijo- ¿Me podrías dar una fecha?

Sonreí como hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía.

El sábado por la mañana, espere por el joven de plateados cabellos a las afueras de Sweet Amoris.

-Hola-dije, mientras trataba de ignorar el estúpido revoloteo de mi estómago- ¿Listo?-le pregunté desde la ventanilla del automóvil.

-Por supuesto, buen día Gabe-dijo él.

Llegamos a la disquera a media mañana, y la expresión de Lysandro al entrar a la instalaciones de Horror Music fue impagable.

Al ser la compañía mas importante de género en la ciudad, era un edificio grande, elegante y muy luminoso. los empleados iban pulcramente uniformados y los artistas eran fácilmente identificables, por la desenfadada forma de vestir.

-Increíble-lo oí murmurar-Maravilloso

Llegué a la sala de ensayos. Todos ya estaban ahí, Will estaba probando la nueva batería. Alexander y Julian platicaban amenamente y Stefan estaba revisando, nerviosamente unos papeles.

-Hola-dije

-Vaya-dijo Julian- creo que es la primera vez que llegas a tiempo.

-Eso, Julian, exponme y asusta a Lysandro-dije. Todas la miradas se volvieron interesadas hacia mi acompañante.

-Lysandro, esos son Julian, Will, Alexander y Stefan nuestro manager-dije señalándolos- queridos y dementes amigos, este es Lysandro.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí-dijo Stefan estrechándole la mano- Gabe se puso muy necia con eso de traerte. Se negó a cantar si no era contigo.

Me sonrojé.

-No entiendo porqué-dijo Alexander con verdadera hostilidad.

-Ni yo-dijo Lysandro distraído y sin darse cuenta de la actitud de nuestro bajista.

-Bueno bueno-dijo Stefan- Por lo que sé, Gabe te trajo para que probaras como es trabajar con nosotros.

-Así es-dijo Lysandro educadamente, mis amigos sonrieron pero Alexander puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos.-dije

-Nosotros estuvimos ensayando la canción del video que tomó Debrah-dijo Will, Lysandro me miró

-Debrah fue colega nuestra, pero como bien sabes...el trato se rompió.

Lysandro se sonrojó.

-No somos amigos de Debrah-dije- Pero éramos compañeros de trabajo.

-Guapa, pero bastante mala-dijo Julian- Pobre Ed.

-Bueno ya-dijo Stefan enfadándose- A trabajar, que entre mas rápido nos olvidemos de la pequeña arpía mejor. Nos ha hecho un favor al irse.

-Ya- los corté- ¿Por qué mejor no nos ponemos a lo nuestro? Hemos estado ensayando una canción que presentaron en el concierto, por lo que sé tu las escribes así que no dudo que la reconozcas al instante-le sonreí y Alex bufó.

-Pues muy bien.

La canción que habíamos ensayado se oía mucho mejor con Lysandro en la voz que conmigo. No pude evitar llenarme la vista de su figura elegante y peculiar. De su forma de cantar, de tomar el micrófono, de moverse, de desenvolverse. De como se hundía en su propio mundo en cuanto su voz comenzaba a entonar las notas. Mi respiración se entrecortaba.

Terminó y sonrió con timidez, yo lo miré embobada.

-Maravilloso-dije casi sin aire.

-Si, fue excelente-dijo Will.

-Magnífico-dijo Stefan, y Julian asintió

-Como sea-dijo Alexander rodando los ojos, pero una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa quería asomarse en su rostro, porque no podía resistirse a un trabajo bien hecho, y él sabía que si un día la banda se hartara de mí por mis excesos, sería Lysandro quien me reemplazaría.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Bueno, veamos como lo hacen los dos juntos.-dijo Stefan.

Sonreí aún mas ampliamente, era el momento de saber si era tal cual me lo había imaginado.

-¿Conoces _Broken_?-pregunté y le pasé una letra.

Lysandro contempló el papel y sonrió.

-Si-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Perfecto.

Alexander cogió la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

_-*Quiero que sepas, que amo el modo en el que ríes-_cantó él, llegado el momento. -_Quisiera sostenerte y robar tu dolor. Tomo tu fotografía y sé que me funciona bien, quisiera sostenerte y alejar tu dolor._

-_porque estoy roto/a cuando estoy solo/a, y no me siento bien cuando estás lejos_-cantamos ambos despacio.

-_Estás lejos, y no me sientes más_-cantó él.

-_**Lo peor ha pasado**_-canté yo**- **_**y podemos respirar de nuevo, quiero abrazarte fuerte y alejar todo tu dolor, hay mucho que aprender y nada por lo que pelear, quiero abrazarte fuerte y alejar todo tu dolor.**_

Para el coro, nos miramos a los ojos y no pude evitar perderme en sus orbes bicolor.

_-Porque estoy roto/a, cuando estoy abierto/a no puedo sentir que soy suficientemente fuerte, porque estoy roto/a, cuando estoy solo/a, y no me siento bien cuando no estás.*_

Su voz llena de fuerza podía imponerse sobre la mía con facilidad, pero no era un duelo, sino una conjunción de dos fuerzas hechas una. Tanta impresión me causaba esta revelación que sentía ganas de llorar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, pues aquí estuvo capítulo, en el cual si estuvo Lysandro :D, por ahora la relación entre ellos es muy seria, pero pronto habrá mas cariño XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias **Aksuna No Arika** y **kaila maya the whater**, por dejarme un review, ojalá les guste la historia :D**

***La canción que sale es **Broken**, de la banda** Seether ft. Amy Lee


	3. Cyanide Sun

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 2.- Cyanide Sun**

No deje de mirarlo a los ojos cuando terminamos, ni aunque sentí que todos nos veían. Alexander se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió nuestro contacto.

-Fantástico, chicos-nos dijo Stefan- Lysandro, verdaderamente tienes una voz privilegiada. Gabe ha hecho un servicio a la humanidad al sacarte de las sombras, muchacho.

-Gracias-contestó azorado

-Entonces, ¿qué nos dices?-pregunté-¿aceptas cantar con nosotros?

Él no lo dudó ni un momento.

-Si, desde luego-dijo con mucha seguridad.

Volví a sonreír, y me di cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan feliz.

-Perfecto-dijo Stefan, tan contento que podría haber besado a Lysandro por aceptar- No te preocupes, prepararé un contrato muy específico y creo que quedarás mas que satisfecho con tu sueldo.

-No lo hago por el sueldo, sino por la oportunidad. Les agradezco mucho que me hayan considerado adecuado para esto.-dijo

-Creénos Lysandro, si te decimos que el favor nos lo estás haciendo tú a nosotros-dijo Stefan.

-Cierto, nuestra princesa se negaba a cantar si no era contigo-dijo Julian.

-Sí, amenazó con irse de la banda, y golpearnos los traseros si no nos comportábamos amablemente contigo.-dijo Will.

-Basta-dije muy azorada.- Por favor, ya es nuestro compañero, pero aún así no deberían asustarlo con sus horribles personalidades.

-En cuanto te conozca bien va a salir huyendo-dijo Alexander sin atisbo de sonrisa.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es la verdad-dijo y se marchó.

Todos nos miramos incómodos y confundidos por la reacción de Alexander.

-Bueno, creo que debo retirarme. Debo hacer algunas cosas-dijo Lysandro irguiéndose y alisando las solapas de su saco.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-pregunté

-No, voy muy cerca y prefiero caminar, pero te lo agradezco-dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces déjame llevarte a la salida-dije. Noté como Will y Julian me dirigían sonrisas burlonas. Era evidente que cuando los volviera a ver se burlarían de mí hasta el cansancio.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.-dijo.

Caminamos y bajamos juntos el ascensor hacia la salida en silencio.

-No parece que le caiga muy bien a tu amigo-dijo de repente antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Alexander es muy...-traté de defenderlo, pero no puede- la verdad es que no se que le sucede, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que el problema es mas conmigo que contigo. No puede negar que le ha encantado lo que has hecho hoy. Alex es así, simplemente no puede resistirse a un trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Cuándo debo volver?-preguntó.

-No te preocupes, procuraré que siempre te citen en fines de semana para que no interrumpamos tus actividades en el instituto.-dije

-¿Ustedes no estudian?-preguntó.

-Bueno, Will, Julian y yo acabamos de terminar en instituto hace muy poco, y Alex lo ha terminado antes que nosotros. -dije- Y por el momento tenemos mucho trabajo, claro que recibimos lecciones de música de vez en cuando...

-Ya veo-dijo y llegamos a la puerta- Bueno pues, ha sido un honor trabajar contigo, fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Te agradezco haber ido por mí.

-No agradezcas, como dijo Stefan es mas el favor que tu nos haces a nosotros, que nosotros a ti. Ve con cuidado Lysandro-le dije.

-Y tú-dijo y se marchó.

Me quedé mirando a través de la puerta de cristal la elegante figura del albino. Luego me quedé un momento pensativa. Saqué mi móvil y luego de un momento, dije:

-¿Dónde demonios estás, Alexander?

Pasada una hora mas o menos, llegué a departamento de Alex, quien no había cerrado la puerta. Dentro podía oírse el ruido de una triste guitarra y una voz profunda y algo desgarrada que entonaba:

_**-*Deberías saber que tan difícil es apartarnos el uno del otro, separando almas enredadas en este laberinto de mentiras.**_

_**Estoy muerto para ti, una sombra desastrosa, mi amor, por siempre en la oscuridad. Y todo lo falso es verdadero en ti, demasiado cerca de mi corazón.**_

_**De este vacío hago mi hogar, abrazando recuerdos de sueños hace mucho tiempo perdidos. Una última caricia del cadáver del amor es todo lo que quiero, debajo de este sol de cianuro...***_

Me quedé parada en le marco de la puerta en silencio, mientras veía como se sacaba la guitarra con gesto derrotado. Luego, por fin su atención se centró en mí.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta o qué?-preguntó hostilmente.

-Si sé, pero no tengo modales-dije y fui hacia él- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

-No ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal o sí-dijo con fastidio- Tu eres grosera conmigo y yo lo soy contigo, ese es nuestro trato.

-Desde luego, pero no fuiste grosero sólo conmigo. Lo has sido con Lysandro y él no te ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Lysandro-murmuró- Sólo he dicho la verdad. Es sólo un niño, Gabe... no puede aguantar tu paso. No puede conocerte, se asustará y huirá de tí, y tu ya has sufrido demasiadas pérdidas.

Enarqué una ceja.

-No sé a que te refieres Alex-dije mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo a su lado- Lysandro es sólo el chico con el que haré el dueto. No pasará nada mas entre él y yo.

-No estaría tan seguro.-murmuró.

-Alex... Lysandro es un gran chico, es inteligente y muy talentoso, y sí... es atractivo para mí, de cierto modo- admití- pero eso es porqué es mi voz gemela-dije. -No malinterpretes lo que pasa entre él y yo.

-A ti te gusta Lysandro-dijo y su voz me pareció muy fría.

Abrí la boca pero no dije nada. La verdad era que no me había puesto a pensar seriamente en el tema.

-Es guapo-dije- Supongo que a muchas chicas les gusta.

-Es raro-dijo Alex pareciéndose un poco mas a él mismo.

-Es especial-dije y la expresión de mi amigo se endureció.-Escucha... Lysandro es... un chico atractivo, claro, pero la cosa es que yo no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de tener una relación ahora con nadie; probablemente luego de la salida del disco hagamos una gira y Lysandro se va a quedar aquí, y eso sería muy inconveniente, en tal caso. Además, por si no lo sabías, aún si yo quisiera estar con él, Lysandro también debería estar de acuerdo.

Me retiró la mirada, como si yo no viera lo obvio. Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

-Y si tu le gustaras, ¿dejarías que pasara algo?-preguntó sin mirarme a la cara.

-Por el amor de dios, Alex-le dije desesperada- ¿De verdad debemos hablar de esto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque debo saber a que atenerme-dijo un poco alterado- Debo saber si ese chico es un peligro para mí o no.

-¿Peligro?

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada-dijo con algo de rencor en la voz.

-Alex...-quise decir, pero él me besó.

Me tomaba el rostro con suavidad, pero firmemente. Primero sólo besó mis labios, pero se fue abriendo camino hasta poder separarlos tiernamente con la lengua. Me recostó sobre la alfombra y me siguió besando. Por ratos se detenía para poder recuperar el aliento, pero eran apenas unos momentos. Una de sus manos bajó a mi cintura, mientras la otra seguía acariciando mi pelo.

-Espera... espera-dije abrumada por tremenda demostración de cariño. Él dejó de besarme pero no se quitó de encima mío.

-Supongo que ahora he sido demasiado explícito-dijo él.

-si...-dije-Y no me gusta... bueno no ha sido que no me gustara, eres demasiado bueno en esto... demasiado bueno, pero...eres casi como un hermano para mí y yo...

-¿entonces porque me has respondido el beso?-dijo inclinándose de nuevo sobre mí para darme un montón de besos breves.

-Te he dicho que lo haces endemoniadamente bien-dije- pero no sería correcto.

-¿por qué?-preguntó con voz suave- ¿por qué somos como hermanos?-asentí casi imperceptiblemente y Alexander puso sus labios contra mi cuello y pasó su lengua suavemente contra él- ¿Te hago sentir fraternal? Dime, ¿me sientes como si fuese tu hermano?

Tenía la piel de gallina por los placenteros escalofríos que me recorría, pero debía pensar con la cabeza clara.

-Alex, Alex-dije- Por favor, para... no es correcto, tú eres maravilloso y mereces mucho mas que yo.

Al menos eso sirvió para que se quitara de encima. Me incorporé de inmediato.

-Yo te quiero, Gabe-dijo- Desde hace demasiado tiempo... por favor, no me niegues esto.

-Lo siento, Alex, pero sólo debemos ser amigos, nada más. Tu lo sabes, soy sólo caos... no podría hacer feliz a nadie.

-Me has hecho feliz, Gabe... cada minuto que paso contigo es un minuto feliz... me has hecho muy feliz ahora, al dejarme disfrutar de tus besos.

-Pero dime, ¿sería suficiente para ti?-pregunté con tristeza.

-Cualquier cosa que me des es suficiente.-dijo.

-No, y al cabo del tiempo tu también te darás cuenta de que no es suficiente y te irás. Eres lo único que tengo, así que no lo puedo permitir-dije- Alexander, yo te amo, pero no de ese modo.

-No aún-dijo con una sonrisa descarada- Pero será sólo cuestión de tiempo. Me has correspondido así que sé que tengo una oportunidad. Y no voy a dejar que aquel niño de pelo blanco me gane tu corazón.

-Estás obsesionado con Lysandro-dije con sorna- Sigue hablando de él y voy a pensar que es a ti a quien le gusta.

Se rió de mi.

Pasamos un rato hablando y tomando un par de cervezas. Ambos éramos bastante tolerantes al alcohol, así que ni siquiera estábamos mareados. Dentro de un rato nos veríamos con los chicos en una fiesta que darían los muchachos de The End of the Reason, así que decidimos no sobrepasarnos para no llegar en un estado inconveniente.

Aún aunque pensé que había sido clara con Alex, su comportamiento había cambiado conmigo, ya que ahora invadía mi espacio personal. No era que me molestara, claro, pero me ponía algo incómoda.

-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí en lugar de ir a la fiesta esa-dijo Alex

-Pero siempre se ponen muy buenas-dije.- Además hace mucho que no veo a Juliette-añadí refiriéndome a la guitarrista de The End of the Reason, quien estaba claramente decidida a conquistar a Alex. Por lo tanto, él me miró de mal modo.

-Bueno, supongo que no te pondrás muy celosa-dijo sonriéndome

-Trataré de contenerme-dije y ambos nos reímos. De repente, mi teléfono móvil sonó.

Lo busqué como una loca ya que estaba perdido en las profundidades de mi bolsa donde tenía un sinfín de porquerías. Finalmente lo encontré- ¿Diga?

-¿Gabe?-me llamó una voz pausada.

-¿Lysandro?-pregunté

-Sí, soy yo-dijo- Discúlpame por llamar, pero creo que me he dejado algo importante en tu automóvil.

-¿En serio?-dije- Bueno, supongo que no se escapará de ahí.

-No, supongo que no-dijo- Lamento mucho tener que pedirte esto, pero ¿podrías traérmela? Iría yo mismo a recogerla, pero estoy ocupado.

-Claro, pero ¿qué es?-pregunté, ya que aún no me había dicho cuál era el valioso objeto que había olvidado.

-Es una libreta, apenas un bloc de notas, pero es de verdad muy importante.-dijo- Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras.

-Claro, no te preocupes. ¿A dónde te lo llevo?.

Conduje despacio al entrar a la zona de tiendas de Amoris Ville. El sol estaba dándonos sus últimos rayos. Alexander se había molestado por el hecho de que fuera a ver a Lysandro, e insistió mucho en venir conmigo, a lo que por supuesto me negué, para que no hubiera mas animadversión entre ellos. Bueno de Alex hacia Lysandro, porque era el único que se mostraba grosero.

Por fin vi la tienda de ropa que estaba en la dirección que Lysandro me había dado. Tomé la libreta de Lysandro y bajé del auto. Entré a la tienda y me impresionó. Había un montón de hileras de ropa, primorosamente ordenada. Era elegante y preciosa, y el paraíso de hasta la mujer mas recalcitrante. No pude evitar tocar un hermoso conjunto hecho con encaje y piel lustrada.

Vi hacia el mostrador y ahí estaba mi voz gemela.

-Gabe, que bueno que llegas. Me has salvado la vida-dijo muy aliviado.

Me acerqué a él y le di la libreta.

-Parecía importante-dije.

-Gracias-dijo buscando algo dentro de la libreta a toda velocidad. Luego de un rato sacó una tarjeta- permíteme un momento.

Marcó un número que estaba en la dichosa tarjeta. Esperó y habló.

-Buenas tardes, hablo de parte de Leigh Ainsowrth, de la tienda de ropa Ainsworth Vêtements. Quiero cancelar el pedido de tejido que se supone debía llegar el próximo sábado. Lo lamento, Leigh se comunicará personalmente cuando pueda. Muchas gracias.

Luego cortó la comunicación.

-¿Leigh es un pariente tuyo?-pregunté- Digo, es que tiene el mismo apellido.

-Sí, es mi hermano-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa- Es el dueño de la tienda y también el diseñador.

-Oh...

-Sólo que me había olvidado de cancelar un pedido de telas, y mi hermano está hoy con su novia así que me lo ha pedido como un favor. Pero olvidé la tarjeta dentro de mi libreta, y está en tu auto. Espero no haber interrumpido nada al llamarte.

-No, no es nada-dije restándole importancia-Me siento feliz de ayudarte.

Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos un rato.

-No te lo dije por falta de tiempo-dijo el albino- Pero lo de hoy ha sido maravilloso. Cantar contigo me ha dejado una sensación difícil de explicar.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Lysandro.-dije, feliz de que él pudiera entender mi sentir. - Eres... mi voz gemela.

-¿Tu voz gemela?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí-dije- Eres... mi alma gemela del canto, Lysandro. Dudo que algún día encuentre a alguien con quien me complemente también como contigo. Pero alma gemela del canto es muy largo de decir, así que te digo voz gemela.

-Oh...-dijo y se sonrojó levemente- Me alegra ser tu voz gemela, Gabe.-miró el reloj- Debo cerrar ya. No ha habido mucha actividad hoy.

-¿Puedo ayudar el algo?-pregunté.

Juntos apagamos las luces y cerramos las puertas. Ya era de noche cuando la cortina de hierro fue asegurada desde afuera.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo- En agradecimiento, déjame invitarte a cenar.

-oh... lo lamento, no puedo justo esta noche-dije, y me sorprendió saber que realmente lo sentía, que me hubiera gustado cenar con él.

-Bueno, pues será otra vez-dijo, pero me pareció ligeramente decaído.

-Si tu quieres, puedes acompañarme a otro lado-dije- Iremos a una fiesta que da otra banda. Son divertidos, aunque quizá algo ruidosos. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

Pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Claro, sólo debo decirle a Leigh.-dijo- No creo que le afecte mucho si está con Rosalya.

Sonreí.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno, pues ahí estuvo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y los follows y favorites :D me hacen feliz.**

***La canción usada en este capítulo es **_Cyanide Sun** de **H.I.M._

**Hasta el próximo capítulo !**


	4. Just Tonight

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 3.- Just Tonight**

Llegamos a casa de Juliette un rato después. Ya había mucho ruido, pues se escuchaba música bastante alta. Había un montón de botellas de cerveza tiradas y abandonadas por todos lados, así como vasos semivacíos de bebidas mas fuertes.

-¿Debo beber?-pregunto Lysandro enarcando una ceja.

-No si no quieres; no quieres, ¿verdad?-pregunté y el negó con la cabeza- No importa, ya verás como nadie se da cuenta de que no bebes.

Me miró con desconcierto y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa cínica.

Una delgada pelirroja con brazos tatuados se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola Gabe-me dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿Quién es tu amigo?- le echó una mirada evaluadora que no me gustó nada.

-Juliette-dije y tomé a Lysandro del brazo- este es Lysandro Ainsworth, está trabajando con nosotros. Lysandro, ella es Juliette Deuxieme, la guitarrista de The End Of The Reason.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Deuxieme-le dijo Lysandro, haciendo gala de unos modales que Juliette no había conocido jamás en su vida.

-Sólo dime Juliette-le dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo. Contuve un bufido.

-Entonces, mucho gusto, Juliette-rectificó él.

-¿Así que eres músico Lysandro? no recuerdo haberte visto-dijo Juliette.

-Digamos que fue Gabe quien me encontró-dijo el chico de ojos bicolor

-Así es-dije orgullosa- ¿Y ya ha llegado Alexander?

Los ojos de Juliette se iluminaron y se olvidó por completo de Lysandro.

-Sí, hemos estado hablando un rato-dijo ella- Pero tiene una sonrisa idiota y está un poco ausente. Dentro de todo dice que este ha sido de sus mejores días.

Esperaba no haberme sonrojado.

-¿Qué toman, chicos?-preguntó Juliette.

Lysandro iba a abrir la boca, pero lo interrumpí.

-Una cerveza para Lysandro y una naranjada para mí, por favor.-dije.

Él me miró como si estuviera loca, y de hecho Juliette también.

-¿Naranjada? ¿tú?-preguntó la pelirroja- Tu nunca tomas naranjada... tu eres Gabe.

-Y Gabe ahora quiere naranjada-dije- Andate, ya luego tomaré algo mas.

Juliette me miró con recelo. Pero fue por lo que le pedí. Lysandro se colocó frente a mí y me miró con ceño fruncido.

-Oye, tranquilo-dije antes de que me hiciera partícipe de su indignación.- Mira, aquí son muy especiales y si no bebes te ven como a un bicho raro, ya has visto como se ha comportado Juliette con lo de la naranjada. Pero tengo un truco bajo la manga.

Nos trajeron las bebidas y fuimos a sentarnos juntos a una mesa. Le quité la botella de cerveza oscura de la mano y me la bebí de fondo. Luego de revisar que la naranjada no tuviera ningún tipo de cosa extraña la vacié en la botella de cerveza.

-Nadie se dará cuenta.-dije.-Puede que le quede un ligero sabor a cerveza, pero no te embriagarás ni nada.

-Muy lista-sonrió el peliblanco.

-Si, es un buen truco.-dije.

-Bastante. ¿De quien lo haz aprendido?-preguntó.

Y el mundo se me vino encima una vez mas.

-De mi hermano-murmuré- él decía que era lo que yo debía hacer. Mi hermano era quien bebía la cerveza y yo la naranjada.

-¿Y dónde esta tu hermano ahora?-dijo tomando un poco de la naranjada en la botella.

-Muerto-dije en voz muy baja.

Lysandro bajó muy lentamente la botella y la dejó en la mesa.

-Lo lamento-dijo entrelazando nuestras manos.

-No te preocupes-dije y le di un apretón.

Seguimos tomados de la mano. Su calidez era desbordante, y hacía que me sintiera un poco menos vacía, su toque era firme y me hacía sentir valiente.

Lysandro me sonrió. Me sentí cómoda y me dejé caer en su hombro. Inhalé su fresco aroma y me quedé mucho mas tranquila de lo que había estado en el último año.

Nos quedamos así un rato.

-Oye-dijo una voz conocida- ¿No me digas que me voy unos días y tu ya me encontraste un sustituto , mi amor?

-Ed-me sobresalté y di un gritito de emoción- Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra.

-Lo estaba, pero tuve que regresar para finalizar unos detalles de mi contrato.-dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome- Eso y que te extraño como un loco, mi linda princesa. Pero por lo que veo tu ya te olvidaste de mí-añadió mirando a mi acompañante con una gran sonrisa.

-Es Lysandro Ainsworth-dije- Está haciendo una colaboración con la banda. Lysandro, este es Edward Deuxieme. Es el hermano de Juliette.

-Sólo llámame Ed-dijo Ed a Lysandro extendiéndole la mano que Lysandro estrechó- Sólo que Gabrielle sabe que no me gusta mi nombre.

-Disculpa a Edward... es un poco llorón-dije-Edward es...-me miró mal- Ed era el guitarrista de Stars from Nightmare.

-Por fortuna-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Honestamente prefiero pasar el resto de mis días en el anonimato antes de volver a trabajar con esa...

-Oye... tranquilo-dije- No está bien hablar así de ella si no está aquí para atacarnos... digo... para defenderse.

Ed rió.

-Bueno... iré a ver a Alexander... está demasiado feliz, es tan raro-dijo Ed rodando los ojos.

Lysandro y yo lo seguimos con la mirada.

-¿él es con quien Debrah jugaba?-preguntó Lysandro.

-Sí-contesté en voz baja- Una lástima, porque Ed es un gran tipo. Un poco loco, pero buen tipo. Quería en serio a Debrah, pero... al parecer Debrah no ha encontrado al chico al que ame de verdad.

Lysandro se removió incómodo.

-¿Cómo... cómo tomó Castiel lo de Debrah? Ella me contó que una amiga tuya fue su perdición.-dije.

-Bueno, desde luego que le afectó mucho, pero creo yo que de cierto modo esperaba eso de Debrah. Aún así, creo que estaba ilusionado con el hecho de suplir a Ed.

-Castiel me parece un muy buen guitarrista, me encantaría poder hacer algo por él-dije pensativa.

-Creo que tienes complejo de hada madrina, Gabe-dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez-dije tímidamente.

-Pero tienes razón-dijo con un suspiro- Es una lástima que Castiel quede en el anonimato.

-Bueno... uno nunca sabe cuando Alexander se puede lastimar un dedo-dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Hola-dijo Alexander llegando y sentándose donde Ed había estado antes.-¿Hace cuanto has llegado?-preguntó acercándose a respirar sobre mi cuello.

-Hace ya bastante-dije removiéndome incómoda.

-¿Por qué no fuiste donde yo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Estaba muy cómoda aquí, hablando con Lysandro-dije- Hemos visto a Ed hace un rato.

-Sí... estuvimos hablando hace poco-dijo Alexander.- Quería saber si Debrah había conseguido al guitarrista que quería... a mí parecer, sólo quería saber si había regresado con su ex novio. Le he dicho que no debía preocuparse, que sólo era un mediocre niñato de instituto.

Lysandro se levantó enfadado.

-Tú no sabes de quien estás hablado-le dijo Lysandro a Alexander que tenía una expresión de sorpresa- Honestamente...-hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura.- Me retiro Gabe, muchas gracias por invitarme.

Y sin dirigirnos la mirada fue directo a la salida.

-Oh, bueno-dijo Alexander poniéndose cómodo y tratando de abrazarme.

Yo me lo quité de encima y me levanté.

-Mira que eres imbécil-le dije a Alex- Ese mediocre niñato de instituto, como tu le dices, es su mejor amigo-dije señalando por donde Lysandro se había marchado.

-Ah, eso lo prueba-dijo sin atisbo de vergüenza.

-Idiota-dije y me fui corriendo a la salida.

No tuve que buscar mucho, Lysandro estaba recargado en una pared con la cabeza hacia arriba, pero con los ojos cerrados.

-Lysandro-dije en voz baja. Dirigió su mirada, cargada de enojo hacia mí.-Lysandro, siento muchísimo lo que Alexander dijo. Él sólo trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Edward.

-Eso no es ningún motivo para referirse de ese modo sobre Castiel, al cual no conoce.-dijo con voz fría.

-Lo sé, Lysandro, lo sé-dije- Yo sé que Castiel no es nada de eso. Pero por favor, no nos juzgues por el comentario de Alex. Los demás no piensan así. Ni siquiera Edward. Sólo está celoso.

-¿Quién está celoso?-preguntó con amargura- ¿Edward o Alexander?

Lo miré desconcertada.

-Olvídalo-dijo retirándome la mirada.

-Lysandro-dije en voz muy baja tomándolo del brazo. Pero él me lo retiró con suavidad. Aunque su gesto no había sido grosero, pude sentir la frialdad que emanaba esa acción.

-Debo irme, Gabe-dijo- Leigh debe estar preocupado.

-Al menos déjame llevarte, por favor-dije- La noche es fría y está algo lejos. Anda.

Él lo pensó un momento, pero luego asintió.

Fuimos en silencio hasta su casa. Cuando me detuve frente a la bella entrada, lo miré y le dije.

-¿Aún haremos el dueto juntos, verdad?

Él permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-No lo sé, buenas noches Gabe-dijo y salió del auto.

Me quedé un momento mas, incluso luego de que él entrara a su casa. Luego aceleré bruscamente y me largué de ahí lo mas rápido que pude.

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Tercer capítulo de la historia: Listo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por tu comentario **Alumiine ** me has subido mucho la moral :D**

****Jess-Twinky ** aquí estuvo tu naranjada, espero que te haya gustado ;)**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ! bye bye ^^**


	5. Far From Never

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 4.- Far From Never**

Llegué a mi casa y entré corriendo. Entré a mi habitación y empecé a sollozar. Luego lloré a lágrima viva y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Me dejé caer en el suelo y enterré mi cara entre mis rodillas. Estuve así un rato y luego removí el desastre en mi cajón, encontrando solamente una jeringa vacía y rota que no me servía para nada. Di un grito de frustración y corrí hacia mi cómoda, donde encontré pastillas para dormir. Me llevé una cuantas a la boca y me las tragué secas. Al menos así, refrenaría las pesadillas normales y las que tendrían ahora un nuevo protagonista.

Al otro día desperté gracias a uno golpes insistentes a mi puerta. No abrí, pero escuché la cerradura a la que se le introdujo una llave.

Pasos fuertes se oyeron hacia mi habitación, y entonces entró.

-Lárgate de aquí-grité- de todas las malditas persona, tu eres a quien menos quiero ver.

Me miró con desconcierto. Luego se sentó en mi cama, antes de tratar de quitarme las mantas en las que me había envuelto.

-¿Y ahora que te hice?-preguntó Alexander aún insistiendo con las sábanas.

-Has hecho enfadar a Lysandro y ahora no querrá trabajar con nosotros.-dije enojada.

-Pues mucho mejor, es muy arrogante de su parte retirarse cuando le estamos dando la oportunidad de su vida.

-Se enfadó por lo que has dicho de Castiel-le grité.

-¿Y quién demonios es Castiel?

-El amigo de Lysandro, el ex novio de Debrah-dije furiosa- Y tu lo has insultado.- añadí destapándome yo sola- Eres un idiota. Ni siquiera conoces al chico y lo has insultado.

-Oye, que yo sólo dije la verdad, ese pelirrojo no es nada del otro mundo y Ed es mucho mejor que él.

-Es que no sabes que el problema de todo no son Castiel ni Edward sino Debrah, que ha jugado con ambos. Para tu maldita información Castiel debía ser el guitarrista de Star from Nightmare desde el principio. Fue el primero al que Stefan consideró para el maldito puesto, pero Debrah lo desacreditó porque sabe que Castiel es mucho mas talentoso que ella.

Alex se quedó en shock un momento, pero luego se recuperó.

-No puedo creer que defiendas a ese pelirrojo antes que a Ed que es tu amigo.-dijo

-No me digas eso-le grité- Mejor lárgate.

Pero él me tomó por los hombros y tomó uno de mis brazos para mirarlo mejor.

_Demonios, _pensé, había olvidado que no llevaba nada que me cubriera los brazos. Tenía las venas hinchadas, y las marcas de las inyecciones recientes.

-¿Te metiste heroína de nuevo?-preguntó furioso. Yo hice un movimiento brusco para desprenderme de su agarre.-¿Lo hiciste o no?

-¿Qué te importa?-le respondí con fiereza.

-Estás muy mal, Gabe... Jim no querría que tu...-empezó a decir Alexander.

-Yo no sé lo que Jim querría, porque está muerto y no me lo puede decir-le grité- Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte.

Enfadado me dejó en mi cama y salió cual torbellino. Pude oír como azotó la puerta.

Estaba hiperventilando. Di un golpe de furia a mi cama, cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono. Contesté hecha un basilisco.

-Si vuelves a decirme una idiotez de ese tamaño, Alexander yo...-grité.

-Gabe-dijo una voz tranquila y el corazón se me detuvo por un momento.-¿Estás bien?

-Lysandro-dije -Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras alguien mas.

-Eso puede notarlo-dijo y en su voz pude notar que sonreía- ¿Podemos vernos, por favor? A menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer.

-Claro que podemos vernos-dije, y de pronto me sentí mucho menos enojada.

-Muy bien.

Unas dos horas después, luego de una ducha y arreglarme decentemente, llegué a una cafetería que estaba justamente frente al Sweet Amoris. Vi a Lysandro sentado en una mesa, y tuve que respirar profundamente antes de caminar hacia él. Cuando me vio sonrió y se levantó, me señaló una silla y la retiró para que yo me sentara.

-Muchas gracias-dije azorada ante tanta amabilidad.

-No es nada-dijo y llamó a un mesero.

Pronto tuvimos nuestros desayunos.

-¿Para que querías verme, Lysandro?-pregunté.

Él me miró un momento en silencio, como si me quisiera decir algo. Pero luego de sonreír como si recordara algún chiste privado dijo:

-Quiero disculparme por habreme enfadado contigo, anoche-dijo muy serio- No fuiste tu quien ha dicho esas cosas de Castiel.

-No te preocupes Lysandro-dije-Pero, por favor... no vuelvas a tratarme así. Yo me siento mal si estás enfadado conmigo.

Él me miró y pareció consternado.

-No quise hacerte sentir mal-me dijo y me tomó de la mano- Perdóname, no he podido dejar de pensar en que me había comportado muy mal contigo. Por favor.

Le sonreí.

-Mejor hablemos de cosas mas amenas-dije.

-Muy bien-dijo sonriendo- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Mmm no sé-dije- Además de cantar, ¿tocas algún instrumento o algo así?

-Pues... tocó un poco el piano, y compongo.

-Yo también toco el piano-dije- Mi padre nos metió a mi hermano y a mí a estudiar cuando éramos pequeños.

-Bueno yo he aprendido un poco en el colegio. Me hubiera gustado tomar clases de música, pero en el lugar donde vivía antes no había esa posibilidad.

-¿No eres de Amoris Ville?-pregunté.

-No-dijo- Antes vivíamos en el campo con mis padres, pero a Leigh y a mí no nos gustaba, así que cuando Leigh decidió volverse diseñador y abrir una tienda vine a vivir con él.

-oh.-dije simplemente.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de todo un poco y fue muy amable de no comentar ni tocar el tema de mi hermano.

Era demasiado fácil hablar con él. Siempre parecía atento a lo que tuviera que decir y no se mostraba aburrido o fastidiado por mas que hablara, y debo decir que cuando era con él hablaba bastante. Era algo reacio a decirme cosas suyas, pero finalmente lo hacía. Y me parecía haber sonreido mucho a su lado, algo que normalmente no solía hacer, o al menos no sinceramente.

-¿Cómo es trabajar en tu pasión?-preguntó cruzando sus largos dedos de forma elegante.

De nuevo, sonreí.

-Es maravilloso. Saber que puedo hacer algo que amo y que me paguen por ello es fantástico. ¿Sabes? No he sentido mas hermoso en al vida que escuchar cientos de almas que canten la canción que yo compuse y que cuando me vean me diga que se han sentido identificados con lo que he escrito y que ha significado algo en sus vidas. -dije- Para después de que el disco sea lanzado, también pasará eso contigo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntó.

-Lysandro, tienes un modo de interpretar que yo no he visto nunca y eso que convivo con muchos músicos, ni siquiera yo podría impactar como tu lo haces.

-Tu me impactas-dijo él, luego me miró azorado y balbuceó- bueno...yo... eh quiero decir que... cuando te escuché, cuando cantamos juntos ... sentí que...la canción cobraba vida...cuando me miraste y cantaste: _porque estoy rota, cuando estoy sola y no me siento bien cuando estas lejos_, Gabe casi pude haberlo creído...Pude haberte creído que...que te rompías si estaba lejos de ti.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-me halagas-dije- yo, en realidad...

-¡Lysandro!-se oyó una aguda voz. Un momento después lo que parecía una muñeca de porcelana gigante estaba sobre mi amigo, abrazándolo vehemente.

-Nina-dijo él con voz ahogada.

-Lysandro, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte-dijo ella, tan emocionada la pobre, que pudo haber llorado.

-Nina, déjame respirar por favor-insistió Lysandro.

Yo no supe que hacer, pero era tan gracioso que no pude evitar reírme a pesar de que sentía una pequeña molestia en el estómago, algo así como un nudo pequeño, pero desagradable.

La chica por fin se quitó de encima y pude verla mejor. Era una chica rubia, con cara de niña, vestida a lo lolita gótica, con un ridículo sombrerito que a pesar de todo era mono y bolsito en forma de conejo. En conjunto, la chica era bastante guapa, delicada y femenina.

-Oh, Lysandro... que bueno verte-dijo encantada haciendo caso omiso de mi. No me importó, aquella chica era un espectáculo por si sola.

-Si, Nina-dijo de modo algo agobiado- Pero te suplico que te controles.

La muchacha se separó de él y lo miraba con adoración. Bebí de mi jugo de naranja antes de soltar una carcajada que probablemente ofendería a ambos.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó ella haciendo un mohín. Algo en sus ojos me decía que yo no era de su agrado.

-Oh... es Gabrielle...-empezó Lysandro.

-Gabe-lo interrumpí.

-Gabe Ducatte-dijo Lysandro tratando de no rodar los ojos por mi intromisión-Gabe, esta es Nina.

-¿Qué hay?-dije a modo de saludo.

Ella me sonrió de modo frío.

-¿Y qué hacen juntos?-preguntó y se sentí en la silla que había entre Lysandro y yo sin que nadie la invitara. Enarqué una ceja, pero no dije nada.

-Bueno, estábamos conversando-dijo Lysandro, al parecer la pregunta le había hecho tanta gracia como a mí.

De repente, la rubia me miró de verdad.

-Yo te conozco-dijo- eres la cantante de ese grupo que le gusta a Lysandro...la chica poco femenina.

-Oh-dije, y parecía que Lysandro quería hundirse en lo mas profundo de la tierra.-bueno, si, supongo.

-Bueno-dijo Nina con una gran sonrisa- ya veo que me preocupo por nada. Después de todo a Lysandro sólo le gusta como cantas, es evidente que tu no podrías gustarle.

-Nina-le riñó Lysandro

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me retire-dije, antes de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-No, por favor...yo-quiso decir él, levantándose al tiempo que yo.

-No, no-dije yo con la mayor naturalidad posible.-Por favor, es evidente que... Nina, desea mucho pasar un rato contigo y yo debo ir a ver a Juliette. Nos pondremos de acuerdo luego para el ensayo, y te pido seas muy discreto. Nos veremos. Adiós Nina, un placer.

Y luego los dejé a ambos para ir casi corriendo hasta mi auto.

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola, pues ahí tienen el capítulo, con la aparición especial de Nina, que a mí en lo personal no me cae muy bien que digamos, pero sentí que debía ponerla en la historia.**

Wind Love** que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, extrañaba mucho tus comentarios, espero verte por aquí.**

**Bueno pues, hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**Adiós^^!**


	6. Under the Rose

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 5.- Under the Rose**

Ya que llegué ahí cerré la puerta y tomé el volante muy fuerte, hundiendo mi cabeza en él para poder evitar el grito que quería salir de mi garganta. Esa rubia me exasperaba.

En un momento de tal enojo al primero que habría recurrido sería a Alexander, pero como estabas las cosas era la última persona que quería ver. Por lo tanto, sí fui a ver a Juliette. Ella y yo no éramos amigas precisamente, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a "relajarse conmigo" y sentía mas confianza de hacerlo con ella que con algún chico y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, pues siempre que lograba conseguir alguna cosa nueva me llamaba para compartir.

Llegué al departamento de Juliette donde la puerta estaba entre abierta. Se oían voces que venían desde la sala, a donde me dirigí.

Juliette estaba sentada en uno de los sillones inflables que tanto me gustaban, frente a ella, y con expresión cansada y demacrada, estaba Debrah.

-Honestamente, no entiendo como te atreves a pedirme que hable por ti, Ed es mi hermano-le espetó Juliette con algo que rayaba en el asco.

-Por favor, por favor, pídele a Ed que vuelva a la banda-dijo Debrah con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada-Prometo ser mejor, te lo juro, no le haré daño.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Debrah-dije sentándome en uno de los sillones inflables- Sólo vete, entiende que has arruinado tu oportunidad.

-Gabe, tu habla con Ed, por favor, necesito disculparme por haber sido así con él, pero yo lo quiero, yo...

-¿Sabes quien se merece también una disculpa?-dije molesta- Castiel. Deberías disculparte con ambos, porque has sido una maldita perra con los dos, Debrah. Pero no confíes en que ninguno de los dos se compadezca de ti, y tampoco aspires a que lo hagamos nosotras. Lárgate.

Ella enrojeció de furia y nos gritó:

-No necesitó el apoyo de un par de malditas adictas.

Y se fué dando un portazo

-¿Quieres un cigarro?-preguntó Juliette mirándome

-Y una cerveza-dije

-Pues ve por ellas-me dijo sonriendo. Juliette, el servilismo en persona.

Cuando volví de la cocina me volví a tirar a su lado.

-No vio a Ed, ¿o si?-pregunté

-No-dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza- Ed fue a arreglar algo de su contrato a la disquera, acababa de irse cuando esa zorra llegó.

-Menos mal-suspiré.

-¿Y a ti que te vino defender a ese chico? Al ex de Debrah.-preguntó con una risita.

-Lo he conocido hace poco-dije- Me parece agradable.

-No me digas-se burló de mí- ¿Es guapo?

-Honestamente, no sé porqué solo te interesa si es guapo o no. No tiene nada que ver- le espeté-

Ella me dirigió una mirada de obviedad.

-Mucho-dije con sinceridad- Pero deberías escucharlo tocar la guitarra. Te apuesto que cuando Stefan quería contratarlos era por él.

-¿Y tu de que lo conoces?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Es amigo de Lysandro-dije.

-¿Ahhh, amigo de tu novio?-preguntó riéndose de mí.

-Lysandro no es mi novio, ¿dónde estás? ¿En el instituto?-le espeté- Conocí a Castiel cuando fui a buscar a Lysandro para proponerle el dueto.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Juliette en tono de que no le importaba nada- ¿Y entonces, dónde dejaste a ese guapo caballero victoriano?

-Eres lo peor Juliette-dije riendo- Todo lo que quieres es saber de Lysandro, ¿verdad?

-¿Para que te miento?-rió haciendo un gesto cínico- ¿y entonces?

-No malinterpretes nada, Juliette-dije- No hay nada... romántico ni nada por el estilo entre él y yo. Acabo de verlo, anoche tuvimos un malentendido. Alexander dijo cosas horrible de Castiel, y Lysandro evidentemente se molestó, me daba miedo que se echara atrás. -confesé- Pero me habló hoy por la mañana. Y bueno, hemos quedado bien; que mal que no pueda decir lo mismo de Alex.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó tensandose un poco.

-Le he reclamado que haya molestado a Lysandro y... miró mis venas... y...-reí ante el recuerdo- supongo que recuerdas que lo de la semana pasada fue ...loco-ella también se rió- Y pues me dió un sermón.

-¿Y qué? Siempre te sermonea.

-Si pero...dijo algo que no debió decir-le expliqué apretando los labios.

Juliette pareció entender. Se levantó y me dió un golpe en el hombro.

-Tranquila-dijo- Tengo algo de lo que probamos el miércoles. ¿quieres?

Me levanté las mangas de la sudadera y vi que mi brazo izquierdo no estaba tan mal.

-Yo nunca digo que no-le dije.

Nos debimos haber perdido totalmente, porque me costaba mucho recordar que habíamos hecho. Para cuando desperté, pude notar un sonido muy tenue y al poner atención me di cuenta de que era una canción.

_*He estado ardiendo en el agua y ahogándome en el fuego para probarte que estás equivocada y asustarte. Admito mi derrota y quiero volver a casa, en tu corazón bajo la rosa...*_

-Al fin despiertas-me dijo una voz conocida- Se pusieron muy mal, mi amor.

Me incorporé en la mullida superficie. Enfoqué un poco mejor y vi que estaba en una habitación. Había alguien recostado a mi lado, muy desenfadadamente y con un libro recargado en el perfecto y bien esculpido abdomen.

-Edward-dije

-Gabrielle- dijo él con una sonrisa- Pensé que esta vez sí te habías muerto. Por mas que intenté despertarte en cuanto llegué a casa y las encontré a ti y a mi hermana no pude. Me asustaste, pero luego roncaste (muy fuerte, por cierto) y supe que no debía preocuparme.

-Edward, yo no ronco-dije muy cohibida.

-¿Ah no?-dijo- Bueno, lo que te haga dormir mejor. Aunque ya dormiste bastante princesa.

-¿Y Juliette?

-Está roncando mas fuerte que tu, si pones atención puedes escuchar.-dijo- Te traje aquí porque ya sabes que es muy violenta al dormir.

-Aquí se está muy bien-dije y me acurruqué contra él. Ed se rió y me abrazó.

-Hoy vi a Alexander-dijo en un tono mas serio. - Parecía algo decaído. Dijo que habían tenido una discusión.

Gruñí.

-No puedo evitar darle la razón. Mi hermana y tu a veces se sobrepasan-dijo- No deberías meterte mas cosas, Gabe-añadió con gesto severo.

Era increíble como cuando Ed me decía las cosas las tomaba con mucha mas calma que cuando lo hacía Alexander. Debía ser que Ed no se la pasaba encima mío todo el tiempo asfixiándome.

-Y sé que mencionó a Jim-dijo con voz desolada.

-Me puse furiosa-admití- Es un tema que no puedo tocar.

-Te entiendo, princesa-dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.- Ni yo.

Su voz sonó tan hueca que me dolió el alma aún mas.

-Lo extraño mucho-dije y no pude evitar sollozar y dejar que mis lágrimas se escaparan. Ed no me dijo nada,pero pude sentir como pasaba saliva en un intento de acallar su propio vacío- Nunca podré perdonarme por...

-No, Gabrielle, no-dijo con autoridad- Fue algo que no pudimos evitar y nada mas. -Me acercó mas a él.-Entiendo que lo extrañes, yo también lo extraño, y debe ser mil veces mas duro para ti porque era tu hermano, pero no te culpes.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio un buen rato.

-Aunque creo que Alexander no se enojó porque le gritaras, me da impresión de que estaba molesto por otra cosa, o mas bien... otra persona.

Me removí avergonzada, porque sabía exactamente a que se refería.

-Dime algo-dijo Ed de ese modo que me hacía temblar ya que solía sacarme toda la verdad. - ¿Debería estar preocupado Alex por este tal... Lysandro?

-No-le dije con toda honestidad- Y he tratado de explicárselo, pero es que... no lo entiende. Lysandro es un chico encantador y muy guapo, pero...sólo es mi voz gemela. Al menos...

-¿Al menos de momento?-preguntó.

-Ya sabes que demandante que es esta carrera-dije- No tengo tiempo de estar con nadie, Ed. Y no quiero, además.

-Eso piensas ahora, pero sólo estás conociéndolo.

-Creo que tiene novia.-dije sin querer. Le conté lo que había pasado con Nina.

-Suena como una chica encantadora.-dijo molesto.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

-¿La viste?-pregunté tímidamente.-¿A...?

-Sí-masculló tenso- Me rogó que volviera con ella y a la banda.

-Ya-dije- aquí vino a hacer lo mismo, pero Juliette y yo la despedimos.

-¿Tu lo conoces, verdad?¿Al otro?-preguntó- Me lo dijo Alex.

-No creo que sea correcto llamarlo otro-dije- Después de todo, Castiel fue primero y Debrah lo manipuló y luego desechó.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

-Él no está mejor que tu-dije- es un buen chico, Ed. También es buen músico y Debrah es la culpable de todo, ella ha jugado con ambos y no es justo. Ella no merece que sufras.

-Ya sé-dijo.

-¿Ya has firmado en Inglaterra?-pregunté.

-Sí, con _The Liars_-dijo y rió- Para variar. Son buenos tipos, nada de chicas.

-Ja ja, cuidado-dije- No vaya a ser por otras cosas.

-Hermosa, sabes que pensar en ti me hace conservar mi heterosexualidad.

Reímos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, también eres como mi hermano.

-Y tu como mi hermanita, la consentida, pero no se lo digas a Juliette.-dijo.-Se buena, Gabe y date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Alexander no me atrae como chico...

-Nena, ¿y cuando dije yo que con Alex?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, ya sé que aquí no hubo nada de Lysandro, pero prometo que en el siguiente las voy a compensar :D**

**Aunque también está bien mostrarles como los amigos de Gabe ya saben que ella siente por Lys mas de lo que quiere admitir.**

**Y ahora**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

*****Akasuna No Arika **gracias por comentar. Si, tienes razón a todos nos caen mal las personas super encimosas y acosadoras XD. Y bueno, es natural que Nina sea el objetivo de nuestra animadversión ya que amamos a Lys. :D**

*****yuyi2765 **me alegra muchísimo que te hayas animado a comentar, créeme, me hiciste el día con tu carta :P, No sabes cuanto gusto me da que te agrade leer las historias que salen de mi loca cabecita :D También creo que Lys y Gabe se complementan muy bien, ella tan explosiva y él tan tranquilo :) creo yo que son buena pareja, sólo falta que se den cuenta no? ;) Me encanta que hayas disfrutado No Me Dejes Atrás, ya que fue precisamente gracias a esa historia que me animé a escribir esta, ya que Lys a pesar de que no tenía mucho protagónico (jaja aunque creo que salió mas que Castiel) conquistó a muchas con su personalidad. Se me hizo justo darle una historia a él. Y no te preocupes, me encantan los reviews largos, cortos, del tamaño que sea. Me alegran con sus palabras.**

*****Alumiine ** gracias por dejarte tu testamento XD me alegré mucho al leerlo, espero que la Historia no te vuelva a ganar, échale mucho empeño y ya verás como sale :) Y de nada por la mención, me gusta mucho contestar sus reviews, si ustedes se pueden tomar unos minutitos para enviarme uno, yo también puedo ser agradecida y dejarles un comentario :D además me encanta contestarlos :D Si a mí también me cuesta no asociar a Alexy peliazul, con Alex no peliazul :p pero bueno... XD Lo de Jim se sabrá unos capítulos mas adelante, así que no dejes de leer XD y no te preocupes, Lys tiene mucha paciencia, que es lo que Gabe necesita, la pobre. Nina, la muñeca de porcelana gigante vuelve a hacer sus apariciones mas adelante, un poquito de competencia no hace daño :D**

*El fragmento de canción que usé aquí es parte de _Under the Rose _del la banda _H.I.M._


	7. The Perfect Song

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 6.- The Perfect Song**

Ed se fue al día siguiente, la verdad el hecho de no saber cuando volvería a verlo, me ponía muy triste. Siempre lo había considerado mi hermano, excepto por ese breve periodo en que tuve un ligero enamoramiento platónico con él. Juliette, Alexander y yo fuimos a despedirlo. Luego los tres fuimos a la disquera donde Alex y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra sala de ensayo. Aún no llegaba nadie, lo que era sorprenderte para mi. Alex seguía muy serio conmigo. Yo lo quería y mucho, aunque no del modo que él anhelaba, y no soportaba estar así con él.

-Oye-dije entre exasperada por su actitud y azorada por el hecho de tener que pedir una disculpa.- Lo lamento, ¿sí? Sobrereaccioné y no debí haberte gritado.

-Siempre me gritas, ya me acostumbré-dijo él con si quiera me había mirado al hablarme. Eso quería decir que me había pasado.-No fue nada del otro mundo.

-Ya sé, pero... no debí hacerlo, se que te preocupas por mi. Sé que sólo quieres lo mejor y que preferirías que no me autoinflingiera daño. Lamento no comprenderlo antes.-dije con la mirada baja.

-Guapa-dijo tomándome la barbilla- Eres mi vida, no puedo soportar verte haciéndote daño.

Se fue acercando a mi rostro, pero afortunadamente abrieron la puerta.

-Buen día equipo-dijo Julian, tan contento y jovial como siempre.- ¿Qué hay?

-No hay nada-dije yo, nerviosa, esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada. O que al menos no lo utilizaran en mi contra.

Comenzamos a trabajar una vez estuvimos todos. Las canciones para grabar ya habían sido aprobadas y estaban suficientemente ensayadas y justas para empezar a hacer las primeras grabaciones.

A nosotros nos gustaban las cosas un poco mas crudas, pero coincidimos en que a la imagen de Lysandro le convendría algo mucho mas elegante, quizá un poco gótico para que fuera bien con lo que la gente viera en él.

Hicimos algunas pruebas, pero nada nos convencía completamente, por lo que decidimos mostrárselo a Lysandro en cuanto hubiera una oportunidad y mientras nosotros podíamos dedicarnos a grabar nuestro álbum.

Alexander y yo tratábamos darnos un tiempo por las tardes para probar algunas composiciones que se nos iban ocurriendo. Alex era un excelente compositor y era dueño casi en su totalidad de las canciones que nosotros habíamos hecho desde siempre, sin embargo, la canción para Lysandro encontraba la forma de resistirse a nosotros. Evidentemente, no habíamos encontrado lo que nos llenaba plenamente.

-Es imposible-dijo Alexander exasperado.-Simplemente no logro dar con lo que quieres.

-Es que no tiene que ser una canción buena, Alex-insistí yo con mucha necedad, debo admitir- debe ser la Canción Perfecta. Si no, no tiene caso.

-Honestamente, entonces búscate un compositor.-dijo él frustrado.

-No digas...

Algo hizo click en mi cerebro, era evidente que nosotros solos no podíamos y definitivamente nos hacía falta mucha ayuda.

-...tonterías-terminé y luego salté de mi asiento- Alex, eres un maldito genio.

Luego salí corriendo y entré a mi auto. Si me daba prisa, entonces podría alcanzar a llegar antes de que salieran los alumnos del Sweet Amoris.

Cuando llegué, aún no habían salido los alumnos, y pude escabullirme dentro. Aunque claro no es que tuviera mucha seguridad. Me quedé en el patio mirando a todos lados, aunque lo lógico era que la persona que yo buscaba aún estuviera en clases.

Vi que alguien salía del edificio escolar. Lysandro venía al lado de un bella chica de larguísimo cabello tan plateado como el suyo. Esperaba que no fuera como la tal Nina, porque no me sentía con ganas de ser paciente. El peliblanco llegó hasta mí y me sonrió.

-Gabe-dijo en forma de saludo.

-Hola Lysandro, ¿sabes dónde esta Castiel?-pregunté muy apurada.

-¿Castiel?-preguntó desconcertado y su sonrisa desapareció

-Si, de verdad me urge verlo, lo necesito-dije muy ansiosa.

Lysandro respiró profundo y ser irguió. La muchacha a su lado lo miró con cautela.

-Ahí viene-me dijo Lysandro.

Efectivamente, el pelirrojo se acercaba a nosotros.

Pero yo no podía esperar así que corrí hacia él y lo abracé feliz de verlo.

-Castiel-dije, mientras él trataba de no perder el equilibrio- No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

-Ya...-dijo y me separó de él- Sólo... sólo no hagas eso, es raro.-dirigió una trémula mirada a su amigo, como si estuviera preocupado.

-Como sea-dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me buscas?-inquirió enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Castiel-dije muy rápido- Hemos pasado noches enteras tratando de hacer una canción para Lysandro, pero no hay ninguna que me convenza y he tenido una idea. ¿tu sueles escribir la música para Lysandro, no es así?

-Si bueno... así es-dijo él.

-Perfecto-dije- Castiel- te pido... no, te suplico que me ayudes a escribir la canción que quiero cantar con Lysandro, sólo si tu nos ayudas podremos escribir la Canción Perfecta. Por favor.

-¿Ya le has preguntado a Lysandro?-preguntó Castiel con recelo- Porque si así es no, parece hacerle gracia la idea.

Castiel miraba en dirección a su amigo. Efectivamente, Lysandro no se veía muy contento.

-Bueno, no he platicado con él, pero seguro no se opondrá-dije.

Caminamos hacia Lysandro y su amiga, quienes hablaban en voz baja.

-Siento no haberte saludado como es debido-dije- a ambos. Es que de verdad necesitaba ver a Castiel.

-Si, lo notamos-dijo Lysandro de modo frío.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga, Lys?-preguntó la peliblanca mirándome con genuino interés.

-Claro-dijo Lysandro- Rosalya, está es Gabrielle Ducatte...

-Gabe-corregí

-Gabe, no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre completo-dijo sin que cambiara el tono indiferente de su voz.-Gabe, ella es Rosalya, la novia de mi hermano y mi compañera.

-Mucho gusto, Rosalya-dije y la peliblanca me miró con simpatía y una sonrisa radiante.

-Igual, Gabe-dijo Rosalya- Lysandro nos ha platicado mucho de ti a Leigh y a mí.

Reí azorada de modo nervioso.

-Bueno... entonces, ¿para que viniste a buscar a Castiel?-preguntó Lysandro ligeramente sonrojado.

Les conté la proposición que le había hecho a Castiel. Lysandro parecía muy satisfecho con mi decisión de incluir a su amigo.

-Esa es una idea genial.-dijo el peliblanco. Tenía una expresión de alivio que no pude comprender.

-Si-dijo Rosalya.

-Que bueno que les guste-dije- Aunque claro, primero debo convencer al equipo, pero supongo que estarán conformes si les dejo de dar la lata. Ya les diré cuando podemos comenzar a trabajar, y cual será el monto por la canción.

-Espera, ¿qué?-dijo Castiel sorprendido- ¿Qué quieres decir con monto por la canción?

Lo miré como si me estuviera jugando una broma. ¿Qué era tonto o qué?

-Pues..ya sabes-dije- tu pago por escribir la canción. La vamos a registrar a tu nombre así que quien quiera usarla, tendrá que pagarte.

Castiel sonrió

-Wow.-dijo.-No me lo esperaba.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Te mantendré informado-dije y miré el reloj- Debo regresar a la disquera, esta tarde debemos grabar otro poco y Alexander debe estar neurótico porque no llegue a tiempo.

-Espera-dijo Lysandro- Necesito hablar contigo, es solo un momento.

-Y esto anuncia nuestra salida, Cast-dijo Rosa.

-No me llames Cast-dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado.

-Como sea-dijo Rosa rodando los ojos y tomó a Castiel del brazo.-Nos vemos, Gabe. Fue un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, Rosalya.-dije, y era sincera.

Los miré marcharse. Luego me volví al chico de los ojos bicolor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Ah... creo que te debo una disculpa.-dijo él

-¿Una... una disculpa?-pregunté confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Pues, por el comportamiento de Nina la vez pasada. No debió haberte tratado de ese modo. Solo que ella... no suele pensar antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes por eso-dije- Las prefiero así, que me mejor me declare su animadversión de frente. Supongo que no le hizo gracia que su novio estuviera solo con otra chica.

-¿Perdón?-el confundido ahora era él- ¿Qué novio?

-Pues tu...-dije como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.- ¿No lo eres?

-No, yo no tengo novia-aclaró él- Y en todo caso, Nina no tiene ninguna justificación de decirte esas cosas.

-No la culpes, parece que le gustas mucho-dije y él se sonrojó- Y tu lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sólo es una amiga para mi-dijo sin mirarme- Pero le cuesta aceptarlo.

-Créeme, que te entiendo.

-Además, está equivocada-dijo él clavando sus ojos sobre mí, de un modo que me hizo sonrojar.- Tu eres una chica realmente hermosa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo arriba y esta vez si estuvo en el nuestro querido y lindo Lysandro :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que ya fue un poco mas LysandroxGabe**

DahnLew, **gracias por dejarme un review, sólo que no entendí muy bien si me querías decir que ya me habías dejado un review anónimo, si fue así no me apareció :( sólo sale el review que trae tu nombre. De todos modos gracias por comentar y espero que te esté gustando la historia :)**

Wind Love **No te me preocupes, a todos se nos va el hilo de las cosas a veces, que bueno que te guste la historia, y no importa que no puedas dejar review siempre, que cuando lo dejas lo recibo y lo leo con mucho gusto.**

kaila maya the whater ** por tus reviews, me ha encantado leerlo (me están haciendo adicta a los reviews eh? ) Gracias por decirme cuanto te gustó, quería hacer una historia y una protagonista totalmente diferentes a las que hice para la otra historia :D Me da mucho gusto poder hacer que te enamores mas de Lys, realmente se lo merece, es un caballero y un amor. Que bueno que te haya gustado Ed, es un personaje que también me gusta mucho, porque es divertido y bueno. Y gracias a ti por leer la historia :D**

**Un beso a todas! Muac!**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	8. Open My Eyes

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 7.- Open my Eyes**

No era normal que la gente me hiciera sonrojar, a menos que ese alguien fuera mi amigo, casi hermano Edward, aunque sólo lo lograba porque conocía secretos vergonzosos de mí. Tampoco era usual que alguien me dijera que era hermosa. no estaba acostumbrada, ya que yo no era de las chicas que se arreglaba como si el glamour fuera lo primero en mi vida. Definitivamente casi nadie me llamaba hermosa. Normalmente esta persona solía ser Ed, porque a mi parecer, estaba en sus objetivos de vida subirme el autoestima a costa de lo que fuera; y definitivamente no era normal que sintiera un agradable revoloteo en mi estómago.

-G...gracias-dije o mas bien balbuceé.

-De..de nada-dijo él tan sonrojado como yo.

-Tengo que...-dije un poco distraída- tengo que ir a la disquera-logré decir al fin- Nos veremos luego.

-Si...eh luego-dijo él y me alejé, sintiendo verdadero pánico.

Aún estaba temblando cuando llegué a mi automóvil. Es decir, no era para tanto, ¿verdad? No tenía porque estar exagerando, ni porque comportarme así. Sólo que yo no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, al menos en el aspecto físico. Porque bueno, suponía que entre mis fans debía haber alguien que considerara que yo era bonita. Incluso había recibido regalos realmente bellos de chicos que yo no conocía, pero que eran fans de la banda, y su admiración se extendía hacia mi aspecto también.

Pero un chico, ajeno a mí en todos aspectos, un chico tan educado y amable que parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos de hadas... vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Y quizá no hubiera pasado a mas, si la respuesta de mi cuerpo, de mi mente no hubiera sido tan demoledora. Si no me hubiera agradado tanto que lo dijera, si no me hubiera agradado tanto que fuera precisamente ÉL quien lo dijera. Eso era en realidad, lo que me ponía tan mal, lo que hacía que quisiera sonreír como una verdadera idiota, y que esa maldita sonrisa se hiciera un lugar en mis labios, por mas que luché para contenerla.

Estaba perdida.

Volví a la disquera, totalmente turbada por lo que acababa de sentir. Intenté deshacerme de pensamientos que no me convenían, por infinidad de razones, las cuales últimamente lograba ignorar con mucha facilidad. Cuando llegué a la sala de ensayo, ya todos, incluido Stefan estaban reunidos.

-¿Y me vas a decir porque demonios saliste corriendo como una loca?-preguntó Alexander frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dijiste que contratara un compositor que escribiera la canción para Lysandro-dije contenta de que Castiel hubiera aceptado.- y eso hice

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó Stefan- Tu no puedes tomar decisiones como esas, está mal... No puedes ir y contratar a quien se te de la gana sólo porque se te ocurrió una idea que consideras maravillosa...

-Deja la histeria, Stefan-le dije restandole importancia a su neurosis.-¿Quieres saber lo que hice si o no?

-Adelante-dijo el manager respirando para obtener algo de paciencia.

-Bueno, fui con la persona mas adecuada para escribir la música para Lysandro-dije, tratando de ignorar el estúpido revoloteo que seguí en mi estómago.- Se lo he pedido a Castiel, así que creo que se lo debes, _señor me creo todas las mentiras de Debrah me dice sin antes tratar de averiguar_.

Stefan sólo me gruñó.

En realidad, llegar a un acuerdo para que Castiel fuera quien hiciera la canción fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé. Stefan se sentí culpable de haber creído a Debrah que a Castiel se le había subido la fama y deseaba compensarlo de algún modo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo, que contenía un cheque que contenía por lo menos tres ceros en compensación por el trabajo.

Llegué a mi casa, muy emocionada de poder decirle a Castiel que su cheque estaba mas que listo. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenia como comunicarme con él. Pensé entonces que debía llamarle Lysandro, pero aún no podía superar la turbación que sentía,

_Eres una chica realmente hermosa_

No podía darme el lujo de pensar que yo le gustaba.

En primer lugar, luego de hacer el dueto y presentarlo dudaba que nos viéramos mucho, ya que nosotros saldríamos de gira, así que ya no podría verlo. Traté de no pensar en eso, porque hacía que sintiera un vacío en el estómago.

En segundo lugar, era imposible que yo le gustara. Seguramente pensaba que muchas chicas eran hermosas. Rosalya, por ejemplo, era la mujer mas guapa que yo hubiera visto en la vida, y Nina, aunque insoportable, también era preciosa.

Y en tercer lugar, él merecía algo mucho mejor que yo.

Alexander tenía razón en una cosa, Lysandro no era mas que un chico de instituto. Un chico al que podía calificar aún de ser inocente, y no estaba hundido en toda la mierda que era este mundo. Aún no conocía los puntos negros de la carrera que quería seguir.

Aunque podía decir que Lysandro era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y que al parecer no cargaba con ninguna culpa sobre sus hombros. No traía sobre sí, esa nube negra que yo sentía en mi en todo momento. Era un ser libre de lo negativo, un ser de luz.

Desde el fulgor de aquellos peculiares ojos, que me intimidaban por la profundidad de aquella mirada bicolor, hasta sus modales refinados que cualquier noble envidiaría. De aquella forma de ser tan clásica, tan elegante... que resultaba extraña en un chico de su edad. De esa forma de cantar que podía mover en mí las sensaciones mas diversas.

Dando un suspiro, fui a sentarme frente al piano, y dejé que mis manos acariciaran las teclas cariñosa pero tristemente, mientras con mi voz acompañaba la melodía.

_***El miedo es como un árbol**_

_**que crece dentro de mí silenciosamente**_

_**y tú, podrías ser mi sangre**_

_**y ser una parte de mí, secretamente**_

_**He perdido la guerra**_

_**una pelea**_

_**He matado un hombre**_

_**y perdido una vida**_

_**Abre mis ojos, déjame verte**_

_**y aleja esta oscuridad que ciega**_

_**Abre mis ojos, déjame encontrarte**_

_**dame una señal.**_

_**El odio es como un fantasma**_

_**que vive dentro de mi y ruego**_

_**porque tu seas mi guía**_

_**y seas el alimento de mi necesidad**_

_**Toma mi mundo y enciérrame ahí**_

_**libera el alma tras el pecado**_

_**La oscuridad sin fin será la muerte de mis sentidos**_

_**Toma mi corazón y sostenlo**_

_**mata a la bestia bajo mi piel**_

_**la oscuridad sin fin será la muerte de mis sentidos**_

_**Abre mis ojos, déjame verte**_

_**y aleja esta oscuridad que me cierra**_

_**Abre mis ojos.***_

No, él era demasiado bueno para mi, demasiado bueno como para encerrarlo en mi mundo interno, demasiado corrupto y demasiado negro.

Me deshice de malos pensamientos y decidí que no podía llamarlo sin que me comieran los nervios. Pero me sentía tan entusiasmada de decirle lo de Castiel.

Opté por ir a verlo, primero a su casa, aunque no estaba allí, y después a la tienda de ropa de su hermano. Entré a la fresca y hermosa tienda y me fijé en el mostrador.

Ahí estaba un guapo chico de cabello negro vestido al mas puro estilo victoriano. Ese debía ser el hermano de Lysandro. Me miró y me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?-me preguntó.

Pero que modales mas lindos. ¿Cómo habían educado a esos chicos?

-Hola-dije, de modo algo tímido.- Busco a Lysandro, fui a su casa pero no lo encontré. Se me ocurrió que quizá pudiera estar aquí.

-Ah, si-dijo el hermano de Lysandro, haciendo un gesto de entendimiento.- Está ahí detrás ayudándome a acomodar las telas. Tu debes ser Gabe. Mi hermano habla mucho de ti.

-¿Ah si?-pregunté- Oh...

-Sí-dijo él con una sonrisa muy amable.- ¿Por qué no pasas a verlo? Seguro que le da gusto verte.

-Oh...-dije- Pues muy bien, con permiso.

Tanta amabilidad me dejaba sin palabras.

Entré a la pequeña bodega que estaba detrás del mostrador. Lysandro estaba tratando de acomodar un par de enormes rollos de tela color borgoña. Debía ser bastante fuerte, porque el rollo parecía muy grueso y pesado.

Pensé que hasta ahora no lo había visto nunca sin su saco y mucho menos con las mangas dobladas que dejaban ver unos antebrazos bastante bien esculpidos.

-Eh...Lysandro-dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara extraña.-Lysandro.

-Mmm-murmuró él dejando el enorme rollo de tela recargado en la pared.-Oh... Gabe.

Unas perladas gotas de sudor le empapaban la frente.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo.

-Oh no...-dije - sólo quería decirte que la idea de que Castiel te escriba la canción ha sido muy bien recibida y que tu amigo tiene camino a su bolsillo una muy buena cantidad de dinero.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó contento- Eso es maravilloso, seguro se pone muy contento aunque desde luego no lo admita.

-Si, espero que esto lo alegre-dije.

De repente, el peliblanco hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrechó fuertemente.

Me quedé rígida agradablemente aprisionada en su cuerpo, olí su delicioso y fresco a aroma a menta y a otras cosas que no supe identificar, pero que hacían que me quedara sin palabras. Su ropa estaba un poco húmeda gracias al sudor producto de su trabajo, pero era cálida. Hice un esfuerzo y doble mis codos para devolverle el gesto.

-Gracias-dijo en voz muy baja junto a mi oído- Esto que haces por nosotros, es simplemente...

-No es nada-dije y mi voz se oyó ahogada porque mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho- Es sólo lo que merecen.

Él se separó de mí solo lo suficiente para verme, clavando sus ojos ámbar/esmeralda en mí, haciéndome sentir que me miraba hasta el alma. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y lucían sonrosados, su aliento de menta se introdujo en mi nariz haciéndome suspirar. Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí...

_No lo hagas, no lo hagas_, decía la voz de cordura en mi subconsciente, no habría retorno para mí, una vez que hubiera probado sus labios.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo arriba :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

kaila maya **Debo decirte gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, la verdad, es que siento tan feo de que Castiel se haya quedado sin oportunidad de sobresalir que no me quedó mas remedio que darle una. Espero que las palabras de Lysandro no te hayan hecho sonrojar tanto que todo el mundo se haya dado cuenta :D**

DahnLew **Revisé mi correo y tenías razón, ahí estaba el reviwe que dejaste como visita en espera de ser aprobado. Suelo tener la mala costumbre de querer hacer que todas quieran a Lysandro tanto como yo :P te agradezco que consideres el fic una agradable lectura :D**

Alummine ** gracias por tu comentario, espero que las materias no te coman y sobrevivas :D**

Wind Love ** ahora si te dejé tiempo de comentar :p jejeje no te preocupes, entiendo perfecto. Con respecto a Alex, bueno, lo dije antes, es bueno un poco de sana competencia :D Tienes razón, para Lys siempre hay niñas muy lindas, jeje y bueno, Gabe es maleducada y para nada tranquila, tiene serios problemas con su carácter, pero esta bien que de vez en cuando Lys lidie con un reto, ¿quién mejor que él para volver a Gabe al redil? jejeje XD**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bye ^^**

*****La canción usada en este capítulo es _Open My Eyes _de la banda finesa _The Rasmus _(mis favoritos :D)


	9. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo 8.- Wicked Game.**

Pude sentir su frente acariciar la mía. Y mojé mis labios con la lengua, demasiado aturdida para siquiera tratar de evitarlo, porque en ese momento no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que recibir un beso de mi caballero victoriano.

-Lysandro, si has terminado no es necesario que...-dijo su hermano, entrando.

Ese soplo de aire fresco que entró con el pelinegro me devolvió la consciencia que necesitaba para separarme de Lysandro.

-Oh-dijo el hermano de Lysandro- Perdón, no quise interrumpir.-Parecía en realidad muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, Leigh-dijo Lysandro, pero fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

-Sólo quería decirte que es suficiente ayuda por hoy-dijo Leigh- Y que si querías irte, esta bien.

-Si, gracias-dijo Lysandro.

-Yo... creo que es mejor que me vaya-dije nerviosa.

-Gabe-dijo Lysandro tomándome suavemente por el brazo.

-Nos veremos después-dije tratando de sonreír, y solté mi brazo de modo en que pude acariciar su mano- Te llamaré para preguntar cuando te parece bien que trabajemos en la canción, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Nos vemos-dije- Hasta luego Leigh.

-Vuelve cuando desees-dijo él.

Sólo atiné a asentir y salir de ahí tan rápido como el glamour me lo permitía. Subí a mi auto y conduje, pensé en ir a mi casa, pero cambié de idea y conduje hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Paré por el camino a comprar un par de ramos de flores. Por fin llegué a mi destino, el cementerio de Amoris Ville.

Caminé hacia una de las lápidas, una que visitaba desde niña. Escogí el ramo de bellas gardenias atadas por un listón de organza rosa.

-Hola mamá-dije dejando el ramo recargado en la lápida- Te traje tus flores favoritas. Huelen delicioso. Yo... vendré a verte después, ahora debo ir a ver a James.

Caminé un poco mas y vi una tumba reciente. Dejé un ramo de flores de Lis.

-Hola hermano-dije hincándome ante la tumba- Sé que no he venido a verte en un buen rato, y lo siento. Sólo que... aún no había podido reunir la fuerzan necesaria para presentarme ante ti. Ya le he dejado un ramo de flores a mamá, le traje sus favoritas. ¿Sabes hermano? He...-incliné la cabeza y sonriendo como una tonta me sonrojé- he conocido un chico. Es chico muy bueno, tan lindo y educado que ni siquiera lo creerías. Parece un caballero sacado de una novela del siglo XIX-reí quedamente- Es peculiar, y tiene una voz estupenda...Me agradeció por darle una oportunidad, pero no tenía que hacerlo, es talentoso y se lo merece. Vengo de verlo y... me hace sentir muy bien. Creo que... es posible... que me guste.-admití- No hablemos de cariño, al menos aún. Al parecer no va a resultar una sorpresa para nadie. Juliette y Edward ya se lo viene sospechando desde antes que yo. Pero Ed... se ha marchado. Probablemente ha venido a verte antes, ¿verdad? No sé que hacer, Jim. No puedo permitirme tener estos sentimientos. No soy adecuada para un buen chico. Y Lysandro es...uno de esos chicos buenos que merecen como novias a chicas lindas, y no a chicas adictas y demasiado vacías, demasiado heridas por dentro. No, sé que en algún momento encontrará a alguien mejor y-un nudo se hizo en mi garganta- y entonces será feliz. Yo, sólo puedo amar a mi música, no estoy hecha para estar con alguien. Quizá también debas hacerle entender a Alex que lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, aunque no tanto como te amo a ti.

Me quedé en silencio mucho rato mirando el sepulcro hasta que el viento comenzó a ser demasiado frío. Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, hermano-dije en voz muy baja- No quería que murieras.

Y sin mas, me alejé huyendo hacia la calidez de mi vehículo.

Desde el momento en que mi hermano había sido sepultado, yo no había ido a verlo, porque no podía soportar la idea de ver su tumba. Sólo que lo pasado con Lysandro me había empujado a ir a verlo. Y me alegré de haber ido a ver a Jim, por algo tan bello como admitir que podría ser posible que me estuviera enamorando de aquel chico de ojos heterocromos.

La mañana sucedió con tremenda rapidez a la noche, en que no había podido dormir nada. Toda la noche estuve inundada de recuerdos, ya fueran de mi hermano, o de aquel único momento en que estuve en los brazos de aquel joven con cabello de plata. Por mas que quisiera evitarlo, pensar en ellos me llenaba de tanta dicha, como de angustia. No quería enamorarme de él, porque sólo le haría daño.

Yo lo sabía.

Con un suspiro, dejé que lo que contenía la jeringa, recorriera mis venas, para olvidarme un momento de todo aquello que me hiciera sen tir desdichada, o que me hiciera ser feliz.

Puse una canción de mi banda favorita, y me quedé sobre la cama esperando a que la droga hiciera efecto. Cada vez oía mas lejos la voz que decía:

_-*No no quiero enamorarme_

_(este mundo sólo va a romperte el corazón)_

_de ti..._

_El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme excepto tu._

_Es extraño que desee hacer las cosas que la gente estúpida hace._

_No, y nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tu_

_Nunca soñaré con perder a alguien como tu_

_Ahora quiero enamorarme_

_de ti...*_

Un insistente sonido me taladraba los oídos. Me tumbé boca abajo y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza para tratar de no escuchar mas. Sin embargo, aquel sonido era implacable y muy molesto. Era mi móvil, y de mala gana contesté.

-Hace dos malditas horas que te estamos esperando, y encima no contestas el jodido móvil, ¿dónde carajos estás?-preguntó muy airadamente Alex.

-En casa-dije cansada- ¿Dónde mas?

-Mas te vale que vengas aquí y cantes hasta que quede la maldita sesión de hoy, o nos van a correr a todos y entonces me vas a conocer.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenia ya la desgracia de conocerte demasiado bien-dije con el cigarro que recién había encontrado en la boca.

-¿qué?

-Nada, nada-dije y le colgué.

Me di una ducha y pasé la tarde cantando hasta que ya no pude mas, junto a mis "lindos" compañeros. Aunque lo agradecía ya que cantar era la mejor forma en que podría despejarme de todo. Luego todos se despidieron, y yo me quedé esperando a Alex, ya que cenaríamos juntos algo que fuera lo mas poco saludable que encontráramos.

-Luces terrible-dijo- ¿Qué no dormiste en toda la noche?

-No, a decir verdad no-le dije.- No pude. Yo...-evidentemente no iba a decirle que estuve a punto de besarme con Lysandro- Fui a ver a mi hermano. Le dejé unas flores.

-Oh-dijo Alex, al que debió extrañarle mucho que quisiera ir al cementerio.

-Pero después no pude dejar de pensar en él. -confesé-Y pasé la noche con pesadillas.

Él no dijo nada, pero me abrazó. Era agradable, pero no me sentía ni la mitad de bien que en los brazos de Lysandro.

-Ven, vamos a llenarnos de comida chatarra-dijo- nos lo merecemos.

-Si-dije

Nada me ponía de mejor humor que un montón de comida basura.

El fin de semana llegó, y con eso el día en que había quedado con Castiel y Lysandro. Y la primera vez que vería al albino luego de nuestro encuentro.

Yo hubiera preferido trabajar en mi casa (la cual había mandado limpiar previamente) sin embargo, preferí llevar a Lysandro y Castiel a la disquera, por dos sencillas razones.

La primera era que, era conveniente que Julian, Will y Alex conocieran a Castiel y se acostumbraran a su presencia, sin que estuviera de por medio el hecho de que había sido pareja de Debrah, y por lo tanto, muchas veces motivo de pelea entre ella y Ed.

La segunda era que me moría por ver la cara de Stefan al ver a Castiel de nuevo.

Decidimos que pasaría por ellos justo frente a la tienda de Leigh, donde Lysandro ya se encontraba. Tomé aire antes de salir del auto.

-Hola Lysandro-dije esperando no sonrojarme

-Gabe, buenos días-dijo él con su característica voz calmada, me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y Castiel?

-Se ha retrasado un poco, pero aún es temprano.-dijo él con toda tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón.-dije y nos quedamos en silencio incómodo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que dijéramos nada.

-Gabe-dijo Lysandro de repente- con respecto a lo de ayer...

-No sé si debamos hablar de ello-dije un poco insegura.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz entristecida.

-Yo...

-He llegado-dijo el pelirrojo con voz alegre.-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí-dije sonriéndole y no pude evitar mirar a Lysandro-Vayámonos.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la disquera. Castiel estaba hablando mas que de costumbre y Lysandro lo miraba divertido.

Llegamos a la disquera un poco antes de la hora pactada. Evidentemente, como siempre que ocurría, mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

-El cambio que puede significar un chico, Will-le dijo Julian- Es buena influencia para ella.

-Seguro que a ella le gusta que la influencie-rió Will por lo bajo. Alexander lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Ya cállate-dijo molesto.

-Si, cállate-dije yo, esperando que el sonrojo que sentía sólo fuera impresión mía. Pero por la forma en que Castiel me miró, como burlándose de mí, supe que estaba iluminando la habitación de un brillante color rojo.-Bueno, ya...¿Aún no llega Stefan?

-No-dijo Alex- aunque él tuvo la deferencia de avisarnos que llegaría tarde.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea- mascullé- Bueno chicos, ya conocen a Lysandro-él dio una leve cabezada de entendimiento- él es Castiel, él es el guitarrista de la banda donde canta Lysandro, y al parecer el único capaz de escribir para su voz. Aceptó ayudarnos como saben. Castiel, ellos son Will y Julian-los presenté y ellos muy amablemente le dieron la mano- y este de aquí es Alexander.-Alex no le dio la mano pero hizo un gesto que podía considerarse de bienvenida.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar- ¿Qué necesitas hacer primero, Castiel?

-¿Por qué a nosotros nunca nos pregunta qué queremos hacer?-preguntó Julian a Will en voz "baja".

-Por que cree que es nuestra ama y señora y que debemos acatar su voluntad sin decir ni una palabra.-contestó Will

-Y así debe de ser-dije golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza. -Además, debemos ser amables con Castiel, después de todo nos está haciendo un favor, bien pudo haberse negado.

-Ja, claro, como si eso pudiera pasar-dijo Alexander en modo desagradable.

Will y Julian se miraron incómodos. Castiel miró a Lysandro de modo desconcertado, mientras Lysandro y yo fulminamos a Alexander con la mirada.

-Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada-dijo Castiel frunciendo el ceño.

Alexander se paró frente a él.

-A mí, desde luego no-dijo- pero eso no significa que me agrade tenerte aquí, no sabiendo quien eres...

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Castiel de mal modo y se movió un paso hacia Alex, Lysandro se movió junto a él con mirada cautelosa-¿Y quién se supone que soy?

-Ya-dije- Aquí no estamos para discutir rumores de revistas del corazón, ¿si?

-No, Gabe, déjalo continuar- dijo Castiel- ¿Quién se supone que soy?

-Eres el imbécil que le hizo la vida difícil a mi amigo-dijo Alex.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Castiel muy desconcertado- yo ni siquiera conozco a tu amigo.

-Alex-dije como advertencia, pero me desoyó.

-Vaya, que al menos debiste haber escuchado de él, ¿no?

-Basta-le dijo Lysandro a Castiel- evítate esto.

-No-dijo Castiel- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cállate Alex, no es tu asunto-le dije

-Si, hermano, por favor-dijo Will

-Ahórranos esto-dijo Julian

-¿Cómo puede ser que lo defiendan cuando fue una piedra en el zapato para Ed? Ustedes saben como lo pasaba de mal cuando esa lo comparaba con él.

La cara de Castiel era impagable, pero no era momento de que me riera de eso.

-¿Esa es..?-preguntó dándole una mirada de entendimiento. Lysandro asintió. Castiel dio un suspiro de mal humor- Escucha, ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote eso, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver con Debrah desde que salió de instituto. Hace poco la he visto, pero como probablemente sepan las cosas no salieron precisamente bien.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Alex molesto.- Pero es difícil de olvidar que esa tipa le dijera cosas a mi mejor amigo como: mi ex lo haría mejor que tu, él si hubiese podido hacer esto, no como tu. Creo que eras tu el tema de conversación de ellos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Has expuesto tu punto-dije tomándome el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar. ¿podemos continuar?

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-preguntó Stefan sin mirarnos ya que leía muy interesado un documento. Como nadie contestó, nos miró y vio la escena.- Uf, veo que ya se conocieron, ¿no?

Alexander fue el primero en retirar la mirada y todos dimos un paso atrás.

-Castiel, vaya, hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-le dijo Stefan

-Si, supongo-dijo Castiel de mal humor.

-Ya sé que debes estar enfurecido conmigo, y estás en lo correcto. Me disculpo por no haber pedido ver con mis propios ojos aquellos que me dijeron. No puedo compensarte, pero puedo hacer un intento-dijo y le tendió el documento que estaba leyendo.

Castiel estiró la mano y recibió el papel. Conforme avanzaba su lectura, su semblante iba cambiando.

-Wow... esto es mucho mas de lo que esperaba-dijo - Es demasiado.

-Es lo justo-dije yo- Si tu trabajo resulta excelente por supuesto que podremos darte un poco mas.

-Absolutamente-lo corroboró Stefan

Will le quitó el contrato a Castiel, lo leyó y silbó.

-Caray, te pagan mas que a mí-dijo.

-Eso no es cierto-dije yo.

-Ya, bueno no, pero casi.

Castiel leyó y releyó muy bien el documento antes de firmarlo. Luego, Stefan le hizo la misma pregunta que yo y Castiel pidió que la banda y yo tocáramos algo para que pudiera saber como ra nuestro sonido, la manera de tocar de los chicos y mi forma de cantar. Discutió con Lysandro unas cosas en voz baja. Me hacían sentir como en alguna especie de concurso de canto, en donde te juzgan. Al cabo de un rato dijo que tenía lo esencial. Y Stefan le dijo que los instrumentos de nuestra sala de ensayos estarán a su completa disposición- Luego nuestro manager salió a atender otros asuntos.

Will y Julian adoraron a Castiel cuando lo escucharon tocar la guitarra.

-Vaya, la verdad es que eres igual de bueno que Ed-dijo Julian.

Alexander se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y salir de la sala.

Lysandro y yo nos quedamos en un rincón, donde estaba el piano y ambos nos sentamos en el banquillo, así que quedábamos de espaldas a los demás chicos.

-Creo que pese a todo, ha salido bien, ¿no?-le dije a Lysandro- Al menos no se han matado.

-Supongo-dijo el con voz calmada, pero el ceño fruncido- Aunque me gustaría que tu amigo dejara de atacarnos siempre que puede.

-A mí también me gustaría Lysandro-dije sinceramente. -Pero Alex es de esos a quien les gusta estar peleados con alguien, y como normalmente ese alguien soy yo, supongo que le apetecía cambiar.

Lysandro rió quedamente.

-Creo que contigo es diferente-dijo él, aunque la situación no parecía divertirlo- Me parece que utiliza la misma técnica que utilizábamos en primaria. -lo miré curiosa- Molestar a la chica de la que estamos enamorados para que nos preste atención.

Me quedé en silencio y bajé la mirada sonrojándome.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-preguntó- Lo lamento, en circunstancias diferentes yo no me metería en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero...

-No te preocupes-dije- La verdad es que, no importan sus pretensiones, porque yo... no podría corresponderle.

Me pareció que quiso reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

Hice una mueca.

-Es... una especia de hermano para mí-le dije- Al igual que Edward. Ellos para mí, al menos, son como hermanos mayores. Ya sabes, tontos y tremendamente sobre protectores. Y bastante entrometidos a veces.

-Entiendo lo de entrometidos.-dijo de forma distraída- Leigh lamenta mucho haber interrumpido aquella tarde.

Lancé una risilla.

-Típico momento de teleserie americana-dije. Me miró curioso- Cuando los protagonistas están a punto de darse su primer beso... wo, entra alguien a interrumpirlos.

-Cierto-dijo sonriendo- Aunque Leigh no puede lamentar esa intromisión mas que yo.

-Quizá no era el momento adecuado-dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Quizá. Seguro nos aguarda algo mucho mas especial-dijo y me miró fijamente.

-Lysandro, yo...-quise decir pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Lysandro-dijo Castiel apresurado mirando el reloj en su muñeca- Si nos retrasamos mas llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Rosalya. Y, honestamente, no me quiero enfrentar a la ira de tu cuñada.

Pareció que Lysandro tardó un instante en comprender.

-Cierto-dijo levantándose del banquillo del piano. Un sentimiento desagradable se asentó en mi estómago al saber que se marchaba.- Es el cumpleaños de Rosalya, y es muy especial con respecto a sus cosas.

-Rosalya dijo que si querían venir con nosotros eran bienvenidos-dijo Castiel rodando los ojos.- Aunque evidentemente Lysandro olvidó decirlo.

-Oh... no creo que vayamos vestidos apropiadamente-dije lanzándoles una mirada a mis amigos.

-¿Y por qué nos ves asÍ?-preguntó Will haciéndose el ofendido.- Eres tu quien siempre dice que arreglarse es una tontería.

-Aunque hoy vienes mucho mas arreglada que de costumbre-dijo Julian- Me preguntó por qué será-añadió con una sonrisita exasperante y lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lysandro.

Ellos hacían que quisiera que la tierra me tragara.

-Creo que a Rosalya le gustará verte, vayas como vayas.-sonrió amablemente Lysandro. - ¿Les apetece?

-Di que si Gabe-pidió Will- Anda, hace tanto que no vamos a una fiesta de chicos normales.

-Si, anda- lo secundó Julian.

-¿Chicos normales? -le susurró Castiel a Lysandro, quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es que acaso quieres decir que nosotros somos anormales?- pregunté dando un paso hacia ellos.

Como cobardes que eran, corrieron a refugiarse tras Lysandro.

- ustedes son un par de bravos guerreros.-dije sarcástica.

-Debemos aprovechar que Lysandro es la única persona que está a salvo de tus ataques de violencia-dijo Julian.

Lysandro sonrió divertido.

Y al verlo, no pude evitarlo, yo también sonreí.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo 8 arriba ;D**

**Madre mía, ahora si fue mucho mas largo de lo que acostumbro.**

**Por favor no me maten por haberlos interrumpido en el beso, si deben culpar a alguien culpen a Leigh :D**

Wind Love ** te pido por favor que no me asesines por que no se han besado, ya llegará su momento, la trastienda de Leigh no era el sitio adecuado :) **

kaila maya **por suerte hoy no hubo escenas que te hayan hecho sonrojar :) así que nadie habrá notado que estabas aquí :), siiii imaginarme a Lys sudoroso también es de las cosas que me hacen sonrojar, Gabe es muy afortunada por haber llegado en ese momento. Creo que Castiel no sobrereaccionó con su jugoso cheque, pero te aseguro que está contento aunque no lo demuestre.**

**Hasta otra! **

*****El fragmento de canción utilizada en este capítulo es _Wicked Game_, en la versión de _HIM_, intérprete original _Chris Isaak._


	10. I Love Rock & Roll

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, the Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 9.- I Love Rock & Roll.**

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando todos llegamos en mi auto a la hermosa casa de Rosalya. Lo cierto es que esa niña debía tener mas dinero del que yo podría percibir en toda mi vida, y debo aclarar que gano bastante bien.

Tocamos el timbre, y esperamos. Un mayordomo nos abrió la puerta con suma educación.

-Joven Ainsworth-dijo el mayordomo, y Will y Julian se miraron sorprendidos, lo que me hacía pensar que me esperaban semanas de soportarlos imitando al pobre hombre- Pasen por favor, enseguida avisaré a la Señorita DeMeilhan de su presencia.

Luego de un rato, una hermosa Rosalya enfundada en un bello vestido negro nos saludó.

-Gabe, que bien que hayas podido venir. -dijo y me tomó de la mano- Vengan por favor.

Nos guió hasta un elegante salón, en donde estaban repartidos bellos y elegantes sillones alrededor de lindas mesitas. Ella nos llevó hasta un par de sofás vacíos alrededor de una mesilla de bocadillos, que Will y Julian miraron con expectación.

Nos sentamos y Rosalya se disculpó diciendo que debía buscar a su novio.

Efectivamente, mis amigos atacaron la comida sin ningún recato en cuanto la peliblanca nos dio la espalda.

-Que pena salir con ustedes.-dije tapándome el rostro.

-¿Fé?-dijo Will con la boca llena- eftá dediciofda, nunca había pdobado adgo adsdí-añadió pleanamente enamorado.

-Eres un cerdo-le dije.

Lysandro y Castiel contenían las ganas de reírse de nosotros.

Nos sentamos en los sillones. Lysandro se sentó a mi lado mientras Will y Julian pusieron a Castiel en medio de ellos para atacarlo a preguntas sobre música. Creo que les agradaba mas que Alexander, quien había rechazado de plano venir con nosotros, lo que internamente agradecíamos todos, por la tensa relación entre él y los chicos del Sweet Amoris.

-Parece tan tranquila-dije mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lysandro.

-La reunión-dije- No es normal definitivamente. ¿No se supone que los chicos de instituto son unos alocados?

-Rosalya jamás permitiría que empezáramos a destrozar cosas. Sobre todo si son suyas.-sonrió Lysandro- Y créeme si te digo que es una chica de temer.

-Parece tener mucha autoridad.-dije sonriendo. Rosalya me parecía una chica muy divertida.

-La tiene, de verdad-dijo él.

Se me hacía tan extraño estar en una reunión con tantos jóvenes y que ninguno de ellos estuviera inconsciente por el alcohol, y que la música estuviera a un nivel tan decente. Bueno, decente para la mayoría; a mi ver, ¿qué era el rock si no se podía oír a un volumen que te destrozara los tímpanos?

-Lysandro-dijo alguien- Pensé que no llegarían y que Rosalya los iba a matar- era una voz femenina.

-Nosotros también, Su-dijo Lysandro con una voz tan amable como con la que me solía hablar a mí.- ¿Se lo están pasando bien?

Alcé la vista y vi a una chica bonita y delgada, con una cabellera pelirroja muy larga y bella. De la mano traía a un chico rubio que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Les fue bien en su asunto?-preguntó la chica-¿Ya me dirán de que va todo eso? -añadió haciendo un mohín.

-Eso de ser una metomentodo nunca se te va a quitar, ¿verdad, merluza?-le dijo Castiel, pero le sonreía de modo cínico.

-En realidad nos ha ido bien.-dijo Lysandro.

La chica nos miró a mi y a mis amigos con curiosidad desbordante. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a la gente que nos miraba embobada, pero realmente esta chica daba miedo. Su gesto inocente me recordó ligeramente al de Nina.

La chica se quedó estática mirándonos y viendo intermitentemente a Lysandro. Castiel suspiró.

-Ellos son Gabe, Will y Julian, amigos nuestros-dijo el pelirrojo. Lysandro mostró un gesto de entendimiento tan dulce que casi me hace lanzar una risita de tonta ternura.

-Los conocemos hace poco-dijo Lysandro con calma viendo que su amiga abría la boca.-Y verlos así es descortés-añadió con una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó y el chico que iba de su mano aguantaba la risa.

-Ellos son Sucrette y Nathaniel, amigos nuestros del instituto- nos explicó Lysandro, pero Castiel chasqueó la lengua.- Amigos míos- Castiel volvió a chasquear la lengua- Bueno, Sucrette es amiga de Castiel también- el pelirrojo sonrió complacido.

Sólo le prestaba atención a medias, desde que pronunció el nombre de Sucrette y algo hizo click en mi cerebro. Me levanté tan bruscamente que asusté a todos los que me rodeaban, y miré fijamente a la chica que de pronto pareció desconcertada. Will y Julian se pararon tensos y fueron a mi lado cogiéndome cada uno de un brazo.

-Tu-le dije a la chica esa, acercándome a ella que inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, pero no cejé- Tu eres esa chica, la que le echó las cosas a perder a Debrah, ¿no?-pregunté de forma algo hosca, lo suficiente para asustarla- ¿lo eres o no?-le dije un tono mas alto, ella asintió y yo me liberé del agarre de mis amigos.- Yo realmente te agradezco-le solté y la desconcerté aún mas- Nadie la soportaba en la disquera.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella casi sin aire, y Will y Julian se echaron a reír, mientras que Lysandro, Castiel y Nathaniel tenían la misma mirada apanicada y desconcertada de la chica.

-Debrah era mi compañera en la disquera y todo el mundo la odiaba, ¿cierto chicos?-le dije

-Si, era una verdadera...-quiso decir Julian.

-Un _incordio_, de verdad.-dijo Will asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un _incordio_?-le pregunté mirándolo- ¿de verdad dijiste _incordio_?

-Ya... ya sé, no es apropiado para un salvaje roquero decir la palabra _incordio_-dijo como quien repite algo que le fastidia muchísimo y se sabe de memoria.

-Exacto-le dije, y miré a la chica, pero ahora sonriendole- Perdona que te haya asustado, pero mi día no es nada si no le hago bullying a alguien por lo menos una vez.

Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y seguro que no sabía todavía muy bien que pensar de mí.

-Mira que eres mala-dijo Will- Disculpala, Su, la verdad es que canta muy bien y es por eso que le hemos sacado del psiquiátrico. Pero a veces la sacamos a pasear y se nos olvida que es mentalmente inestable.

La chica rió aún mas nerviosa mientras Castiel se partía de risa y Lysandro lo hubiera hecho si no fuera tan digno.

-No es verdad-dije para tranquilizarla- Aunque nunca sabes cuando te dicen la verdad y cuando te mienten.

Will, Julian y yo le dedicamos una sonrisa que mas que tranquilizante parecía psicótica.

-Tranquila, Su-le dijo Lysandro- Sólo juegan contigo.

-O no-dijimos nosotros tres.

Lys negó sonriendo.

-Ya... ya sé de donde te me haces familiar-dije mirando al novio de Su- ¿Fuiste el baterista de mis chicos, no?

-¿eh?

-De Lysandro y Castiel-dije- Fuiste tu...

-Ah... si-dijo azorado.

-Eres bueno-dije aunque lo opinaba realmente, aún sentía que no lo hacía del todo bien- ¿Llevas mucho tocando?

-Eh... no-dijo él- en realidad ha sido la única vez.

-Porque no nos quedó de otra, pero Armin está bien de nuevo-dijo Castiel.

-Vaya, entonces si que eres bueno-dije.

Lysandro lanzó un tosido que sonó mas o menos a: _Hada Madrina_, y recordé cuando me dijo que yo tenía un complejo. Recordé también que unos minutos después, habíamos estado a punto de darnos un beso.

Me volví a sentar, mientras el rubio me daba las gracias. Era obvio que ni él ni su novia tenían ni la menor idea de quienes éramos nosotros. A la legua se notaba que no eran de ese tipo de gente. Se despidieron, seguramente para irse con alguien mas normal.

Pasamos un buen rato, bebiendo cosas sin alcohol y contando anécdotas. Como el hecho de que su baterista oficial hubiera querido tocar con una batería del _Guitar Hero_. A Lysandro y Castiel no parecía hacerles tanta gracia como a mi y mis amigos.

Nosotros les contamos la vez que Will se picó el ojo con una baqueta en medio de un show, y lanzó tal grito que me hizo callar y a los demás dejar de tocar, pero que también hizo rugir al público de pura adrenalina sin darse cuenta que el pobre casi se sacaba el ojo.

La música, conforme fue avanzando la oscuridad de la noche cayendo sobre Amoris Ville se hizo un poco mas fuerte. Muchos bailaban o simplemente coreaban las canciones de vez en vez, mientras conversaban.

-En realidad, es divertido-dije- Te impresionaría saber hace cuanto no voy a una fiesta así de tranquila.

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó él

-pfff no sé-dije- hace demasiado. La verdad, es agradable.

-Lo es-dijo mirándome.

De repente me puso muy nerviosa la intensidad de esa mirada bicolor.

-Hay algo que... quiero preguntarte, Gabe-dijo él tomando mi mano.

Si hubo un momento donde sentí pánico, definitivamente era ese. El deseo irrefrenable de salir corriendo y ocultarme debajo de la piedra mas alejada de aquel lugar se hizo presente. Tragué saliva y asentí.

-Si...si aquel día en la tienda de mi hermano, no nos hubiera interrumpido- _oh, no_- ¿Me hubieses... me hubieses correspondido?

No era tan malo como me temía.

-Bueno-dije totalmente nerviosa y casi sin voz- probablemente si.

-¿Probablemente?-preguntó intrigado.

-Si, probablemente te hubiese correspondido, Lysandro.-dije.

-¿Y sí...-dijo acercándose, bueno, ¿de que novela romántica habían sacado a este chico?- ...lo hiciera ahora me corresponderías?

Lo tenía tan cerca que no podía pensar.

-Probablemente sí-susurré, mientra los veía acercarse mas y mas.

De pronto un abucheo general nos tomó por sorpresa y cuando abrí los ojos enojada por la frustración de la interrupción, estaba todo a oscuras. La gente maldecía al servicio eléctrico y pude oír un par de malas palabras de algo que se oía como la voz de Rosalya.

No veía a Lysandro, pero podía sentir su mano sobre la mía, y escuché su suspiro de frustración.

-Supongo que no era el momento.-dijo resignado.

Reí por lo bajo.

Rosalya llegó con un par de mucamas y Leigh portando hermosos candelabros con velas, después de un rato, lo que le daba a la habitación un toque tétrico. Luego Rosalya y Leigh salieron otra vez y regresaron un rato después.

La chica llevaba una guitarra acústica y fue hacia nosotros, para tendérsela a Castiel que la recibió confundido.

-Tu-dijo señalando al pelirrojo- y tu-añadió señalando a su cuñado.- Levántense, y siéntense en medio. Animen a la gente, toquen algo. A mi la oscuridad no me va a ganar.

Y a luz trémula de las velas le daban un toque aterrador y maníaco.

Lysandro y Castiel se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a un par de banquillos que Rosalya había dispuesto en el centro del salón.

Se sentaron y Castiel interrogó con la mirada a Lysandro que me sonrió y le dijo algo a Castiel en voz baja para que nadie escuchara. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y asintió, murmurando algo que parecía ser: _que tontería._

Castiel comenzó a tocar, algo que a la legua se notaba se escuchaba mejor en un piano o sintetizador, pero gracias a la manos mágicas de Castiel se oía excelente. Cuando Lysandro comenzó a cantar, me miró directamente.

_-*A través de la oscuridad y cristales rotos_

_vendré por ti si me lo pides._

_y ahí estaré sólo para ti._

_Miles de millas entre nuestras vidas_

_no pueden separar nuestros corazones dolientes._

_sellados con amor_

_a la velocidad de dios._

_Te llamo por tu nombre_

_por nuestro amor caigo de rodillas._

_Y si lloras mantendré tu cabeza en alto_

_estaré a tu lado, seré tu ángel guardián._

_En el jardín de amor solitario_

_esperaré por ti hasta que le tiempo llegue._

_cuando te vea sonreír sólo para mi._

_Amor y pérdida abrazan al dolor_

_no puedes esconder tus lágrimas en la lluvia._

_estaré ahí, sólo espera cariño._

_haré cosas que puedan iluminar tu vida y ver tu sonrisa._

_aunque partan mi corazón en dos_

_Hasta verte sonreír solo para mi_

_Hasta escuchar tu respiración calmada y libre_

_y hasta que duermas_

_no voy a dejar que te lamentes.__*_

La gente alrededor empezó a aplaudirles, pero nadie mas fuerte que yo, que además sonreía como una vil tonta. Él hizo una ligera reverencia hacia mi. Me sentía agitada y muy contenta.

Era extraordinario como podía decirme las cosas que yo necesitaba, como si realmente comprendiera lo atormentada que estaba mi alma, con solo ver mis ojos.

Él me llamó con dos dedos y caminé hacia él como una estúpida. Sabía que debía alejarme de quien tuviera sentimientos hermosos hacia mi, y sin embargo ahí estaba, caminando hacia el peliplata de ojos heterocromos, con un incesante revoloteo en mi estómago.

-Lo hiciste perfecto.-dije muy emocionada.

-Gracias,-dijo- pero, ¿por qué no tocas algo tu?

-¿yo?

-No me digas que te da vergüenza-dijo Castiel con una sonrisa socarrona- de eso vives.

-No me da pena, pero no estoy preparada-dije.

-Anda-dijo Lysandro acariciándome la mejilla.

Hice un gesto de fastidio y a señas le pedí la guitarra a Castiel. Luego hablé a señas a Rosalya.

-¿Tienes otra guitarra y un pandero, Rosa?-le pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Llamé a mis amigos, que desde luego me miraban confundidos. Se acercaron.

-¿Alguna idea, Gabe?-preguntó Will

-Me dan miedo tus ideas-dijo Julian y Will asintió. Rosa llegó con los instrumentos y Will y Julian agarraron cada quien el suyo.

-Castiel-le llamé al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me hagas tocar ninguna niñería romántica-dijo cauteloso.

Me acerqué a los tres y les dije el nombre de la canción en secreto.

-¿La sabes?-pregunté a Castiel

-Me ofende que sugiera que no-dijo muy digno.

-Perfecto.-dije muy feliz.

-¿Has decidido que cantar?-preguntó Lysandro bastante intrigado

-Oh si-dije con una gran sonrisa. Luego me aclaré la garganta con sumo cuidado y me dirigí a los demás-Bueno, vamos a ponerle un poco de alegría a esta fiesta, ya que la electricidad tontamente se fue. Hay que sacarle partido. Necesito que todos sigan este ritmo con sus palmas-dije y Will lo marcó con el pandero- vamos, no sean tímidos.

Todos me vieron extrañados, pero lo hicieron y parecía gustarles.

-Ahora-dije y los chicos empezaron a tocar. Le ofrecí la mano a Lysandro para que se colocara junto a mí y tomé aire.

_***Lo vi bailando allí por la máquina de grabar**_

_**yo sabia que él debía tener alrededor de diecisiete**_

Empecé a cantar y Lysandro me sonrió.

_**El golpe que le dio era fuerte**_

_**Reproduciendo mi canción favorita**_

_**Y me di cuenta que no pasaría mucho tiempo**_

_**Hasta que él estuviera conmigo, yeah conmigo, cantando**_

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que pon otra moneda en el reproductor, nene**_

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que ven toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo**_

Todos se dieron cuenta de que canción estaba cantando y algunos rieron emocionados.

_**Ow!**_

_**El sonrió así que me levanté y pregunté por su nombre**_

_**Eso no importa, dijo, porque todo es lo mismo**_

_**Dijo, ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa donde podamos estar solos?**_

Él negó, sonriendo, con la cabeza.

_**Y luego nos fuimos **_

_**El estaba conmigo, si conmigo**_

_**Luego nos fuimos **_

_**El estaba conmigo, si conmigo, cantando**_

Para esta parte algunos empezaron a cantar conmigo.

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que pon otra moneda en el reproductor, nene**_

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que ven toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo**_

_**Dijo, puedo llevarte a tu casa donde podamos estar solos**_

_**Luego nos fuimos**_

_**El estaba conmigo, si conmigo,**_

_**Y lo tendremos que pasar**_

_**Y cantando la canción de siempre**_

_**Si conmigo, cantando***_

En este momento todos sonreían y seguían el ritmo con sus palmas. Los siguientes coros todos cantamos y golpeamos con nuestras palmas, incluso Lysandro, aunque parecía salirse de su norma habitual de canto.

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que pon otra moneda en el reproductor, nene**_

_**Yo amo el Rock N' Roll **_

_**Así que ven toma tu tiempo y baila conmigo **_

Al final todos terminamos, aplaudimos, gritamos, y reímos. Yo estaba sin aire, al igual que casi todos.

-¿Les ha gustado?-pregunté y recibimos una salva de aplausos de los invitados se Rosalya.- Estupendo.

-Lo has hecho maravilloso-dijo Lysandro acercándome a él.

-Lo hemos hecho todos-dije- Todos cantamos, ¿no?

-¡Tu novia es genial Lysandro!-oímos que alguien gritaba desde un extremo de la sala y los demás lo corroboraban por medio de silbidos y aplausos.

-Lo es-dijo él mirándome, y yo ni siquiera pude decir que no era su novia.- ¿Qué mas cantaremos?

Le sonreí.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Otro capítulo mas, ¿qué les pareció? Al parecer Gabe ya es mas capaz de reconocer un poco mas lo que siente por nuestro querido Lys.**

**:D**

**Gracias por no haberme asesinado, espero que tampoco hoy lo hagan. Descuiden, el momento en que este par se besen llegará, no se preocupen. Será especial.**

Kathe Kusanovic **que bueno que has comentado, y que te guste mi forma de escribir, me animas. Aquí estuvo el nuevo cap, que espero te haya gustado. Es de hecho, uno de mis favoritos :D**

**Hasta otra!**

*****Las canciones usadas en este capítulo son _Guardian Angel _de los finlandeses _Lovex_ (jaja creo que terminarán descubriendo mi obsesión por Finlandia) y por supuesto**, I Love Rock&Roll** de la super genialosa y maravillosísima **Joan Jett**, si no la han oído escúchenla, es muy muy buena.


	11. Your Next Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 10.- Your Next Girlfriend**

El resto de la noche la pasamos cantando para entretener hasta el último invitado de Rosalya, y la fiesta terminó bien entrada la madrugada.

Leigh, Castiel y Lysandro se quedaron en casa de Rosalya, pero los chicos y yo preferimos irnos, y no pudimos evitar bromear acerca de que era la primera fiesta en la que nos divertíamos tanto y salíamos sobrios.

Will, Julian y yo fuimos a mi casa, donde ellos dormirían en los sillones y yo en mi habitación, evidentemente.

Julian fue al minibar a servirse una copa, pues decía que le estaba bajando el nivel de alcohol en la sangre y si eso pasaba moriría. Luego se fue a dormir.

Will y yo también nos tomamos una copa. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que abrió la boca.

-¿Te divertiste mucho hoy, verdad?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si-dije -la verdad es que fue muy divertido. No pensé que lo pasaría tan bien.

-Ni yo-dijo él- Pero me alegra haber ido-añadió- me alegra verte tal feliz. Ese chico, Lysandro, te hace mucho bien.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-Si-susurré- Pero yo... no soy buena para él. Es tan... puro.

-Quizá-dijo Will- Sé que no soy Edward, ni Alexander... pero también te quiero como si fueras de mi familia, y verte feliz... es algo que me alegra. Yo creo que ese chico te quiere...

-Si, puede ser-le dije- pero ahora no me conoce.

-Exacto-dijo él con una sonrisa que no comprendí- hermanita, si Lysandro te quiere por fuera de tu muy bien labrado escudo, imagínate cuando conozca a la dulce chica que hay en tu interior.

Le sonreí. Sin decir nada mas, ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

Desperté tarde, y mis amigos ya se habían marchado. Me serví un cuenco de cereales y los comí, mirando por la ventana de la sala. Mi móvil sonó.

-¿Gabe?

-Alex-dije todavía masticando un poco del cereal- ¿Qué hay?

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-preguntó- Me extraña que no me saludes con gritos histéricos.

-Bueno, mi querido Alex, es que resulta que hoy he amanecido sobria, así que no estoy hipersensible.-le dije.

-¿Te has divertido?-preguntó.

-Mucho-le dije contenta.

-¿qué tal si vamos a desayunar y me lo cuentas?-dijo con amabilidad.

-Bueno, vale-dije- Será bueno vernos sin querer matarnos.

-Paso por ti en media hora.-dijo

-Vale.

Colgué y me metí a la ducha. Quizá por la tarde pudiera darme un baño en la tina. Justo terminaba de secarme el cabello cuando mi móvil sonó de nuevo.

-Hola-dijo una voz pausada.

-Hola, Lysandro-dije sonriendo, aunque sabía que él no me veía.

-¿Has amanecido bien?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Si, cansada, pero muy bien-le dije- ¿qué tal tu?

-Bien, gracias-dijo- Me preguntaba si podía verte hoy.

-Oh-dije y me sentí mal al decirle- ¿Ahora?

-¿Estás ocupada ahora?-preguntó.

-No precisamente, pero iré a desayunar con Alex-le solté sin pensar. Bueno, de cualquier modo no tenía porque ocultárselo.

-Mmm-dijo- Lo lamento, no deseaba importunarte.

-Nunca podrías importunarme-le dije- Aún estoy en casa. Quiere que le platique de anoche.

-¿Y que le dirás?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que la curiosidad es un defecto muy feo?-le dije.

Oí como se reía y mis piernas temblaron.

-Algo he oído de eso-dijo.-pero confío en que podrás perdonarme ese defecto.

-Creo que podré.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues le diré lo que pasó.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-No hay nada que deba censurarle.

-¿Incluso nuestra conversación justo antes de que se fuera la luz?-preguntó.

-Bueno-dije un poco azorada- Eso es algo mas privado, y sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos.

-Él me odia-dijo, pero no parecía molestarle sino al contrario.

-No le caes bien.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en modo inocente.

-Está celoso.-admití.-Sin motivos, desde luego-pude sentir como el pobre se tensaba, aún sólo por el cambio en su respiración-Él no podría lograr que me sintiera como... como tu me haces sentir.

-Debo verte-dijo en un tono ansioso- Por favor, dime que al menos podré verte mas tarde.

-Si-dije- ¿estarás en la tienda de tu hermano?

-Si, por la tarde-respondió- salgo sobre las 7 pm. Si te apetece, puedes pasarte a esa hora.

-¿Puedo pasarme antes?-pregunté- Si tu quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda, y quizá tenga la oportunidad de ver un poco de la ropa que venden. Por lo que he podido ver es hermosa.

-Claro-dijo él contento- Te espero entonces, en la tienda.

-Si-dije.

Luego de hablar con él, me sentí mucho mas contenta.

Alex llegó puntual por mí, y fuimos a un lugar donde nos gustaba comer muy a menudo. Parecía menos agrio que de costumbre.

-¿Entonces... que tal estuvo la dichosa fiesta?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Divertida-dije convencida- Es raro no ver a la gente embriagándose, ni nada de eso y divertirse como si nada. Fue muy elegante y todo... bueno, casual pero elegante. La niña de la fiesta es de buen dinero y se portó muy linda. ah... ¿y adivina que? Conocí a la niña esa que le hecho las cosas a perder a Debrah, por supuesto que le estreché la mano.

-¿Y... qué tal las cosas con ese chico?-preguntó y algo en la mirada le cambió.

-¿Qué chico?

-Ya sabes cual.

-Lysandro-dije, como afirmación. Alex asintió- Bien, fueron bien. Es un chico muy lindo.

-¿Te gusta?

Respiré profundamente, antes de responderle.

-Si-le dije.

Pareció desolado un momento, luego él también respiró profundo.

-Supongo que lo supe desde que los vi juntos la primera vez.-dijo.- Tenía la esperanza de que...

-De que fuera consciente y lo alejara de mí antes de hacerle daño.

-No-dijo él- En realidad, creo que sabes que su bienestar no es mi prioridad, pero el tuyo si, y ... me da la impresión de que si termina mal todo entre ustedes, te va a herir profundamente.

-No temas por mi-le dije- Lysandro no me haría daño.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo en realidad.-dijo- Me da mas miedo tu reacción a todo esto. Tu convicción plena de que no mereces ser feliz.

-yo...

-Lo mereces, eres sólo una niña-dijo él- y lo mereces, Gabe. Has perdido demasiado. Y mereces ser feliz, mereces compensar.

-¿Lo aceptarías?-pregunté con timidez- ¿Aceptarías si pasara algo entre él y yo?

Él sonrió con tristeza

-Gabrielle... yo aceptaría todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de verte feliz.-dijo.

Y fue entonces cuando supe que yo no era un capricho para él, que Alexander realmente me quería, de verdad. Incluso aunque yo no pudiera quererlo del mismo modo.

Nos despedimos temprano, y pude notar que él quería tiempo a solas. Era muy pronto para ir a ver a Lysandro, así que decidí ir a ver a Juliette. Ella estaba sola en casa, hablando con su hermano por teléfono. Me alegré de poder saludar a Ed, y me comprometí a enviarle una copia de la canción que haría con el peliblanco en cuanto estuviera lista.

-Alex me dijo que Will, Julian y tu fueron a una fiesta ayer sin él.-me dijo Juliette.

-Si, pero que conste que fue porque él no quiso ir.-aclaré.

-Dijo que era una fiesta de niños de instituto.-dijo.

-Bueno, si lo era-admití- Pero fue divertida.

Le conté lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

-Wow-dijo ella riendo- ¿de verdad le cantaste _I love rock and roll_? Vaya, te apuesto a que no pensaba que ninguna chica se le declararía así.

-Sabes que me gusta ser única-le dije- Iré a verlo en un rato.

-¿Ya son novios?

-Mira que eres entrometida-le dije- Pero no, no creo que sea apropiado.

-No empieces con tus tonterías-dijo frunciendo el ceño- No empieces con idioteces. Le gustas, te gusta... yo no entiendo porque no estás en este momento comiéndotelo a besos.

Reí.

-Ya veremos que pasa... antes de que nos vayamos de gira-añadí y Juliette me dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Gabe...-dijo en voz muy baja y como si temiera hablarme- ¿Vas a... vas a hacer algo el próximo sábado?

No entendí lo que me quiso decir, hasta que vi sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Saqué el teléfono y miré el calendario. El sábado se cumpliría un año exacto de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Yo...

-Si... tu quieres, podemos ir Alex y yo contigo a ver a Jim, si lo deseas, claro- dijo con timidez.

La abracé con cariño, y mojándole la camiseta con mis lágrimas, asentí vehemente.

Llegué a la tienda de Leigh sobre la cinco de la tarde. Había un par de personas paseándose entre los pasillos escogiendo prendas. Lysandro estaba en el mostrador con expresión de aburrimiento mirando al reloj con insistencia.

-Buenas tardes-le dije- Busco algo en especial, ¿usted podría ayudarme a encontrarlo?

Dirigió la mirada a mi y sonrió.

-Bueno, señorita, eso depende-dijo- ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Un guapo caballero victoriano de voz impecable-le dije

-No sé si tengamos uno , pero si usted quiere yo estoy disponible.

-Creo que servirá.

Ambos reímos. Me miró con atención y dijo.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado.

-También me da gusto verte.-le dije.

-¿Qué tal la salida con tu amigo?-preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estuvo muy bien.-le dije- De hecho, creo que hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien a su lado. Fue... bueno.

-oh...

-¿Y Leigh?-pregunté,

-Está atrás con Rosalya-dijo y su seria mirada se perturbó- pero no te recomiendo que entres.

Reí.

-¿No me digas que...?

-No quiero hablar del tema-dijo sonrojándose-Aunque probablemente me hayan provocado un trauma permanente.

Reprimí una sonrisa, aunque se veía muy lindo sonrojado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-pregunté.

-No-dijo él- no es necesario, mejor quédate a mi lado y conversemos un poco.

-Muy bien-dijo rodeando el mostrador y yendo junto a él- ¿De que quieres conversar?

-Mmm no lo sé-dijo haciendo que buscaba algo entre los papeles en el mueble- ¿De que charlaste con tu amigo hoy?

-Lysandro, eres imposible-le dije aunque me causaba gracia- Debes saber que si de verdad te interesa algo conmigo no me gusta que me interroguen.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-dijo aun sonrojado- Es sólo que... parece que tu amigo es muy persistente.

-Y lo es- le dije muy seria.

-Oh-dijo y me retiró la mirada de modo triste.

-Pero también sabe admitir la derrota con el honor de un caballero.-le dije- Y... ha admitido que...el elegido no ha sido él-dije y ahora fui yo quien se sonrojó.

Me miró con mas interés del que hubiera creído.

-Entonces dime, ¿quién ha sido el elegido?-preguntó.

-Pues...-dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome aún mas...

-¡Gabe!-chilló muy contenta una voz femenina.

-¡No es verdad!-dijimos Lysandro y yo molestos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rosalya muy confundida-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no Rosalya-dije- Me da mucho gusto verte.

-Y a mí-dijo muy contenta- Lys dijo que vendrías temprano porque querías ver la colección de Leigh. Pensé que podría mostrártela en lo que cerramos la tienda y luego podremos ir a cenar todos juntos.

-Wow-dije un poco desubicada- Genial... me parece perfecto. -le lancé una mirada a Lysandro que se encogió de hombros resignado.

-Por favor, Gabe... no te sientas obligada-dijo Leigh que parecía sospechar en que nos había interrumpido a su hermano menor y a mi.

-Me parece genial-le dije- Me moría de ganas de ver tus diseños. Sólo les he echado una mirada por encima... es sólo que... hace mucho que no tengo una experiencia de chicas.

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Rosalya indignada y me tomó la mano arrastrándome hacia los exhibidores.

Durante dos horas, Rosalya hizo que e probara todo tipo de cosas, así fueran con mi estilo o no. Había cosas realmente hermosas, pero había otras que no me pondría ni muerta. Al final, cuando Leigh dijo que iba a cerrar por fin, ya me sentía agotada.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la zona comercial de Amoris Ville, muy cerca de la tienda de Leigh. Pedimos una mesa que estaba afuera del local debajo de una lindas sombrillas. Había lamparitas que iluminaban el exterior y parecían luciérnagas. Leigh y Lysandro nos ofrecieron las sillas a Rosa y a mí respectivamente.

Estábamos hablando de la fiesta de Rosalya cuando escuché una voz que me irritaba.

-¡Lysandro!

El pobre tenía expresión de que quería que la tierra se lo tragase y me dirigió una mirada apánicada.

-No puede ser-murmuró Rosalya con fastidio.

-¡Lysandro!-se oyó la voz mucho mas cerca, puede ver a Nina acercarse a él balanceando su bolsito en forma de conejo.

-Hola Nina-dijo Lysandro educadamente, pero sin entusiasmo.-Buenas noches.

-Qué alegría verte, Lysandro-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa. Leigh hizo que Rosalya soltara el cuchillo que estaba empuñando.

-Leigh, Rosalya-ellos hicieron una gesto de saludo con aún menos energía que Lysandro- Y... eh... ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Gabe-le dije, sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de enojarme con ella-

-Ah sí-dijo ella con indiferencia- ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?-sin esperar respuesta dijo- Gracias.

Se quedó parada esperando a que alguien le ofreciera un asiento, con esa mirada de inocente hipocresía y Leigh lucían demasiado desconcertados para hacer algo, y cuando ambos hicieron el ademán de levantarse, yo me paré mas rápido y le dije:

-Siéntate, por favor.-y le di la silla yendo yo a buscar otra.

Dejé que se sentara entre Lysandro y yo, mientras que yo quedaba mas cerca de Rosalya, que me miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué?-le dije.

-Discúlpenos-dijo Rosalya y me levantó de la mesa.

Me llevó de la mano hasta los servicios del lugar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó molesta.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunté

-Deja que esa tontita se sentara entre Lys y tu.-dijo Rosalya en un histérico grito ahogado.

-Era lo que ella quería, y me da algo de pena-le dije- Además, tu sabes que sino se hubiera quedado junto a nosotros toda la noche y probablemente hubiera ahogado al pobre de Lysandro.

-Si pero... Lysandro te quiere a ti, no deberías dejar que la niñita esa se siga ilusionando con él.

-Rosa, si ella se ilusiona no va a ser por lo que yo haga-dije- Por lo que he podido entender, ella es tan efusiva con él, porque él mismo se lo permite.

-Pero...

-Rosa-le dije en tono de súplica porque quería que me entendiera- Si Lysandro quiere va a ser él quien le ponga un alto a los "mimos" de Nina.

-¿Tu lo quieres?-preguntó.

-Rosa, ¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Entonces deberé hacer caso a mi instinto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Rosalya-dijo esa irritante voz entrando a los servicios- Que bueno que te encuentro aquí. Si querías que alguien te acompañara pudiste habérmelo pedido-añadió con gesto inocente.-Después de todo, somos casi familia.

-¿Casi familia?-preguntó Rosa- Disculpa pero no te entiendo.

Nina lanzó una risita castrante.

-Pues, ¿por qué va a ser, tontita?-dijo la rubia muy contenta- Porque seré la próxima novia de Lysandro.

Rosalya y yo la miramos estupefactas.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté con toda la ansiedad de una adolescente normal, usando el mismo tono irritante de Nina- ¿Ya te lo ha pedido? Harían una hermosa pareja.

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo la rubia muy emocionada.-La verdad es que aun no me ha dicho nada-dijo haciendo un puchero que me hubiera parecido tierno sino me cayera tan mal. -Pero seguro que me lo propone pronto. Es decir, somos el uno para el otro.

-Eso es tan cierto-dije- Bueno-añadí mirando el reloj- Debo irme, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. Nos vemos, Rosa. Gracias por las compras de hoy. Espero verte pronto.

-Desde luego que si-dijo Rosa-Por supuesto que nos veremos pronto- tenía la mirada asesina.

Con un poco de suerte, de esos baños sólo saldría Rosa.

Me dirigí a la mesa, donde Lysandro parecía a punto de salir disparado hacia los servicios.

-Gabe-dijo algo ansioso.

-Rosa y Nina, tu... próxima novia, según sus propias palabras, se quedaron en el baño.-le dije-

-Gabe... yo...

-No, no-dije poniéndole un índice en los labios.- No te preocupes, en realidad es divertida. Nos veremos después-dije besándolo en la mejilla- Te llamo. Adiós Leigh, gracias por la cena.-el pelinegro asintió con amabilidad.

-Gabe...

-Ya, Lysandro-dije- Está bien. Pero la próxima vez, cenamos sólo tu y yo-le dije en voz baja.

El peliplata asintió con expresión aún preocupada.

-Adiós.-le dije y me marché.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aquí estuvo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo Nina hace una aparición, ¿qué les pareció? Un poco exagerada, ¿no?**

kaila maya, **no te preocupes, ese beso llegara... jaja aunque admito que he estado haciendo sufrir mucho al pobre de Lys, no ha podido darle ni un besito a su Gabe.**

DanhLew ** espero que te haya gustado el cap. Yo también le tengo algo de envidia a Gabe, he de admitirlo XD que suertuda al poder estar con Lys.**

Wind Love ** jejeje ese beso va a llegar y será muy lindo, lo prometo :D **

**Hasta el siguiente cap :D**


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 11.- Memories.**

A diferencia de la vez anterior, esa noche no me sentí contrariada por la ridícula conducta de Nina, pero sí seguía firme en mi determinación de no acceder ante Lysandro, hasta que él le dejara bien claro a la niña rubia quien era quien le importaba entre ella y yo.

La relación entre Alex y yo, mejoró de alguna manera. Pero su trato hacía mi se volvió mas frío de cierto modo.

Hablé con Lysandro sólo una vez mas, cuando le dije que el sábado podríamos reunirnos a componer, pero que debería ser en la tarde ya que yo tenía algo que hacer. Lysandro me pidió que fuera en otro lado y no donde pudiera encontrarse con Alex ya que Castiel, bueno... ya lo odiaba. Les dije que les esperaba en mi departamento y le di la dirección. Debió notar mi desánimo en mi voz porque nuestra charla no se prolongó mucho.

El sábado me desperté demasiado temprano. No había tomado las pastillas para dormir por la noche y el poco tiempo que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas. Por una vez, mi mente no se concentró en otra cosa que no fuera mi hermano, y mis recuerdos.

Me duché y me arreglé poniéndome una vieja playera que él me había regalado hace mucho tiempo. El contacto de la tela con mi piel me hizo llorar al recordar que no me la había puesto desde antes de la muerte de Jim. Me hice una coleta y esperé a Alex y Juliette (los únicos amigos que tenía que habían conocido a mi hermano). Saqué un viejo álbum de fotos y me torturé un rato mirando a Jim.

Era un chico alto y delgaducho, aunque fuerte, sus ojos habían sido de un verde pálido y solía tener una expresión de bravuconería excepto cuando me mirada.

Habíamos perdido a nuestra madre muy pequeños, y nuestro padre, a pesar de no ser una mala persona, y a pesar de que estoy segura (o al menos quería creer) que nos amaba, era bastante distante. Así que siempre habíamos sido Jim y yo. Solamente los dos.

El teléfono sonó. Me limpié las lágrimas y contesté.

-¿Gabrielle?-preguntó una voz grave del otro lado de la línea.

-Papá-dije con la voz aún quebrada por el llanto, tratando de disimular un poco el dolor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?-preguntó, y pude notar que su voz sonaba algo nasal, como si hubiera estado enfermo o hubiera llorado.

-He tenido días mejores, papá-le dije.

-¿Irás al cementerio hoy?-preguntó

-Sí-le dije- Alexander y Juliette me acompañarán. Edward está trabajando en Londres así que...

-Lo sé-dijo mi padre- Ha venido a visitarme hace poco, y supongo que se dará una vuelta hoy por aquí.

-Ah.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar-dijo papá-Nos veremos después.

-Adiós padre-le dije y colgué.

Mis amigos llegaron por mí luego de un rato, Alex iba conduciendo puesto que yo no estaba en condiciones. Llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras ya que tenía los ojos muy rojos en hinchados. Juliette compró un montón de flores de Lis para ponerlas en la tumba.

La tumba estaba tal y como yo la había dejado la única vez que había ido. Las flores de lis que yo había puesto ya estaba secas así que Juliette las quitó y acomodó las flores frescas. Alexander me abrazaba por los hombros, mientras trataba de disimular su propio llanto, Juliette también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas antes de abrazarme.

Yo había pensado en cantar una canción para mi hermano, ya que a él siempre le había gustado mi voz y era el primero en apoyarme por hacer de mi mayor pasión mi carrera, pero no pude, tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y sabía que si abría la boca lo único que iba a hacer era gritar.

Lo intenté, pero tenía la garganta obstruida.

-Perdón-le susurré a la tumba con la voz muy quebrada- Perdóname-dije mas fuerte-perdóname hermano, te lo suplico... nunca quise que esto te pasara, perdóname por favor...no quise que murieras.-me dejé caer de rodillas ante la tumba, sollozando de modo histérico.

Alex y Juliette se dejaron caer junto a mí, para controlar mi ataque de histeria que fue seguido de un ataque de hiperventilación. Juliette me dio una bolsa de papel, pues la había llevado como previsión, sabiendo de antemano que era susceptible a ese tipo de ataques. Alex me acunó mientras se acallaban mi sollozos convulsivos.

Justo después me llevaron a mi casa, y Juliette me llevó un té muy fuerte. Me lo hicieron tomar y me quedé dormida. Desperté luego de un rato, mucho mas serena, les dije que estaba bien y que deseaba estar sola. Se miraron inseguros pero decidieron hacer lo que yo decía, esperando que no tuviera otra crisis.

Me quedé un buen rato en la cama mirando hacia la nada y pensando en lo mismo. Por fin me levanté y mi miré al espejo. Esta despeinada y tenía los ojos hinchados, también tenía la ropa sucia por la tierra del cementerio. Era una completa ruina. Me pasé los dedos entre el cabello, tratando de aplacarlo, pero no fué muy útil.

Fui a la cocina a hacerme otro té y miré mi piano, en el centro de la sala de estar, justo frente a mi puerta. Suspiré y acaricié su superficie, y las teclas profirieron una tenue sonido. Me senté y comencé a tocar la canción que hubiese deseado cantar en el cementerio:

**_-En este mundo tratabas_**

**_de nunca dejarme atrás_**

**_No había otra manera_**

**_Les pedí a los dioses que lo dejaran quedarse_**

**_Los recuerdos alivian el dolor_**

**_ahora sé porque_**

**_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca_**

**_En silenciosos momentos te imagino aquí_**

**_Todos mis recuerdos te mantienen cerca_**

**_tus silenciosos susurros, tus silenciosas lágrimas_**

**_Me hiciste prometer que_**

**_trataría de encontrar mi camino en la vida_**

**_Espero que ese camino_**

**_me dé alguna señal de que estás bien_**

**_Que me recuerde que todo vale la pena_**

**_Así podré continuar._**

**_Juntos en todos esos recuerdos_**

**_Veo tu sonrisa_**

**_todos esos recuerdos los guardo con cariño_**

**_cariño, sabes que te amaré hasta el final del tiempo_**

**_Todos mis recuerdos..._**

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre las teclas sollozando llena de dolor, cuando sentí un abrazo inmensamente cálido que me llegó hasta el alma. No me asusté porque el contacto era conocido para mí. Subí mi llorosa mirada que se encontró con una expresión llena de preocupación torturando a unos bellos ojos bicolores. Lancé un sollozo muy fuerte y me aferré a él que me abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba que toda mi angustia saliera en la calidez de sus brazos, donde por primera vez desde hace un año, era capaz de hallar algún consuelo.

No pidió explicaciones, ni la fuerza de su abrazo cejó. Me sostuvo con infinita paciencia y ternura. Cantaba en mi oído con voz suave mientras me balanceaba como si fuera una niña. Mis dedos estaban casi encajados en la tela de su elegante saco.

Cuando por fin me calmé, no me separé. Pude sentir el latir de su corazón, que me parecía un sonido muy bello. La calidez de su cuerpo que era inmensamente reconfortante. Me daban ganas de quedarme ahí para siempre, porque en sus brazos el dolor era menos, y tenía alguna esperanza de sentirme mejor.

Pero me separé, y vi sus ojos llenos de preguntas.

-Gracias, Lysandro-le dije en voz baja que se oía nasal por el llanto- Lamento tanto que me hayas visto así.

-No tienes que disculparte-dijo suavemente- Es bueno deshacerse del dolor de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que había guardado eso demasiado, sin darle oportunidad de salir-dije- Es sólo que precisamente hoy... se me ha venido esa realidad encima. Mi hermano no está mas, y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer para recuperarlo.

-No lo conocí, Gabe-dijo- pero estaría feliz de que tu fuera feliz.

-Yo también creo que querría eso.

-Fue una hermosa canción-dijo el peliblanco y me hizo sonreír.

-Es todo lo que siento por él-dije- Quería cantársela en el cementerio hoy, pero no pude. Y sentí la necesidad. Hace un año que lo perdí.

-Lo lamento tanto, Gabe.

-Es sólo mi culpa, Lysandro-le dije y mis ojos veían hacia mis recuerdos.- Si yo... hubiera sido consciente no lo hubiera llamado... si él no hubiera ido por mi, aún estaría vivo. Es sólo que había dependido tanto de él que... en cuanto me sentí desorientada... sólo pude llamarlo.

Vi que no estaba comprendiendo nada.

-Yo... hace un año estaba celebrando el fin de la gira nacional.-le dije- Mi hermano mayor, Jim... estaba estudiando la universidad. Apenas habíamos contactado durante la gira, así que lo llevé a la fiesta, donde evidentemente estaban Alex y Ed, sus mejores amigos. En ese entonces yo salía con un chico mayor, llamado Damon, que era parte de nuestro equipo técnico. Él me gustaba mucho, era muy guapo y parecíamos tener tanto en común. Estaba enamorada, así que no me fijé en sus verdaderas intenciones. Ese día, en la fiesta, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para festejar el éxito de la primera gira. Así que me escapé con él...cuando estuvimos en el auto me vendó los ojos, y me llevó hacia otro lado. Yo estaba emocionada, porque pensé que me tenía alguna sorpresa linda y no sé... dulce- me reí con amargura.- Pero cuando me quitó la venda... estaba en una habitación... elegante de un hotel.-Lysandro pareció indignado- Me impactó porque era algo que no me esperaba... pero Damon parecía muy contento. Yo no quería decepcionarlo, pero imaginaba lo que él esperaba de mí. Le pregunté que hacíamos ahí y él me contestó con una sonrisa que la mejor forma de celebrar nuestro triunfo... era-me sonrojé y tuve que aclararme la garganta-era... estar juntos por primera vez. Yo no supe que decir, y supongo que interpretó que sólo era timidez. Pero te seguro que no lo era, yo... aún no me sentía preparada para hacerlo. Yo quería en verdad mucho a Damon, pero simplemente no era mi momento. Cuando me incomodó su forma de tocarme, le pedí que parara, pero él... no quiso hacerlo. Así que le dí un buen golpe y salí corriendo de ahí. Le llamé a mi hermano para que fuera por mí cuando vi en donde estaba, pero cometí el error de... no callarme que había pasado- mi voz se oía apagada- Evidentemente se enfureció y me aterraba lo que podría hacerle a Damon si se encontraban. Lo mataría, Lysandro, mi hermano no hubiera dejado pasar algo así. Llegó mucho mas rápido de lo que yo suponía y dejó el auto en la acera contraria...me vio y parecía aliviado... pero luego su expresión cambió a una de furia total y...cuando miré hacia donde el veía, observé a Damon caminando con dificultad. Miré... asustada a Jim que iba hacia él tan... absorto en su furia que no vio...-mi voz se quebró- que no vio que un maldito auto que iba a toda velocidad y...

Lysandro volvió a abrazarme para que no pudiera decir lo que había pasado. Pero él sabía lo que había pasado. Mi hermano había sido atropellado y muerto al instante por la intensidad del golpe.

-Desde ese día no he podido conciliar el sueño ni una sola noche... las pesadillas me atacan... la culpabilidad me acecha... y no puedo dejar de pensar que si yo hubiera sido mas consciente... que si hubiera sabido callar, Jim estaría aún a mi lado. Lo extraño tanto...

-No fue tu culpa... ha sido un accidente. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si no hubiera ido por ti...

-Pero estaría conmigo.

Lysandro se quedó en silencio.

-Siento... tanta envidia de ti-le confesé- Verte con Leigh es...tan dulce y tortuoso... saber que se tienen el uno al otro, y yo no tengo a nadie.

-Me tienes a mí-dijo con firmeza- Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eres la chica mas especial que he conocido. Y se que sientes algo por mi, aunque no tengo definido que es... pero lo mas importante es que yo estoy aquí... para ti. Y lo estaré siempre si así lo quieres...no estás sola... yo estoy contigo.

Y me miró de modo tan profundo que lo único que pude decir fue:

-Te creo.

Lysandro sonrió. Y pasó el pulgar por mis pómulos para limpiar mis lágrimas y me besó la frente.

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó.

-si-dije - muchas gracias. Me hizo mucho bien hablar contigo-admití con la mirada baja.

-No ha sido nada.-dijo sonrojado.

-Ha sido mucho, créeme.-le dije- Oye... ¿y Castiel?

-Dijo que se retrasaría un poco-dijo Lysandro- Y como yo suelo perderme bastante porque olvido las direcciones, decidí salir con tiempo, por lo que he llegado temprano.

-Ah... me alegra-dije y luego me sonrojé mucho.

-¿Ah si?-dijo él- A mí también me alegra.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo arriba, listo!**

**Ya se, ya sé, espero que no quieran matarme por que aún no se han besado, pero quería mostrar esta escena donde Gabe le cuenta a Lys todo lo que pasó con su hermano TToTT que creo que es bonita y emotiva por si sola.**

**Además el beso se merece ser la escena clímax de un capítulo. Y ya es muy pronto, muuuuy pronto :D**

Wind Love **ahora que lo pienso eso del elegido a mí también me hizo pensar en una película XD jajaja en Toy Story, jajaja no sé si es la misma que tu pensaste jejej pero yo recordé a los marcianitos verdes diciendo: ohhhh eres el elegido XD jaja bueno, perdón ya desvarié. También pensé en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe jeje**

kaila maya **Lys y Gaby necesitan a irse a un punto del planeta donde no haya mas personas para que puedan declararse sus sentimientos y besarse sin que nadie los interrumpa. Pero pronto será...**

**Hasta otra!**


	13. The Chevalier

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Bueno, pues una cosita antes de que empiecen a leer, antes que nada, no hay beso XD, soy una mala persona lo sé :p**

**Otra cosa:**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Lo que va en letra cursiva, son las partes que canta Lysandro :D y únicamente Lysandro._

_**Lo que va en cursiva negrita son las partes que canta Gabe, y sólo Gabe.**_

**Aclarado esto, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo :D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 12.- The Chevalier**

Por mi estado de ánimo, supongo que no quiso hablar mas de temas espinosos entre nosotros dos. Nos pusimos a tocar un poco el piano, y para no saber mucho, la verdad era que Lysandro tocaba bastante bien.

Una media hora mas o menos luego de que yo me hubiera tranquilizado, llegó Castiel y entró sin avisar por la puerta que estaba entreabierta. En realidad, parecía que no me importaba mi seguridad, ya que rara vez cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Menos mal que no estaban haciendo nada malo, chicos-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica- Por un momento temí quedar traumado de por vida.

-Entonces que bueno que llegaste hasta ahora-le dije desdeñosa- Te recomiendo que no entres a la habitación, esta destrozada, ah... ni a la cocina. Y si eres hipersensible, mejor no te acerques al piano.

Lysandro hubiese podido iluminar toda la ciudad con su sonrojo, y Castiel y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

-Bueno... a trabajar-les dije.

Castiel había dicho que tenía una ligera idea sobre todo lo que quería que llevara la canción. Que faltaba definir un poco esa situación y pidió permiso a Lysandro para usar una de las letras que había escrito últimamente. También me pidió que escribiera algo y se lo diera, porque tenía una idea muy interesante.

Luego de un buen rato planeando, dijo que se iba y le preguntó a Lysandro si se iba también. El peliblanco pareció dudarlo.

-Nos veremos mañana para seguir con la canción.-le dije- Ve tranquilo, estaré bien.

-¿Segura?-preguntó preocupado.

-Si.

-¿Qué? ¿Planeando como destrozar el piano?-preguntó Castiel.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-pregunté haciéndome la sorprendida.

-Ya decía yo que los serios son los peores-rió él.- Por cierto, Gabe... ¿podríamos hablar mañana antes de trabajar?-y pareció pensarlo seriamente- a solas, por favor.

Lysandro y yo nos miramos extrañados. Yo asentí a Castiel, que parecía contento, pero Lysandro por otro lado lucía receloso.

-Bueno entonce llegaré poco antes de la hora-dijo Castiel- ¿Nos vamos Lys?

Lysandro se encogió de hombros y salió junto con el pelirrojo.

Dormí mucho mejor esa noche, que en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente estuve mucho mas serena y así se los hice saber a Alex y Juliette que llamaron para saber si aún no me había suicidado, por lo que estuvieron mas tranquilos. Me quedé mirando largas horas a través de la ventana antes de decidir comer, luego me di una ducha para esperar a los chicos.

Castiel efectivamente llegó a la hora acordada.

-Lysandro estaría muy orgulloso-dijo con sorna

Yo reí y le ofrecí una cerveza, la cual aceptó y yo me bebí otra con él.

-Entonces-dije- ¿de qué quieres hablar?.

-¿Qué quieres tu para la canción?-preguntó.

-Pues... no sé... ¿qué la hagas tu?-le respondí.

-Además de eso-dijo rodando los ojos.- No sé, ¿qué te gustaría que dijera?

-Pensé que la letra la ibas a tomar de Lysandro.

-Ah, claro y lo haré-dijo sonriendo- pero tu que quieres... que dirías en esa canción.

Me quedé pensando un momento.

-Le diría a Lysandro que no puedo estar con él-dije sin pensar.

-Ya-dijo él- es lo que Will y Julian dijeron. ¿Por qué?

-Estúpidos Will y Julian-mascullé- Bueno en primer lugar, porque tengo mis motivos. No soy buena para él.

-Él te quiere.

-Puede ser, pero...

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-Pues-me sonrojé mucho- supongo que sí... ¿cómo no quererlo? es como un príncipe de cuento de hadas... habla como un príncipe de cuento de hadas... es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido. Pero... los cuentos de hadas no existen, son sólo mentiras. Y yo definitvamente no soy una princesa.

-Él cree que sí.

-Pues se equivoca.

-Lysandro nunca se equivoca, NUNCA-dijo sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo- en serio. Nunca se equivoca. Es perturbante.

-Ahora lo a hecho-dije.

-Me contó que el otro día encontraron a Nina.-dijo Castiel.

-Nina-dije como quien dice una grosería.- Nina, Nina, Nina...

-Sí, Nina...

-Tuvimos un encuentro, sí-dije, pero la verdad no quería hablar de ello con Castiel, o... ¿sí quería?-Nina es... demasiado... efusiva con Lysandro.-

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Celosa?-bufé-¿Debería?

-No lo creo-confesó él.- Nunca había visto a Lysandro tan emocionado con una chica, como contigo.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces quizá debería decirle a su Nina, que no sea tan emotiva con él, si sólo la quiere como una amiga.-dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Castiel sonrió de medio lado.

-Anotado-dijo.

No sabía porque me tenía que forzar a decir todo aquello. Pero esperaba no haber hablado de más, y que Castiel no fuera a contárselo a Lysandro.

Los demás días fueron bastante agobiantes, entre las grabaciones del disco y la composición del tema, que Castiel llevaba de modo muy misterioso. De cualquier modo, sólo nos dejaba ayudarlo con la melodía. Como era una canción especial, entonces podíamos optar por mas instrumentos que los que solíamos usar normalmente. Por lo que Castiel dijo que un piano sonaría muy bien, así que Lysandro y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en eso, pronto el pelirrojo pudo compaginar nuestra melodía con los demás instrumentos. A nosotros (o sea Lysandro y yo) no hacía practicar la voz solo con vocales, y sólo con la música de piano. Decía que la letra era una sorpresa y que ya la tenía lista.

De cualquier modo, pronto debíamos presentarla con los jefes. Así que en cuanto estuvo lista la música, les pasó las partituras a los chicos. Julian estaba encantado con lo que Castiel había escrito para él. Alexander también había admitido que la canción no estaba tan mal, pero de hecho se encontraba muy satisfecho y contento por como Castiel había escrito la música para él, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Para Alex, debía ser alguna especie de traición admitir que nuestro pelirrojo amigo hubiera hecho algo bien, y de seguro no se le ocurriría mencionárselo a Ed.

Fue el día que la presentamos a Stefan cuando por fin Castiel nos había dado la letra de la canción, que estaba bastante interesante.

Habíamos cambiado el suave piano por un teclado, para que tuviera un efecto mucho mas dramático y éste (que tocaba yo) junto con la guitarra eran los instrumentos que comenzaban la canción, y después de varios segundos (mas o menos tres vueltas de la línea de melodía) Lysandro comenzaba a cantar:

_-Cuando el silencio llega_

_y me concentro en lo interior_

_miro en mi pasado_

_lleno de errores, lleno de aciertos,_

_la historia de mi vida._

_Tantos lugares diferentes_

_disfrutando tantas noches, bailé con las oportunidades_

_he hecho mi vida_

_hasta el día de hoy_

_-Eres la única por la que daría mi vida_

_Eres a la que persigo en sueños_

_Tanto he esperado ser tuyo para siempre_

_por todo el tiempo en que nuestro amor sea lo primordial_

_Sigo mirándote bailar..._

_**Esa noche en el brillante salón**_

_**La misma aburrida burguesía antigua, entonces capturaste mis ojos**_

_**usaste tu juego, usaste todas tus dulces palabras**_

_**Me entretuviste, pero dime que todo era verdad**_

_**Las cosas que dicen de ti**_

_**un constructor y un espía que conoce todos los lechos**_

_**Escapando de las pistas.**_

_**Oh Caballero, dime otra mentira**_

_-Eres la única por la que daría mi vida_

_Eres a la que persigo en sueños_

_Tanto he esperado ser tuyo para siempre_

_por todo el tiempo en que nuestro amor sea lo primordial_

_Sosténme_

_**¿Cómo puedo?**_

_Un juego_

_**¿como todos tus juegos?**_

_La única_

_**¿Hasta que el día termine?**_

_Sosténme_

_**¿Cómo puedo?**_

_Un juego_

_**¿cómo todos tus juegos?**_

_¿Cómo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?_

_Te haré una promesa esta noche_

_Veo las luces bajas_

_muéstrame como ir_

_Venecia puede aliviar mi dolor_

_lo haré otra vez._

La canción a mi parecer había sido perfecta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo muy cortito, pero bueno, les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo :D**

yuyi2765 ** te extrañé! pero ya estás aquí de nuevo XD espero que los capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado. No te preocupes, creo que mucha gente odia a Nina, incluyéndome XD No me importa que me dejes un testamento lleno de locuras, siempre me sacas una sonrisa. Saludos a tu prima Jen que te mantuvo al tanto de que había actualizado la historia :P :)**

kaila maya **tieneres toda la razón, que Gabe le dijera a nuestro lindo Lys lo que pasó con su hermano es un gran avance, porque eso es un tema tabú para ella, nunca lo había hablado con nadie y si se lo dijo a Lys es porque el chico realmente le importa :D **

Wind Love ** que bueno que te di una saludable dosis de risa, luego de que casi te saco las lágrimas con la historia de Jim. Era para cortar el momento lacrimógeno XD Jjejeje pues no hubo nada de mafia, lo siento :D sólo una historia mas sencilla. Pronto verás el diálogo que puse en resumencito de presentación :D se llama summary, creo yo :D y créeme la parte donde sale el diálogo puede que te guste :D**


	14. I Will Be the End of You

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Aclaraciones: Espero que este capítulo les guste :D se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a mi querida **Wind Love ** con la esperanza de que le guste mucho :p **

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 13.- I Will be the End fo You**

Y al parecer de los ejecutivos también habían considerado muy buena la canción. Varios de ellos se reunieron en el momento en que Lysandro estaba en el estudio. La primera vez que entró, quiso que entrara con él. Yo acepté a pesar que estar compartiendo ese lugar no me hacía nada de gracia, además de que consideraba que Lys tenía que experimentar estar en el estudio el solo.

Y de hecho, le gustó. Además era un verdadero deleite mirarlo a través del cristal, tan fuerte como la tempestad, poderoso y devastador hasta el punto de robarme el aliento, incluso aunque hubiese querido disimular por deferencia a Alex, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Fueron días llenos de trabajo, durante los cuales no pude hablar con Lysandro. Había sesiones de fotos y entrevistas por todas partes. El lanzamiento del primer sencillo se fijó para un par de meses antes de que el álbum entero fuera puesto a la venta, y si, de hecho el primer sencillo, sería _The Chevalier_, la canción con Lysandro.

Él parecía fascinado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nuestro equipo de vestuario respetó el modo de vestir de Lysandro, ya que era tan peculiar y muy adecuado a lo que habíamos cantado. A mi por otro lado, me pusieron un vestido que hubiera odiado de no haberme dejado usar las tijeras en él. Era un poco triste saber, que las primeras fotos que tenia con el chico que me gustaba eran del dominio público y todos tendrían una copia menos nosotros.

Un videoclip fue grabado para esta canción, de la misma temática que la letra. Y nuestra empresa dio mucha publicidad para causar curiosidad hacia quien sería la persona que cantaría a dueto con nosotros.

Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante el estrés, sabiendo de antemano que lo de después serían giras, aunque probablemente sólo serían al interior de Francia como la vez anterior. Los ejecutivos tenían la esperanza de que _The Chevalier _fuera ese sencillo que nos hiciera girar por toda Europa.

El día de la presentación del sencillo, yo estaba muerta de nervios. No había visto a Lysandro, ya que había sido llevado aparte para que nadie lo viera. Honestamente, lo trataban como si fuera el presidente del mundo.

-Si sigue así se le va a subir a la cabeza dentro de poco- se rió Castiel entre dientes.

El joven y pelirrojo roquero estaba ya vestido para salir al escenario, porque nuestros jefes habían considerado que era justo que tocara con nosotros ya que era su canción.

-Ja ja-dije ansiosa- muy gracioso Castiel. ¿Le diste a Rosa y Leigh los pases de backstage?

-Por supuesto-dijo.- Yo no olvido nada. Tienes que tranquilizarte, ya llegará.

Rodé los ojos sintiendo el peso del maquillaje en las pestañas. Will y Julian estaban conversando con Alexander que se veía tan de mal humor como de costumbre. Producto de los nervios suponía yo.

-Chicos reúnanse a un lado del escenario-pidió una chica que era parte del staff, que antes de irse le agitó las pestañas a Castiel que le dirigió una mirada cínica.

Todos fuimos a un lado del escenario. Un conductor de voz en off nos anunciaba. Pude ver las cámaras de televisión y fotográficas. Tomé aire. Los músicos entraron y comenzaron a tocar. Del lado contrario del escenario pude ver la alta y estilizada figura de Lysandro, envuelto en un traje negro del mismo estilo de toda su ropa. Pronto los susurros comenzaron a sonar, y si no hubieran estado mis chicos en el escenario, todos hubiesen dudado que se trataba de la misma banda.

Entré al escenario y pude oír los gritos de los fans que celebraban mi llegada. Lysandro me ofreció la mano cuando llegué junto a él.

Ese tacto fue suficiente para que se me olvidara todo, excepto la letra de la canción y con quien estaba, pero si me preguntaban mi nombre eso ya me resultaría un problema. Su piel relucía bajo las luces rojas y azules, cantó todo el tiempo mirándome mientras yo lo veía él.

La canción terminó y muy galantemente me besó la mano, y di gracias al cielo de que las luces rojas siguieran encendidas.

-Lysandro Ainsworth-dije a mi público, que prácticamente nos rugió emocionado. Dimos una reverencia, ante ellos que vitoreaban enloquecidos, entre los cuales me parecía ver a varios compañeros del Sweet Amoris. Increíblemente podía escuchar los gritos de Rosalya. Los flashes de las cámaras casi acababan con nosotros. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mientras la prensa hacia lo suyo. Luego Lysandro salió y el show continuó.

En cuanto la última nota sonó salí del escenario, disparada hacia donde mi propio caballero me sonreía con ternura. En cuanto llegué hacia él, me tomó la mano.

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo besándome la mano de nuevo.

-Y tu muy guapo-le dije- Seguro que ya tienes un montón mas de Nina's ahí afuera-bromeé.

-No hay ninguna Nina que me interese-me aseguró.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que has salido a la luz deberé acostumbrarme a tus fans-dije sonriéndole.

-Y yo debo tratar de no martirizarme por los tuyos.-admitió.

-Y tengo muchos, déjame decirte-sonreí

-No me pongas a prueba por favor-pidió con amabilidad.

Evidentemente, hubo una fiesta después de la presentación.

-Fue maravilloso, te veías increíble ahí, Lysandrito-chillaba una muy emocionada Rosalya. -Cantaste increíble, es tu vocación.

-La verdad es que lo hicieron estupendo-corroboró Leigh mucho mas calmado pero igual de contento.

-Ha sido un trabajo en equipo-dijo Lysandro con toda tranquilidad.-Y Gabe ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-Oh bueno, sólo ha sido un empujoncito-dije satisfecha- La verdad tenemos que esperar la reacción del público; mañana empezará a transmitirse el video en los canales de música y las estaciones de radio. Ahora está en manos de los fans.

-Pues yo creo que será un éxito-dijo Rosa.

Lysandro le sonrió con amabilidad.

Miré alrededor del salón, vi a Alexander conversar muy amenamente con la misma chica que le había guiñado el ojo a Castiel que por su lado estaba tonteando con una chica que yo no conocía.

Del otro lado del recinto, junto a una puerta que daba a una terraza, vi una figura que me pareció familiar y que hizo que por un momento mi pulso se paralizara. Pero desapareció pronto por esa puerta.

-Enseguida vengo-dije a mis amigos, que conversaban distraídos.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Lysandro.

-Voy a ... tomar aire-dije, y sin mas, con la curiosidad comiéndome las entrañas, fui hacia la puerta de la terraza.

Tuve que tomar aire antes de salir.

Crucé la puerta, estaba recargado de forma jovial en el barandal de piedra. La noche era clara, así que no hacían falta las luces para reconocerlo. La luna arrancaba reflejos a su cabello castaño. Sus ojos color miel miraban al astro de plata mientras sus delgados dedos sostenían en su boca un cigarro.

Dio una calada y la dejó salir, dejando que el humo del tabaco ascendiera en columna hacia el cielo.

-Sabía que no resistirías el impulso de salir-dijo con una voz muy suave sin mirarme. -Siempre te ha gustado enfrentar las situaciones cara a cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté paralizada en mi lugar. No le temía, pero hubiera preferido no volver a verlo.

-Fui a verlos a la presentación-dijo aún sin dirigirme la mirada-Fue muy buena, pero no esperaba otra cosa de ti, cantaste maravilloso.

-Gracias-dije con un enorme esfuerzo para sacar la voz.

Quizá mi tono de voz fue lo que hizo que clavara sus ojos en mí, aunque pude notar que sostenerme la mirada le costaba tanto como a mí.

-Te ves hermosa también-dijo y su pecho tuvo un movimiento espasmódico, como si hubiese tragado saliva y le hubiera costado mucho trabajo. No dije nada, no quería cumplidos suyos.-Los chicos del staff me invitaron. Fuiste muy amable en no...-aún a la luz de la luna pude ver su sonrojo.

-No está entre mis prioridades ventilar mis intimidades.-dije con voz fría.

-No, lo sé-dijo.

-Sé sincero-dije-Dime por qué viniste en verdad, Damon.

Él suspiró y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, luego de modo nervioso caminó hacia mi, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo... lo he pensado mucho-dijo como si le costara verdadero esfuerzo.-No... no... no lo he pensado nada, mas bien o tengo claro desde el momento en que... te fuiste. Sólo que con todo lo que pasó no quise... darte mas preocupaciones.

-No te vayas por las ramas, Damon.- espeté de modo hosco.

-Lo lamento-dijo sin mas- lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, Gabrielle- y odié que dijera mi nombre de ese modo que hacía que me estremeciera. -Lamento tanto haberte hecho daño. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

-No puedes lamentarlo mas que yo-le dije y la voz me cedió.

-Lo sé-dijo casi en un susurro-lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo quería pedirle que se fuera, pero hubiera sonado infantil y cobarde. Debería haberme dado media vuelta e ir con mis amigos y hacer como si nada pasara. Pero no lo hice.

-Cuando supe lo de la presentación-continuó él- no pude resistir la tentación de ir a verte. He extrañado demasiado tiempo tu presencia, aunque sé que es lo único que merezco; tu ausencia. Fui un patán, lo peor. No he tenido el valor para buscarte en todo este tiempo y decidí esconderme al anonimato del público. Sabía que ibas a mover lo mismo en mi, pero no estaba preparado para la intensidad. Y no he podido evitar, provocar un encuentro contigo, conociéndote como te conozco y sabiendo que te gusta enfrentar las cosas sola.

-Deberías irte-le dije.

Se acercó aún mas a mí.

-Y tu deberías alejarte de mi-dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mí, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento. -y no lo has hecho

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de contener mis temblores. Lo admito, estaba asustada.

-Gabe-me llamó una voz suave, que me sacó del corto letargo en que me hundí.

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos dispares que me miraban tristemente.

-Lys-le dije y me sonrió.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó.

Asentí. Lysandro me tendió la mano y yo se la tomé. Hice un ademán de despedida.

Lysandro y yo caminamos en silencio entre el ruido de la fiesta y sentí que su mano me apretaba con mas fuerza de la usual.

Con mi otra mano le tomé del brazo e hice que se detuviera. No me miró.

-Salgamos de aquí-le dije

Él asintió y caminamos discretamente hasta la salida. En el recinto se oía una suave melodía que con voz de barítono decía:

_-*El amor me grita:_

_"Seré el final para ti"_

_Y yo le ruego_

_"No pares ahora"_

_Ven y destrózame_

_Muéstrame todo lo que tienes_

_y seré libre_

_Mucho mas libre de lo que he sido...*_

Fuera del lugar había un amplio jardín iluminado por la luz de luna. Caminamos de la mano en silencio.

-Era él, ¿verdad?-dijo Lysandro de repente, y su voz era fría.

-Sí-respondí.

-¿Qué quería?

-Disculparse-dije-Por todo lo que pasó.

-¿Lo has disculpado?

-No-dije- No creo que pudiera. Pero no puedo despreciarlo mas de lo que me desprecio a mi misma.

-¿Lo quieres aún?-preguntó y su voz tenía una nota agónica, insignificante para las otras personas quizá, pero no para mí, que amaba esa voz, cada sonido que salía de su garganta.

Era una pregunta difícil de contestar, por demasiadas razones. Yo había estado realmente enamorada de Damon. Lo había querido muchísimo. Y verlo de nuevo había sido impactante sin duda, pero...

-Hace unas cuantas semanas, si alguien me hubiera preguntado lo mismo-le dije- hubiera respondido que no, pero no hubiera sido la verdad, en mi fuero interno sabría que era una mentira. -sus ojos bicolores dejaron de mirarme- Ahora... es distinto.

Volvió sus ojos a mí

-¿Por que es distinto?-preguntó

Me puse frente a él y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, me puse de puntillas y cerca de él le dije:

-Apareciste tu

He hice justo lo que mi instinto me venía indicando que no hiciera desde que lo conocí. Sentí sus labios dulces y suaves sobre los míos, su delicado y fresco aliento, su perfume embriagándome, el calor de sus brazos envolviéndome. Tomé entre mis manos mechones de su cabello de plata que se sentía sumamente suave al tacto. Me estrechó fuerte y yo aproveché para llenar mis brazos de él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, aquí estuvo el tan esperado capítulo del beso. Jajaja lo admitiré, soy una desgraciada, me tardé trece capítulos en hacer que se besaran.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, quizá no haya sido tan especial como esperaban, pero creo que se besaran en buen momento. Y bueno ya mas adelante sabremos que pasa.**

Wind Love **espero que sea de tu agrado, sé que esperabas este capítulo con ansias. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :**

**Bye Bye ^^**

*****El fragmento de canción utilizada en este capítulo pertenece a _I Will Be the End of You_ de los finlandeses _H.I.M. _

**La canción utilizada en el capítulo catorce de esta historia fue **The Chevalier** de los austríacos _Serenity_ en compañía de _Ailyn_ cantante de _Sirenia._


	15. Right Here In My Arms

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 14.- Right Here in My Arms**

Fue hasta el momento en que el aire se hizo indispensable que nos separamos, y clavé mi mirada en las bellas orbes que eran sus ojos.

-Ha valido la pena la espera-dijo él y su voz era mas profunda de lo que la había escuchado nunca.

-Te dije que llegaría nuestro momento-dije abrazándolo y hundiendo mi frente en su pecho.- Además teníamos que alejarnos de la gente, porque eran muy capaces de interrumpirnos.

Lanzó una risa cálida.

-Tienes mucha razón. -dijo.

Le acaricin el rostro.

-Lysandro-dije- yo te quiero.

Él me sonrió.

-Y yo te quiero a ti-me dijo en el mismo tono que cuando me había dicho que yo no estaba sola, porque lo tenía a él.

Sonreí.

-No soy la misma chica que solía ser antes de que mi vida se destruyera, Lysandro-dije- Y no quiero hacerte daño.

-Sé que no me harías daño-dijo y su voz sonó sumamente inocente.

-Nunca a propósito-le dije-Pero soy...demasiado caótica. Soy una chica que es demasiado inestable, Lysandro-añadí y me quité los guantes de tupido encaje que cubrían todo mi brazo, como añadido extra que exigí que tuviera el vestido de tirantes que portaba.

Tomé su mano e hice que con sus dedos recorriera el inflamado camino de mis venas.

-¿qué...?

-Heroína-dije- son venas de una adicta, Lysandro. Por eso jamás voy sin mangas... para ocultar mi debilidad. Si fuera de día podrías ver que son casi negras y que tengo la piel púrpura con puntos rojizos por las agujas.

Me miró con tristeza.

-¿por qué te has hecho esto?-preguntó

Suspiré

-Fue el único modo que encontré de acallar mi dolor y mi culpa, mis pesadillas...-respondí.

Y entonces hizo algo que no esperaba: tomó mi brazo y recorrió con sus labios la ruta de mis venas inflamadas.

-Como puedes ver no soy buena para ti.

-Gabrielle-dijo- esto-tocó mi brazo con delicadeza- no se trata de lo que sea bueno para mi, sino de que no es bueno para ti. **Déjame a mi, ser el remedio para tus pesadillas, permíteme consolar tu alma... sé que el camino que recorres no es fácil...pero estoy dispuesto a recorrerlo contigo, siempre que tu quieras.**

Sonreí, limpiando de las mejillas las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

-Eres demasiado bueno-le dije en voz baja- Seguramente mucho mas de lo que merezco...

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás-dijo enarcando una ceja severamente- si alguien no merece a alguien, ese soy yo... tu has llegado y me lo has dado todo... me has cumplido mas de un sueño...

-¿No dijiste que tengo complejo de hada madrina?-le recordé tratando de salir del lacrimógeno momento- Es mi trabajo.

Rió con suavidad, y me besó el pelo con ternura. Me quedé perdida entre sus brazos , disfrutando del aroma que emanaba.

De pronto sentí como sus músculos se tensaron y me estrechó con mas fuerza, sin embargo, sentí que algo alrededor cambió, puesto que la sensación que emanaba de él era muy fría.

Desconcertada, me giré para ver hacia dónde él miraba.

-Damon-dije al ver al castaño frente a nosotros.

-Lo supuse en realidad-dijo en un tono como de quien te habla del clima. - Desde que los vi en el escenario.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-preguntó Lysandro, cortés pero hoscamente.

-En realidad sólo venía a concluir la conversación que Gabrielle y yo sosteníamos-dijo- aunque me parece evidente que no hay mucho mas que hablar.

-Pues estás en lo correcto-dijo Lysandro- No tienen nada mas de que hablar.

-Claro, claro-dijo él, retando al albino con la mirada- Aunque, creo que me gustaría mas que ella fuera quien me lo dijera, ya que es su opinión la que me realmente me importa.

Los ojos bicolor se entrecerraron con rencor.

-Vete, Damon- le dije- tu y no tenemos nada mas de que hablar.

Damon sonrió de un modo tan cínico que me recordó mucho a Castiel.

-De momento-dijo y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia nosotros, se dirigió hacia la verja que separaba el lugar, de la calle.

Lysandro y yo nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿No te afecta, verdad?-pregunté

-No debería, ¿verdad?-dijo, como si quisiera una conformación.

-No, no lo creo-le aseguré-No si tienes bien claro, que al único al que quiero de esa forma es a ti.

Sonrió, pero sabía que no lo había convencido del todo.

-¿Regresamos?-preguntó.

-Será lo mejor-dije asintiendo- Deben estar preocupados por lo que he podido hacerte.

Lysandro lanzó un suspiro.

-Desgraciadamente-dijo- no me has hecho nada de lo que deban preocuparse.

Reí.

-Castiel tiene razón-le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro de modo juguetón- Los mas serios son los peores.

Me dió su sonrisa mas inocente.

Regresamos hacia el iluminado salón, dónde nuestros amigos de hecho platicaban muy amenamente unos con otros.

-¿Y ustedes dónde se habían metido?-preguntó Rosalya con una curiosa mirada.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta por los jardines-dijo Lysandro.

Su cuñada nos miró recelosa.

-¿Para qué?-volvió a la carga la albina.

-Ah bueno...-dije- es muy sencillo en realidad. Salimos luego de vivir una escena bastante tensa aquí adentro, por lo que nos dirigimos a los jardines, dónde tuvimos la oportunidad de aclarar esa escena y darnos por fin un muy emotivo beso a la luz de la luna, para después tener una profunda charla acerca del bien y del mal.

Rosa hizo un adorable mohín

-Vale, vale...-dijo- ya no pregunto, pero tampoco te burles de mí.

Lysandro y yo nos sonreímos.

El resto de la noche estuvimos juntos él y yo, y se que dimos bastante de que hablar pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de la escena en el jardín, ni en la terraza.

_De momento_, aún recordaba las últimas palabras de Damon y no me gustaban nada. No era de los que hablaban por fanfarronear y tenía el mal presentimiento de que lo iba a volver a ver.

El día siguiente fue bastante frustrante. Fue un día lleno de entrevistas, en persona y telefónicas. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la voz de tantas cosas que tuve que explicar. La mayor parte eran desde luego Lysandro y Castiel, ya que eran desconocidos.

_**Entrevistadora:¿**__Son nuevos integrantes de Powerful Fears?_

_**Yo: **__No, son amigos nuestros y los invitamos a tocar con nosotros_

_**Entrevistadora: **__¿De verdad? Sería maravilloso que fueran parte de la banda también._

_**Yo: **__ya, claro. Pero no lo son._

_**Entrevistadora: **__Tu y tu acompañante tienen una gran química sobre el escenario._

_**Yo: **__bueno, por ese motivo él cantó a mi lado._

_**Entrevistadora: **__¿No crees que sería buena idea incluirlos en la banda?_

_**Yo: **__Esa decisión no la tomo yo, desgraciadamente._

_**Entrevistadora: **__El guitarrista pelirrojo parece tener un gran dominio sobre el instrumento, tan bueno como el de Julian._

_**Yo: **__si, es en verdad un muy buen músico, y es co-autor de The Chevalier._

_**Entrevistadora: **__Cierto, deberían incluirlos en la banda._

_-__**Yo: **__*suspiro*_

Y en general fueron mas o menos todas la entrevistas iguales. La otra mitad del tiempo se trató de posar para fotos, aunque al menos, los chicos sufrían conmigo, así que no me sentía tan mal.

Bueno, era normal, era parte del trabajo.

Lo malo: no pude hablar con Lys mas de cinco minutos.

Aún estaba a salvo, ya que la prensa no se había enterado de dónde estudiaba, ni dónde podían encontrarlo. Le dije que lo disfrutara, dado que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran a acosarlo a él también.

No habíamos podido hablar del beso. Y en realidad, yo no tenía muy claro que éramos él y yo. No me daba el tipo de que sólo quisiera ser un amigo con derechos. Y faltaba un tema por aclarar.

Acababan de abrirse un par de fechas para empezar a dar presentaciones a lo largo y ancho del país. Lo que mas o menos significaba: Lysandro-Amoris Ville; Gabe- Everywhere, menos Amoris Ville.

Lo que en realidad me resultaba bastante molesto.

Pero eso de vernos como lo hacíamos antes (en cualquier lugar) estaba fuera de discusión. No si quería que el pobre sobreviviera hasta su cumpleaños 18. El que sería bastante pronto. Estábamos empezando noviembre, lo que quería decir que faltaba muy poco.

-Necesito tener libre el día 22 de Noviembre, Stefan-le dije muy seria a nuestro manager- Te lo digo de antemano para que no programes nada en esa fecha.

-Que exigente vienes-dijo Stefan- ¿Puedo saber por qué tanta insistencia?

Me sonrojé.

-Bueno... es que... necesito tener libre ese día, es el cumpleaños de...-balbuceé

-Ya-dijo sonriendo Stefan- Cumpleaños de Lysandro.

-No te burles de mí-le pedí fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No, si no me estoy burlando-dijo conteniendo la risa-Pero está bien, no hay nada que hacer ese día, así que... eres libre.

-Gracias-dije.

Como ese día tenía la tarde libre, decidí que podía darme una vuelta por la tienda de Leigh. Era un poco temprano para que Lysandro hubiera llegado del instituto, pero así tendría tiempo de hablar con Leigh, por si él tenía planeado hacerle algún tipo de festejo por su cumpleaños.

Llegué contenta hacia la tienda y abrí la puerta. Leigh estaba al teléfono hablando con un proveedor, así que esperé en silencio. Él me sonrió a modo de bienvenida y continuó su conversación. Esta acabó pronto y se concentró en mi.

-Buena tardes, Gabe-me dijo el pelinegro, al parecer contento de verme- ¿Qué tal tu semana?

-Fatal-dije- Estoy muerta de cansancio.

-Lo imagino, todo el mundo está hablando del video.-dijo Leigh afablemente-

-Si, de hecho me extraña que no tengas a toda la prensa tratando de entrar -dije mirando hacia la puerta.- Espero no haberlos arrastrado hacia acá.

-Bueno, podrían pensar que solamente vienes de compras-dijo Leigh.

-Muy cierto-dije.

-Lysandro todavía no vuelve del instituto.-dijo él- Me imagino que estás aquí para verlo.

-Si, en gran parte- acepté- Pero quería hablar contigo. El cumpleaños de Lysandro será pronto así que...

-Oh sí-dijo él- Rosa tiene planeada una fiesta para él, la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué la noche anterior?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Bueno, discúlpanos si no es así-dijo Leigh con una sonrisa tímida- Pero Rosa y yo pensamos que a mi hermano quizá le guste mucho mas pasar el día de su cumpleaños contigo, que con nosotros.

-Oh...-dije y me sonrojé- Pues gracias, si él quiere eso, estaré muy contenta de pasar con él todo el día si así lo quiere.

-Creo que mi hermano te quiere mucho-dijo el pelinegro.-Así que pasar su día contigo será algo que lo haga feliz.

-También quiero mucho a tu hermano-le dije-Lysandro es...

Pero el insistente ruido de mi móvil interrumpió nuestra charla.

-Disculpa-le dije a Leigh, quien hizo ademán de que no había problema y contesté-¿Hola?

-Gabe-dijo Alex al otro lado de la línea- Debes venir a la disquera ya.

-¿Pasó algo malo?-pregunté, Alex se oía frenético.

-No sabría decirte si malo-dijo mi amigo- pero sin duda es algo que no te gustará, nos acaban de asignar un equipo de staff para la gira.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-pregunté intrigada.

-Damon es el técnico en jefe-dijo como quien te dice que alguien murió.

-No puede ser-dije sintiendo que algo me oprimía el pecho.-¿No has hecho algo?-dije respirando profundo para no perder el control frente a Leigh.

-Claro que sí-dijo Alex enojado- ¿Crees que quiero a ese imbécil cerca de ti? He argumentado todo, todos hemos dejado claro que no lo queremos en nuestro equipo, pero Stefan ha dicho que no puede hacer nada. Quizá a ti te escuchen, por alguna razón siempre lo hacen.

-Voy para allá-dije y colgué.

-¿Problemas?-preguntó Leigh con expresión preocupada.

-Sí-dije y mi voz sonó muy fría- Pero con un poco de suerte podré solucionarlo. Dile a Lysandro que pasé a verlo, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, le diré-dijo él y me parecía que realmente lo que pasaba conmigo le preocupaba.

-Nos veremos después-dije y salí del lugar.

Furiosa conduje hasta la disquera, dispuesta a hablar incluso con el mas alto mando. Subí desesperada por el elevador y encontré a Stefan y la banda reunidos en la sala de juntas hablando en voz baja.

-Al fin llegas-dijo Alex que tenía cara de circunstancias.

-¿Cómo que Damon es el técnico en jefe de nuestro staff?-pregunté con la voz contenida y todos se estremecieron.

-Hice todo lo que pude-dijo Stefan, y de verdad parecía haber salido de una gran discusión-Incluso recomendé a otros técnicos, mucho mejor calificados. Dijeron que Damon había hecho un excelente trabajo en la pasada gira, y que los problemas personales entre sus trabajadores no era un argumento válido para despedirlo.

-Iré a hablar con ellos-dije decidida.

-No va a funcionar-dijo el manager- Dijeron que ya habían hecho suficiente por ti, y que invirtieron bastante en pagarles a Castiel y Lysandro.

-¿Y qué?-pregunté furiosa- _The Chevalier _se ha pagado sola sólo en esta semana.

-Dijeron que te habían concedido una cantidad mas que razonable de favores, y que el cuerpo del staff no era algo que decidíamos nosotros, sino ellos, porque después de todo, eran ellos quienes iban a pagar el sueldo de Damon, y los nuestros.

-Pero... pero...-dije impotente.

-Lo siento mucho Gabe, realmente hice todo lo que pude-dijo Stefan- Y no nos queda de otra, las giras comienzan en Enero.

-Maldito Damon.-susurré- Sabía que me iba a salir con algo así.

-No te preocupes, Gabe-dijo Alex- No vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti.

Will y Julian apoyaron a Alex.

-Si chicos-dije -gracias... Creo que mejor me voy a casa. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Ellos me miraron con preocupación. Salí del lugar dispuesta a llegar a casa y darme un buen baño de tina y echarme a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mi móvil sonó.

-¿Gabe?-dijo esa voz calmada que me robaba el aliento.

-Lysandro-dije y mi voz sonó mucho mas tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-dijo- Leigh me dijo que viniste a verme, pero que recibiste una llamada urgente, ¿todo bien?

-No-dije, no tenía sentido mentirle, y debía decírselo, aunque sabía que no le iba a hacer nada de gracia- ¿Te apetece si te veo y te cuento?

-Claro-dijo él.

-¿Dónde estás?

Llegué a la cafetería donde habíamos desayunado juntos por primera vez. Lysandro ya estaba ahí, con expresión ansiosa, que cambió a una sonrisa radiante cuando nos miramos. Sentí que ya no estaba tan cansada por mi horrible semana, y la mala noticia que portaba.

-Gabe-dijo él y se levantó, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.-¿Todo bien?

-Lysandro-dije y lo abracé muy fuerte- No muy bien la verdad, ha sido una semana infernal.

-Sentémonos-dijo y retiró la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

-Muchas gracias.-dije.

-¿Te apetece algo?-preguntó.

-Claro, un té estaría bien para estos nervios-dije

Lysandro pidió un té para mí y otro para él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó enarcando una ceja y tomando mi mano.

-Nos han asignado a nuestro staff para la gira-dije- Bueno... para empezar debo decirte que me iré de gira.

Su expresión se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Me lo temía-dijo apretando mi mano.

-Y yo-admití.- Pero eso no es lo peor.-él me miró intrigado- El jefe del staff de la gira...ahm... es Damon.

Su expresión se endureció y tragó con dificultad, no dijo nada de inmediato porque llegaron con nuestras bebidas.

-No es posible-dijo al fin-¿Cómo pueden permitir que ese hombre esté cerca de ti?

-Han hecho todo lo que han podido-dije- Pero nuestros jefes se han puesto pesados. -añadí agobiada.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó, no estaba muy contento, pero al parecer su prioridad era mi bienestar.

-Sobreviviré-dije-Sólo quisiera aclarar algo...

-Dime-

-Mmm... ¿qué pasa entre nosotros?

Sonrió.

-Supongo que no lo he hecho del modo correcto-dijo- Espero que no pienses que soy tan informal con todo.

-Ni siquiera entiendo que quieres decirme-dije.

-Gabe...Gabrielle.-dijo- Dime si quisieras...

-¡Lysandro!-

_Ay no, ella no. _No pude evitar una expresión de fastidio, y a Lys, pesé al caballero que era, le pasó lo mismo.

-Nina-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¡Lysandro! Es tan bueno verte-dijo la rubia ignorándome de nuevo como siempre que coincidíamos.

Nina tomó, nuevamente una silla y se sentó justo entre Lysandro y yo. Me sentí indignada.

-¿Tu de nuevo aquí?-preguntó la chica.

-Si, ya sabes...-dije

-Supuse que sus negocios se habían terminado. -dijo la rubia con desdén hacia mi. Luego miró con adoración a Lysandro- Te ves tan guapo en el video... escucho esa canción noche y día.

-Muchas gracias, Nina-dijo, pero su interrupción no parecía haberlo hecho feliz.

-Deberías marcharte-me dijo Nina- Es muy feo que estés detrás de alguien todo el tiempo.

Esa chica no podía estarme diciéndome eso.

-¿Yo?-dije con una nota de histerismo en la voz-¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo, rubita? o mejor, ¿Por qué no te lo metes por...?

-Es terrible que lo sigas por todos lados-dijo ella sin subir ni un punto la voz- Ya hizo lo que pudo por ti, ¿no? Ya ha sacado a tu banducha del agujero...

-¿Mi banducha?-grité y me levanté...

-Desde luego-dijo muy satisfecha- Él no te necesita mas... ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Realmente necesitamos un tiempo a solas... hace mucho que no nos vemos...

-¡Basta Nina!-Lysandro alzó la voz y miraba a la rubia con molestia- Agradezco la atención que me has dedicado, pero creo que está por demás. Por favor, márchate, no voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera a mi novia.

**o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Hasta otra :D**


	16. Rose

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 15.-Rose**

A Nina y a mí se nos fue la mandíbula hasta el suelo. La rubia me miró con verdadera rabia, y luego lo miró a él, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lanzando un sollozo lastimero, se fue corriendo.

Pese a lo mal que me caía, no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella.

Lysandro se dejó caer en la silla de donde se había levantado en el calor de la discusión. Parecía muy cansado.

-No quería lastimarla-dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé-dije tocándole el brazo en señal de apoyo.-Dejaste pasar demasiado tiempo, Lysandro. Hace mucho que debiste parar sus ilusiones si no estabas interesado en ella.

-Lo sé-dijo, pero había culpa en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo-le dije- se le pasará. Eres su ilusión, y no la culpo-le sonreí- Pero sólo es una fan.

Suspiró, cansado.

-Entonces-dije cambiando el tono y de tema- ¿Soy tu novia?

Lysandro enrojeció mas que el pelo de Castiel, pero sonrió.

-Bueno, eso depende-dijo.

-¿Ah sí?¿De qué?-pregunté en tono inocente.

-Gabrielle-dijo tomándome la mano de nuevo- ¿quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi novia?

Sonreí. Sabía que él necesitaba esa seguridad tanto como yo.

-Por supuesto-dije

El peliblanco se levantó de la silla y me instó a hacer lo mismo. Depositó un suave beso en mis labios tomándome de la cintura con delicadeza. Cuando nos separemos lo miré directo a los ojos, y vi que quizá yo también tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Desde la muerte de mi hermano, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz, aunque desde luego este era otro tipo de felicidad. Era como si de repente todas las puertas que había considerado cerradas hasta entonces, se abrieran y todo un futuro que no había visto antes se desplegara ante mis ojos.

Por supuesto que me daba miedo esta nueva realidad, porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta felicidad. Siempre había estado sola, con mi hermano, por supuesto, pero no solía tener amigos de mi edad, no solía salir con nadie y cuando al fin me había permitido tener una relación con alguien, había terminado de un modo tan trágico, que probablemente me había traumado de por vida.

Pero Lysandro no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Él era luz, total y plenamente para mi, siempre lograba que me sintiera bien y especial, hacía que me sintiera única. Era impresionante como con sólo mirarme, hablarme o sonreírme, me hacía sentir que el mundo era un lugar mejor.

Aunque los momentos que podía pasar a su lado eran escasos, siempre eran en los que me sentía mejor. Y los aprovechaba al máximo, sabiendo que dentro de poco tendríamos que separarnos durante un tiempo indefinido.

Era un tema delicado entre el y yo, no tanto por el tema de separación, no, el tema que realmente le era delicado (por no decir que en su fuero interno no sabía si lo enfurecía o lo asustaba) era de Damon.

Yo no trataba el asunto, porque siempre que lo sacaba a relucir se ponía de mal humor. No es que lo demostrara, pues era bien sabido por todos que las emociones (demostrarlas, vaya) no eran precisamente lo suyo, sin embargo yo si era capaz de notar el cambio sutil de su actitud cada vez que una emoción nueva emanaba de él.

Por algunos días (un par, al menos) decidimos reservar nuestra relación para nosotros solos. Mi motivo principal era que no sabía como decírselo a Alex, hiriendo sus sentimientos lo menos que pudiera. El motivo principal de Lysandro, disfrutar de los nuestro antes de que Rosalya nos asesinara con su amor y felicidad. Ya que me lo dijo, también se convirtió en mi preocupación número uno.

Los primeros en saberlo, fueron los chicos de mi banda. Alex lo tomó con bastante diplomacia, y no se había puesto salvaje, como había supuesto. Yo estaba preparada para interponerme entre Lysandro y él si hacía falta. Pero no fue necesario:

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar esperando que cometas un error, para ocupar tu lugar, ¿verdad?-le dijo a Lysandro.

-Créeme que lo tengo bien presente-le dijo el albino con diplomacia.-

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras se dieron la mano, lo mas que podía esperar de ese par.

No fue tan mal como yo había esperado, por lo menos, ambos habían salido vivos del encuentro.

Los siguientes en saberlo fueron Castiel, Leigh y Rosalya.

-Ya era hora-dijo Castiel con una sonrisa socarrona- Luego de lo que le hicieron al piano de tu casa, lo menos que podían hacer era formalizarlo.

Leigh y Rosalya nos miraron con curiosidad. Lysandro estaba horrorizado.

-Detalles.-dije quitándole importancia.

Como bien había supuesto Lys, Rosalya casi nos asesina con su alegría. Nos abrazó a ambos y era impresionante que fuera mucho mas fuerte de lo que se veía. Yo pensaba que yo era fuerte, pero Rosalya me ganaba sin despeinarse.

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes, siempre le dije a Lys que se debía buscar una novia pronto, antes de que fuera un anciano y muriera sólo.

-Sólo tengo diecisiete, Rosalya-le contestó Lysandro sonrojado.

-Pronto tendrás dieciocho-aclaró la chica- Y el tiempo se pasa volando.

Castiel rodó los ojos.

-Tu ni siquiera digas nada-le amenazó la peliblanca- A ti tampoco te vendría mal una novia.

-Jaja-se burló el pelirrojo- No, no gracias... yo paso de momento. Eso de tener mujer es muy complicado.

-¿cómo que complicado?-preguntamos Rosa y yo acercándonos amenazantes

-Yo...-se encogió Castiel de pánico.

De repente Rosa se rió como una verdadera psicótica y todos la miramos, dudando seriamente de su salud mental.

-Por favor, sólo avísenme cuando se lo digan a Nina.-dijo ella.

Lysandro y yo nos miramos, y de nuevo una ráfaga de culpabilidad cruzó sus ojos.

-Se ha enterado ya-le dije- De hecho fue la primera en saberlo.

Rosalya pareció indignada.

-¿Cómo que la primera?-preguntó- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron a mí antes?

-Ehhh... bueno... fue un poquito mas complejo que eso-le dije.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Nina?-preguntó Leigh con tono preocupado.

Lysandro suspiró pesadamente.

-Tan bien como podíamos esperar-dijo- He de admitir que no se lo he dicho del modo correcto.

-No creo que hubiera modo correcto.-dijo Leigh.

-Quizá, pero... de cualquier forma, me hubiese gustado hacer las cosas mejor-admitió el peliblanco.

Todos nos miramos incómodos.

A pesar de que el tema de Nina incomodaba a Lysandro, no era algo que ocupara su pensamiento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una noche estábamos en la sala de su casa, viendo una vieja película del cine mudo. Era algo que le encantaba, y a mí también me llamaba la atención, así que de vez en cuando, conseguíamos alguna. La selección de esa noche era Nosferatu de 1922 de F.W. Murnau. Era en realidad una joya de película.

El saco que habitualmente vestía mi (no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo)... mi novio, descansaba en uno de los brazos de sofá. Tampoco traía la pañoleta verde que adornaba su cuello y tenía desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. En sí, esa era una visión que me cortaba la respiración, o lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan concentrada mirando a la pantalla, mientra disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo. Yo estaba recargada en su pecho, mientras él pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros con ademán protector.

Las últimas notas de una trémula melodía que acompañaba al filme sonaban, mientras daban una vista hacia las ruinas del castillo del Conde Orlok, para luego poner las famosas letras El Fin en la pantalla negra.

-Wow-dije, yo jamás había visto esa película, y me había dejado maravillada, mucho mas que las anteriores que habíamos visto- Es maravilloso cuanto podían expresar sólo con gestos, las expresiones de sus rostros... y un par de letras...

Lysandro se rió quedamente y me besó el pelo.

-No sabía que te iba a gustar tanto.-dijo, contento, quizá de que compartiéramos un gusto.

-ES que... es tan fascinante... me hace sentir atemporal-dije aún con los ojos en la pantalla en blanco- Creo que ha sido mas bella que muchas de las películas que hacen hoy en día, esas si tenían alma...

-Es justo lo que opino yo-dijo, antes de sacar el DVD del reproductor y guardarlo cuidadosamente en su caja, luego fue a sentarse de nuevo a mi lado.

-Y la actuación de Max Shreck... magistral. Lysandro...-dije realmente sin pensar, y gracias a la emoción. - Creo que estoy enamorada del Conde Orlok...

-¿Ah sí?-me preguntó serio-Quizá no sea bueno que te haga ver estas películas si te vas a enamorar de otros...-lo miré, pero me sonreía.

-Pero, mi amor...-le dije- No puedes negar que ese vampiro tiene cierto aire de seducción. Claro que, tal como tu has dicho, es probable que sea la intención de representarlo así... nocturno... misterioso...

-...Y de íntimo contacto al alimentarse...introduciendo parte de sí...en la tierna carne de las doncellas-dijo acercándose a mi cuello, respirando en el y hablándome al oído-Para sacar el tibio líquido rojo que es la fuente de la vida.

Mordió con delicadeza la piel de mi cuello, y me hizo estremecer. Pasó con suavidad la punta de su lengua la zona que había mordido. Me lleno de tiernos besos, que sin embargo eran diferentes a cuantos me había dado antes.

Finalmente besó mis labios, tomando con uno de sus brazos mi cintura y con acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre. Su lengua se pronto se dio paso entre mis labios, inundando mi boca con su cálido aliento. Me estrechó con mucha mas fuerza, como si la mas mínima distancia entre nuestros cuerpos lo pusiera ansioso. Me recostó en el sofá, mientras seguía besándome.

-No-dije, porque me sentía abrumada por lo que sabía que iba a pasar si dejaba que aquel besuqueo continuara, y costó todo mi autocontrol, ya que el fuego en sus ojos amenazaba con robarme toda la cordura- Lo siento.

Se incorporó, respirando rápidamente, para recuperar el aliento. Estaba adorablemente sonrojado, y lucía bastante apenado.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con sinceridad.

-No importa-dije con la mirada baja- Pero creo que aún no es el momento para...

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo-

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo no sabía que decir para romper la tensión. Sin embargo y como siempre, él encontró el modo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?-preguntó, casualmente.

Mi mente buscó la fecha a la que se estaba refiriendo. El viernes era 22 de Noviembre, su cumpleaños.

-No, no tengo nada planeado-dije sonriendo- ¿vas a invitarme a algún lado?

Él me sonrió, de modo extraño debería decir, era una de esas sonrisas que pegaban mejor con Rosalya.

-Sí-dijo- Me gustaría mucho que el viernes próximo fueras conmigo a ver a mis padres.

Debo confesar que entre en shock por un segundo.

-¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres?-pregunté.

-Bueno-dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello y jugando con él- Si, me gustaría. No tienes que preocuparte, no es nada especial ni por asomo. Sólo que, cada año voy a pasar esa fecha con mis padres, sin importar que día sea. Y este año quiero estar contigo también.

Me lo pensé un momento. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Después de todo era su cumpleaños. No iba a hacerlo escoger entre estar con sus padres, a los que casi no veía, o conmigo. Además a mi no me costaba nada ir con él, ¿o sí?.

-Ya, vale-le dije intentando sonreír lo mejor que pude- Claro que voy contigo.

Y el nerviosismo se instaló en mi estómago. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que me dedicó (radiante y encantadora) me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes tanto-dijo abrazándome- También irán Leigh y Rosalya, será algo muy informal.

Bueno, al menos Rosa estaría ahí conmigo. Debía hablar con ella, así sabría que esperar de los señores Ainsworth.

Leigh llegó un rato después de nuestra charla, y salimos a cenar luego de ir a buscar a Rosalya. Desde luego la peliblanca no era una persona fácil de engañar, y había notado mi preocupación. Quiso preguntarme pero le dije que en ese momento no. Me miró de modo que comprendiera que no se le iba a olvidar.

Luego de la cena, me despedí de todos y fui a casa de Juliette.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a visitarme-dijo cruzada de brazos- Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte, tonta?-le dije - ¿Con quién me divertiría entonces?

Me hizo pasar, y me ofreció una cerveza que le agradecí inmensamente. Hacía un buen rato que no compartía una cerveza y una charla con mis viejos amigos.

-¿Y qué tal todo en el paraíso?-preguntó Juliette con mucha curiosidad.

-No sé a que te refieres-dije.

-Anda, hazte la tonta. -me dijo haciendo un mohín- Yo sólo quiero saber qué tal va todo con tu guapísimo novio y tu no me dices ni un poquito.

Suspiré.

-Mi guapísimo novio -dije con pesadez y le di un largo trago a la cerveza- quiere que vaya a conocer a sus padres el viernes.

Juliette soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-Vaya, vaya, mujer...¿quién te vieras?-se burló de mí.- Gabrielle Ducatte de Ainsworth, Señora Ainsworth... no suena mal.

-Déjame, Juliette-le dije molesta.

-No te enojes-dijo.-Es que no pensé que fueras tan en serio con él.

-Calla, ¿qué tonterías dices? -le dije enfurruñada- sólo tenemos dieciocho.

-Claro, pero en la era victoriana la gente se casaba joven.

-¿Pero quien hablo de matrimonio?

-Pero sería una boda tan bonita -dijo sonriendo.

-Qué tonta eres-le dije no muy convencida.

-Anda-dijo con socarronería- Que hasta tu piensas que sería lindo.

-Calla y mejor dame otra cerveza.-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Al otro día amanecí con un gran dolor de cabeza. Hacía un buen rato que no bebía hasta perderme. Me di la vuelta sobre la cama con pereza. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarme. Ese día no tenía entrevistas, ni nada por el estilo. Me quedé pensando un momento en Lysandro, y en que aún no tenía un regalo para él. Navegué un rato por internet para ver si se me ocurría algo. Y lo encontré:

_Subasta de Re-ediciones de libros de William Blake._

Perfecto, seguro que le gustaría. Lo malo, es que la subasta era en Inglaterra. Lo bueno, mi padre vivía en Londres. Y no sólo eso, le gustaba coleccionar libros de llamados Poetas Malditos.

No lo encontraría en casa, pero sí en su oficina. Llamé ahí, y esperé que su secretaria me comunicara con él.

-¿Padre?-le dije a modo de saludo.

-Hija-me dijo extrañado-No esperaba tu llamada, siendo sinceros. ¿A que se debe?

-Papá, ¿sabes que hay una subasta de libros de William Blake en Londres, hoy por la noche?

-Desde luego, tengo un pase para ir-dijo él en tono alegre- ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande padre.-le dije.

Mi padre era un hombre bastante capaz de ganar todo lo que quisiera en la subasta. Tenía un sueldo mas que excelente, y una asombrosa reputación en ese tipo de eventos. Si alguien podía conseguirme uno de los libros de Blake que subastarían era él. Seguro lo conseguía, me lo enviaría y yo haría a Lysandro muy muy feliz.

Esa noche también fui a cenar con Lysandro, Rosa y Leigh. Estábamos en medio de una charla amena, sobre la fiesta del jueves por la noche, donde Rosalya planeaba tirar la casa por la ventana , a pesar de que Lys le había dicho que no era necesario. Yo también pensaba que era un poco exagerado, pero también coincidía en que mi novio se merecía lo mejor. Un sonido me indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_**-"Listo. Mañana mismo te envío los libros por mensajería de emergencia. Papá"**_

Sonreí. En el lugar sonaba una melodía conocida:

_-*Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota_

_Tu canción es tristeza que cae..._

_en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir_

_Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota_

_Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor_

_Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,_

_y cántame, sólo a mí.*_

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó Lysandro curioso. Yo asentí.

-Muy bien-dije- Era mi padre.

Lysandro sonrió. Sabía que la relación entre mi padre y yo no era del todo estrecha, así que supuse que le daba gusto que estuviéramos en contacto. Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Era Stefan.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté- Si sabes que me interrumpiste, ¿verdad?

-Si, si-me desoyó-lo siento, pero es que ha pasado algo espectacular.

-¿Ah sí?¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté, con un poco de suerte habrían despedido a Damon

-The New Music Life nos ha pedido una entrevista-dijo Stefan emocionado- Ha pedido entrevistarte. The New Music Life.

Abrí los ojos con gran sorpresa y me costó mucho trabajo contener la emoción. The New Music Life era, por mucho una de las mejores revistas de música a nivel mundial. Era inglesa, y si salías ahí significaba que eras alguien. Eso, con sola una mención. Pero habían pedido entrevistarnos... entrevistarme...a mí..., era fantástico e increíble.

-Genial-dije y mis tres acompañantes me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cordura- ¿Cuándo llamarán?

-Ah bueno... si, hay un detalle-dijo y su tono se tornó cauteloso. -

-¿Qué detalle?-pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quieren unas fotos también, exclusivas, así que tendrás que viajar a Londres. Sólo hay un vuelo disponible, mañana por la mañana. La entrevista es el 21.

-¿qué?-le grité- Debo estar aquí.

-Tranquila-me pidió- Estarás a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Lysandro. No creo que haya mucha posibilidad de que retrasen la entrevista. De todos modos, regresas el 21 en la noche, aunque es un boleto abierto por si tienes que quedarte mas.

-No puedo quedarme mas. Había pedido el día. -dije.

-Lo siento mucho, Gabe, pero es una gran oportunidad-dijo Stefan en tono de que verdaderamente lo sentía- Lysandro entenderá. Mejor duerme, sales a las siete. Te esperaré en el aeropuerto para darte el boleto y decirte dónde vas a hospedarte.

-No, no... me quedaré con mi padre, de cualquier modo lo mejor será verlo-dije

-Muy bien entonces, ¿pueden entrevistarte en casa de tu padre?-preguntó

-Si, no creo que le moleste. -dije y colgué.

Mi rostro debía denotar lo mal que me sentía, puesto que todos me miraban preocupados. Miré a los ojos a Lys, no quería decepcionarlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó tomando mi mano.

-Mmm, si, en cierto modo.-dije- The New Music life ha pedido entrevistarme.

Lysandro sonrió radiante.

-Gabe, eso es maravilloso-dijo muy contento, puesto que él si sabía que significaba para una banda salir en esa revista- Es la revista mas importante del momento.

-Felicidades, Gabe-dijo Rosa, muy sonriente.

-Si, es maravilloso-dijo Leigh sonriéndome también.

-¿Entonces, que va mal?-preguntó Lys aún sonriente.

-Que...la entrevista es en Londres y... probablemente sea el día 21.

Lysandro parpadeó confundido.

-¿cómo que probablemente?-preguntó.

-Ehm... sí, cabe la posibilidad de que se atrase y tenga que quedarme mas tiempo.

La sonrisa de Lys desapareció, y como me temía, la decepción apareció en sus ojos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo, y pedirle una disculpa.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Rosa-dijo Leigh levantándose- Buena suerte en tu entrevista.

-Si, Gabe, nos vemos-dijo Rosa.

No pude despedirme en condiciones. Esperé a que se fueran.

-Lo siento mucho Lysandro, te juro que estaré de vuelta el viernes por la mañana, te lo aseguro.-exclamé.

-Gabe...

-No tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar-dije sin escucharlo- Sabes que de verdad quiero estar contigo por tu cumpleaños, si tan sólo pudiera...

-Gabe...

-...te juro que lo cancelaría

-¡Gabe!-tuvo que alzar un poco la voz- Yo entiendo-dijo y trató de sonreírme- Sé que no lo has pedido, y sé que es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar. Festejaremos cuando nos veamos, ¿sí, amor?

Hice un puchero y le dije:

-Pero yo quería estar contigo-dije. Como es su costumbre me abrazó con ternura.

-Lo sé, es lo que mas cuenta.-dijo.

Me despedí de él mas fervorosamente que de costumbre, y fui a casa a preparar la maleta. Llamé a mi padre, que estuvo encantado de recibirme en su casa.

Me levanté y le mandé un mensaje a Lysandro diciéndole que me marchaba y que esperaba volver pronto. Lindo y perfecto como era, me deseó suerte de forma cariñosa. Me sentía fatal y esperaba que la entrevista fuera corta y pudiera regresar para estar con él en su dia especial.

Llegué a Londres muy rápido. Apenas viaje durante media hora. Esperaba ver el rostro de mi padre, al que hace un año (desde que Jim murió) no había visto. Pero no estaba él.

-Hola, guapa-me dijo una voz-¿esperas a alguien o te llevo?

Volteé muy contenta y abracé a Ed con fuerza, casi lo tiro por mi emoción.

-Edward-grité en su oído.

-Ya sé que te da gusto verme, preciosa-dijo Ed casi ahogado- Pero déjame respirar.

-Que bueno verte-le dije muy contenta- pero, ¿dónde esta mi padre?

-Debí hacer algunas cosas en la oficina, para poder pasar el resto del día contigo-dijo Ed sonriéndome- Así que yo te llevaré a casa.

-Genial-dije, aunque me parecía muy raro que mi padre quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

Subimos a un taxi, y Ed le dió al conductor la dirección de mi padre.

Era una casa pequeña, pero elegante, de decoración marcadamente masculina. Ed dejó mi maleta en un rincón, y me llevó a la cocina para que desayunara algo.

-Cuéntame-me dijo mientras yo comía -¿Cómo va todo en Amoris Ville? Supongo que bien si _The New Music Life_ te ha pedido una entrevista. Aunque no me extraña, _The Chevalier _esta sonando muchísimo aquí. Creo que tienes un montón de jovencitos enamorados, y Lysandro no se queda atrás.

-¿También tiene muchos jovencitos enamorados?-pregunté.

-Puede que si, pero también muchas chicas...-dijo

-Lástima-dije- Porque Lysandro está ocupado.

Ed me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No me digas que...

-Sí, Lysandro y yo somos novios-dije y me llené la boca con esas palabras.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aquí estuvo el capítulo.**

**Jejeje, por lo visto todas odiaron a Nina en el capítulo anterior XD jeje la verdad a mí me cae fatal, por suerte es el último capítulo en que sale. Al menos de momento :p**

**Gabe y Lys ya son novios, y Gabe irá a conocer a los padres de Lys :O Claro si está a tiempo luego de su entrevista.**

**Nueva aparición de Ed para quienes lo extrañaban :D**

**Gracias **Wind Love, kaila maya y DanhLew ** por sus reviews :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

*El fragmento utilizado en este capítulo corresponde a la canción _Rose_ de _Anna Tsuchiya_ :)


	17. Sing for Me

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 16.- Sing for Me**

Edward no pareció ni remotamente sorprendido, pero me miró con los ojos brillantes y una gigante sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera me extraña-dijo muy pagado de si mismo- Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Vaya, todos parecían muy seguros-dije enfurruñada- ¿Es que a nadie le va a caer de sorpresa?

-Lo dudo, princesa-dijo riendo- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Alex? Hemos hablado y no me ha dicho nada.

-Se lo ha tomado bastante bien, por lo menos mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.-le dije- Sólo le ha dicho que esperara a que Lys cometa algún error para ocupar su lugar.

-Vaya, pensé que lo iba a matar a golpes como mínimo-dijo Ed y eso sí lo sorprendía.

-Igual yo, pero no. A Lysandro no le ha tomado por sorpresa lo que Alex le ha dicho. -dije y lancé un suspiro- Aunque supongo que Alex es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Me imagino que la gira por tiempo indefinido no lo ha de hacer feliz precisamente-dijo Ed.

-No creo que sea la gira en concreto lo que le preocupe-dije- Ed, Damon se ha colado de nuevo en el equipo técnico.

Ed se levantó tan rápido que temí por la seguridad de la mesa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó furioso- ¿Cómo se atreve el muy imbécil a cruzarse en tu camino de nuevo- Estaba llegando a tener una tonalidad de morado que no le había visto antes.- Ahora mismo voy a matarle.

Y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero me levanté y lo detuve.

-Tranquilízate, Ed-le pedí- Es lindo que defiendas mi honor, pero no es necesario. Yo ya sé que clase de persona es Damon, y Will, Julian y Alex se encargarán de recordármelo si lo llego a olvidar, cosa que te aseguro que no va a pasar.

-Es que no es posible si quiera que esté a 15 metros de ti-dijo Ed, que parecía aún furioso.

-Ya sé...

-Entonces, ¿Lysandro conoce toda la situación?-preguntó Ed aún bufando de rabia.

-Si, claro-le dije- Y ha tenido oportunidad de conocer a Damon, evidentemente, no le agrada.

-Desde luego que no-dijo enfurruñado- Es tu ex, y si sabe lo que pasó hasta me extraña que no haya intentado asesinarlo.

-Lysandro no es de esos-dije

Edward se puso de tan mal humor que resulto un alivio cuando se fue.

Mi padre aún no llegaba, así que me di una vuelta por su casa.

Tenía una pequeña biblioteca, en dónde habían un montón de libros antiguos, entre otras cosas, como pinturas. Podía oler los encuadernados de los que había en el estante. Era como estar en un museo. Sobre su elegante escritorio, estaba una caja que parecía nueva y fuera de lugar en el entorno.

-Veo que has encontrado tu encargo.-dijo la profunda voz de mi padre.- Vienen los dos libros que me encargaste.

-Padre, hola-le dije insegura. No sabía que mas decir- ¿Pudiste conseguir los dos?

-Sí-dijo mi padre y se oía muy satisfecho de si mismo- Incluso conseguí unos para mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Londres está frío-dije. Hablar del clima siempre era zona segura.

-Sí-dijo- Supongo que Francia también está muy fría.

-Sí, pero no tanto.-dije.

-¿Por qué no miras los libros?-preguntó.

-Ah... sí-dije y abrí con mucho cuidado la caja.

Dentro, había dos libros delgados, finamente encuadernados en piel. Tenían los títulos y el autor grabados en letras doradas.

Los abrí cuidadosamente, las letras no se veían como de los libros actuales. Parecían menos definidas.

-Están hechos en una imprenta de esos años-me explicó mi padre emocionado.-Es por eso que se ve así.

-Son maravillosos, padre-dije fascinada. A Lysandro le iba a encantar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, hija?-yo asentí- Sé que te gusta leer y eso, pero nunca te habías decidido a leer una edición tan especial, quizá me equivoque al suponerlo, pero me parece que si se tratara de ti, te daría igual si fuera una edición especial o una que hayas ido a comprar a una librería de Amoris Ville.

Demasiado observador para mi gusto.

-Si, bueno-dije- es que no es para mí. Es para-tomé aire- Mi novio.

-Vaya-dijo mi padre, sin expresar realmente nada- ¿Y quién es?

-Bueno-dije azorada- No lo conoces.

-¿Es el chico con el que cantaste en tu nueva canción?-preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward y tu se pusieron intercambiar chismes?-pregunté, casi ofendida. Ni siquiera había podido sorprender a mi propio padre, que vivía en otro país.

-No-dijo dirigiéndome una mirada confusa- ¿Debería?

-¿Entonces cómo lo supiste?-pregunté.

-Bueno-dijo sonriendo-Los vi en el videoclip. Eres mi hija, y no lo miras como a tus amigos. Y ese chico... bueno, tendría que ser muy buen actor para mirarte así y que fuera mentira.

Me sonrojé.

No dijo mucho más. Me invitó a dar una vuelta por Londres. Llegué congelada a su casa, y a pesar de que la ciudad estaba muy linda, lo único que quería era darme un baño de tina. Estaba en la habitación que me había asignado mi padre, cuando me llamó.

-Querida-me dijo- Te habla una tal Margaret Blame, de _The New Music Life_.

Tomé el teléfono. La mujer era de las reporteras mas importantes de la revista.

-¿Diga?-dije al teléfono

-¿Señorita Gabrielle Ducatte?-preguntó una voz femenina con un acento inglés.- Soy Margaret Blame.

-Gabe Ducatte-dije- Es un honor hablar con usted.

-No digas eso-dijo contenta-Al contrario. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia el que vinieras a Londres.

_"No, sólo me impedirán pasar el cumpleaños de mi novio a su lado"_

-No se preocupe por nada-dije

-Que encantadora-dijo- Sólo quería decirte que tenemos que mover el horario de la entrevista.

_Oh, no, oh no_

-¿Cambiar?-pregunté dudosa.

-Si, linda-dijo- No puedo verte mañana por la noche, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde? No sé, digamos a la una.

Mi cerebro tardó en procesar la información. Si la entrevista era en la tarde, podría tomar perfectamente el avión y llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lysandro.

-Claro-dije emocionada.- Por supuesto.

-Muy bien-dijo Margaret- Entonces, ¿te parece bien si vamos a casa de tu padre?

-Por supuesto.

Les di la dirección. Y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente. Se lo dije a mi padre, y mandó limpiar la sala a primera hora de la mañana. Era la habitación mas grande e iluminada de la casa, así que también sería ideal para la sesión fotográfica.

Saqué mi teléfono y verifiqué mis mensajes. Había uno de Lysandro diciéndome que me extrañaba, el cual respondí del mismo modo. No me contestó, por lo que asumí que:

1.- Estaba distraído haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

2.- Había perdido su teléfono. _De nuevo_.

Sin embargo, Rosalya estaba disponible.

_-__**Gabe: **__Hola, Rosa, ¿qué tal todo?_

_-__**Rosa: **__Todo perfecto, excepto por un detalle._

_-__**Gabe: **__¿qué detalle?_

_**-Rosa: **__Lysandro se niega a ir a la fiesta de mañana. Dice que no vale la pena ir a una celebración que no va a disfrutar._

_-__**Gabe: **__De ningún modo, Rosa. Debes hacer que vaya. Si tienes que sedarlo y arrastrarlo hasta ahí, lo harás, ¿verdad?_

_**-Rosa: **__No tiene muchos ánimos, porque tu no estarás._

_-__**Gabe: **__Qué tontería. Haz que vaya, no te preocupes, yo llegaré._

_**-Rosa: **__Esa es mi chica, jeje, bueno no. La chica de Lys. _

Habiendo puesto ese asunto en orden, me pude echar a dormir con toda tranquilidad, imaginando la expresión de sorpresa en los bellos ojos bicolores de Lysandro.

Al día siguiente, mi padre me dejó una nota donde me pedía esperarlo para que me llevara al aeropuerto. La sala ya estaba limpia y yo sólo tuve que esperar a la gente de la revista.

Margaret Blame resultó ser una persona tan encantadora en persona como por teléfono. Era una mujer de apenas unos treinta años, sumamente divertida, y agradable. Parecía una combinación entre Kat Von D y Joan Jett.

Me hizo varias preguntas, todas relacionadas con mi trabajo y no insistió en que Castiel y Lysandro debían ser parte de la banda, aunque si hizo unas cuestiones al respecto. Me tomaron un par de fotos, y llevaron un montón de copias de _The Chevalier _para que las firmara.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando Margaret se retiró de casa, justo unos momentos antes de que mi padre llegara. En lo que yo ordené mis cosas, él puso un listón en la caja donde estaban los libros para Lys. Llegamos con tiempo al aeropuerto.

-Espero verte pronto hija-me dijo mi padre antes de que abordara el avión-Sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, pero... somos lo único que tenemos, el uno al otro. Ojalá puedas venir para las fiestas.

-Trataré, padre-dije dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Si quieres, puedes traer a tu novio.-dijo.

-Oh, bueno... -dije nerviosa- ya veremos. Gracias por los libros.

En ese momento anunciaron mi vuelo.

-Ve con cuidado, hija-dijo mi padre, luego pensó un momento y dijo: Te quiero, hija.

Me dejó en blanco. Le acaricié el brazo y le dije:

-Y yo a ti, padre. Cuídate.

Bueno, no era mucho, pero era lo mas que podíamos hacer de momento.

Llegué a Amoris Ville cerca de las 8pm. La fiesta había comenzado hacía una hora. Me di una rápida ducha y me arreglé lo mas que pude. Luego me fui volando a casa de Rosa, que era dónde harían el festejo. Bajé del coche y marqué un teléfono en mi móvil.

-Gabe-dijo esa voz calmada que tanto quería- Me hace feliz oírte.

-Lys-le dije, emocionada por escucharlo, aunque al fondo podía oírse la música.-¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

Entré hablando aún por teléfono, a la estancia donde estaban festejando. Habían muchas personas, las mismas que en el cumpleaños de Rosa, y eso incluía a Will y Julian. Lysandro estaba mirando a un ventanal, desde dónde se podía visualizar la luna pese a las nubes.

Una suave canción resonaba elegantemente en el recinto:

_-*Te necesito para cantar_

_Canta para mí, mi amor._

_Canta sobre lo mejor de lo peor_

_Aquí dentro de mi mente_

_la verdad es difícil de encontrar*_

Lysandro suspiró.

-Pues, supongo que está bien. Aunque sería mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí

Vi que Rosalya estaba junto a Lysandro, y ella me había visto; Rosa me sonrió muy contenta y se hizo a un lado.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes que tengo complejo de hada madrina y me encanta hacer realidad tus deseos.-le dije

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

Ya estaba justo a su espalda.

-Que te gires-le dije

Él se dio la vuelta y me miró sorprendido. Una bella sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y me tomó en sus brazos para girarme contento. Me besó y luego me puso en el suelo.

-Gabe, llegaste-dijo muy feliz.

Asentí, y lo abracé.

-No te ibas a librar de mi tan fácil. Lysandro-le dije.

-Es maravilloso que estés aquí-dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.-

La fiesta de Lys fue mas o menos lo mismo que la fiesta de Rosalya. Claro que no se fue la luz, y sus amigos aprovecharon para festejar el éxito que había tenido la canción.

Al dar la media noche, fui la primera en felicitar a Lysandro por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y aproveché para darle los libros.

-Anda, ábrelo-le dije, en un rato que tuvimos sólo para nosotros dos- espero que te guste.

Lysandro me miró con curiosidad y abrió con mucho cuidado la caja. Sacó los libros y los miró sorprendido un momento.

-**_Matrimonio entre el Cielo y el Infierno_, y _Las Visiones de las Hijas de Albión_-dijo extasiado- Gabe... están maravillosos. -Pasó los dedos muy suavemente en las letras grabadas, y abrió los libros con cuidado, y también acarició las páginas para sentir la tinta en el texto.

-Está hecho de modo tradicional, la imprenta es de los mismo años que la edición original del libro, y está encuadernado completamente a mano. Está hecho tal y como lo hubieran producido a finales del siglo XVIII.

-Muchas gracias, Gabe-me dijo dándome un emocionado abrazo- no creí nunca tener algo así.

Se veía tan feliz que mi corazón se encogió de emoción.

Lysandro fue a enseñarle el regalo a su hermano, que los contempló con el mismo éxtasis que Lys. Luego me dirigió una mirada de cariño.

Rosalya se dirigió hacía mi, mientras dejaba a los hermanos observar las joyas que mi padre había logrado conseguir.

-Vaya...-dijo Rosa mirándolos- Pues sí que has acertado. Míralos, les interesan mas esos libros que nosotras.

-Déjalos disfrutar el momento-dije sonriendo- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí-dijo la peliblanca rodando los ojos- Pero estás exagerando. Sólo te he conseguido unas buenas botas y unas blusas decente. Son unas personas encantadoras-añadió- les vas a gustar mucho.

-Me pone nerviosa conocer a sus padres-dije.

-Ya sé, pero no tienes por qué-me aseguró Rosa- Son buenas personas, y estarán felices, si Lysandro está feliz. Y lo está.

En ese momento, mi peliblanco estaba explicándoles a sus amigos porque esos libros resultaban tan especiales, muy emocionado.

-¿Y tú, Gabe?-preguntó Rosa- ¿Estás feliz?

Lysandro volteó y me miró sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo soy, Rosa, y mucho-le dije, abrumada.-Mucho mas de lo que pensé.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, aquí estuvo el capítulo, creo que fue un capítulo feliz. Era justo :D**

**Hoy me ocurrió algo que me ha desanimado :( así que si me regalan un review me darán felicidad (jaja XD sonó un poco a chantaje)**

kaila maya ** nuestro lindo lys tiene un lado muy hot, claro... XD recuerda lo que Castiel dijo sobre los serios: son los peores jjeje que bueno que disfrutaste la reaparición de Ed, que aparecerá esporádicamente en lo que queda de la historia. Mmm eso sonó a que ya se iba a acabar, pero no te preocupes, aun sigo escribiendo :p**

Wind Love, ** la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lysandro pasó sin nada malo, por suerte. Ahora veremos como le va a Gabe con sus suegros. Jejeje Gabe es muy feliz a lado de su Lysandro... y por Damon... bueno es un dolor de cabeza, esperemos que alguien le dé una lección :)**

-* El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo es Sing For Me, de mi diosa, la poderosísima Tarja Turunen (finlandesa, por suspuesto, ¿Cómo dejar? XD)

**_Matrimonio entre el Cielo y el Infierno _Y _Las Visiones de las Hijas de Albión, _ son libros que de verdad existen (libros es una exageración, en realidad) del escritor inglés _William Blake. _Son muy buenos, los recomiento. A pesar de que Blake fue antes de la época victoriana, pensé que sería un escritor que a Lysandro le gustaría :D


	18. Y dónde estás

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 16.- Y dónde estás.**

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía morir de cansancio. No es que la fiesta hubiera durado tanto como la de Rosalya, pero aunque yo estaba acostumbrada a acostarme de madrugada, no lo estaba a levantarme temprano. Así que, ahí estaba yo, a las 7:00 am, en la estación de trenes.

Rosalya estaba sentada conmigo en la sala de espera, y teníamos las cabezas recargadas la una en la otra, para dormitar con algo de comodidad, mientras Leigh y Lysandro adquirían los boletos del ferrocarril que nos llevaría hasta el lugar donde sus padres vivían.

Me agradaba le hecho de que Rosalya compartiera mi afición a dormir hasta después de las nueve de la mañana aún si no hacía falta.

-Vamos-dijo Leigh tendiéndole una mano a Rosalya-Ya podemos abordar el tren.

-Cárgame-dijo Rosalya con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un puchero-No lograré llegar.

-Anda, te cargo pues-dijo Leigh con una sonrisa, echándose a Rosalya en los brazos. Honestamente, no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer eso en público.

-No, no...-dijo Rosalya, mientras su novio la llevaba a ella y su maleta al andén.

Lysandro y yo sonreímos mirando a la pareja. Lys se acercó a mi.

-Ni se te ocurra-le dije aún sonriendo.

-No, no claro que no-dijo él con una sonrisa inocente- De cualquier modo, debo llevar las cosas de Leigh-añadió señalando una valija que era mucho mas pequeña que la de Rosalya.- Dame las tuyas.

-No hace falta-le dije- Sólo es de aquí al tren y tu debes llevar las tuyas y las de Leigh.

-Gabe...

-Vamos, serás un caballero mas tarde-le insté dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nos acomodamos los cuatro en un pequeño compartimiento. Rosalya se recargó en Leigh y se quedó dormida en unos instantes. Lysandro señaló su hombro para que yo imitara a Rosalya, y como estaba muerta de sueño no me hice rogar. Me puse los audífonos y puse algo de música.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltada. Estaba reproduciéndose una canción que no sabía porqué traía ya que siempre me hacía llorar, me recordaba terriblemente a mi madre.

-*_Aún recuerdo esa voz susurrando a mi lado_

_que no ibas a volver_

_que te habías marchado y no,_

_vuelve hacer tanto frío_

_y dónde estás, aun creo que estoy soñando_

_soñando un triste final._

_Y dónde estás, sólo tiéndeme tu mano_

_y hasta ti podré llegar...*_

Me sequé discretamente las lágrimas que se me habían escapado, aunque agradecía no haber tenido ninguna pesadilla. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer por la noche, ya que pasaríamos el fin de semana en casa de los padres de Lysandro.

Me incorporé, y pude notar que ya estábamos fuera de la ciudad. Por las ventanas podía notar el verdor de las tierras que cruzaba el ferrocarril.

-¿Ya no tienes sueño?-preguntó Lysandro con voz suave. Negué con la cabeza.

-Me repongo con poco-le dije- Además-añadí mirando por la ventana-Nunca había viajado en tren. Me siento como _Harry Potter_.

Sonreí y lo miré. Él reprimió una carcajada, al parecer en deferencia a que Rosalya y Leigh si habían logrado conciliar el sueño.

-¿Cómo _Harry Potter_?-preguntó con voz divertida.

-Si, ya sabes-le dije señalando a la ventana- _El Expreso de Hogwarts_.

-Ah, claro-dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente.

De cualquier modo, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, yo me iba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Rosalya me había dicho que los padres de Lys eran personas encantadoras, y no lo dudaba, por como habían educado a sus hijos. Al parecer, Rosa no había tenido problemas para congeniar con ellos.

Claro que Rosalya, era Rosalya. Era guapa, simpática y podía llevarse bien con la gente. Además, era el tipo de mujer que cualquier madre desearía para su hijo.

Yo desde luego, no lo era.

Llegamos dos horas después de haber abordado el tren en Amoris Ville. Leigh pidió un taxi para que nos llevara a su casa. Para ese momento, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, y no podía participar en la alegre conversación que Rosalya había empezado, diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de ir al lago que estaba cerca de la propiedad de los Ainsworth.

Cuando Lysandro me preguntó si todo estaba bien, asentí y le regalé una sonrisa bastante trémula. La verdad era que sólo quería salir de ese taxi y alejarme corriendo de ahí. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tantos nervios, ni siquiera la primera vez que me presenté en un escenario, ni cuando hicimos la audición para los ejecutivos de Horror Music.

Por lo que pude ver, al llegar, era una propiedad bastante grande, no al punto de ser abrumadora, pero si impresionante. Muchos árboles frutales, se extendían a nuestro alrededor y marcaban un camino, hacia una bella casa blanca. En la puerta, estaban un hombre y una mujer, esperando.

Rosalya me dio una mirada de apoyo antes de bajar del taxi. Lysandro me ofreció la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

El taxista bajó nuestras cosas y luego recibió una generosa paga, por parte de Leigh.

La madre de Lysandro era por mucho la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en la vida. No era muy alta, pero parecía una muñeca. Llevaba en una coleta un cabello tan rubio que era casi blanco. La piel le relucía bajo el sol como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Y un flequillo enmarcaba de modo primoroso unos bellos ojos esmeraldas. Su mirada envolvía llena de ternura a sus dos hijos.

El padre, por otro lado... era idéntico a Leigh, o mas bien, Leigh era idéntico a su padre. Aunque su cabello negro ahora estaba veteado de gris en ciertas partes. Tenían los mismos ojos negros y profundos, pero amables, y al igual que su mujer, miraba a sus hijos como si no hubiera nada mas importante en el mundo.

-Hijo-dijo la mujer envolviendo a Lysandro en un abrazo que parecía sumamente cálido- Feliz cumpleaños, Lysandro. Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias mamá-dijo él, un poco sonrojado.

-Si hijo, bienvenido-dijo su padre, cuando fue su turno de asfixiarlo con su amor.

Luego saludaron con la misma efusividad a su hijo mayor. Parecían una familia muy feliz.

-Rosalya-dijo la señora Ainsworth-Que gusto verte de nuevo, querida-añadió mientras la abrazaba también.

-Hacía mucho que no venían, hija-le dijo el señor Ainsworth.

-Siempre le digo a Leigh que no venimos tanto como deberíamos-dijo la peliblanca dándoles su mejor sonrisa.-Pero nunca me escucha.

-Rosa-le dijo Leigh muy sonrojado en modo de advertencia. Por el tono de piel que había adquirido deduje que las cosas eran tal como Rosa decía.

-¿Y quién es esta señorita?-preguntó amablemente el padre de Lysandro, dándole una elocuente mirada a su hijo.

-Oh, sí-dijo Lysandro- Ella es Gabrielle Ducatte, mi novia-añadió con tanta seguridad y con un tono de orgullo tan marcado en la voz que hubiera podido derretirme de no haber estado tan nerviosa.

-Es un gusto enorme, Señorita Ducatte-me dijo el señor Ainsworth haciendo una inclinación y dándome una sonrisa muy amable.- Louis Ainsworth.

-Mucho gusto, señor Ainsworth.-dije de modo tímido. Menos mal que Will y Julian no estaban ahí, porque hubiera sacado mucho material para burlarse de mí.

-Hija-dijo la Señora Ainsworth, y me atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo cálido.-Es un gusto conocerte. Es la primera vez que Lysandrito trae a una chica.

No pude responder de inmediato, porque sentí un nudo en la garganta, al sentir el contacto de esa mujer, que me recordaba a algo ya vivido hacía demasiados años.

Me aclaré la garganta y dije

-El gusto es mío, señora Ainsworth-

-Nada de Señora Ainsworth-me dijo la mujer- Llámame Liliane.

-Liliane, entonces-dije.

-Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Liliane- Pasen, deben estar cansadas.

Lysandro y Liegh se miraron, mientras sus padres nos hacían pasar a Rosa y a mí.

-Te lo dije, hermano-escuché decir a Leigh en voz baja- Iban a tratar a Gabe mejor que a ti.

-Supe que un día sucedería esto-dijo Lysandro en tono resignado.

Luego de asignarnos una habitación que Rosa y yo compartiríamos (cosa que agradecía, pero al mismo tiempo me incomodaba) nos hicieron pasar a un amplio comedor, donde nos agasajaron con un desayuno por demás delicioso. Nos anunciaron que por la noche darían una cena especial para festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo menor. Me sentí agradecida con Rosalya por su maravillosa idea de incluir un discreto vestido.

Luego del desayuno, Liliane nos sentó en la sala de su casa, con Rosa y yo a cada lado de ella. Y por supuesto sacó, el siempre ponderado álbum de infancia de sus hijos.

Ha sido uno de los momentos mas divertidos de mi vida. Rosa ya había pasado por eso, y sabía de que iba la cosa.

Liliane tenia muchas fotografías de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, y huelga decir que eran sencillamente adorables. Rosalya y yo nos deshicimos en expresiones de suma ternura, al ver a nuestros amores cuando eran niños.

-¿Puedes darme una copia de esta, Liliane?-le dije a la madre de Lysandro señalando una fotografía en específico.

-Claro que sí-dijo la mujer- Se ve divino, ¿verdad?

Asentí, enternecida.

En la imagen se podía ver a un pequeño Lysandro sentado en lo que parecían bloques de paja. A su alrededor había varios conejitos blancos. Él sostenía uno, que parecía cómodo entre sus manos.

-Madre, por favor-dijo Lysandro sumamente azorado.

-¿Qué?-dijo su mamá restándole importancia al reclamo de su hijo- No puedes culparla por que le guste una fotografía.

-Sí, además te ves tan lindo-dije- Tus fans matarían por tener esto. Pero te juro que no la usaré para lucrar.

Lysandro hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano con gesto resignado.

Luego de pasar un muy buen rato mirando fotografías, Liliane fue a sacarme una copia de la foto que le había pedido. Leigh y Lysandro estaban sonrojados por todos los comentarios con los que Liliane había presentado las imágenes.

-Estás exagerando-le dije a Lysandro que estaba tocándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.- Te veías muy lindo cuando eras pequeño. Y la foto con los conejitos era muy tierna. Yo nunca he visto un conejo en directo-admití sin darme cuenta.

-¿Nunca?-preguntó Leigh sorprendido- Mis padres ya no los crían, pero aún quedan varios en la granja. Deberías llevarla a verlos, hermano.

Lysandro asintió y me ofreció la mano.

El lugar a donde me llevó era de hecho el mismo lugar en donde le habían tomado la foto. Había varios criaderos de conejos que olfateaban con curiosidad al aire, o bien, comían gustosos su alimento. Él se dirigió a uno de los criaderos y abriéndolo, sacó un bello conejo blanco que se hizo bolita en sus brazos. Los animalitos no le temían y parecían muy cómodos con él.

Se acercó a mí.

-Tómalo-me dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa ofreciéndome aquella bola de pelo blanco.

-¿Y si se asusta y se escapa?-pregunté insegura.

-Bueno, entonces lo atraparemos-me dijo- No te preocupes.

Me tendió al animal que tomé con cuidado entre mis brazos. Su pelaje blanco era suave y sedoso. El cálido animal tembló al principio, nervioso de mi extraño contacto, pero poco a poco se habituó a mí, y pronto se durmió en mis brazos, luego de olfatearme un poco.

-Ves-me dijo Lysandro- Le has agradado.

Se sentó a mi lado mirándome sostener el conejo.

-Quizá ahora yo debería sacarte una foto a ti-me dijo -Así estaríamos iguales.

-Sí, pero mejor no-le dije acariciando al conejo con suavidad- Además siempre podría pedirle a tu madre que me diera alguna otra foto.

Lysandro se sonrojó al parecer horrorizado de que su madre pudiera darme alguna foto vergonzosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, que yo aproveché para darle amor al conejo.

-Dime algo, Gabe-dijo Lysandro de pronto- ¿Te ponía nerviosa el hecho de conocer a mis padres?

Me lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

-Siendo sinceros, sí-dije- Pensé que... no sé... digo, no creo ser lo que los padres considerarían adecuado en la novia de su hijo.

-Yo te considero muy adecuada-dijo él y me besó el pelo- Eso es lo que mas importa.

-Cierto, pero la aceptación de tus padres me hace muy feliz-dije-

-Pensé que te asustaba la posibilidad de que conocer a mis padres volviera lo nuestro mucho mas formal.-dijo

-Ah...-no sabía que mas decir.

-Entonces, ¿estás bien con eso?

-¿Bien con qué?-me hice tonta.

-Con que lo nuestro parezca ir en serio-dijo, y su voz sonó realmente formal.

-Lysandro-le dije- vamos todo lo en serio que pueden ir dos jóvenes- sonreí- eso es todo.

-¿Qué tan en serio vas tu entonces?-preguntó- Puede que tu en serio y mi en serio no se refieran a lo mismo.

Wow, pues si que me había shockeado.

-No entiendo a que te estás refiriendo, Lysandro-dije en tono cauteloso- Pero espero que sepas que te quiero lo suficiente para estar contigo, muy a pesar de lo que me ha dictado mi consciencia. Muy a pesar de que sienta que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, algo mas sano, que te haga mucho mas feliz. Tanto te quiero que me he venido a conocer a tus padres, tanto que le he dicho a mi padre que eres mi novio, y tanto como para lograr esto.

Me alcé la manga para que viera como mis venas habían recuperado su color y forma normales. Lysandro acarició con cuidado mi brazo y sonrió conmovido.

-Entonces, ¿estás conforme con mi en serio?-le pregunté

-Mucho-dijo y me abrazó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Pues vaya que Gabe cayó bien a sus suegros, me alegro por ella, necesita una familia :)**

yuyi, **mi querida yuyi gracias por tu comentarip, si que me has subido los ánimos, oh heroína yuyi :) jeje sí... Gabe está obsesionada con que alguien se sorprendiera de que era novia de Lysandro, bueno hay sentimientos que simplemente no se pueden ocultar y es lo que les pasa a ellos con su amor. Si, regalarle a Lys un GPS hubiera estado bien, aunque si a mí me diera mi pareja un GPS la verdad lo tomaría como acoso XD **

kaila maya ** que bueno que te guste Ed, s un buen tipo :) gracioso y loco, tengo planeadas mas apariciones estelares de Ed ya que se ha ganado a las lectoras :) ¿quién lo diría? :)**

Wind Love ** te agradezco mucho ceder ante mi chantaje :) eso me hace feliz jejeje XD ya veré si pongo algo de emoción y sangre XD jaja vereos que sale. Este aún es algo tranquilo, a ver que pasa en el siguiente :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me subieron el ánimo :) les quiero.**

*****El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo ha sido _Y dónde estás _de la banda española Beethoven R. Así es, también oigo música en español XD


	19. Eversleeping

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 18.- Eversleeping**

Regresamos a la casa principal a la hora de la comida. Liliane conversaba alegremente con Rosalya. Leigh le informaba a su padre los progresos que había hecho con su tienda de ropa. Lysandro y yo conversábamos acerca de trivialidades.

Luego tomamos café en la sala.

-Ha sido una canción preciosa, hijo-dijo Liliane a Lysandro- Y te ves tan guapo en el video.

-Gracias, madre-dijo Lysandro- No puedo tomar todo el crédito. La canción fue escrita casi totalmente por Castiel. Y Gabe ha sido quien me ha dado la oportunidad.

-Lo que ha sido muy amable de su parte-dijo Louis.

-No ha sido amabilidad-dije restándole importancia al hecho.- Simplemente, desde que lo escuché por primera vez, estoy convencida de que el destino de Lysandro está sobre un escenario. Y estaba en lo correcto, tomando en cuenta el éxito que ha tenido la canción. Estamos hasta arriba en las listas de popularidad del país. Y bastante alto en el ranking de Londres.

Los señores Ainsworth me miraron impresionados.

-Gabe acaba de dar una entrevista a una muy importante publicación inglesa-explicó Lysandro- Acaba de llegar de Londres ayer por la noche.

-Además ha tenido unas semanas llenas de trabajo-añadió Leigh- Ha dado muchas entrevistas.

-Dime, Gabe-dijo Liliane- ¿Cómo es que has llegado a tener este trabajo?

-Oh-la atención de todos se concentró en mí- Bueno, la verdad es que todo el crédito se lo lleva nuestro manager. él suele salir de vez en cuando para encontrar nuevos talentos. Solía tener una banda de garage-recordé- Éramos mis amigos Juliette, Alex, Edward, mi hermano Jim y yo. Nos presentábamos en una especie de bar todos los viernes y sábados en la noche. Por ese entonces, Stefan, nuestro manager estaba en busca de un buen guitarrista para una nueva banda que lo necesitaba- Lysandro se removió incomodo en su asiento- Así que se fijó en Edward; al principio mi amigo no quería aceptar, pero todos lo convencimos. Así que se fue. Stefan dijo que si necesitaba mas músicos nos lo haría saber. Unas semanas después volvió buscando una vocalista y un bajista. Y ahí fuimos Alex y yo. Nos unió a otro par de músicos, para que conformáramos una banda con una vocalista femenina, era básicamente el mismo concepto, así que no me costó trabajo. Luego buscaron a Juliette como músico de apoyo para otra banda.

-¿Y a tu hermano no le llegaron ofertas?-preguntó Louis

Lysandro se tensó un momento. Y aunque aún me costaba hablar de mi hermano, decidí contestar.

-Claro-dije- Pero mi hermano siempre dijo que la música era sólo un hobby, y que él quería seguir sus estudios en la universidad.

-Entonces, ¿tu hermano está estudiando aún?-dijo Liliane

-No-dije e inevitablemente mi voz se apagó- Falleció hace un año.

-Linda, lo siento muchísimo-dijo Liliane muy consternada- Lo lamento, no debimos preguntar.

Lysandro pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me recargué en su pecho.

-No se preocupe-les dije-Supongo que en algún momento iban a enterarse.

-Aún así...

Todos guardamos silencio un buen rato. Luego Rosalya lo rompió diciendo:

-Liliane, si quiere tener la cena lista es mejor que empecemos a prepararla ya. Se nos ha hecho tarde.

Liliane miró el reloj.

-Es cierto-dijo un poco escandalizada- Debemos ponernos manos a la obra.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-pregunté.

Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté- Que nunca lo haga no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudar, querida?-me preguntó Liliane- Puedes descansar si prefieres, has tenido días pesados.

-Por favor-le pedí- Además, es por Lys, me gustaría contribuir.

La mujer me dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura. Me acarició la mejilla y asintió.

Liliane y Rosa se encargaron de las entradas, sopas y platos fuertes. Liliane había dicho que no iba a ser nada del otro mundo, pero parecía estar preparando comida para un regimiento. Yo me encargué de los postres.

-Wow-dijo Rosalya- Pues si que te sabes mover en estos rubros.

-Te lo dije-sonreí sin dejar mi preparación en ningún momento. - Estuvimos muchos años internos, mi hermano y yo. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre decidió que no podía hacerse cargo de nosotros, así que estuvimos muchos años en el Colegio St. Hedwige. Era un internado tradicionalista en cierto modo, y las niñas recibíamos clases de cocina, costura, modales... Cuando mi hermano cumplió 18, me harté y le dije que me llevara con él, pedimos permiso a mi padre y desde entonces vivimos solos.

-Pues mira, ¿quién lo dijera?-dijo Rosa- Te ves tan liberada, no pareces venir de uno de esos colegios.

-Bueno, será que decidí dejar de reprimirme -le sonreí.

-Queridas-dijo Liliane que tenía los ojos brillantes- Deberían ir a arreglarse si quieren estar listas para la cena. Me han ayudado bastante. Vayan, anden.

Rosalya me mandó a la ducha, mientras ella arreglaba todo lo que íbamos a ponernos. Mientras me lavaba revisé mis brazos, y vi que si bien mis venas no estaban de un tono del todo normal, al menos pasaban desapercibidos. Hacía semanas que no me inyectaba nada, y no había sido fácil aunque el haber estado tan ocupada ayudaba. Sin embargo, había tenido que sustituir lo que no me inyectaba, por pastillas de dormir.

Salí, y Rosa entró a la ducha. Me senté frente al bello tocador que había en la habitación justo en la pared contraria de las camas gemelas en donde dormiríamos.

El maquillaje no era un problema para mí, ya que si bien prescindía de él cuando podía, era parte de mi trabajo arreglarme para mis presentaciones. Así que estaba bastante familiarizada con eso. Podía ser que no tuviera el dominio que al parecer Rosalya si tenía, pero lo hacía bastante bien.

Rosalya me había hecho empacar un bello vestido negro corto de tirantes delgados, que he de admitirlo se veía muy bien. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me ponía algo sin mangas, y me era extraño ver mis brazos desnudos.

Cuando estábamos listas, tocaron a nuestra puerta. Eran Leigh, que no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión gracias a la beldad que era su novia, y Lysandro, que me sonrió.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo él besando mi mano.

Su traje era muy parecido al que traía puesto la noche del estreno de The Chevalier, salvo que traía detalles dorados en el cuello y los puños.

-Y tu te ves muy guapo-le dije yo.- Tuve sensación de Deja Vu

Rió con ligereza.

-Las personas han llegado ya-dijo- Creo que mi madre se sobrepasó un poco.

Un poco era sólo un decir. Parecía que Liliane había invitado a todo el pueblo. Por rasgos similares, deduje que eran parientes suyos, y vaya que tenían familia.

La parte mala era que la celebración era para Lys, pero cuando me presentaron como su novia, adquirí demasiada atención.

La parte buena era que todos se portaron muy amablemente.

Luego de la cena, los señores Ainsoworth nos condujeron a un gran y bello salón, quizá no tan grande como el de la casa de Rosa, pero bastante parecido, y suave y elegante música empezó a sonar.

Lysandro me invitó a bailar, y la verdad era que aunque no recordaba muy bien como hacerlo, me dirigió como todo un caballero en todo el baile.

Sonó una bella pieza que me gustaba mucho y que la verdad me extrañaba que estuviera en la selección de los Ainsworth. Lys me meció en sus brazos mientras la música sonaba.

_**-*Una vez viaje por los siete mares para encontrar a mi amor**_

_**y una vez canté 700 canciones**_

_**Bueno, quizá tenga que caminar 7000 millas**_

_**para encontrar a quien pertenezco**_

_**perderé mi último aliento por mi última palabra de dolor**_

_**y sea lo que sea que tenga que venir, vendrá**_

_**agonizando le ruego a la luna**_

_**que haya alguna vez un mejor mañana**_

_**Una vez crucé 7 ríos para encontrar a mi amor**_

_**y por siete años olvidé mi nombre**_

_**bueno, si tengo que hacerlo, moriré siete veces, sólo para yacer**_

_**en los brazos de mi por siempre durmiente hombre...***_

No me di cuenta en que momento empecé a cantar esa canción a su oído, pero parecía muy complacido por ello. Alzó mi barbilla con dos dedos y me dió un beso tan tierno y dulce que casi me hizo llorar.

Con ternura acarició mi hombro izquierdo.

-Jamás había visto esto-dijo pasando sus dedos por mi piel entintada.

-Ah bueno-dije- eso es porqué nunca me quedo sin mangas.

-¿Por qué lo tienes?-preguntó.

Se refería a un tatuaje sobre mi hombro, hacía mas o menos unos seis meses me había hecho tatuar en ese lugar el rostro de **_Ville Valo _con tal de llevar a un personaje que era tan admirable e inspirador para mí.

-Bueno, es mi ídolo-le contesté- Así que lo llevo conmigo a todas partes. No te dan celos ¿verdad?

-Mmm me lo pensaré y luego te contesto-dijo sonriendo.

La celebración terminó elegantemente tarde, y pronto todos nos fuimos a dormir. Oh bueno, a nuestras habitaciones. Por que dormir no estaba aparentemente entre los planes de Rosalya.

-Que buena fiesta, ¿no?-dijo la peliblanca, luego de que nos pusimos las pijamas. Bien, yo un pijama normal que la había hecho pegar un grito en el cielo para después decir que teníamos que hacer unas compras para que e comprara unos camisones decentes de encaje y seda de preferencia-

-Sí-dije con sinceridad- Muy elegante. He terminado desecha luego de tantas presentaciones.

-Sí-rió ella- Parecía mas tu fiesta de compromiso que el cumpleaños de Lysandrito. Claro, claro que cuando tenga una fiesta de compromiso Liliane tirará la casa por la ventana.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Es que... tengo la extraña sensación de que todo el mundo espera que me case con Lys-admití.- Y sólo tenemos 18. Probablemente dentro de unos meses podríamos decidir no seguir, gracias a mi trabajo. Lys va a entrar a la universidad muy pronto. Yo me voy de gira. Nuestra relación no tiene tantas probabilidades de sobrevivir...

-Gabe-dijo Rosalya con tacto- Entiendo que... a su relación le esperan momentos muy complicados. Sé que la falta de contacto va a ser un gran problema, por tu trabajo y sus estudios. Lo entiendo. Pero también sé que Lysandro está muy, pero muy enamorado de ti. Mucho mas de lo que él mismo esperaba. Y, me aventuro a pensar, que tu también te sientes así por él. Quizá es por eso que la gente cree que van a llegar lejos juntos.

-Bueno, quizá exageré al decir que todo el mundo-dije- En realidad, sólo Juliette y tu... pero claro que su opinión es muy importante para ti.-guardé silencio un momento- Creo que Lysandro es de la misma opinión de ustedes- Rosalya desvió la mirada- ¿Cree que en algún momento él y yo...?

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que Lysandro es un chico muy tradicional-dijo Rosa- Y es lógico que si te quiere, piense en... formalizar lo suyo. No ahora y quizá no pronto, pero supongo que si se siente plenamente convencido, en algún momento lo hará. -pareció pensarlo un poco- Pero dime, si en un futuro, Lys te lo propusiera, ¿aceptarías?

Me quedé sin palabras, y no era para menos. No es que yo no creyera en el matrimonio, ni por el estilo. Pese a todo, yo sabía que aún cuando mi madre estaba muerta,mi padre le profesaba un amor que seguía en pie, pese a los años sin ella. Y eso me demostraba, que un matrimonio no tenía porque fracasar.

Pero, matrimonio para mí...

-No sé, Rosa-le dije- Honestamente, no lo sé. Supongo que no debo preocuparme hasta que llegue el momento.

Rosa sonrió.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que tu y yo vamos a ser concuñas oficialmente algún día.-dijo

-Rosalya, eres imparable- reí.

Nos recostamos sin decir mucho mas. Tomé una sola pastilla para dormir sin que Rosa se diera cuenta. Sin embargo en cuanto entró la madrugada, supe que no había servido de nada. No podía conciliar el sueño y temía quedarme dormida y tener pesadillas.

La respiración de Rosa se volvió cadenciosa,y no parecía inmutarse por las mil vueltas que di en mi cama. Se me hizo imposible seguir acostada, y poniéndome una bata salí de la habitación con el menor ruido posible.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina, que daba a una especie de jardín trasero. Como la casa estaba situada en una pequeña colina, había una vista espectacular del lago que Rosalya se moría de ganas de visitar. La luna se reflejaba de forma espectacular en la superficie acuática, arrancándole bellos rayos de luz que hacían innecesaria otra fuente. Recortando el hermoso paisaje, había una silueta que reconocería donde fuera.

-Lysandro-llamé con delicadeza para no asustarlo.

Él volteó y pareció un poco sorprendido de verme ahí, pero me sonrió. Estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de chándal, y por alguna extraña razón, con uno de los sacos que solía vestir. Este estaba abierto y daba una vista a su torso desnudo, que era de aquellos que roban el aliento, tuve la efímera necesidad de recorrer con mis dedos sus muy bien definidos músculos.

-Gabe-dijo atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome- ¿no has podido dormir?

-No-le contesté inhalando su aroma fresco y agradable- al parecer tu tampoco.

-No-dijo- me apetecía salir un momento.

-La vista es preciosa aquí-dije mirando al lago- Eres una persona afortunada. Has vivido en un lugar tan hermoso, y tienes una familia... tan linda que te ama y te procura.

Se quedó en silencio y sus ojos miraron al infinito.

-Lo sé-dijo al fin.

-¿Sabes? Yo no recuerdo a mi madre-dije- murió cuando yo tenía seis años, y mis recuerdos de ella son muy vagos- me abrazó mas fuerte- Pero... me hubiera gustado mucho que fuera tan linda y cariñosa como la tuya.

él suspiró.

-Mi madre te adora-dijo- Le has causado buena impresión con tu personalidad y tus habilidades culinarias.

Lancé una risilla nerviosa.

-No te acostumbres, amor-dije divertida- Eso ha sido sólo por tu cumpleaños.

-Gabe-dijo en voz muy baja- Si tu lo quieres, mi familia es tu familia.

No puede decir nada, porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Galantemente, me llevó a la puerta de mi habitación. Me dio un beso y espero hasta que entré.

Y supe la respuesta de la pregunta que Rosalya me había hecho y que yo había evadido. Y también la respuesta hacia la velada propuesta de familia que Lysandro me había hecho.

La respuesta era sí.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo arriba :D**

**Algo revelador de la historia de Gabe, como llegó a ser cantante profesional y que estuvo en un internado por muchos años. **

**Esa Rosa ya haciéndole promoción a Lysandro XD pero no se preocupen, eso de compromisos a ese nivel todavía no está entre los planes de Gabe :) **

kaila maya **siiii los padres de Lys son muy bueno. Creo que Gabe nota mucho mas a la madre de Lys porque como dijo le hubiera gustado que la suya fuera como ella. Ed es un gran personaje y de hecho he estado pensando en hacer un algo especial de él, aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Ya veré. A Lys y Gabe les queda un ratito de felicidad. Aunque no hay que perder de vista a Damon. Ya te mandé una solicitud de amistad :D Gracias, yo amo tus reviews :D**

Wind Love ** que te digo? tenía que poner lo de Harry Potter XD supongo que yo también me sentiría así :D Creo que es lindo que los padres de Lys aceptaran a Gabe con facilidad, después de todo ella también se merecen ser parte de una familia feliz :) jaja tuve que poner esa foto, Lys se e demasiado lindo rodeado de peludos conejitos como para no hacerla parte de la historia :D y al parecer Gabe tiene buena mano para los conejos. Hace mucho... jeje bueno no tanto, pero cuando era pequeña mis padres criaron conejos y eran uy nervioso, aunque a veces me dejaban rascarles la espalda y las orejas :) ese En Serio le causa serios conflictos internos a la pobre Gabe, pero por Lys es capaz de tomarse las cosas bien En Serio XD aunque ella no es de las que precipita o adelanta las cosas, sólo tiene 18.**

*****La canción utilizada en este capítulo es _Eversleeping _ de los alemanes _Xandria _muy buena banda :)

**_Ville Valo _es un cantante y compositor finlandés líder la banda H.I.M. de la que suelo poner varias canciones :) el personaje de _Gabe _está basado 80% en este músico. De ahí su personalidad caótica, sus vicios y ese velado romanticismo que no puede ocultar :)

Si yo tuviera que escoger una voz _Lysandro_, usaría la de este cantante _Ville Valo _:)


	20. I Love You(Prelude to Tragedy)

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 19.- I Love You(Prelude to tragedy)**

Nos quedamos todo el domingo durante el día, en el que pudimos hacer un picnic en el lago, por lo que Rosa estuvo feliz. Aunque no pudo jugar en el agua, ya que estaba muy fría.

Regresamos en tren, donde aprovechamos para dormir un poco. Le dí mi móvil a Lysandro ya que yo no llevaba bolsillos y probablemente recibiera una llamada del trabajo.

Leigh pidió un taxi para llevarnos a Rosa y a mí a casa. Como no había llevado tantas cosas, le dije a Lysandro que no era necesario que me ayudara. Que lo mejor era que fuera a casa a descansar, ya que era tarde y él tenía instituto al día siguiente.

Salí al elevador deseando con toda mi alma tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pensaba en eso cuando vi a alguien sentado a mi puerta. No sabía si salir corriendo del edificio o simplemente aventarle mi equipaje y agarrarlo a patadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?-pregunté en tono frío.

-Gabe-dijo él mirando y componiendo una sonrisa.-Pensé que no llegarías.

Se levantó y su lacio cabello se meció con suavidad. Era terrible que fuera tan insoportablemente guapo. Sí, lo odiaba y esa era una verdad universal, pero no era ciega.

-No me has respondido-dije dejando la maleta de modo pesado sobre el suelo.

-Quisiera hablar contigo-me dijo con suavidad-¿puedo?

-No sé de que tengamos de hablar tu y yo-le espeté- Tu sólo eres un miembro de nuestro staff.

-Sabes que eso se oyó sumamente prepotente, ¿verdad?-dijo, pero no parecía molesto.

-No veo porque gastar mi buena educación contigo, cuando no te lo mereces-le dije. Honestamente, yo sólo quería descansar, ¿qué era mucho pedir?

-Muy bien, muy bien-dijo quitándole importancia a mi comentario, ¿podría hablar en un tono mas irritante?- Entonces, ¿podemos hablar?

Suspiré y abrí la puerta de mi casa, hice un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Dejé mis cosas en la sala y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté.

-Disculpa por venir sin avisar-dijo él desoyéndome- Uno de los miembros del staff me dió tu dirección.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿es tanto pedir que me hables sin rodeos?-dije con fastidio.

-Hemos de comprar ya el equipo para la gira. -dijo sentándose, sin ser invitado, al sofá- Debemos hacer el pedido ya, así que ¿qué equipo usas? ¿Sigues usando KSM313?

-No-dije- ahora uso SM58, el sonido es mejor y es mas adecuado. Y mas resistente, así que es posible que no tengamos que cambiarlo.

-¿tendrás suficiente con un par?-preguntó.

-Se supone que uno sólo debería aguantar todas las presentaciones, pero yo compraría tres. -dije- Nunca se sabe, y es mejor tener reemplazos.

-Y tu eres experta en reemplazar, ¿verdad?-dejo salir como de casualidad, aunque no pudo ocultar del todo un tono de velado rencor.

-¿Perdón?-pregunté, porque no me gustó nada lo que había dicho, ya que me parecía que era un tema con trasfondo.- Creo que estoy en mi pleno derecho de cambiar de micrófono cuando yo quiera, si el anterior a demostrado no ser capaz de llevarme el paso.

-Creo que tu micrófono anterior era ideal-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos al mirarme.

-¿Ah sí? Yo creo que el nuevo micrófono es mejor, mucho mas limpio, y evidentemente mucho mas adecuado para mi.

-Pues yo creo que el anterior era mucho mejor, bastante fiel y suficientemente adecuado a tu tipo...de voz, claro.

-No estoy hablando de micrófonos, Damon-le dije mirándolo desafiante.

-Ni yo, preciosa-me dijo- ni yo.

Estaba logrando exasperarme.

-Bueno, pues ya que hemos discutido acerca de mi equipo ideal, te pido que te vayas, estoy cansada y deseo dormir.-le dije señalando la puerta, que había dejado abierta. Ni loca me hubiera quedado a solas en una estancia con él a puerta cerrada.- Te agradecería que te fueras. Cuando compres el equipo y tengamos que probarlo, nos veremos, rodeados de los demás miembros de la banda y del staff.

-No te culpo si tienes miedo de mi-dijo bajando la mirada- Me lo he ganado.

-No te tengo miedo-dije con voz contenida, totalmente mentira, me aterraba estar con él, y aunque deseaba con toda mi alma salir corriendo de ahí, no lo iba a demostrar- Simplemente me parece innecesario estar contigo, ya que no hay nada mas entre nosotros que una relación de trabajo, que no pude evitar.

-Claro-rió-algo había oído de que habían intentado que me echaran. Pero es evidente que hasta los ejecutivos se dan cuenta de que soy el mas indicado para ti.

-Estás agarrando la mala costumbre de creer que es lo mas adecuado para ti. Además hay gente mas hábil y que se merece mas ese puesto que tu.

-¿Cómo tu noviecito?-preguntó y por una vez parecía enfadado- Seguramente, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?-grité- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lysandro en una charla acerca de técnicos?

-Lysandro-dijo en un tono tan despectivo que dolía- Pero si toda la charla se ha tratado de Lysandro. ¿hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que ese niño no puede sostenerte el paso? Es sólo un...

-¡Cállate!-le grité dando un paso hacia él de modo amenazante , el hecho de que se atreviera a insultar a Lys hacía que la sangre me hirviera en las venas.- No te voy a permitir que hables de él. De él que a diferencia tuya es un gran hombre.

-Sólo es un niño.

-Pues ese niño sí que me ha sabido tratar-dije totalmente airada- Es lindo, amable, educado, caballeroso, me trata como a una dama, es cariñoso y comprensivo. Me quiere, Damon, a diferencia tuya...

-Ah pero claro, se me olvidaba que el tal Lysandro es perfecto-dijo alzando mucho la voz, estaba totalmente rojo de rabia- No es mas que un mocoso imbé...

No pudo terminar la frase, gracias a que mi mano se estrelló de forma tan estrepitosa en su mejilla, que el sonido resonó por toda la estancia.

-No te atrevas a insultarlo-le dije furiosa, mi voz temblaba gracias a la ira.-Estoy con él ahora, no lo olvides. Es con quien quiero estar y es el hombre a quien amo... A él... no a ti, nunca mas.

Damon dió un paso hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura.

-¡Suéltala!-dijo una voz desde el umbral de mi puerta.

Gallardo como todo un príncipe, estaba Lysandro caminando hacia nosotros. En sus ojos había una fría furia que me congelaba la espina dorsal.

-Déjala en paz-dijo y apartó a Damon de mí, jalándolo del hombro.

Damon se retiró del agarre de Lysandro de un tirón, y lanzó a el un puñetazo, nada certero, porque se apartó con facilidad, y Lysandro le regresó el golpe de forma mas eficiente.

Debió haberle golpeado muy fuerte, ya que Damon cayó al suelo.

-Largo-dijo Lysandro sin alzar ni un ápice la voz- No te atrevas a tocarla nunca mas, o este _mocoso_ va a hacer que te arrepientas.

Damon se levantó y se acomodó la chaqueta.

-No puedes con ella, niño-le dijo Damon a Lys- Voy a volver a tener una oportunidad, te lo aseguro.

Con gesto ofendido se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola de golpe.

-Lysandro-dije con la voz un poco ahogada.

Pero él no me dijo nada, sólo me tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y me besó. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, sino uno totalmente posesivo. Sin duda, algo a lo que no me tenia acostumbrada. Para cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

-Repítelo-dijo con voz profunda recargando su frente en la mía.

-¿Qué repita que?-pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Lo que le dijiste a Damon que sentías por mí-dijo

Cuando comprendí lo que me pedía, me sonrojé completamente y él debió haber sentido el calor que desprendía la piel de mi rostro. Tuve que respirar profundamente para responder.

-Te amo, Lysandro.

Me sonrió con ternura.

-Y yo a ti-dijo.- Te amo, Gabrielle Ducatte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos :) jeje**

kaila maya** que bueno que tienes un ojo sobre Damon porque puede ser una verdadera molestia. No hay que perderlo de vista... y hay que recordar que no hace las cosas a la luz ¬¬ **

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	21. Bless the Child

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota: Aquí intruduzco un nuevo personaje, que quiero pensar que no se esperaban, espero que les guste. **

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 20.- Bless the Child**

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato mas.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-pregunté aferrándome a él.

-Bueno pues-dijo él acariciándome la espalda- Te olvidaste de esto-añadió y sacó mi móvil de su bolsillo- Empezó a sonar y supuse que era importante, ya que era Stefan. Decidí que era mejor traertelo. Llegué cuando golpeaste a Damon por insultarme.

Tomé mi móvil, y efectivamente, Stefan me había llamado muchas veces.

-Leigh me está esperando en el taxi-dijo Lysandro- ¿Estarás bien? No quisiera que tuvieras mas visitas indeseadas.

-Tranquilo-le dije- No creo que se atreva a regresar. Ve tranquilo. Te llamaré mañana para que sepas que estoy bien.

No parecía muy convencido.

-¿Segura?

Asentí, tratando de mostrarme mas segura de lo que realmente estaba.

-Muy bien-dijo y me dió un beso en la frente- Si sucede cualquier cosa, llámame-pidió- No te hagas la valiente.

-Sí, papá-le dije en tono de broma para que se tranquilizara.

Nos despedimos, y me asomé por la ventana para verlo salir del edificio. Subió al auto y este arrancó.

Me senté en el suelo suspirando. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Vaya fin de semana mas raro.

No podía creer que le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Qué clase de película de comedia romántica era esta? No lo sabía, pero sin duda era una película hermosa.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ocupados en su totalidad por el guapo chico que era mi novio, cuando sonó mi móvil.

-Gabe-dijo la voz aliviada de Stefan.- Hasta que te encuentro.

-Si, si, lo siento-dije- No tenía mi móvil. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí y vaya que ha pasado algo-dijo Stefan- Y creo que te va a hacer muy feliz.

La conversación con Stefan se prolongó bastante, y me dejó un gran sabor de boca. Tanto así que pude prescindir de los barbitúricos para dormir. Sólo esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de la mejor manera posible, aunque veía un gran obstáculo frente a mí. Sea como fuere, ya se vería.

Desperté a temprano y me di un largo baño de tina, lo que mi cuerpo me agradeció. Le mandé un mensaje a Lysandro para decirle que había pasado la noche sin problemas, esperaba no haberlo enviado en un momento inoportuno. Supuse que no, ya que me lo contestó pronto, arrancándome una sonrisa.

Estaba desayunando cuando mi móvil sonó de nuevo. El número que aparecía en la pantalla era desconocido. Podía ser Damon, pero no lo iba a saber si no contestaba. Si era él, tiraría el móvil por la ventana e iría por otro.

-¿hola?-contesté cautelosa.

-¿Gabe?¿Eres tu?-dijo una voz de mujer que me parecía ligeramente familiar.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunté con desconfianza.

-Soy Clarisse-me dijo.

-Clarisse-dije contenta, aunque con un leve pinchazo de dolor y culpa- Vaya, hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, demasiado-dijo ella con la voz un tanto apagada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunté.

-De hecho, quisiera verte lo mas pronto posible, Gabe, ¿puedes? Sé que quizá estás muy ocupada, pero...

-Tengo el resto de la mañana libre, después no lo sé-dije.

-Perfecto-dijo y su voz se oía ligeramente emocionada.

Nos quedamos de ver en aquella cafetería dónde solía ver a Lysandro; por una parte, era un lugar bastante discreto, y por otra, podría estar frente al Sweet Amoris cuando Lys saliera, y dado que me urgía hablar con él era muy conveniente.

Pude visualizar pronto el instituto y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir las ganas de colarme al edificio y visitar a mi albino. Me estacioné justo frente a la cafetería y bajé de mi auto, tarareando una canción:

_**-*¿Dónde están esos sentimientos perdidos?**_

_**¿Por qué las risas han cesado?**_

_**¿Por qué soy amado, cuando he desaparecido?**_

_**Quiero regresar en el tiempo y bendecir al niño**_

_**Piensa en mí lo suficiente, como para crear un recuerdo**_

_**Ve y bendice al niño una vez mas ...***_

Pude visualizar desde lejos la dorada cabellera de Clarisse, que estaba de espaldas. Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras me acercaba a ella. No sabía cual sería mi reacción al ver a la novia de mi hermano, o bueno, a la chica que había sido su novia. Me sentía fatal de no haberla buscado, y no haber entendido que yo no era la única que había perdido a Jim. Estaba segura de que Clarisse había estado realmente enamorada de mi hermano. Llegué junto a ella y le toqué el hombro.

-Gabe-me dijo con una sonrisa, pero no se levantó- Que gusto verte. Siéntate.

Rodeé la mesa, el rostro de Clarisse estaba serio, pero parecía feliz de verme. Tenía frente a ella un vaso de jugo de frutas. De repente sentí que había algo fuera de lugar. Aunque por un momento no pude dilucidar de que se trataba.

Clarisse

Yo

Yo

Clarisse

Y en los brazos de Clarisse, un bulto pequeño envuelto en una suave y cálida tela azul, que ella sostenía con sumo cuidado.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi ánimo y sentí la profunda necesidad de dar me dia vuelta e irme Sin embargo, me senté y traté de sonreírle mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de mis manos.

-Te ves genial, Clarisse-le dije, y era en cierto modo verdad, irradiaba una clase de belleza especial.

-No me mientas-dijo ella sonriente- Debo verme fatal, hace siglos que no duermo bien.

-Ya somos dos-dije

-Te vi de lejos en el cementerio-dijo un poco mas seria- Junto a Juliette y Alex.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-pregunté, aquel bultito me ocasionaba una tremenda incomodidad.

-No he venido para pedir ayudar-dijo Clarisse- He venido a decirte algo.

-Pues dímelo-le espeté con algo de violencia. Sólo quería largarme de ahí.

-Quiero... presentarte a mi bebé-dijo y abrió la manta lo suficiente para darme una visión de una carita sonrosada y durmiente. Una carita que removió algo en mi corazón, como si fuera un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

Me sentí incapaz de decir nada, y pensé que lo mejor era levantarme para no gritarle que había olvidado a mi hermano demasiado rápido.

-Me... alegro mucho-dije con dificultad- Pero... no se que tenga que ver ese asunto conmigo. Tu y yo... no somos familia ni nada.

Clarisse me miró como si hubiera entendido de pronto el por qué de mi actitud.

-Pues si tiene que ver contigo, Gabrielle-me dijo y me sorprendió porque ella nunca me habia llamado por mi nombre completo- Tiene que ver contigo mas que con nadie, por que este bebé es el hijo de James.

-¿Qué?-pregunté totalmente confundida.

Clarisse retiró un poco mas la manta, y el pequeño estaba despertándose. Pude ver con claridad el pelo negro y los ojos verde pálido que eran características ineludibles de su pertenencia a mi familia. Los mismos rasgos de mi hermano muerto cobraban vida en aquella criatura.

Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Mis ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas y un nudo atenazó mi garganta.

Intenté hablar sin éxito alguno.

-Se llama James-dijo ella mirando a su hijo con una mirada sumamente dulce. La misma mirada que Liliane Ainsworth le dedicaba a Lysandro y Leigh cada vez que los miraba.- Como su padre.

-¿Puedo..? -pregunté mirando al bebé.

Clarisse me sonrió y levantándose me entregó al bebé con mucho cuidado. El pequeño no lloró cuando lo tomé torpemente en mis brazos, pero me miró con mucha curiosidad. Debió considerar que que no representaba ningún peligro para él, porque pronto cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió rítmica.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-pregunté a Clarisse.

El rostro de la joven mujer se ensombreció.

-No lo supe hasta un mes después de la muerte de Jim-me dijo, y su voz sonó distante- Fue muy duro, y sentía que si te veía, terminaría de derrumbarme. Son tan parecidos, eres su versión femenina. No hubiese podido verte. Cuando me animé a contarte, no pude encontrarte. Tu padre se había mudado a Inglaterra, te mudaste de casa. Cambiaste número de teléfono y no sabía donde buscarte, ni a ti o a Ed o Alex. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar mi embarazo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-pregunté.

-cuatro meses-dijo Clarisse.

-Es hermoso-dije extasiada.

-Lo es-estuvo mas que de acuerdo ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-inquirí

-Vi tu último video-dijo ella- y Ahi decía que la canción estaba bajo el sello de Horror Music. Busqué la dirección de la compañía y el viernes pasado fui ahí. Evidentemente no me querían dejar pasar, aunque le pregunté a la recepcionista por ti. No creyeron que era... la viuda de tu hermano.

-¿Y entonces?

-Vi a Alexander y me reconoció.-dijo ella- Les dijo a los de la recepción que efectivamente te conocía. Le pregunté a Alex como podía encontrarte y me dio tu número de teléfono y tu dirección. Aunque dijo que no te encontraría hasta ayer en la noche. Y pues aquí estamos.

-¿Podré verlo seguido?

-Tanto como tu quieras, Gabe-dijo Clarisse- Quiero que mi hijo siempre tenga bien presente quien era su padre, y tu... vas a ser lo mas cercano a Jim que podamos tener.

-Mi padre va a ponerse contento-dije. La expresión de Clarisse se ensombreció- Sí, sé lo que piensas, pero... ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Un nieto lo hará sumamente feliz.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo ella suspirando.

Estuve un buen rato haciéndole mimos al pequeño, que había vuelto al despertar.

-Gabe-me dijo Clarisse de repente- Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi.

-¿qué?

-Puedes ayudarme a que mi hijo tenga el apellido de Jim. -dijo Clarisse- No tengo como comprobar que es su hijo, pero si tu me ayudas...

-Claro-dije- Lo haré.

-Gracias, Gabe-dijo ella.

Estaba tan absorta en el bebé que no me di cuenta cuando unas personas se acercaron a nosotras.

-¿Interrumpo?-preguntó una voz sumamente educada.

-Lysandro-dije feliz de verlo.- No interrumpes nada.

Rosalya y Castiel venían con él.

-Hola Rosa.

-Hola, Gabe.

-Castiel

-¿que hay, Gabe?

-Clarisse.-dije a la rubia- Ellos son mis amigos, Rosalya y Castiel- ellos hicieron una señal de entendimiento- Y él es Lysandro, es mi novio.

-Lo sabía-dijo Clarisse- Disculpen, es que... se nota a la legua que ustedes se quieren, incluso en el video.

-He oído eso muchas veces-dijimos Lysandro y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos sonreímos, mientras Castiel rodaba los ojos.

-Chicos, ella es Clarisse-dije- Fue... la novia de mi hermano.- la expresión de los demás se tornó en pena- Y este pequeñín-dije acariciándole la nariz al bebé- Es Jimmy, mi sobrino. El hijo de mi hermano.

Rosalya sonrió radiante, y Lysandro me abrazó lo mejor que pudo. Incluso Castiel dejó escapar un leve sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Lys.

-Es precioso-dijo Rosa mirando a la criatura- Se parece tanto a ti que podrías pasar por su madre.

-Cierto-dijo Lysandro asomándose también- son muy parecidos.

-Es que es igual a mi hermano-dije.

Lysandro me sonrió con mucha ternura.

Se sentaron con nosotros un rato, y conversamos un poco, hasta que Clarisse dijo que debía irse. Me despedí con cariño de ella y de mi sobrino, e hice prometer a Clarisse que nos veríamos seguido, durante el tiempo en el que yo estuviera en Amoris Ville. Rosalya también se despidió, diciendo que debía ir a ver a Leigh.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los deje solos, tórtolos-dijo Castiel-No quiero entrar en coma diabético por tanta miel.

-No-le dije- De hecho me gustaría preguntarles si tienen algo que hacer esta tarde.

-No-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Excelente-dije contenta- ¿Creen que puedan acompañarme a la disquera? Stefan quiere hablar con ustedes.

Me miraron con desconcierto, pero asintieron.

Así que fuimos los tres juntos a la disquera. Stefan estaba en la misma sala de juntas, en la que hacía ya bastante, había visto a Debrah urdir su plan para conseguir que Castiel entrara a su banda. Junto a el manager estaban mis compañeros de la banda. Will y Julian parecían emocionados, pero Alex no tanto, mas bien parecía que le acababan de dar una noticia terrible, y estaba sentado con gesto enfurruñado.

Entramos y a Stefan se le iluminó el semblante.

-¡Compañeros!-gritaton Will y Julian.

Lys y Castiel les sonrieron en respuesta.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-dijo Will

-Si, claro, pero ustedes tres se salen-dijo Stefan a mis tres amigos.

Alex chasqueó la lengua, pero salió con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Will y Julian lloriquearon un poco, pero finalmente salieron también.

-Por favor, siéntense-les pidió Stefan- ¿Quieren algo? ¿Refresco, café, agua?

-No, muchas gracias-dijo Lysandro- Estamos bien.

Castiel hizo gesto de desilusión. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Eh, muy bien-dijo Stefan-Bueno... como saben, _The Chevalier _ha sido un éxito rotundo. No puedo mas que felicitarlos. Entonces... los ejecutivos están muy impresionados con su trabajo. Por lo que me han pedido algo. Quieren hacerles a ambos una oferta.

-¿Qué oferta?-preguntó Castiel receloso.

-La oferta de convertirse en miembros permanentes de Powerful Fears-dijo Stefan con una sonrisa- La oportunidad de unirse a la banda de forma definitiva.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Los chicos aceptarán la propuesta o no?**

**¿Y mi sorpresa? Gabe tiene un sobrino :D**

kaila maya ** en cuanto vi tu comentario sólo pude pensar, wow que religiosa chica jeje por tanto dios dios xD creo que casi moriste por la exhibición de Lys, aunque fue muy lindo y varonil al defender a su Gabe :)**

Wind Love **yo también prefiero el micrófono nuevo, un nuevo micrófono no me caería nada mal a mi tampoco justo ahora xD ya vez como es Gabe, tenía que soltar que amaba a Lys cuando menos se lo esperaran... hasta ella se sorprendió. Veremos si Lys acepta la oferta de pertenecer a la banda... eso haría muy feliz a Damon xD**

*El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo pertenece la canción _Bless the Child _de los finlandeses _Nightwish_

**Hasta el siguiente cap!^^**


	22. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 21.- Beautiful**

Las expresiones de Castiel y Lysandro fueron sencillamente impagables. Se miraron el uno al otro como si esperaran que les confirmaran que habían escuchado bien.o que alguien les dije: ¡Cayeron!. Luego miraron a Stefan.

-Ha valido la pena-dije mirando sus rostros estupefactos.-Ahora, me retiro para que hablen de negocios.

Lysandro me miró, como si pensara decirme algo, pero sólo asintió.

Salí de la sala de juntas, y miré a mis compañeros que estaban junto a la puerta como si hubieran espiado detrás. Algo bastante estúpido, porque Stefan los hubiera visto de cualquier modo gracias a que la mitad superior de la pared era de cristal.

Me arrastraron hacia el final del pasillo (evidentemente eran Will y Julian que siempre se comportaban como si tuvieran tres años)

-¿Ha dicho que sí?-preguntó Will- Dime que han dicho que si.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sólo han estado ahí medio minuto.-dije- Creo que van a hablar por un buen rato. ¿Dónde está Alex?

-Creo que fue a la sala de ensayo-dijo Julian- No se lo está tomando con entusiasmo.

Ya no supe si me dijeron mas, porque me dirigí a la sala de ensayos. Se oían los acordes de una canción mas o menos agresiva. Cuando entré Alex estaba tocando la guitarra. Me senté junto a él y comencé a cantar a su lado.

_***1.-Recuerdo el modo en que tu mano se extendió y cerró las puertas.**_

_**Recuerdo que, aunque los recuerdos no sirven a más propósitos. **_

_**Ahora que ya has ido demasiado lejos. **_

_**Así que deja que te enseńe **_

_**Cómo voy a ganar todas las guerras y el campo de batalla es todo **_

_**mío.**_

_**Sin embargo, tus acciones **_

_**Dejarán una cicatriz. **_

_**Ahora la vida se está disolviendo, rompiendose **_

_**Destruyéndose, ahora estoy bien **_

_**Ciego de buena gana,Me he liberado de la sospecha.**_

_**Eso era antes ... **__**¿**__**y qué? **_

_**Esto es ahora. **_

_**Díles que esto es ahora. **_

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Empecé a juguetear con mis pies, sin mirar a mi amigo. Suponía que la idea de pasar tiempo de más en el mismo lugar que Lysandro no lo hacía demasiado feliz, mucho menos si agregabas a Castiel a la ecuación. Aunque dudaba que el pelirrojo le disgustara tanto como decía.

-Hace mucho que no tocabas esa canción-le dije en voz baja- Pensé que sólo la tocabas cuando estabas enojado.

-Y tu no deberías cantar esas canciones**-dijo sin mirarme- Te vas a lastimar las malditas cuerdas y entonces todos nos quedamos sin trabajo.-se quedó en silencio un momento- Aunque vista la situación actual, quizá estaría bien.

-Pareces el ministro de finanzas con eso de Aunque vista la situación actual-reí, luego me puse seria- ¿Te supondría un problema? Ya sabes, que Lys y Castiel...

-Castiel no me supone ningún problema.-dijo sinceramente- Hasta no me parece tan mal músico.

Eso podía considerarse un halago.

-Pero...-dije yo, viéndolo venir.

-Pero sabes que tu... novio y yo...-dijo inseguro- Creo que sería incómodo para mi y también para él.

-Gracias por pensar en mí-dije con ironía- Tu sabes que Lysandro es buen cantante.

-Ya sé-dijo él- No tienes que recordármelo, pero... ¿te imaginas como me voy a sentir al tener que verte a ti con... él?

-Bueno...

-Aunque por otro lado podría tener sus ventajas-dijo él pensativo- Sería divertido ver que hace con Damon.

No sabía si lo decía en broma o no.

-Pues... supongo que puede ponerse bastante agresivo si lo desea.-dije en voz baja.

-Sí-dijo Alex- Dicen que los mas serios son los peores.

-Lysandro... golpeó a Damon-dije- bastante bien a mi parecer.

-¿Cómo?

Le platiqué todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Adquirió un tono de morado similar al que había tomado Edward cuando le dije que Damon sería el técnico en jefe de nuestro staff.

-Malnacido-dijo Alex refiriéndose a Damon

-Si, no sé que es lo que se propone.-dije-pero no me gusta nada.

-bueno, supongo que esta bien si ti noviecito viene-admitió a regañadientes- al menos puede defenderte.

Sonreí.

-Sí-dije-supongo que si. ¿Cuando empezamos los ensayos?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-No sé-Dijo Alex- Supongo que en cuanto sepamos si tus amigos dicen que si o no. Pero me pregunto, ¿qué vamos a hacer si dicen que si? Sólo tienen una canción. Castiel como sea...

-Pues supongo que habrá que adaptarse-dije.

Abrieron la puerta. Entró una mujer que era parte del staff.

-Hola chicos-dijo sonriéndonos.

-Hola Mary-dijimos Alex y yo.

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Mary- Pero Damon me dijo que le avisara a Stefan que el nuevo equipo técnico ha llegado, que de ser posible vengan a probarlo mañana. Pero está en la sala de juntas y no quiere que nadie lo moleste.

-Claro-dijo Alex- Le diremos.

Mary sonrió y se fue. Era muy simpática.

-Bueno... no quería tener que ver a ese demente tan pronto-dije lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Hay que verlo por el lado positivo-dijo Alex- Quizá ahora pueda golpearlo yo.

Reí y negué divertida.

Luego fui a la sala de juntas, en donde aún estaban discutiendo Stefan, Castiel y Lysandro. Poco después salieron.

-Entonces, espero su respuesta-dijo Stefan- Ahora debo ir a ver el nuevo equipo, con permiso.

-Bueno, yo debo irme-dijo Castiel mucho mas sonriente que de costumbre.- Nos vemos, chicos.

Observé a Lysandro.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunté.

-Claro-dijo él.

Salimos en silencio del edifico y entramos al auto. Me moría de curiosidad de preguntarle que había pasado. Encendí el auto, pero el me detuvo la mano.

-Espera un poco-dijo Lysandro muy serio- Debemos hablar.

Hice una mueca.

-No digas eso en ese tono-le pedí- Eso siempre indica problemas.

Rió con calidez y yo pude relajarme un poco.

-Quizá sonó mas grave de lo que es en realidad-dijo- Aunque es importante, si.

Me quedé en silencio y esperé que empezara a hablar.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-preguntó sin dar muchos rodeos

-Sabía que me ibas a hacer la única pregunta que no te podría contestar-dije haciendo una mueca de nuevo.- No creo que sea correcto que te diga.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... no quiero darte un motivo para que aceptes o rechaces la oferta.-dije- Si aceptas, debe estar plenamente seguro de que lo haces por ti, por tu propio crecimiento personal. Por que es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. No por mi.

-Eres parte de lo que quiero hacer de mi vida-sonrió.

-Eso me alegra-dije- Tu también eres parte de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, pero... creo que en esta situación yo no debería opinar. No quiero condicionar una respuesta de tu parte. Deberías consultarlo con tu familia y tus amigos. Habla con Leigh, seguro que él te da un buen consejo.

-No estoy muy seguro de que hacer-admitió él- Por una parte, considero esto como una oportunidad maravillosa de dedicarme a o que siempre he soñado. Por otra parte...

-Te sientes inseguro, porque significar dejar el colegio, a tu hermano y a tus amigos... y dejar pasar la oportunidad de graduarte y entrar a una buena universidad.

-Sí-dijo- ¿Cómo...?

-Lysandro, yo ya pasé por esto-dije sonriendo- Hace un año yo también estaba a punto de terminar el instituto y entrar a la universidad. Temía abandonar a Jim, porque no sabía lo que era estar sin él. Temía por lo que diría mi padre acerca de dejar los estudios... Amigos no tenía, además Alex venía conmigo, y Ed ya estaba en este mundillo. Al final supe que había tomado a mejor decisión, y la tomé yo sola. No me arrepiento de haber elegido este camino, pese a todo.

-Tienes razón-dijo él- Lo mejor es que lo hable con Leigh para darme mas perspectiva.

-Estoy segura de que te dará un buen consejo. -le dije.

-Castiel ya ha aceptado la oferta-dijo Lysandro- Ni siquiera lo dudó. Fue automático.

-Castiel es un acelerado-dije riendo- Aunque me alegra saber que vendrá.

-Y a mí.-dijo Lysandro mirando al vacío.- Al menos te mantendría a salvo de Damon.

-Cierto-dije- Quizá debas enseñarme a dar un buen puñetazo, podríamos traer a Will y Julian para practicar.

-Eres incorregible, Gabrielle-dijo para luego besarme.

Fui a dejarlo a casa, aunque me rehusé a pasar un rato. Debía tratar de dormir un poco para tener paciencia suficiente y soportar el día siguiente, en que debíamos probar el nuevo equipo.

Claro que hacerlo me emocionaba, pero no la perspectiva de ver a Damon. Además quería pasar un rato con Jimmy, mi sobrino.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me tendía sobre la cama. Había sido un día intenso. Había conocido al hijo de mi hermano, y eso era... tan increíble como espeluznante. Aunque me llenaba de felicidad saber que algo de mi hermano había permanecido. Genial, estaba en camino a convertirme en una tía demasiado consentidora. Pero por mi hermano, a ese niño nunca nada iba a faltarle.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente fui a visitar a Clarisse, y conversé un poco con ella, mientras me dejaba cargar al pequeño Jimmy. Estaba totalmente enamorada de ese niño.

Por la tarde, fui a la disquera. Ya no a la sala de ensayos, si no aun pequeño recinto donde de vez en cuando hacíamos presentaciones, y que se usaba para probar los equipos. Como de costumbre, era la última en llegar, aunque no era especialmente tarde. Muchas personas iban de un lado al otro chequeando los equipos y conectando cables aquí y acá. Damon gritaba indicaciones a todos e iba de un lado a otro. La banda estaba sentada frente al escenario, mirando como el staff hacía su trabajo. Para mi sorpresa, Castiel estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué hay pelirrojo?-le dije saludándolo- ¿Así que te vienes con nosotros?

-Desde luego-dijo él en tono indiferente, pero los ojos le brillaban como a un niño travieso.

-Pues bienvenido, Castiel-le dije- Será maravilloso trabajar contigo.

-Lo sé-sonrió de modo cínico.

-¿Y Lysandro? No sabes sí...-dije un poco nerviosa.

-Ehmm... la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada-admitió Castiel- No ha venido conmigo, si es lo que preguntas, y honestamente no sé si venga después.

Asentí, de todos modos era pronto para que hubiese tomado una decisión.

-¿Y tu has venido sólo a ver o ya te han dado las partituras?-pregunté

-Primero hay que adaptar las canciones-dijo Julian- Y saber como vamos a hacer cada que.

-Cierto-dijo Castiel- hoy he venido sólo a ver.

-Adelante, chicos-dijo Damon- Ya está todo listo, pueden probar.

Asentimos y nos acercamos a donde estaban los instrumentos. Me coloqué tras el soporte del micrófono. Le di unos golpesitos y escuché el limpio sonido que emitía.

-Perfecto-dije yo en el micrófono.- Bueno empecemos. Esta primera canción, con la que... estreno mi nuevo micrófono, un mejor micrófono... uno mas confiable, quiero dedicarsela a nuestro... maravilloso jefe de Staff, Damon Huntz. Es para ti, Damon.

Él me dirigió su sonrisa mas deslumbrante, mientras Castiel me regalaba su mirada mas asesina.

_***2.-Al igual que un tiburon en la fría agua ensangrentada**_

_**Pacientemente nadas a mi lado**_

_**Y en el día en que me derrumbé en una esquina**_

_**me atacaste como un ladrón en la noche**_

_**Cada vez que cierro mis ojos**_

_**y veo tu rostro frente a mi**_

_**Me hace preguntarme**_

_**como la situación se puso tan fea**_

_**todo lo que siempre dejas atras**_

_**Te va a devolver el golpe, y veras**_

_**Tu apuñalaste mi espalda**_

_**Los amigos no hacen esas cosas**_

Al final de la canción, las miradas de Castiel y Damon se invirtieron: Damon me asesinaba con la mirada, y Castiel hubiese podido partirse de risa.

-Creo que funciona bien-dije sonriendo- Excelente micrófono, ¿o tu que dices, mi amor?-añadí mirando a la entrada del recinto.

Lysandro me sonreía desde ahí. Llevaba en el mismo sitio desde que había comenzado la canción.

-Creo que estuvo excelente-dijo él acercándose a su amigo.

-Lo sé-dije yo muy sonriente.

Damon estaba totalmente furioso conmigo, pero la llegada de Lysandro al parecer lo refrenó de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Además, en cuanto el albino llegó parecía dolerle mucho mas el golpe, que estaba tomando un tono verdoso.

De todos modos, pese a ser una pésima persona, Damon era un profesional. Así que seguimos con nuestro ensayo. Honestamente, Castiel y Lysandro me ponían nerviosa al estar de público. Por suerte, Will me salvó de eso.

-Hey, Lysandro, Castiel-les gritó llamado su atención golpeando la batería- ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Somos compañeros o qué?

-Vaya, claro-dijo Castiel contento y subió al escenario, mientra Julian pedía al staff que conectaran otra guitarra.

Como el equipo estaba sobre aviso de que posiblemente se unieran dos personas mas a la banda, por lo que llegaron con el instrumento extra muy pronto. Eran muy eficientes.

-¿Y tu qué?-preguntó Alex con una brusquedad mas propia de Castiel que de alguien más, a Lysandro, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿También te vienes con nosotros? ¿Compañeros o como?

Todos miramos al albino atentamente, esperando su respuesta

-Sí, de hecho-dijo conteniendo una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- Desde hace un rato.

Ese chico acababa con mi poca estabilidad mental. Lanzando un gritito de felicidad salté del escenario y corrí hasta donde estaba él, echándome a sus brazos. Tenía suerte de que fuera fuerte y con un equilibrio envidiable, porque si no, nos hubiéramos ido directo al suelo.

Me alzó del suelo, y me dio un par de vueltas, mientras le daba besos en el rostro.

-¿Aceptaste?-dije al fin

-Si, acabo de hablar con Stefan-dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Ay, mi amor... gracias-le dije estrechándolo con fuerza- Gracias por aceptar.

-¡Ya!-dijo Alex- ¡Que no le has propuesto matrimonio!- se oía molesto, pero al parecer quería reírse de mí.

-No-susurró Lys a mi oído- Ese te lo propondría yo a ti

Sonreí

-Muy bien-le dije medio en broma, medio en serio, ensortijando mis dedos en el su cabello- Pero hoy no. Mejor sube y cántame.

-Muy bien, otro día será.-dijo él y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego me dejó y fue a reunirse con los chicos al escenario.

Lo primero que hizo al subir fue ofrecerle la mano a Alex, que dio un bufido y se la estrechó.

-Pero no creas que por esto ya me agradas-dijo Alex

-No, ni tu a mí-le dijo Lysandro.

Luego les dijo en voz baja a los muchacho que quería cantar. Alex y Castiel rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Eres un cursi-dijo Alex y luego añadió- compañero.-Castiel lo apoyó.

A mi parecer, Alex y Castiel estaban a punto de convertirse en un duo tan dinámico como Will y Julian, sólo que en malvados. Reprimí un escalofrío.

-¿Empezamos?-preguntó Lys con tono educado.

Will marcó la cuenta con las baquetas para que comenzaran.

_*3.-Sólo una mirada dentro de tus ojos_

_Una mirada y lloro_

_porque eres tan hermosa_

_Sólo un beso y estoy vivo_

_un beso y estoy listo para morir_

_porque eres tan hermosa, sí._

_Sólo una caricia y ardo_

_una caricia y lloro_

_porque eres tan hermosa_

_sólo una sonrisa y me vuelvo salvaje_

_una sonrisa y estoy listo para morir_

_porque eres tan hermosa._

_Eres tan hermosa_

_querida_

_Oh, tan hermosa_

_Eres tan hermosa._

La canción era lenta y preciosa, el tipo de canción que adoraría bailar con él, enredada en sus brazos y con mi cabeza reclinada en su pecho. Una canción que siempre me había gustado, pero que ahora me gustaba mucho mas. El peliblanco bajó del escenario y se dirigió a mí, me sequé unas lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó llegando y abrazándome- ¿No te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado-le dije- Pero... me ha puesto sensible. Fue preciosa, gracias.

Will y Julian nos silbaron.

-Estamos ensayando-dijo Damon con voz furiosa- Deben prepararse para la gira y no jugar con sus amiguitos.

-Nuestros amiguitos vienen de gira con nosotros-dije yo.

-Así que cállate-dijo Alex- Arriba ustedes dos, a trabajar.

Lysandro me ayudó a subir.

-Estas siendo tan razonable que me sorprendes, Alex-dije a mi amigo.

-Bah-dijo haciendo un ademán- Sólo he tomado partido.

-¿Por mí?-preguntó Lysandro enarcando una ceja.

-meh, mas bien contra él-dijo señalando a Damon.

-Entonces es lo mismo-dijo Lysandro.

-Así parece, caballerito ideal-le dijo Alex con desdén- Andense, que tenemos una gira que preparar.

En ese momento hubiera querido abrazar a Alex, porque con su actitud me daba un regalo maravilloso. Que aceptara con tanta facilidad a Lysandro, me hacía plenamente feliz. Me hacía sentir que todo estaba en su lugar.

La música empezó a sonar y tomé el micrófono. Comencé a hacer lo que mas me llenaba en la vida: cantar.

_-Don't run away, cause i can't live without you..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, pues un capítulo mas :D. Los chicos han aceptado irse de gira con la banda de Gabe. Sinceramente me planteé y replanteé muchas veces la posibilidad de que no lo hicieran, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo :)**

Wind Love, **perdón por traumatizarte, espero que no sea algo permanente, no quise hacerte llorar :(, pero no te preocupes, ahora Jimmy tiene una tía loca y sobreprotectora que no dejara que le falte nada :) Castiel y Lys no quieren ser torturados, así que han aceptado la oferta.**

CandyGiirL12 **muchísimas gracias por comentar :) ya me parecía haber leído tu nombre en algún lado. En los seguidores :) jeje bueno, pues por fin me haz alcanzado ;) Muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia, me haces sentir que he hecho ago bien :) Tod s deberíamos tener un Lys, la verdad yo quiero tener al mío... no me vendría nada mal xD. procuro ser fiel a la imagen que tengo de Lysandro :D pues aquí te dejo este cap, que espero hayas disfrutado :) no te preocupes, largos o cortos amo los reviews, soy adicta xD**

***1.-**El fragmento de esta canción corresponde a _Void of Sympathy _de los canadienses _The Agonist._

**El motivo por el cual Alex le dice a Gabe que no debería cantar esta canción, es porque aparte de contener voces limpias tiene una técnica de canto llamada _grunt o gutural_, el cual se oye como un gruñido, es peligrosa para la voz si no se hace con la técnica adecuada.

*2.- El fragmento de esta canción corresponde a _Friends don't do like that _de los finlandeses _The Rasmus_.

*3.- El fragmento de esta canción corresponde al tema _Beautiful_ de los finlandeses **HIM**


	23. Farewell My Love

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos autores.**

**ACLARACIONES: Bueno antes que nada, unas notas:**

_Partes en cursiva normal, son las partes que canta Lysandro y exclusivamente Lysandro_

_**Partes en cursiva negrita, son las partes que canta Gabe y exclusivamente Gabe**  
_

_**Partes en negrita, curisva y subrayada son las partes que ambos cantan juntos**_

**Y dicho esto, disfruten el capítulo:**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 22.- Farewell My Love.**

Luego del ensayo, salimos a festejar un rato. No demasiado, porque no quería pasarme de a raya, apenas estaba logrando dejar los malos hábitos (vale, que si, que llegaba a casa a beber un par de cervezas, si he ser sincera) pero no me gustaba hacerlo frente a Lysandro.

Castiel se quedó con Will, Julian y Alex en casa de este último. Para cuando Lys y yo salimos de ahí, los demás estaban abrazados cantando alguna vieja canción que no era capaz de reconocer. En todo caso, no era una experiencia agradable, ya que Will, Julian y Alex no eran precisamente Plácido Domingo.

Llevé a Lys a casa, y en el camino hablamos un poco.

-Así que...¿compañeros, entonces?-pregunté.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo- Ayer hablé con Leigh, me dijo que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente, pero que quizá sería una oportunidad irrepetible. Creo que tiene razón, me hubiese arrepentido de rechazar la oferta. También llamé a mis padres.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-No pareció hacerles mucha gracia que también yo decidiera abandonar los estudios, al menos de momento, pero me han dicho que debería hacer lo que yo creyera prudente, que de cualquier forma me apoyarían.

-Lo sabía-dije emocionada- Tu familia es hermosa, obviamente te apoyarían.

-Sí, aún no sé si me darán un sermón-dijo él un poco preocupado- la próxima semana que vayamos por el cumpleaños de Leigh. ¿Vendrás por nosotros?

-Claro-dije contenta- Siempre y cuando no tengamos ensayo, lo siento.

-Ah cierto-dijo Lysandro

-No te preocupes-dije- Le pediremos unos días a Stefan. De todos modos los ensayos siempre los tenemos bien dominados.

Hablamos un poco mas, y luego fui a casa. Evidentemente, llegué directa al refrigerador, por una cerveza. Luego me tiré en el sillón y prendí la televisión. Había una comedia de situación, aunque en realidad no me entretuvo nada. Poco después fui a dormir.

Los días siguiente los pasamos ensayando, y adaptando las canciones para que Castiel y Lysandro pudiera participar en ellas eficientemente. Alex trataba de ser cada vez mas amable con ellos, y en el caso de Castiel lo estaba logrando. Tenían varias aficiones en común, así que no les era difícil hablar.

Cuando terminaban los ensayos yo acompañaba a Lys a casa. Él se reía y decía que debía ser justo al revés. Yo le decía que cuando se sacara el permiso para conducir hablaríamos al respecto.

La visita a casa de los Ainsworth por el cumpleaños de Leigh no me resultó tan abrumadora, de nuevo, sus padres fueron un encanto conmigo, pese a que no estaban del todo contentos con la decisión de su hijo menor de dejar los estudios.

Las primeras fechas estaban completamente vendidas, y tenía la sospecha de que gran parte de ese _sold out_ era gracias a que Lysandro y Castiel estaban en la publicidad. También tenía la impresión de que la población de chicas entre nuestros fans iba a ir en aumento.

Las fiestas de fin de año se iban acercando, y yo aún seguía pensando en sí iba a ir a pasarlas con mi padre o no.

Cerca de la navidad, cuando ya había empezado a nevar, estaba pensando seriamente en si pasar la navidad en Londres, mientras estaba sentada ante el piano jugando con un par de teclas. Entonces abrieron la puerta.

Lysandro dejó su abrigo en el perchero y me sonrió. Luego fue a sentarse a mi lado en el banquillo del piano.

-Tienes la nariz enrojecida de frío-dije acariciándole las mejillas que estaban frías.

-Sí-dijo él para luego besarme- Empezó a nevar cuando estaba por llegar.

-Debes estar helado-dije abrazándolo- Te traeré un té.

Fui a la cocina y le preparé un té, mientras escuchaba como era él quien jugaba ahora en el piano. La melodía que tocaba era lenta y suave, no la conocía.

-Aquí está-dije dándole la taza.

-Te agradezco-dijo él parando abruptamente de tocar, y dió un trago- Realmente tonifica.

-Sí-dije sonriendo- Quizá deebrías haber permanecido en casa. Seguro que será una noche de tormenta de nieve. No quisiera pensar en la temperatura por la noche. Desde luego que te llevaré a casa.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo él restándole importancia.- Debía verte, mañana me iré a casa de mis padres. ¿Irás a Londres?

-Sí-dije yo- Debe ser buen momento para que mi padre que conozca a Jimmy.

-¿Aún no le has dicho que tiene un nieto?-preguntó Lysandro.

-No-dije yo- Quiero ver su cara de sorpresa. Creo que será un muy buen regalo de navidad. No creo que esperara tener un nieto, al menos no tan pronto.

-Cierto-dijo Lysandro sonriendo.

-Me hubiese gustado estar contigo estas fechas-dije yo- Pero supongo que lo correcto es que las pase con mi padre.

-También me gustaría estar contigo en las fiestas-admitió él- Supongo que son pocos los días de tranquilidad que nos quedan, ahora que la gira está tan próxima.

-Si-dije yo.-Supongo que entonces te veré hasta después de año nuevo.

-Eso creo.

-Si quieres puedes ir a Londres por Año Nuevo.-dije y me sonrojé.

-Oh...-dijo él, luego respiró profundo- Bien, si realmente me quieres ahí, y a tu padre no le molesta, supongo que podría ir.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté- ¿Tu padres no se enojarán?

-No lo sé-admitió- Pero no creo que se enfaden porque vaya a conocer al padre de mi novia, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no.-dije y sonreí-Eres un encanto, ¿sabías?

-Algo sabía de eso-sonrió.

Me recargué en su hombro mientras terminaba su té que ya debía estar tibio.

-¿Qué era lo que tocabas hace un rato?-pregunté.

-Ah...-de pronto el pobre se sonrojó- Pues, es una nueva melodía en que he estado pensando. La tengo en la cabeza desde que... desde que te encontré aquel día, cuando cantabas la canción de tu hermano.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté.

-Sí, pero no puedo darle letra-dijo él- Sólo...he podido encontrar una parte. Y querría que estuviera completa para ti. Hacerte una canción para decirte cuanto te amo, sería bueno; pero no quiero tener un detalle sólo bueno. Hacerte una canción para que le digas a tu hermano cuanto lo amas, es algo que de verdad te dirá cuanto yo te amo a ti.

-Wow-dije- Entonces, ¿tocarías la canción para mi?

-No está lista...

-No importa-dije- Quiero escucharla. Podemos terminarla juntos.

Comenzó a tocar el piano, y luego de un rato comenzó a cantar:

_-*Me he estado sintiendo tan incierto_

_Desde el día en que dejaste mi vida_

_Ahora sigo en el camino_

_Sin dirección a donde ir_

Paró de tocar, y tenía gesto de frustración.

-Es todo lo que tengo. No es nada-dijo

-No, es buen principio-dije pensativa- Si es para mi hermano yo diría:

Y comencé a tocar tal como Lysandro lo había hecho.

_**-He estado pensando en los buenos tiempos**_

_**y he llorado lagos de lágrimas**_

_**si el perderte es una pesadilla**_

_**espero despertar a tu lado**_

_**Adiós mi amor**_

_**Perdona las cosas que te hice**_

_**espero que tus días sean cálidos y luminosos**_

_**espero que tu viaje te lleve a la luz.**_

Miré a Lysandro para que cantara ahora él.

_-Tantas palabras que no fueron dichas_

_y algunas de esas palabras están tan lejanas_

_**-quizá a veces el amor duele**_

_**-pero es el dolor mas dulce que conozco**_

**_-Adiós mi amor_**

**_-Perdona por las cosas que te hice_**

_**-espero que tus días sean cálidos y luminosos**_

_**espero que tu viaje te lleve a la luz.***_

Nos miramos cuando la última nota de mi piano salió trémula. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó de mis ojos y Lysandro la limpio con suma ternura.

-Quedó bien, ¿no es cierto?-pregunté.-somos buen equipo.

-Claro-dijo él y me sonrió- por algo soy tu voz gemela.

Reí.

-Cierto.-dije.

Me aproximé a él y lo besé. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su nuca, mientras hundía mis dedos en su suave cabello. Lysandro me correspondió tomándome por la cintura y acercándome mas a él. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestros alientos se cortaron, y nos separamos para respirar. Sus ojos lucían del mismo modo que aquella noche en que veíamos películas viejas en su casa, oscurecidos y con un brillo salvaje.

Delineé sus labios con mi lengua en forma suave y lo sentí suspirar, mientras me estrechaba con mas fuerza. Me puso encima de él, y comenzó a besar mi cuello arracándome un par de escalofríos que eran agradables.

Sentí mi piel arder, lo que era una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido antes. Volvimos a besarnos mientras yo enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí como se tensaba y se separó de mi con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por favor.-dijo con una voz baja y ronca- Si no estás segura de esto, te pido que no comiences algo que no puedas parar...

-Lysandro-le dije al oído, sorprendiéndome a mi misma con las palabras que pronuncié- ¿y quién te dijo que lo quiero parar?

El beso que me dió luego de eso, estuvo tan cargado de erotismo que hubiese podido quemar entera Amoris Ville y los pueblos aledaños.

Desperté un poco inquieta, pero sorprendida de no haber gritado. No tenía pesadillas pero la sensación que tenia era extraña, como de irrealidad. Estaba oscuro, pero entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle. Escuché un suspiro suave junto a mí y me giré cautelosa. Aunque no fue un movimiento brusco, mis músculos gritaron el protesta, como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio.

A mi lado, podía ver dormido a mi querido peliblanco. Tenía el rostro tranquilo y parecía contento, como si tuviera un buen sueño. Sonreí, sintiéndome tranquila de que nada hubiera sido un sueño. Había entregado a Lysandro, aquello que Damon no había logrado robarme, y estaba contenta, satisfecha de saber que Lys había sido la persona indicada para eso.

Me recosté a su lado para dormir de nuevo, y lo sentí abrazarme.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No quise ser muy explícita, la verdad es que no puedo imaginarme a Lys así al menos de momento. xD**

CadyGiirL12** que mal que no puedas accder a tu cuenta, espero que ese problema se resuela muy pronto. Si, planeo que Damon de un poco mas de problemas jajaja si lo se, soy malvado, no me bastó esperar trece capítulos a que se besaran, ahora haré que Damon sea un malvado :D**

Wind Love **sí, Lys y Castiel aprecian demasiado su vida, así que definitivamente tenían que aceptar. También temo que Alex y Castiel se lleven demasiado bien... digo Will y Julian son chistosos, pero Alex y Castiel son mas bien como un dúo demoníaco. Alex quiere realmente a Gabe, haría todo porque ella fuera feliz, incluso tener que llevarse civilizadamente con Lysandro :p**

querida visita que me dejaste un review anónimo en el capítulo 21 **gracias por leerte la historia, me da mucho gusto que te agrade como la voy llevando. y te respondo:**

**1.- Actualizo mas o menos cada tercer día, si no me da flojera xD pero es mas o menos el tiempo que tardo. si acaso dos días, pero no mas.**

**2.- No sé por ahora cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, llevo escritos veintiocho capítulos POR EL MOMENTO pero aún hay cosas que quiero escribr. Serán mas de treinta, eso es seguro.**

**PETICIÓN: Mmm en realidad no me he planteado que en algún momento, Lys y Gabe sean padres. En todo caso si así lo fueran sería muy en el futuro, porque la verdad soy PRO hacer mi vida antes de tener una responsabilidad y Gabe también es así. En cualquier caso, si se llegara a dar la situación, por supuesto que podría darle tu nombre, sólo que tenemos un pequeño problema: no sé como te llamas :( así que si lees esto déjame tu nombre :) y ya veremos que pasa en el futuro.**

querida visita que dejaste un review en el capítulo 22 ** que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo :) creo que tenemos mas o menos mismos gustos musicales lo que es genial :) no encuentro a mucha gente con gustos similares a los míos casi nunca :(**

*****El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo pertenece a la canción _Farewell my Love_ de los suizos _Lunatica_


	24. Gothic Christmas

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo 23.- Gothic Christmas**

Nos despertó un insistente ruido. Parecía una canción que creía conocer. Me incorporé sobre la cama, mientras Lysandro se removía, aún no abría los ojos y estaba despeinado. Me pareció que nunca se había visto mas guapo. Los cellos siguieron sonando. Era _Bittersweet_ de _Apocalyptica_. Lysandro lanzó un gran suspiro y tomó su móvil que estaba en la cómoda. Sin abrir los ojos contestó.

-¿Dime?-Lo que le dijeron lo despertó completamente. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos- ¿Pues que hora es?.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

-Claro, claro-dijo Lysandro al teléfono- Sólo lleva mis cosas, ya están preparadas, por favor. Te alcanzo en la estación. Llegaré no te preocupes.

-¿No me digas que se te ha hecho tarde?-pregunté cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana.

-Un poco-sonrió él- El tren sale a las 11:10 de la estación.

-Wow-dije- Entonces te recomiendo que te apures. Me arreglaré para llevarte a la estación.

-Te agradezco-dijo él y salió de la cama. Me llené la vista de él, y clavé mi mirada en su espalda.

-Sabía que eras un ángel, mi amor-le dije- Pero no que tenías alas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido empezando a vestirse.

-El tatuaje

-Ah...-se sonrojó- Si, bueno. Podría decirse que tengo alas, entonces.

Me acerqué a él y delineé con mi dedo índice el tatuaje. Lysandro se estremeció ante mi contacto.

-Es hermoso-le dije.

Llegamos a la estación con tiempo suficiente como para que me despidiera de forma correcta de Leigh y Lysandro. Rosa tampoco iba esta vez.

-Avísame en cuanto llegues a Londres-me pidió el peliblanco abrazándome.

-No olvides comprar el pasaje de avión-le dije- Nos veremos a final del año.

-Tenlo por seguro-me dijo.

Me dio un beso de despedida y se dirigió al andén de abordaje junto a Leigh.

Fui a mi casa a terminar de preparar mi propio equipaje. Por la tarde, iría por Clarisse y Jimmy. Por suerte ya habíamos sacado su partida de nacimiento y no tendríamos problemas para viajar a Londres. Estaba impaciente por ver la cara de mi padre cuando conociera a Jimmy. Me tiré en mi cama que aún estaba desecha y en donde se había quedado impregnada la colonia que Lysandro había traído puesta, así que mis sábanas olían a él.

Me mordí los labios hundida en los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonreí como una estúpida por ello. Abrí uno de mis cajones y vi que entre todo mi desorden había una jeringa nueva y un pequeño frasco con una sustancia líquida. Los tomé y los observé acariciándolos con suavidad. Miré mi brazo completamente sano y sin ningún tipo de marca. El reloj marcaba apenas las doce del día y pasaría por Clarisse y el bebé hasta las 6pm. Sin pensar saqué una vieja liga y la amarré justo arriba de mi codo para luego inyectar el contenido del frasco.

Muy pronto sentí como toda la ansiedad que sentía por cualquier cosa desaparecía. No sabía como había vivido tantas semanas sin esto.

Cuando era tiempo de ir por mi sobrino y su madre me aseguré de estar completamente bien y me resistí a la tentación de ponerme otra dósis. Tomé una gran cantidad de agua y salí.

Clarisse estaba esperándome con su equipaje junto a la puerta. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé. Parecía un poco retraída y nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté mientras íbamos camino al aeropuerto.

-Claro, sí-dijo ella-

-¿De verdad?-insistí- Luces mal.

-Es que..-dijo en voz muy baja- ¿y si no le agradamos a tu padre?

-Díos mío-le dije-No digas esas cosas. Me siento como si fueras mi esposa.

Clarisse rió.

-No importa si no le agradas-dije y a lo mejor sonó muy cruel- Estará encantado con Jimmy y tu eres su madre. Es el hijo de Jim y mi padre los aceptará. Quizá mi hermano y yo siempre nos expresamos de él como si fuese un monstruo desalmado, por el hecho de haber sido mal padre y encerrarnos en un internado durante diez años, pero de verdad, está cambiando.

Creo que no le di mucha confianza con mi argumento.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y me la pasé haciéndole cariños al pequeño. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que miraba una parte de mi hermano. Sabía que a mi padre le pasaría lo mismo. Llegamos sin contratiempos a Londres. Ahí nos esperaban, Edward y mi padre.

Edward abrió sus brazos hacia mí y yo corrí hacia él, que me tomó en brazos y me dio muchas vueltas. Mi padre sonrió y me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de caerme porque estaba mareada gracias a tanta vuelta.

-Bienvenida hija-me dijo.

Edward miraba a Clarisse.

-¿Cla.. Clarisse?-preguntó mi amigo, entornando los ojos como para enfocar mejor- ¿Eres tu?

-Ed-dijo Clarisse- Wow, que bien te ves-le añadió.

-Y tu te ves preciosa-le dijo yendo a saludarla.-¿Y quién...?-dijo señalanado al bulto azul que era mi sobrino, ya que iba cubierto con una cobijita.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, hija?-preguntó mi padre, que seguro no la recordaba del funeral de Jim.

-Ehh-balbuceé muy nerviosa- Bueno, padre... ella es Clarisse Everland. Clarisse, este es mi padre James Ducatte.

-Mucho gusto, señora-dijo haciendo alución al pequeño que Clarisse cargaba.

-Igualmente, señor Ducatte.

-Padre...-dije- Clarisse... es... fue... la novia de mi hermano.

-Oh

-Y bueno... este... Jimmy... eh... James Ducatte-dije cargando al pequeño y llevándolo hacia mi padre.- Es el hijo de Jim.

-¿Qué?-se desconcertó mi padre. Muy bien, porque eso no ocurría con facilidad

-Sí... Clarisse estaba embarazada cuando... cuando pasó lo de Jim y... este es su bebé.

Destapé la carita del bebé, que estaba despierto y nos miraba con curiosidad. Mi padre miró al pequeño y luego a mí, abrió la boca un par de veces sin poder decir nada y a señas me pidió cargarlo. Para ser un padre un poco desnaturalizado, aún no olvidaba como cargar un bebé. Jimmy no lloró, pero si miró detenidamente a su abuelo.

Cuando mi padre por fin habló, su voz salió quebrada.

-Es idéntico a mi hijo cuando era un bebé-

Miré a Clarisse que tenía los ojos cristalino y Edward parecía muy desconcertado. Luego mi padre rió.

-Tengo un nieto-dijo riendo, al parecer muy contento.- Tengo un nieto...pensé que aún faltaba mucho para eso.

-Disfrútalo padre-le dije sonriendo- Es el único que tendrás.

Edward se carcajeó.

-Bueno-dijo él- habría que preguntarle a Lysandro su opinión al respecto.

-Cállate-le dije.

No hubo forma humana posible de quitarle a Jimmy a mi padre. Insistió en llevarlo él y que Edward condujera hasta casa. Platicó con Clarisse acerca de su nieto, desde que día y a que hora exacta había nacido, hasta que había desayunado la criatura ese día por la mañana.

Nunca pensé ver a mi padre así de contento, y sería una mentirosa si no admitiera que sentí un poco de envidia del pequeño Jimmy, ya que había logrado ablandar a mi padre de un modo en que mi hermano y yo nunca hubiéramos podido. Aunque, de cualquier forma, es por todo sabido que los abuelos suelen querer mas a sus nietos que a sus hijos, o bueno mas bien consienten mas a los nietos que a los hijos.

Como le prometí a Lysandro, le avisé en cuanto llegué a casa. Dulce como era me contestó de inmediato, lo que me hizo pensar que había estado pendiente de mi mensaje. Miré a la oscura Londres por la ventana de la habitación que se me había asignado. Me gustaría mucho estar con mi peliblanco en ese momento, y de nuevo los recuerdos de la noche anterior me embargaron. Estas eran el tipo de cosas que las mujeres les contaban a sus amigas, ¿no? Bueno... Juliette se burlaría de mí hasta morir. Rosalya (si, consideraba a Rosalya amiga mía plenamente) se pondría insoportable. Comencé a tararear:

-*_Queremos una Navidad gótica_

_eso es lo que haremos_

_Queremos una navidad gótica_

_Esperamos tu tengas una también_

_Santa va a venir vestido con un traje negro _

_sólo por mí y por ti_

_Santa va a venir gruñendo en latín y _

_Asesinando a un dragón o a dos_

_Rudolph, cambiará su nombre_

_Porque Rudolph suena mediocre_

_Ahora lo llamaremos Ragnagord, _

_El malvado reno supremo_

_Su nariz ya no será roja_

_Será manchada hasta el corazón_

_Sus ojos reflejarán malévolamente brillante _

_para guiar el carro cuando atraviese la nieve_

-¿Estás presentable?-preguntó Ed, interrumpiéndome-Espero que sí porque ya pasé.

-Edward-dije.

-Gabrielle-dijo- Tu padre dice que bajes a cenar.

-Sí, sólo estaba... descansando un momento.-dije- Estoy un poco dolorida.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo mirándome burlescamente-¿Pues que hiciste anoche?

Sentí mi cara iluminarse de un color que haría sentir mal al cabello de Castiel.

-Eh...- balbuceé poniéndome mas roja aún.

Ed abrió mucho los ojos. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y me miró fijamente.

_Oh oh._

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, Gabrielle Ducatte?-preguntó en voz muy baja y en un tono que daba miedo.

-Yo...yo...

-Mira que eres tonta-dijo muy serio.- Mínimo tendrías que fingir, pero no... te has quedado sin palabras.

-Oye.

-Bueno supongo que entonces no debo preguntar que fue lo que pasó, ¿no?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que no.-dije sonrojada aún.

-Estuviste de acuerdo completamente al menos, ¿no?

-¿Qué te pasa?-le reclamé- Claro que sí. Lysandro es un caballero y nunca me haría daño.

-Uh si, se vio super caballero anoche-dijo Ed que empezaba a adoptar ese tono de piel tan peligrosamente morado- Creí que a tu príncipe le gustaba toda onda victoriana.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco histérico- Que entonces debió venir y pedir tu mano, salir un año por lo menos con chaperón y luego casarse contigo para ser digno de... hacerte... eso...

-Ed... pareces mi abuelita-dije- Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Neh-dijo él- Ahora baja a cenar jovencita.

-¿Jovencita?-pregunté-soy sólo 2 años menor que tu, Edward.

-Tienes suerte de que tu caballero no esté aquí.

-Mas bien el tiene suerte-dije- Pero vendrá para año nuevo, de ser posible, y te prohíbo que le hagas una escena por esto. Nada de amenzas o golpes o intentos sutiles y no sutiles de asesinato, ni nada extremo que se te ocurra para defender mi honor.

-¿Ni siquiera una sencilla boda a punta de escopeta como las de antes?

-¿Has visto Los Simpson últimamente?**

-Un par de capítulos. Y no me cambies el tema.

-Edward.

-Esta bien, seré agradable con tu noviecito.-dijo enfurruñado.

-No-dije y Ed me miró esperanzado- Serás mas que agradable con Lysandro, será un encanto, un cielo y un sol con él. Ya sabes, todo lo contrario a lo que eres en realidad.

Se enfurruñó de nuevo.

-¿Y sabes por qué lo serás?-negó molesto- Porque Lysandro me hace muy feliz, y yo lo amo.

-bah-dijo, pero sonrió.

Bajamos a cenar y mi padre seguía con Jimmy en brazos. Tenía el presentimiento de que no lo iba a soltar nunca mas.

El día de Navidad, cocinamos entre todos. No parecía que Edward estuviera afectado de no pasar la navidad con su familia, ya que sus padre y Juliette iba a ver a sus abuelos paternos, quienes siempre le echaban un sermón acerca de tres puntos.

1.- Que debería dejar la música y conseguirse un trabajo de verdad (honestamente los señores no parecían saber que Ed ganaba con bastantes ceros)

2.- Que debería casarse, porque si no se haría viejo y moriría sólo (lo que me recordaba a Rosalya diciéndole la misma perorata a Lys) y que nunca le habían conocido una novia (honestamente, si hubiesen conocido a Debrah seguro que no insistirían nunca mas con eso de que se casase)

3.- Que se cortara el cabello (¿eso qué?)

Como sea, la verdad es que éramos un buen equipo para cocinar, y si eso de la música dejaba de funcionar podríamos poner un restaurante.

Les mandé felicitaciones de Navidad a todos mis amigos, y hasta me di el lujo de enviar un mensaje a todos los fans en nuestra página web.

Lysandro me mandó una felicitación a mí, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera redactar la carta que tenía previsto escribirle. Aunque de todos modos se la escribí.

Me confirmó que había logrado comprar un boleto para llegar a Londres el 31 de diciembre. Me preguntaba si él se sentía tan nervioso de conocer a mi padre como yo había estado de conocer a los suyos. Esperaba que sí, de ser honesta.

La semana transcurrió mas o menos del mismo modo. Edward pasaba horas hablando con Clarisse, mientras mi padre y yo nos dedicábamos a hacerle mimitos al pequeño Jimmy que se lo pasaba genial a pesar de ser tan chiquito.

Edward había tomado la mala costumbre de llamarle James III, ya que mi hermano se llamaba James, al igual que mi padre. Honestamente eso sonaba como de la realeza, y a pesar de que mi sobrino fuera un mini príncipe para mi, Ed sabía que ese apodo me enfurruñaba.

El 31 de diciembre amanecí completamente histérica. Me metí a la ducha y luego me dediqué a secarme el cabello. Me arreglé obsesivamente. Un rato después, Ed entró a mi habitación, todavía vestido con la pijama y con expresión perezosa.

-Gabrielle-me dijo enfurruñado- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Honestamente, tengo sueño.

-Edward Deuxieme-le grité-¿Cómo es que no estás perfectamente limpio, despierto y cambiado para llevarme a aeropuerto para recoger a Lysandro?

-¿Qué?

Mi mirada debió resultarle bastante convincente o... amenazante porque salió corriendo de la habitación.

Edward y yo fuimos por Lys, ya que mi padre tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en la oficina. Clarisse y el bebé se quedaron en casa, porque era un día demasiado frío.

Pude reconocerlo en cuanto lo vi.

-Lysandro-grité entre la multitud apra que me viera.

Su semblante serio se iluminó en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Dio grandes zancadas hacia mi, mientras yo corría hacia él. Me lancé a sus brazos con mucha energía, pero él pareció feliz con ello. Me dio un par de vueltas. Al parecer a la gente le encantaba girar conmigo.

-Gabe-dijo y me dio un beso.

-Lys, estoy tan contenta de que pudieras venir.-le dije.

Su equipaje era ligero así que no era gran problema. Ed se acercó a donde estábamos. Saludó a Lysandro con la mano, pero lo miró con tanta seriedad que me extrañó que el peliblanco no diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Ahora tendrás que casarte con mi hermanita-dijo Edward en voz baja y fría.

-¿Qué?-alcanzó a decir Lysandro y me miró con desconcierto.

-Lo lamento... Edward es así como mi _mejor amiga_-le dije- Lo sabe.

-Lo sé-le dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y había prometido ser un encanto contigo-dije- Y no lo cumplió.

-No lo cumplí-dijo Ed.

-Y ahora está siendo estúpido.

-Sí, estoy siendo...espera, ¿qué?-dijo Ed.- En todo caso, Lysandro... lo repito ahora tendrás que casarte con mi hermanita.

-Bueno, Ed-dijo Lysandro con mucha calma- Eso no representa ningún problema para mi, es Gabe quien se niega.

-No me he negado, simplemente no me lo has pedido-dije tratando de safarme del problema

-Ah bueno-dijo Lysandro jovialmente- Haberlo dicho antes. Me tomó de la mano y me miró con seriedad.-Gabrielle Ducatte...-

-Es hora de irnos-grité alarmando a unos ancianos que estaban a nuestro lado.-Va a nevar.

Lysandro sonrió y Ed se estaba partiendo de risa.

-De acuerdo...-dijo entre risas Ed- Sólo por hacer eso te perdonaré.

-¿Es lo que vale mi virtud para ti?-le pregunté a Ed.

-Mmm... bueno, eso tengo que pensarlo. Pero el chico sabe gastar bien una broma-dijo- Hace demasiado que no te veía así de sonrojada. Ni siquiera el día que me dijiste...

-Yo no te lo dije...

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Fuimos a la casa de mi padre, el cual aún no llegaba. Mientras Ed le asignaba una habitación, Lysandro saludó a Clarisse y tomó a Jimmy en brazos. Eso era muy bueno, porque al pequeño le encantaba ser cargado y con Lys era especialmente tranquilo. El peliblanco jugaba con el niño y eso hacía que sintiera mucha ternura.

Yo me senté a su lado mientras lo observaba. Seguro algún día sería muy buen padre.

Por la tarde, antes de que mi padre llegara, todos nos pusimos con la cena de fin de año. Ed charlaba alegremente con Clarisse. Me quedé viendolos un rato. Algo pesado aunque no molesto precisamente se asentó en mi estómago.

-¿Gabe?-Lysandro llamó mi atención.

-¿Eh?-pregunté de modo tonto. -Lo siento, es que... me he distraído.

-Lo he podido notar-dijo Lysandro con una bella y tranquila sonrisa- Quizá deberías dejar de pensar en eso y sólo dejar que las cosas fluyan.

-No sé que me quieres decir.-dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Claro-dijo Lys y me acarició la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

-¿Tus padres no se han molestado porque has venido aquí?-pregunté.-

-No-dijo Lysandro- o no tanto, al menos. Están contentos de que me presente ante tu padre.

-Al menos estás menos nervioso que Clarisse. Parecía que la pobre se iba a desmayar de nervios-dije

-Bueno... uno se termina creyendo las historias-dijo ella defendiéndose.

-¿Qué historias?-preguntó mi padre entrando a la cocina

Clarisse se sobresaltó.

-Pero bueno, muchacha-le dijo mi padre.- Creí que llegaría a tiempo para ayudarles con la cena, pero veo que lo tienen todo controlado.-su mirada se fijó en Lysandro que le sostuvo la mirada.-¿Y quién es nuestro invitado?

Rodé los ojos. Claro, como si no supiera que Lys llegaba hoy.

-Padre, te presento a mi novio, Lysandro Ainsworth.

Lysandro dió un paso hacia mi padre y le tendió la mano. Mi padre lo evaluó durante un momento, y finalmente decidió estrechar la mano de mi novio.

-Mucho gusto, Lysandro-dijo mi padre- Soy James Ducatte.

-James I-dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia como si mi padre fuera de la realeza.

-Cállate-le dije.

-Es un placer, señor-dijo Lysandro de modo educado, a Ed le hacía falta aprender un poco de modales de él.

-Y yo que pensé que el novio de mi hija no podía ser educado. -dijo mi padre sonriendo- Es bueno ver que puedes aprender algo positivo de este muchacho, hija.

-Para la próxima te traeré a un chico completamente tatuado, con mi perforaciones y totalmente anarquista.-dije yo.

-Ja-rió mi padre- ¡Cómo si te fuera a conocer otro novio, Gabe!

-¿Qué me quieres decir, padre?-le pregunté haciéndome la enfadada.

-Hijita-dijo mi papá y me abrazó- Un padre sabe reconocer cuando su hija ya se ha quedado ahí.

Mi sonrojó iluminó la cocina entera, mientras mi padre, Ed y Clarisse se reían de mi.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o**

kaila maya **te extrañaba :) que bueno que has podido comentar. Sí! todos contra Damon xD las cosas pueden ponerse feas ahora que Lys y Damon van a convivir tanto. Veremos quien juega mejor sus cartas :) Gracias por leer.**

yuyi2765 **espero que estés mejor de salud. Jaja no sé, no me gustaría que me regalaran un GPS sentiría que me vigilan xD**

visita anónima Carolí **no es nada :) gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y que la ames. Gracias por ser mi fan *la abraza* ¿te pido un favor? Cuando dejes un review deja tu nombre para saber que eres tu :D**

CandyGiirL12 **que mal lo de tu cuenta, espero que se pueda arreglar. Gracias por seguir con la historia aún así. No quise hacer la escena tan explícita, porque aparte de que escribir eso me cuesta mucho trabajo, no tengo esa visión de Lys xD. Sólo quería hacer notar hasta donde llevan su relación y que ninguno de los dos haría eso a la ligera. Tienes razón, también a mí se me hizo corto el cap, espero este sea un poco mas largo :D. Tus sospechas no van desencaminadas.**

**Hasta otra ^^**

*****El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo, corresponde a _Gothic Christmas _de los holandeses _Within Temptation_

**Gabe hace referencia al capítulo 21, temporada 12 de _Los Simpson: Relatos Extraordinarios_. Específicamente al relato número tres.


	25. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 25.- Happy New Year**

Estaba frente al tocador cepillando mi cabello, para al menos hacerlo ver decente. Llevaba un lindo vestido negro que Rosalya me había ayudado a escoger. Era muy sencillo y no me hacía sentir tan incómoda.

Tocaron a mi puerta con suavidad. Sonreí sabiendo de antemano quien era.

Cuando abrí, Lysandro estaba en el umbral vistiendo un elegante y muy victoriano traje negro. En sus brazos traía a Jimmy que también vestía un muy elegante trajecito. Era una visión hermosa.

-Wow, ¿qué puedo hacer por estos guapos caballeros?-pregunté haciéndole un cariño a Jimmy en la nariz.

-Bueno, James III dijo que quería la compañía de una hermosa dama para esta noche. -dijo Lysandro- Y la primera en quien pensé fue en ti. Pero... al verte creo que prefiero llevarte de mi brazo.

-Muy lindo, Lysandro Ainsworth-dije cruzándome de brazos- Ya has aprendido malas mañas de Edward, ¿verdad?

-Tienes que admitir que suena muy bien-dijo Lys- Y a Jimmy le gusta, ¿verdad amigo?- y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Jimmy rió contento.

-Bueno, como sea-dije.-¿Y porqué tienes tu a este pequeñajo?

-Bueno, su madre está terminando de arreglarse, y Jimmy está aburrido así que lo he paseado un poco.-dijo Lys.-Y quise ver si ya estabas lista. Te ves muy bella, Gabe.

-Gracias-dije sonrojado- Tu estás asombroso.

Bajamos al comedor, donde ya mi padre y Ed se habían encargado de acomodar la mesa. Platicaban amenamente. A mi padre se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su nieto. Pronto lo tuvo en sus brazos. Clarisse apareció envuelta en un hermoso vestido verde. Se veía radiante.

-Te ves, hermosa, Clarisse-dijo Edward, como extasiado,levantándose en deferencia a ella.-Sencillamente hermosa.

Clarisse se sonrojó, y aceptó la silla que Edward le ofreció. Miré a mi padre, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado consintiendo a mi sobrinito. Entonces miré a Lysandro que me dió una sonrisa enigmática y me acarició la mano con suavidad, mientras negaba casi imperceptiblemente. Suspiré y apreté su mano.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Era casi media noche cuando fuimos a sentarnos a la sala. Edward estaba sonrojado porque llevaba un par de copas de más. Yo no, porque Lysandro me lo había impedido, y aunque sentí una pequeña punzada de fastidio no dije nada. Después de todo, eran nuestras primeras fiestas juntos.

-Lo veo muy contento con el pequeño, señor-le dijo Lysandro a mi padre.

-Si-dijo mi padre mirando a Jimmy con adoración- Es tan parecido a mi hijo... la verdad es que nunca pensé ser abuelo tan pronto, Lysandro. Pero me alegro mucho. Y con eso de que es el único nieto que voy a tener.

Lysandro pareció desconcertado. Me miró y yo me sonrojé.

-Cierto, cierto-dijo Ed- Cuando Gabe dijo que James III sería el único nieto de James I yo le dije que primero debíamos preguntarte tu opinión. Dinos, Lysandro ¿Jimmy es el único nieto que tendrá James I?

-Claro que antes deberás decirme que tus intenciones con mi hija son muy serias, por supuesto.- dijo mi padre medio en broma, medio en serio. Yo quería que la tierra me tragara- Ya sabes, mi niña no puede tener hijos a menos que esté debidamente casada y establecida.

-Señor-le dijo Lysandro- Llegará ese momento, siempre que Gabe lo quiera así. Por el momento ella no quiere. Ya veremos si con el tiempo cambia de opinión.

-Son tontos todos-dije enfurruñada. Se rieron de mi por supuesto. Lysandro me abrazó y me besó el pelo. El reloj en su muñeca indicaba que faltaban sólo unos segundos para las doce de la noche. Alcé el rostro y lo besé en los labios. Lysandro pareció sorprendido pero me correspondió gustoso.

-Creo que si tendré nietos- dijo mi padre es "voz baja". Honestamente, ¿cómo había cambiado tanto?¿Will y Julian le daban clases?

Las campanadas en la radio sonaron y fuera de la casa de mi padre también. Sonaron explosiones de juegos pirotécnicos.

-Feliz año nuevo, amor-le dije a Lys que estaba sonrojado.

-Feliz año nuevo-dijo él sonrojado.

Todavía abrazándolo a él comencé a cantar.

_-*Happy new year _

_Happy new year _

_al rogar _

_esperanza de cambiar _

_sin dejar al desaliento dominar _

_y así triunfar _

_Seems to me now (Me parece ahora)_

_That the dreams we had before (que esos sueños que tuvimos antes)_

_Are all dead, nothing more (están todos muertos, nada mas)_

_Than confetti on the floor (que confetti sobre el suelo)_

_Es el tiempo pasado _

_y en los años que vendrán _

_¿quién podrá predecir _

_qué depara el porvenir ,_

_qué nos falta por vivir? _

Lysandro y el resto de la familia se habían puesto a cantar conmigo. Reímos y después comenzamos a repartir abrazos entre nosotros.

Pensé con tristeza que si mi hermano estuviera con nosotros, el mundo sería perfecto.

Mucho después de eso todos nos fuimos a dormir. O bueno, yo sólo a dar vueltas sobre la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Saqué de la mesita de noche el frasco de pastillas para dormir y jugué un poco con él entre mis dedos. Finalmente di un suspiro y me levanté.

Salí a pasillo y toqué a la puerta de la habitación frente a la mía. Un adormilado Lysandro me abrió la puerta.

-Gabe-dijo Lysandro.

-No puedo dormir-le dije yo- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Crees que es prudente?- preguntó preocupado mi novio.

-¿Ahora te da miedo mi padre?-pregunté divertida.

-No, pero...

No lo dejé decir nada mas y me metí en la habitación. Me recosté en la cama, cuyas sábanas olían a su perfume. Lysandro resignado se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Y... qué te ha parecido mi padre?-pregunté.

-Creo que es un buen hombre y te quiere mucho, Gabe-dijo él abrazándome-

-Mi padre ha cambiado mucho-dije sonriendo- Además Jimmy se ha convertido en una luz para él.

-Es verdad que se nota lo mucho que quiere al bebé. -admitió Lys- Aunque hay que reconocer que tu sobrino sabe ganarse a la gente.

-Lys-dije un poco insegura- ¿Crees que... entre Ed y Clarisse hay algo?

Lo sentí removerse incómodo.

-Bueno-dijo con calma- si te soy sincero... también he notado un modo de interacción entre ellos que no es del todo normal. Pero supongo que debemos esperar a que... ellos decidan que hacer. ¿Te hace sentir mal pensar que entre Edward y Clarisse exista algo?

-No me hace sentir mal-dije- Pero tampoco me hace mucha gracia. De cualquier modo, yo sólo quiero que ellos estén contentos. Ed es como mi hermano...

-Entonces habrá que dejarlos ser, amor.-dijo Lys- ya veremos que pasa entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas. Nos fuimos quedando dormidos, poco a poco.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo una voz que me despertó aunque no hablaba muy fuerte- Mejor nos levantamos y nos vamos a nuestra habitación antes de que papá nos encuentre y mate a nuestro novio, ¿no?

Ed estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y nos miraba con severidad.

-Edward, vete-dije con pereza- tengo sueño.

-Te me levantas ahorita mismo-dijo Ed tomándome el brazo.

-Si, Gabe, es lo mejor-dijo Lys con rostro de preocupación. -Ve a tu habitación.

-Ay, pero que persignados son-dije con molestia yendo como una zombie hacia mi habitación.

Era aún de madrugada. Ed me acompañó a la habitación.

Miré a Ed que se veía circunspecto y muy serio.

-¿Pasa algo, Ed?-pregunté aún medio dormida.

-No-dijo, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Y de hecho, no me miró a la cara cuando me respondió.

Traté de despejarme.

-Te conozco como si fueras mi mellizo-le dije- Es más, te conozco mas de lo que Juliette te conoce aunque con ella compartas la sangre.

Ed dió un suspiro y me miró. La desesperación en su mirada me asustó.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté sintiendo un frenesí inundar mis venas- Ed, dime por favor.

-No quiero que me odies, Gabe-dijo y su voz se oyó sumamente desolada.

-¿Por qué te odiaría, Ed?- le dije- Eres como un hermano para mi.

-Cierto-dijo y se sentó junto a mi- Esa es la cuestión.

-Déjate de tonterías y dime de una buena vez porque piensas que te voy a odiar.

-Por que soy un traidor-susurró.

No dije nada por un rato. ¿Es que acaso se había embriagado de más? Es decir, a Ed se le habían pasado las copas un poco, sí, pero estaba diciendo muchas estupideces.

-Explícame, Ed, porque no entiendo nada.

-Traicioné a tu hermano-dijo- He estado con Clarisse.

-¿Cómo que estado con Clarisse?-pregunté pero esa molestia que se había instaurado en mi estómago fría y pesada se revolvió furiosa.

-Lo lamento, Gabe-dijo sin mirarme de nuevo- Me he acostado con Clarisse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, después de una espera mucho mas prolongada de lo normal estoy de regreso :)**

**Me disculpo si las tuve esperando algo de tiempo. Fue una locura, pero lo resumiré en que me quedé sin internet. Ahora, agradecimientos y anuncios :)**

kaila maya ** si Ed es un hermano sobreprotector y muy graciosito :) xD, disfruto mucho escribir a Ed. Y si, el padre de Gabe se ha vuelto un consentidor, pero hay que comprenderlo, Jimmy es un pedacito de Jim. Ed si ha tenido una novia oficial: Debrah xD jejeje mátenme, pero así es :) aunque como se puede notar en este capítulo, al parecer tiene un nuevo interés romántico. Ya veremos que pasa con este par.**

corredora 2765 también conocida como yuyi **adoro tus comentarios :D siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Son maravillosos :) Me alegro mucho de que te hayas recuperado y estés al cien :) yo también estaría encantada con llevar a un chico como Lysandro a casa :) jja ja Ed es todo un loquillo y adora a Gabe, se toma muy en serio lo de ser su hermano mayor. Los James xD es que bueno a todos les puse James y tenía que diferenciarlos de algún modo. Gabe sería Gabrielle II, porque su madre de Gabrielle I (ya sé, ni yo ni la familia de Gabe tenemos inventia para los nombres xD) pero creanme, ni a Gabe ni a mi nos gusta en los absoluto ese numero (II) y lo evitamos por completo ;)**

Carolí **te mandaré abrazos cada vez que quieras :) xD (abrazos, abrazos everywhere) jejeje ehhh pillina ya te caché queriendo espiar la intimidad de Lysandro y Gabe :)**

**Ahora algunos anuncios :**

**Bueno, lo primero es que... por postear los capítulos a una velocidad vértigo me he alcanzado a mi misma, o sea que, ya casi no tengo capítulos que subir, pero n se preocupen tengo algunos mas todavía ya hechos.**

**Les digo de antemano que he entrado a la escuela de nuevo por lo que el ritmo de publicación del fic va a bajar :( no subiré capítulos tan rápido, pero no entren en pánico: no lo abandonaré.**

**Sólo que puede que tarde un poco mas, ya que no me he sentido muy bien por el momento (drama, drama everywhere xD) la cosa es que no ando muy romántica que digamos. No tengo la suerte de Gabe en el amor :P**

**Aún así, no dejaré el fic y trataré de ser constante. Aclaro que ya estoy por escribir los capítulos de la recta final. Puede que este fic tenga mas de treinta capítulos.**

**Díganme ustedes que opinan de la petición de **Carolí **¿quieren saber en un capítulo especial como fue la noche de pasión de Lys y Gabe? democracia ante todo :)**

**Hasta la otra! ^^**

*La canción utilizada en este capítulo ha sido Happy New Year de Tarja Turunen


	26. Especial: Passion's Killing Floor

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Soy super rápida jeje ¿no? Les dejo un regalito. Con ustedes el capítulo especial de la noche de Gabe y Lysandro. Para todas mis queridas lectoras, con mucho cariño. Se lo dedico en especial a Carolí por pedirlo :) gracias a ella están leyendo esto.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo Especial**

**Passion's Killing Floor**

Nos miramos cuando la última nota de mi piano salió trémula. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó de mis ojos y Lysandro la limpio con suma ternura.

-Quedó bien, ¿no es cierto?-pregunté.-somos buen equipo.

-Claro-dijo él y me sonrió- por algo soy tu voz gemela.

Reí.

-Cierto.-dije.

Me aproximé a él y lo besé. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su nuca, mientras hundía mis dedos en su suave cabello. Lysandro me correspondió tomándome por la cintura y acercándome mas a él. Estuvimos así hasta que nuestros alientos se cortaron, y nos separamos para respirar. Sus ojos lucían del mismo modo que aquella noche en que veíamos películas viejas en su casa, oscurecidos y con un brillo salvaje.

Delineé sus labios con mi lengua en forma suave y lo sentí suspirar, mientras me estrechaba con mas fuerza. Me puso encima de él, y comenzó a besar mi cuello arrancándome un par de escalofríos que eran agradables.

Sentí mi piel arder, lo que era una sensación extraña, algo que no había sentido antes. Volvimos a besarnos mientras yo enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí como se tensaba y se separó de mi con la respiración entrecortada.

-Por favor.-dijo con una voz baja y ronca- Si no estás segura de esto, te pido que no comiences algo que no puedas parar...

-Lysandro-le dije al oído, sorprendiéndome a mi misma con las palabras que pronuncié- ¿y quién te dijo que lo quiero parar?

El beso que me dió luego de eso, estuvo tan cargado de erotismo que hubiese podido quemar entera Amoris Ville y los pueblos aledaños.

Era un calor que me sofocaba, pero que me llenaba de una extraña ansiedad que no conocía. Ansiedad por abrazarlo, por besarlo, por escuchar sus suaves y graves gemidos, los cuales dejaba escapar cuando me movía sobre él de forma torpe, pero hambrienta.

Su lengua exploraba mi boca de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho. Recorría cada rincón. Sus manos que estaban en mi cintura bajaron poco a poco hacia mis caderas para estrecharme mas a él. Gemí de sorpresa cuando mi cuerpo se encontró realmente cerca del suyo. Sentí una dureza cálida en su cuerpo que me provocaba mas necesidad de estar entre sus brazos. Le quité la chaqueta y sentí el calor de su piel a través de la camisa. Luego empecé a quitar su clásica pañoleta y su chaleco.

-No tan rápido-dijo Lysandro apenas lejos de mis labios- No es justo que sólo yo vaya perdiendo prendas.

Entonces me quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta y me acarició sobre la tela de mi blusa. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mis brazos y marcó un camino de besos por la ruta de mis venas. Me hizo suspirar y recordar la noche que nos besamos por primera vez.

-Ven-dijo en voz baja y me tomó en brazos.

Rápidamente me llevó a mi habitación y me dejó en la cama con suavidad.

Ya era de noche y la luz de las farolas de la calle apenas me alcanzaba para ver el hermoso rostro de mi novio. Sus ojos refulgía, pero al mismo tiempo eran oscuros y hambrientos, lo que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre.

Fue acariciando de a poco mi cintura y mis piernas, mientras volvía a besarme en el cuello con suavidad y delicadeza, con una lentitud tortuosa. Luego sus manos se colaron bajo mi blusa, para luego quitármela.

De pronto sentí vergüenza, de haber sabido que esa sería nuestra noche especial, me hubiese arreglado un poco mas. Luego de haber llorado un poco luego de hacer la canción seguro que me veía fatal.

Me mordí el labio entre tímida y angustiada.

-No hagas eso-dijo Lysandro en mi oído- No si quieres que vaya despacio.

Sentía que el aire se estaba volviendo pesado. Mis manos se dirigieron a su camisa y con dedos temblorosos desabroché los botones y se la quité. Con luz insuficiente observé su cuerpo. Me robaba el aliento, acaricié su torso y abdomen deleitándome con la perfección de su figura, como si hubiese sido esculpido especialmente para mí. Lysandro temblaba al sentir mis dedos cálidos sobre su piel.

besó mis hombros mientras yo me aferraba a él, desesperada por estar cerca. Lo que estaba sintiendo era tan grande, tan devastador que hubiera podido echarme a llorar. Sus labios y su lengua humedecían mi piel al contacto de sus besos.

Su mano se dirigió a mi pecho y lo envolvió con un toque delicado. Posó su boca sobre él y mordisqueó con sumo cuidado su cima sobre la tela, lo que me hizo tener un espasmo y gemir arqueándome hacia él. Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura y mi intimidad rozó la suya, lo que hizo que él lanzara un gruñido apenas audible. Con una de sus manos tomó mi cadera y empujó levemente contra mí.

Sentía que de mi interior manaba una extraña humedad, bueno no tan extraña ya que se hacía presente cuando las sesiones de besos con Lys se hacían mas intensas. En todo caso, ahora esa humedad era abrumadora.

Los dedos de Lysandro desabrocharon mis jeans y los quitaron poco a poco. Luego acarició mis piernas con delicadeza.

-tan suave y delicada-murmuró mirando mi cuerpo- tan frágil que temo romperte.

-no lo temas-le dije- Tu no me romperás.

-Eres preciosa-dijo- Mucho mas de lo que me imaginé- añadió besándome.

-¿Así que te lo imaginaste?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

El calor que se apoderó de la piel de su rostro me indicaba que se había sonrojado.

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunté

-Mas de una vez-admitió- imaginé y deseé mucho este momento. Ansiaba que lo desearas también.

-Ahora lo deseo-dije y me sonrojé a pesar de la oscuridad que invadía la habitación.

-Eso me agrada-dijo y tomó mis manos para dirigirlas a la pretina de su pantalón.-quítalo tu.

Mis dedos temblaban mucho mas al sentir el calor que emanaba de esa parte de su cuerpo. Tuve el impulso de retirar las manos, pero por otro lado anhelaba tanto esa unión entre nosotros...

Con torpeza desabroché su pantalón y con timidez yo misma lo bajé. Lysandro terminó de quitarselo en un fluido movimiento. Quise hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior pero no me dejo.

- No hace falta que vayas tan deprisa-dijo y sonreía. Hice un sonido de frustración y rió quedamente- Poco a poco, hermosa. Quiero que disfrutes este momento y disfrutarlo contigo lo mas que se pueda.

-pero...-dije, el calor en mi cuerpo me iba a consumir en cualquier momento.

-Shhh-siseó y me besó.

Besó mi cuello, mi pecho y mi cintura marcando un camino con su lengua. Se colocó en medio de mis piernas y las recorrió de arriba a abajo con sus manos.

-Tu piel parece de seda-murmuró-

Sus labios tocaron el interior de mis muslos. Suspiré al sentirlo. Sus besos me recorrían de abajo hacia arriba, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el centro de mi intimidad. Me morí de vergüenza cuando sentí su boca en ese lugar. Y aunque me sentí algo incómoda debía aceptar que se sentía muy bien.

No pude contener los gemidos por aquella acción por parte suya. Pero no duro mucho ya que fue subiendo poco a poco. Quitó mi sostén y se entretuvo un momento por ahí. Mientras repartía besos sobre mi piel, empujaba con gentileza su cadera contra la mía, haciéndome notar lo ansioso que se encontraba también. Parecía mucho mas ansioso que antes y mas preparado.

-Lysandro-dije en voz muy baja.

-Dime-dijo con una voz que dejaba muy claro que no deseaba hablar, era ronca y profunda.

-Por favor-pedí aún mas quedo que antes.

-¿estás lista?-preguntó y su voz tenía un ligero temblor.

-Lo estoy-dije con la voz un poco mas firme- por favor.

Lo último que quedaba de nuestra ropa desapareció en cuestión de unos momentos. Sus dedos pasaron con rapidez por mi intimidad para comprobar si de verdad estaba lista.

-Tranquila-dijo mientras se colocaba en la cálida entrada, donde podía sentir claramente su virilidad plena y ansiosa- Seré muy cuidadoso.

Asentí nerviosa.

Sostuvo mis piernas un poco en alto, mientras entraba poco a poco en mí. Era molesto, sí, pero no tan doloroso como decían. Sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Entró un poco mas y entonces si pude sentir dolor, pero evité quejarme. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro no pude evitar lanzar un pequeño grito al sentir algo extraño en mi interior.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó y sonaba preocupado.

-Si-dije- no ha sido nada.

No preocuparlo bien valía una mentira piadosa.

-¿Quieres continuar?-preguntó

-Sí-dije, lo que no era ninguna mentira.

Se quedó quieto un momento y lanzando un suspiro comenzó a moverse. La molestia inicial estaba pasando un poco y comencé a sentir aquella sensación placentera. Se movía despacio tratando de no lastimarme, pero al cabo de un rato yo misma tuve que tomar un ritmo mas rápido conforme mi cuerpo me lo exigía. Su piel y la mía estaban perladas de un ligero sudor y de una temperatura ardiente conforme nos movíamos complaciendo la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos de estar juntos.

Sentía que mis brazos, mis manos y mi cuerpo no eran suficiente. Necesitaba abrazarlo, cubrirlo entero. Quería mostrarle también en ese momento cuanto lo amaba. estaba entrando en un frenesí abrumador mientras lo notaba aumentar la velocidad. Era como si no fuera suficiente, como si necesitáramos estar cada vez mas y mas juntos, hundirnos en el cuerpo del otro para satisfacer una necesidad que no tenía fin.

El descontrol se apoderó de mí unos momentos después. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, pero no se quejó. Sus gemidos roncos y graves me indicaban que él también estaba a punto de entrar en éxtasis. Lo rodeé con fuerza mientras lo sentía tensarse y ahogar un grito profundo.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y por un momento ambos miramos al techo solamente. Nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron poco a poco. Me abrazó y yo me dejé envolver. Decir cualquier cosa podría arruinar el momento.

Repetimos aquello mas de una vez, aunque el cansancio nos venció ya entrada la madrugada. Me tomó entre sus brazos, y sentí mucho sueño. Borrosamente recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir, justo antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mí:

-Mía, completamente mía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Bueno pues, ahí estuvo este capítulo especial :) espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucha experiencia en escribir esto, así que espero que haya quedado bien, he puesto todo mi empeño en que quedase bonito.**

**Tengo planeados mas capítulos especiales, pero no les diré de qué jajaja ^^ **

**Hasta otra ^^**


	27. Strange World

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 25.- Strange World**

En el tiempo en que mi cerebro tardó en procesar aquella información, pensé en varias cosas mas.

La primera fue que no habían sido alucinaciones mías. Desde que ese par se había visto de nuevo, hubiera tenido que ser ciega y tonta para no notar que saltaron unas chispas tan electrizantes que de haberme movido de más me hubiese electrocutado. Y vale, que yo no era precisamente la mas observadora, y me distraía con facilidad, pero había estado observando durante una semana esas miradas tontas y sonrisas estúpidas que se dedicaban, y sabía que significaba perfectamente, porque eran las que yo hacía al ver o pensar en Lysandro. Aunque al menos Lysandro no fue novio de mi hermano.

También, ¿por qué negarlo? Sentí una rabia potente y quemante subirme por la garganta. Edward y Jim habían crecido prácticamente juntos. Jamás, jamás se habían peleado, mucho menos traicionado. No podían andar con la chica que hubiese sido novia del otro. Ni siquiera se hubieran planteado hacerlo. Si la situación fuese al revés mi hermano no hubiera hecho lo que Ed hizo. Clarisse había sido novia de mi hermano y tenía un hijo de él. Era una especie de aberración.

Pero por otro lado... Ed... era un buen tipo. Un muy buen hombre y en cuestión de amores siempre le iba mal. Lo miré y parecía tan devastado que sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que no se sintiera mal. Que yo entendía que eso podía pasar, y que ni yo ni mi hermano lo considerábamos una traición. Eso, o darle una bofetada por idiota. Decidí hacer esto último.

El golpe sonó tan fuente que me extrañó que no despertara a los demás.

-Eres un imbécil Edward-le dije en un grito ahogado- ¿Al menos la quieres?

-Claro, eso creo-dijo tocándose la mejilla golpeada. Le golpeé la otra mejilla.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-le pregunté furiosa- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que te voy a odiar, imbécil?

Me miró totalmente desconcertado ahora sobándose las dos mejillas. Tenía cierto parecido con el cuadro del grito, o con aquella escena donde Macaulay Culkin hacía lo mismo en Home Alone. Me hubiese reído, pero estaba furiosa.

-Eres mi hermano Ed-le dije- Una de las personas a las que mas amo en el mundo. Y eres un buen tipo. Un poco idiota y un entrometido total. Pero finalmente bueno. Creo que no lo hubieras hecho si no sintieras algo fuerte por Clarisse. O mas te vale que así sea, porque ella es la madre de mi sobrino, a quien amo con toda mi alma, como si fuera mi hijo. Además es mi amiga. Y ha sufrido demasiado, Ed.

-Lo sé-dijo Edward.

-Pero quiere que tengas en cuenta algo, Ed-le dije- Tu eres un músico. El guitarrista de The Liars. Es tu carrera, tu profesión... lo que te da el sustento. Eres un hombre que vive en Inglaterra y que va a empezar una gira muy pronto. Te exijo que no ilusiones a Clarisse si no vas en serio con ella. Por que ella es de las mujeres que van en serio, Ed. No es una de las que puedes tomar como sólo una noche de pasión. Y te lo advierto, Ed: si es así, si sólo la estás usando, te juro que yo misma me voy a encargar de que no puedas volver a tener una maldita noche de pasión con nadie, nunca en lo que te reste de vida.

-Ah claro-dijo él sonriendo de nuevo- Tu si puedes defender el honor de Clarisse, pero yo no puedo defender el tuyo, ¿no?

-Ed, en serio pareces mi abuela-dije- O peor, te estás pareciendo cada día mas a tu abuela.

Ed me miró horrorizado.

-Ya, dices que soy tu hermano y me comparas con ancianas maniánticas.

-Es que dices muchas estupideces, hermanito.

-Calla y mejor duermete, Gabrielle-dijo Ed acomodándose en mi cama.

-Lárgate a tu cuarto.-le dije y le lancé una almohada.

-No-dijo cerrando los ojos- Así me aseguro que no te visite nadie que te guste.

-Para tu información Lys es un caballero.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo no soy un caballero?

-Mejor cállate y duérmete-le dije y me acomodé a su lado.

La luz entraba deslumbrante por la ventana, mientras sentía frío y me abrazaba el cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos, para descubrir que Ed se había envuelto en las mantas con total impunidad dejándome sin ningún tipo de cobijo. Me desesperecé un poco y le arrojé una almohada. Edward se revolvió molesto.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Me levanté y descalza fui a ver quien era.

-Gabe, perdón por despertarte, pero debemos hablar-dijo Clarisse y parecía muy preocupada. El bebé debía seguir dormido porque no iba con ella. La mujer entró a mi habitación y miró a Ed que seguía en la cama, durmiendo.

La mirada de Clarisse se congeló, y no sólo eso, irradió un frío terrible. Me miró mitad desolada y mitad queriendo matarme. Me costó un momento analizar porque me miraba así.

-Espero que sepas que Ed es como mi hermano-dije- Y si Lys lo comprende y no le molesta siendo mi novio, a ti tampoco te debe molestar siendo que no eres nada de Ed.

Clarisse abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se dió la vuelta para marcharse. La tomé del brazo bruscamente y salí de la habitación con ella.

-Ed habló conmigo anoche y me dijo lo que hicieron-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Gabe... te juro que yo no...-dijo ella y parecía muy agobiada.

-Como sea-dije- Yo no soy quien para juzgar con quien te acuestas y con quien no, Clarisse. Y tampoco Ed me tiene que avisar de sus aventuras. Y entiendo perfectamente si tu quieres empezar una relación con alguien mas. Sólo te pido que recuerdes que ahora no sólo tu dependes de tus decisiones, sino también mi sobrino, así que... sé prudente.

-Gabe, no te molestes por favor...-suplicó ella.

-Clarisse, mira si tu quieres estar con Ed está bien. Mereces ser feliz y él es estúpido... claro, pero un buen tipo. Sólo recuerda que ya eres una mujer... con responsabilidades, y que es patético que una chica dos años menos que tu te dé esta charla.

No le dije mas y me metí a la habitación de Lysandro. El peliblanco dormía apaciblemente. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sus párpados temblaron y abrió los ojos.

-Ah...-dije- ya veo que el viejo remedio de los cuentos funciona.

-¿Quiere decir que eres un príncipe?-preguntó adormilado.

-Quiere decir que eres la damisela en apuros-dije. Rió suavemente y se giro de modo en que él quedara sobre mi.

-¿Qué decías?-preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Que soy una damisela en apuros, mi príncipe-reí.

-Mucho mejor-dijo. Sé quitó de encima mío y me observó.- ¿Ed no te dió un sermón anoche?

-NO-dije- sorprendentemente se lo di yo a él

Le conté lo que había conversado con Ed y Clarisse. Me escuchó atentamente y al final me preguntó:

-¿Y de verdad lo llevas bien?-

Me lo pensé un rato.

-No-dije- Desde luego que no. Me parece enfermizo... es decir...es como... como si... como si... una amiga mía muriera y yo me acostara con quien fue su novio...

-No creo que ese ejemplo me guste mucho-dijo Lysandro dedicándome una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Bueno tu sólo tienes dos amigas: Juliette y Rosalya.

-¿Y qué?-pregunté

-Que Juliette es soltera.

Lo miré sin entender.

-Y el novio de Rosalya es...

-Oh-dije- bueno... si es un mal ejemplo. Ok, bueno es como si yo muriera y tu estuvieras con Juliette...

-Mejor continúa-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno el caso es que... Ed fue amigo de mi hermano, fueron casi hermanos... y yo te juro Lysandro, que Clarisse hubiera dado su vida por Jim... y ahora de repente luego de no se cuanto tiempo sin verse se agarraron cariño y... No sé, la idea me deja en shock.

-Pero a ninguno de los dos les has dicho que estás molesta.-dijo Lys

-Bueno no-dije- La idea francamente me asquea pero... Los quiero a ambos y quiero que sean felices... y si lo son o lo serán juntos... bueno... pues ni modo. ¿Quién soy yo para decirles nada?

Lysandro no dijo nada, pero me sonrió y me abrazó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Regresamos a nuestra historia normal. Me alegra saber que disfrutaron el capítulo especial. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible :)**

Carolí ** jejej la idea era esa, que fuera tierno y muy lindo. De la forma en que yo me imagino que Lys lo haría, de las consideraciones que tendría con la chica que ama y que es frágil. que bueno que te gustó :)**

yuyi **abiertamente me declaro fan de tus reviews :) me encanta cuando me escribes, siepre me haces reír. Nadie llama a Gabe por ese apelativo :) ella mataría a quien fuera jejeje ya ven que es un poco violenta. A Gabe no le hace nada de gracia lo que hicieron Clarisse y Ed, pero no va a comportarse coo una bruja malvada.**

kayla maya **no fui mi intención que te pusieras celosa, pero no te preocupes demasiado. Gabe estará tomando esto con cierta diplomacia :) para compensar tus celos te tendré una sorpresa en los próximos días, aunque no te diré que es :)**

**Hasta otra ^^**


	28. ¿Cuánto quieres?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 26.- ¿Cuánto quieres?**

Nos fuimos al día siguiente, ya que debíamos reincorporarnos a nuestras actividades. Ed se despidió cariñosamente de mi, y fue amable con Lysandro. Mi padre lo instó a regresar cuando quisiera, y le pidió que me enseñara buenos modales.

Ed y Clarisse se despidieron tensamente. Miré a Lysandro preocupada, pero no me dijo nada.

Clarisse se veía muy apagada, y me parecía que tenía los ojos hinchados. Pero no nos quiso decir nada cuando la dejamos en su casa. Le di un beso a Jimmy y nos marchamos.

-¿Crees que hayan peleado?-pregunté a Lys, cuando me acompañó a casa.

-Supongo que es posible-dijo Lys.

Sentimientos encontrados. Así me sentía. Yo no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera.

-Le preguntaré a Clarisse luego-dije- Y quizá me cuente.

No sentamos en la sala. Estaba cansada a pesar de que no era un viaje muy largo.

-Muero por un baño de tina-dije a Lys- ¿Gustas darte uno conmigo?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría-dijo y me dió un beso- Pero prometí a Leigh llegar hoy.

-Uhm-dije acurrucándome contra él- Puedes llegar mañana temprano.

-¿Quién te viera?-dijo él con una sonrisa- Debo arreglar los documentos de la baja temporal del colegio.

-Bueno-dije haciendo un mohín.

Vi que tenía dos mensajes en la contestadora. Oprimí un botón.

-_Hola boba_- dijo la amable voz de Alex- _Espero que hayas tenido buenas fiestas. Sólo quiero decirte que necesito que le digas a tu noviecito que hable conmigo. Me urge. Te dejo para que seas incrédula a gusto. Adiós._

Miré incrédula a Lys.

-¿Para que te quiere?-pregunté.

-No sé-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero su rostro delataba una leve sonrisa.- Pero luego le llamo. Claro si me das su número.

El otro mensaje se reprodujo.

-_Hola, hermosa_-dijo la voz de Damon_- Espero hayas tenido buenas fiestas. Espero verte muy pronto para darte tu obsequio. __**Mantenlo irreal, **__preciosa. Un beso_.

No dije nada con respecto al mensaje de Damon.

-Quizá debas cambiar tu número telefónico.-dijo Lys . Su voz era tranquila, pero fría como el hielo. No había rastro de su buen humor de hacía un momento

-Quizá-dije- Pero no serviría de nada. Después de todo nos iremos de gira y lamentablemente él vendrá con nosotros.

-Cierto-dijo Lysandro.- He cambiado de opinión-añadió- Bien puedo llegar a casa, mañana en la mañana.

Sonreí. Quizá debía ponerlo celoso mas seguido.

Por la noche, mientras estaba acurrucada junto a Lysandro, ya no pensaba en ponerlo celoso. Desde luego, porque estar celoso/a era una sensación horrible. Y yo lo había experimentado de primera mano cuando Nina se le acercaba.

Tenía una extraña sensación.

Luego de que Lysandro lo hubiera golpeado, no se había vuelto a acercar a mi. A menos que fuera estrictamente profesional. ¿A que venia entonces su mensaje? No, no... quizá estaba siendo paranoica pero... me daba la sensación de que estaba ocurriendo algo mas...

_Mantenlo irreal..._

Maldito chantajista emocional. Mantelo irreal era mi frase cuando lo conocí. Había sido lo que le había dicho cuando me besó por primera vez. Era como yo decía que quería que algo durase mucho... mantenerlo irreal era como no corromperlo...Mantenerlo irreal era positivo.

Lysandro se removió y me estrechó mas a él.

Me acomodé mas cerca de él. Lysandro no era irreal, al contrario. Era lo mas real que me había pasado. Lo mejor. Mi vida había dado un giro milagroso hacia la luz. Lysandro afortunadamente era muy real. Y adoraba eso.

Mantenerlo IRREAL era POSITIVO.

Mantenerlo REAL era MARAVILLOSO.

Lys se marchó a la mañana siguiente. Estaba algo nervioso, por el asunto de darse de baja en el instituto.

Me preocupaba que no estuviera plenamente convencido de ir con nosotros en la gira. No quería que se arrepintiera a mitad de la gira.

Yo tenía que ir a la disquera, pues Stefan me había mandado un mensaje donde me decía que debíamos vernos con urgencia. De todos modos debíamos ensayar un rato, antes de comenzar la gira.

Cuando llegué a la disquera me dirigí directamente a la oficina de Stefan.

-Gabe-dijo el manager muy contento- Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado.

De verdad estaba radiante, como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté

-Lo mejor, eso pasa-dijo Stefan- Se nos ha dado una oportunidad maravillosa. Ni siquiera creí posible que...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-inquirí con verdadera curiosidad. Parecía que Stefan iba a estallar de la felicidad.

-Gabe, Gabe, vamos a...

Alguien abrió la puerta. Era Alex que parecía muy agitado.

-Stefan-dijo mi amigo casi sin aire.

-Alex... estaba a punto de decirle a Gabe...-quiso decir Stefan

-Bueno, no sólo Gabe necesita saber-interrumpió Alex- Debemos estar todos.

-¿Me van a decir que pasa o no?-pregunté.

-Luego-dijo Alex -Cuando estemos todos.

-Bah-dije fastidiada- Debe ser alguna tontería-añadí y salí.

Me dirigí a la sala de ensayos. Will y Julian estaban inventando alguna especie de dueto de batería y guitarra. Alex seguramente estaba discutiendo algo con Stefan aún. El ensayo no podía empezar hasta que estuviéramos todos. Me quedé observando a Will y Julian que empezaron a discutir por alguna estupidez.

Me puse los audífonos y empecé a reproducir las pistas de las canciones que planeábamos poner en el setlist. Canté, cerré los ojos y me comencé a mover.

_**-*Quisiera pensar que todo cambiará,**_

_**que no fluyan los sentimientos**_

_**Pero no,**_

_**La realidad es otra**_

_**y pensar que nunca cambiarás.**_

_**¿Cuánto quieres, en cuánto vendes**_

_**esa mente tan perversa?**_

_**¿Cuánto quieres en cuánto vendes**_

_**la realidad que me exaspera?**_

Lo bueno de mi trabajo es que nadie me miraba como si estuviera loca. De repente choqué con algo cálido.

Abrí los ojos y me exalté. Damon me tomaba delicadamente de los brazos y me sonreía.

-Lo siento-dije sonrojada y me solté de su agarre.

-No te preocupes-dijo él contento- Puedes chocar conmigo cada vez que quieras.

-No volverá a pasar-gruñí.

-¿Has pasado buenas fiestas?-preguntó amablemente.

-Claro-dije- Lysandro y yo hemos ido a Londres a pasar las fiestas- bueno, era casi verdad, ¿no?

-Oh-dijo Damon sin perder su gran sonrisa- Me alegro mucho. Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un regalo.

-Eh...

-No es mucho, pero espero que te guste-dijo Damon y sacó una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo de un tono verde como el de la pañoleta que Lys solía traer. La abrió y dentro habia un anillo. Lo miré alarmada. Rió con calidez.

-No, por favor-dijo -no lo malinterpretes. No soy tan tonto como para creer que me aceptarías una propuesta de ese tamaño. Además... existe alguien que seguro ya piensa en proponerte algo así y a quien si le dirías que sí.

Aún así tomó mi mano y puso en uno de mis dedos, un bello anillo de una montura de diseño intrincado de un aspecto de metal envejecido a propósito, que era coronado por una hermosa rosa color aguamarina cremosa. Era muy hermoso, parecía que si me acercaba lo suficiente podía oler el delicado aroma de la flor.

-¿Cómo...-empecé a preguntar con voz ahogada- cómo lo hallaste, Damon?

-Bueno, busqué mucho-admitió- Fui a esa joyería y conseguí contactar al fabricante. Sé que te gustaba mucho.

-Es hermoso. Tienes... tienes buena memoria.

-Es fácil recordar buenos tiempos-dijo él.

Mré la bella flor azul.

FLASHBACK

_Era una tarde de y yo caminábamos por las calles de Avignon en donde nos presentaríamos a la noche siguiente. Bajo una farola, el castaño me miró con sus ojos color de la miel y tomándome el rostro con suma dulzura me dió un tierno beso al que correspondí gustosa. Sus labios eran suaves, calmados y cálidos. _

_Cuando nos separamos me sonrió y me dió un beso en la punta de la nariz._

_-Deberíamos regresar-dijo Damon- Hace frío, y sería terrible que te enfermes._

_-Pero la ciudad es tan hermosa-dije abrazándolo._

_-Gabrielle-dijo él en tono severo, pero le di mi mirada mas tierna y su expresión se dulcificó- Me haces trampa._

_-Aprovecho mis puntos fuertes, mi amor-dije dándole un beso breve en los labios._

_Seguimos caminando y vi una vitrina que pertenecía a una joyería que estaba cerrada._

_Iluminada por las luces artificiales estaba un bello anillo adornado por una primorosa rosa color aguamarina montada en un intricado diseño. En cuanto lo vi, me enamoré de él._

_-Míralo, es tan hermoso-dije extasiada._

_-Aunque si te lo pusieras su belleza no se notaría-dijo Damon.- la opacarías._

_-Lástima que está cerrado-dije haciendo mohín- Es tan bonito._

_-No te preocupes-dijo él abrazándome- Mañana regresaré y lo compraré para ti._

_Pero me olvidé completamente del anillo cuando me sentí en sus brazos. _

FIN FLASHBACK

-Gracias Damon-dije- No pensé que lo recordaras. Muchas gracias.

-No ha sido nada-dijo Damon- Consideralo una ofrenda de paz.

-Bueno... yo... no creo que sea correcto-dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él- Si es por tu novio... Mira, sólo he querido tener un detalle.

-Si, te lo agradezco-dije.

-Bueno-dijo Damon de repente- Me marcho. No quiero ocasionarte problemas.

Damon se fue.

-¿Te estaba molestando?-me preguntó Lys con expresión preocupada. Venía con Castiel y Alex que miraban a Damon con mucha desconfianza.

-No, no...-dije, aún me sentía confundida.-No. Para nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué quería?-preguntó Lysandro.

-Darme un obsequio-dije y alcé la mano para enseñarle la bella pieza de joyería.

Lysandro enarcó una ceja.

-Vimos este anillo hace mucho tiempo-dije- Pero cuando quise comprarlo ya no estaba disponible.

Mi novio miró al anillo como si fuera algo desagradable.

Stefan entró antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. La expresión de Lysandro cambió y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

-Vamos, vamos acérquense-dijo Stefan

Lysandro me tomó de la mano y nos movimos a donde estaba nuestro manager.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Stefan-Pues les tengo una gran noticia, realmente es algo que no me esperaba. Sobre todo por el trabajo en equipo entre dos personas que no hubiese pensado.

-Eres un maldito exagerado-gruñó Alex

-Bueno, es que si impresiona-dijo Will.

-Basta-dijo Stefan- bueno, la cuestión es que Lysandro y Alex han conseguido una gran oportunidad para nosotros, y una manera espectacular de arrancar nuestra gira. Chicos...

-La cosa es que-dijo Alex- hay una banda famosa que viene aquí como parte de su gira. Buscaron una banda local que abriera su concierto, y Lysandro y yo hemos... mandado una grabación de la presentación de The Chevalier. Les ha fascinado y nos han dado la oportunidad.

-Pero... ¿quién?-inquirí. Todos me miraban sospechosamente como esperando mi reacción.

Lysandro apretó mi mano y la levantó para besarla.

-Vamos a abrir el concierto de HIM en la ciudad.-me dijo

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero aclarar que a partir de este momento y en los capítulos subsecuentes, voy a jugar un poco con la personalidad de Lysandro. Quiero que recuerden que pasando por alto el hecho de que es un personaje de ficción xD es un ser humano, por lo que puede sentir celos, perder la paciencia y hartarse, etc :)**

kaila maya **jejejeje ¿qué te digo? casi todas las personas tiene amigos que son medio tontos, pero buenos chicos, Gabe no es la excepción. Como ves, lo que pasa entre Ed y Clarisse es una incógnica :o pero bueno... veremos que pasa ;)**

Carol **jejeje Gabe es pésima poniéndo ejemplos, pero hay que entenderla, el hecho de que el amigo de su hermano se haya... se haya... bueno tu sabes a la novia de su hermano la perturba mas de lo que les dice.**

yuyi! **yuyi! me alegra mucho ser tu fan número 1 (de forma literal xD) lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo, amo tus reviews, los nuestro es un fanatismo mutuo ;) No sé que es lo que pasa con Ed que tiene muchas fans (jajaja bueno como tres ;P) Lo primero para Gabe es su sobrino, así que ella matará porque su sobrino esté bien y crezca rodeado de amor, pero quiere mucho a Ed y quiere que sea feliz. Jajaja, seguro que puso imágenes en la cabeza de Lys que él jamás hubiese querido tener, al darle sus ejemplos todos loquillos. P.D. Dile a PervertYuyi que por favor, me lleve con ella a la tribu de los hombres asombrosamente guapos xD digo, nada mas por curiosidad**

**Hasta otra ^^**

*****El fragmento de canción utilizada en este capítulo, corresponde a _¿Cuánto quieres? _de la banda orgullosamente mexicana _Mystica Girls _:)

Por cierto, HIM es la banda que lidera Ville Valo, o sea que es lo máximo para Gabe.


	29. Especial: The Way I Feel

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Bueno, luego de otro largo periodo sin internet les traigo una sorpresita :) Otro capítulo especial, pero esta vez el narrado es:**

**Edward! :D**

**Se lo dedico a mi querida kaila maya, porque sé que ama a Ed. **

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo Especial.- The Way I Feel**

Luego de despertar esa mañana en la habitación de Gabe me quedé un rato en la cama pensando. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que deduje que había logrado colarse en la habitación de Lysandro, y seguro estaba manoseándose con él. O bueno, vaya, manoseándolo, ya que Lysandro era "un caballero", si claro, ¿cómo no?

En fin, luego de lo comprensiva que Gabe había sido conmigo, con lo del tema de Clarisse (o tan comprensiva como Gabe podía resultar, me recordaron mis doloridas mejillas) lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era dejarla disfrutar de un momento con su novio, quien por otro lado no podía decir que no la amara.

Incluso me había sorprendido que no me echara de su casa. Tuve que tomar un par de copas para animarme a decirle lo que estaba pasando, porque era incapaz de ocultarle nada. No sólo era una chica a la que adoraba, que quería como una hermana, sino mi mejor amiga. Yo estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por ella y no podía ocultarle eso.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello con pesadez. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Jim que era mi hermano? Nunca había conocido a un tipo como él, tan loco y divertido, tan leal. Si la situación hubiese sido al revés, si él que ya no estuviera fuese yo seguro él no se habría tirado a la madre de mi hijo.

Y no es que yo quisiera justificarme, pero Clarisse era preciosa, con ese largo cabello (que puedo decir, amo el cabello largo y lacio) d´nde parecía que podía perderme. En sus ojos brillantes como joyas, en sus labios sonrosados y tan...

Muy bien, basta ya, pensar así no ayudaba en nada

¡Joder! ¿Porqué tenía que resultar todo tan malditamente complicado? ¡es que nunca iba a encontrar a la mujer adecuada para mi? Vaya, que sí, que había tenido una suerte de perros.

Me enamoro y resulta que es una... bueno, una mala persona (dicen que nunca hay que expresarse mal de los ex's ) y cuando se me vuelve a presentar la oportunidad resulta que es de la... no sé, viuda o algo de mi hermano.

y digo, ¿sería realmente tan malo que Clarisse y yo tuviéramos algo? Porque yo sería un padre genial para James III... Esperen, ¡Esperen! ¿Acabo de decir padre? Joder...

Joder, joder, joder...

Sí, estoy jodido...

Me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando por el pasillo me reuní con Clarisse. Sin embargo, esa belleza materna me rehuyó.

¿Sería que Gabe se la habría abofeteado también a ella? No, no lo creo... ¿o sí?

Oímos voces procedentes de la habitación de Lysandro. Sea lo que fuere que estaban haciendo seguro se lo estaban pasando bien. Menos mal que James I (leáse padre de Gabe) era un adicto al trabajo y había salido temprano a la oficina por unos documentos y todavía no llegaba.

Podría ir a interrumpirlos, pero probablemente sólo me ocasionaría traumas emocionales y Gabe me causaría una trauma cráneo encefálico. No mejor no molestar.

Por la tarde, luego de la comida, Gabe y Lysandro se sentaron al piano. Yo, por supuesto los había convencido, diciendo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos juntos como artistas y que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por mi, por hacerme escuchar su sinfonía amorosa (claro que esto lo dije cuando James I no escuchaba)

Gabe suspiró con cansancio, pero Lysandro la abrazó y la besó en la frente y eso fue suficiente para que mi amiga sonriera como una verdadera idiota. Se lo diria mas tarde.

-¿Te parece si tocamos The Way I feel?-le preguntó Lysandro a Gabe. mi hermanita hizo un gesto de incomprensión

-Pero no está lista-dijo Gabe con ceño fruncido. Bueno, típico de mi hermanita ser una obsesiva por la perfección en el trabajo.

-Cuando hicimos Farewell my love nos salió muy bien y sólo era una idea-dijo Lysandro con voz calmada y sonrisa enigmática

Gabe se sonrojó profundamente. James I se aclaró la garganta. Lysandro y Gabe dieron un respingo y rompieron el contacto visual.

Una parejita feliz, pensé sonriendo. Bueno, mi querida Gabe se lo merecía. Lysandro la hacía feliz como yo nunca le había visto.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lysandro

-Bueno, pues ya-dijo ella fastidiada pero le sonrió con sinceridad- Honestamente no es válido que hagas eso conmigo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Lo que quieres-dijo ella y lo besó.

-Sí es válido-dijo Lysandro.

Ambos se sentaron al piano, pero fue Lysandro quien acercó sus manos a la teclas. Eran notas realmente muy sencillas pero tenían algo que conmovía. Lysandro comenzó a cantar:

-_Parece que no puedo acercarme_

_aunque estés tan cerca ahora_

_me muevo en círculos_

_ven a mí_

_parece que no puedo dejarte_

_te ayudaré ahora_

_te mueves tan rápido amor_

_quédate aquí conmigo_

Tragué saliva, no estaba seguro de que la dichosa canción me gustara. Miré a Clarisse que también había palidecido. Pero pronto se concentró en James III que miraba fascinado a su tía. Gabrielle comenzó a cantar

_**-Y yo sé que es tiempo de moverse**_

_**y que debería de olvidarte ahora**_

_**pero no puedo cambiar, no**_

_**lo que siento por ti.**_

_-No puedo entender_

_el cambio en tus sentimientos_

_y porque no puedes amarme _

_de la forma que soy_

_no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas_

_para hacerte entender_

_cuanto te quiero realmente_

_para hacerte cambiar de opinión_

Quizá no pudimos evitarlo, pero Clarisse y yo nos miramos un momento. Apenas una fracción mínima de tiempo, suficiente para que mi mirada sobre ella le hiciera sonrojar las mejillas. Pero ella de nuevo me retiró la mirada.

Lysandro y Gabe se miraron y comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una compenetración perfecta.

_**-Y yo sé que es tiempo de moverse**_

_**y que debería de olvidarte ahora**_

_**pero no puedo cambiar, no**_

_**lo que siento por ti.**_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, el peliblanco se acercó a mi hermana y le dio un ligero roce de labios, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Un sollozo de Clarisse rompió el momento. Me acerqué a ella tan rápido que ni yo mismo lo noté. La tomé por los hombros.

James I, Lysandro y Gabe nos miraron. Pero no me importó.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté en voz baja.

-Nada-dijo ella sollozando de nuevo y rompiendo mi abrazo- es que ha sido una canción tan bella. Yo tampoco los había escuchado cantar juntos y ha sido precioso...

Lysandro y Gabe se miraron, mitad apanicados, mitad satisfechos.

-Gracias-dijo Gabe- pero no hagas eso, da miedo...

-Gabe- la riñó Lysandro con dulzura

-¿Qué? es verdad-dijo ella.

-ha sido asombroso, hija-dijo James I- No es raro que sean un éxito.

-Tengo que ir al baño-dijo Clarisse- ¿Podrían cuidar de Jimmy?

-Claro-dijo Lysandro tomando al pequeño en brazos, quien estaba feliz de que su... ¿qué vendría siendo de él? ¿una especie de tío no oficial? lo cargara.

Todos se concentraron de nuevo en la charla con James I y yo seguí discretamente a Clarisse, quien no había ido al baño, sino a su habitación. Toqué.

-debí haberlo sabido-dijo ella- ¿Por qué no bajas y me dejas en paz?

-Disculpa-dije frunciendo el ceño- Pero, ¿te he hecho algo yo?

Ella desvió la mirada de manera violenta.

-No-dijo con voz sombría- Pero no me pare correcto que...

-¿qué?-exigí

-¿Cómo puedes salir de mi habitación y amanecer con Gabe?-preguntó sonrojada y brusca.

-¿Qué?-solté y no pude reprimir una carcajada. Mal hecho, eso la ofendió- ¿eso... eso es todo? ¿estás celosa?

-¿Celosa? Ja-dijo ella- eso quisieras, Edward. Uno no puede celar a alguien que no es algo de si.

-Bueno, pues como sea... Gabe es como mi hermanita pequeña... por lo que no creo que tenga algo de malo dormir con ella.

-En todo caso, no me importa, tu puedes dormir con quien quieras.-dijo, pero ya no parecía tan enojada.

-¿Cómo sabes que amanecí con Gabe?-le pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Ella pareció muy triste de repente.

-Fui a buscarla, porque... porque...

-Ya-dije- te sentías culpable por lo de anoche.

No dijo nada, pero yo sabía que así era.

-No tiene porque repetirse si no es lo que quieres, Clarisse-dije- Pero la verdad es que, aunque me siento como un jodido traidor... tu me gustas mucho. Mas de lo que pensé... cuando te vi, fue simplemente... alucinante.

-Pero... es que ... es cierto-dijo ella- ahora no puedo sólo decidir por mi, sino también por mi hijo. No puedo... darle una figura paterna como tu...

Vaya, eso si sonaba ofensivo.

-¿Cómo yo?-pregunté- ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

-Todo-dijo ella con un dejo de irritación- Eres un músico, vives en Londres... te vas de gira pronto. Nunca podrías estar ahí para mi o para mi hijo... Nunca sabré con quien o donde estás... no podría con una relación así, eres tan diferente de Jim...

-Vale, vale, para-le pedí enojado- Yo sé que mi trabajo es complicado...pero para empezar una relación se construye sobre la confianza. Y créeme, cuando una persona quiere engañar a otra, no le hace falta estar lejos, lo hace y ya... Yo no te lo haría, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque sé cuanto duele descubrir una infidelidad... soy honesto y lo sabes, no soy la clase de hombre que miente. Pero, incluso si no fuera yo... si fuera otro tipo... ya sabes, alguien con un trabajo aburrido y estable... no creo que puedas ser feliz si sólo buscas al reemplazo de Jim.

Clarisse pareció muy enfadada y bien dispuesta a darme un buen golpe, pero no lo permití.

-Ah no...-dije tomándola de la muñeca- eso no te lo permito. A Gabe porque es un caso muy especial, pero a nadie mas. Mucho menos si es la verdad.

-Eres un idiota-me dijo

-Puede que lo sea-admití- Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? Pero no hace menos cierto lo que te dije: nunca vas a ser feliz si lo que buscas es un reemplazo de Jim. Mi hermano era del tipo de los que ya no hay, así que de principio tu batalla está perdida. Cuando quieras estar con alguien debe ser porque te guste, lo ames... o lo que sea, pero por ti misma. Por supuesto que debe ser un buen prospecto de padre para tu hijo... desde luego, no permitiríamos que te fueras con cualquier imbécil que no sea bueno para Jimmy...

Clarisse parecía a punto de llorar, pero no cejé, por una parte ya había agarrado vuelo y por otra debía decirlo.

-Y ¿sabes qué?-continué- Yo podría ser ese hombre. El hombre del que te enamoraras, porque podría adorarte como nadie mas. Porque amo a tu hijo y lo querría como si fuera mío. Porque no me da miedo ser padre o lo que sea. Pero no lo seré, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no quiero estar con una mujer que no me quiera por mi mismo. No quiero estar con alguien que busca hacerme el reemplazo de otra persona. No con una mujer que sólo me quiere por no estar sola. Yo soy el hombre que tu necesitas... pero quizá tu debas decidir poder dejar salir a la mujer que yo necesito y que está escondida entre todo el miedo que sientes.

Me di la vuelta y me retiré antes de que ella me dijera algo.

Hacía mucho que no tenía la última palabra, y se sentía bien. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirme de no hacer nada por tenerla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo especial. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que Ed y yo no los hallamos aburrido.**

**:)**

**No se alejen mucho, mañana o en un ratito subo el siguiente capítulo ordinario :)**

*La canción utilizada en este capítulo fue _The Way I Fee_l de _Nemesea_ ;) que no se de donde son :D


	30. Razorblade Kiss

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 27.- Razorblade Kiss**

Abrí y cerré la boca infinidad de veces, pero no podía decir nada. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. Iba a conocer a mi ídolo en persona. Y él me escucharía cantar. Bueno, quizá ni siquiera me pusiera atención, pero estaría ahí, compartiendo el escenario con Ville Valo.

-Genial-dijo Julian- se ha quedado sin voz. Ahora cancelarán la presentación.

-Nah-dijo Will- Aún nos queda Lysandro.

-Gracias, chicos-dije con la voz quebrada- Significa mucho para mi.

-Fue Lysandro el de la idea. Yo sólo le dije que vendrían y que sería un buen detalle que te llevara a su concierto. Luego nos enteramos que querían que les abriera el show una banda local.

-Seppo Vesterinen me ha llamado hoy para confirmar nuestra presentación-dijo Stefan- ¡Seppo Vesterinen! ¿Saben lo que es eso?

-Pff, Gabe enamorada de Valo y Stefan enamorado de Seppo.-dijo Alex

Nos pusimos a ensayar y debo admitir que me encontraba en una nube gracias a la emoción.

Lysandro y yo fuimos a comer juntos. Aproveché mil veces besarlo porque me sentía extasiada por lo que había hecho por mí. Pero me parecía que él no estaba del todo contento aunque trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Fuimos a mi casa y me tiré en el sillón a descansar.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunté al peliblanco.

Pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

-Sí-dijo serio- El anillo. El anillo es lo que me pasa.

-¿Te molesta que lo lleve?-pregunté. Me molestaba un poco, porque por mucho que yo lo quisiera, él no tenía derecho a decir que podía yo usar o no.

-Sí, me molesta. Pero no me molesta que lo lleves, Gabe-dijo- Me molesta...me...enfurece dónde lo llevas.

-¿Cómo que donde lo llevo?-pregunté confundida.

-Sé que estas cosas no te preocupan demasiado, amor-dijo un poco mas tranquilo, aunque luego su expresión se oscureció-Y Damon lo sabe también. Me envió un mensaje muy sutil, Gabe, pero muy claro.

-Lysandro-dije frunciendo el ceño- explícate, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-Te lo puso en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular-dijo mi novio con voz contenida-es dónde se lleva un anillo de compromiso.

-Oh...-dije sonrojándome-

-Así que te pido que lo lleves en cualquier otro dedo, menos ahí-dijo- es una visión que no puedo soportar.

Me quedé un rato en silencio y Lysandro apartó su mirada de mí, entre avergonzado y ofuscado.

-Oye-le dije- sabes que... no debes estar celoso de Damon, ni de nadie. Lysandro... pensé que lo sabías...yo te amo... y nada puede cambiar eso. Me separaré de ti, el día en tu decidas que debo hacerlo. Nadie mas puede lograr que yo me aleje de ti. Estás arraigado a lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Eres mi luz, Lysandro.

-Y confío plenamente en ti-me dijo- Pero... sé que él lo ha hecho a propósito.

-Puede ser-admití- pero... lo único que te queda es confiar en mí. Puede ser que Damon siga haciendo este tipo de cosas... o que sea mucho menos sutil. Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es... ignorarlo.

-Lo lamento-dijo él-pero es algo que no puedo ignorar.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, amor-dije y le dí un beso- confía en que el único en mi corazón eres tu.

Sonrió, pero no parecía muy convencido. Tomó mi mano y me quitó en anillo, poniéndomelo en el dedo índice de la misma mano. Por su expresión deduje que realmente le enfadaba lo del dichoso anillo.

-Sólo yo-dijo y su voz sonó tan oscura que me estremecí- he de adornar este dedo.

Sé que quizá luego de este episodio debía darle mas importancia al asunto, pero la verdad era que no lo hice. Me preocupaba mas que estuviéramos preparados para la presentación que haríamos al abrir el concierto de HIM en la ciudad.

-Creo que han cometido un error-dijo Will tirado en el piso- Gabe se ha vuelto loca. Si tengo que volver a tocar esta canción voy a morir.

-Para que lo sepas la idea ha sido de Lys-le dije.

Todos miraron rencorosamente a Lysandro, que estaba sonrojado, aunque no por vergüenza. mas bien estaba tan harto y cansado como todos los demás.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de que fuera tan buena idea-murmuró Lysandro-

-Tonterías-dije- ha sido una idea maravillosa. Además, Stefan dijo que a Seppo le había gustado mucho la idea.

-Quizá deberían descansar un poco-sugirió Damon evalúandonos con la mirada, extendiéndome una botella de agua- Ha este pasó terminarás quedándote afónica.

-Gracias-dije aceptando la botella sin poner mucha atención.-No lo creo, Lysandro lleva mas protagonismo en la canción que yo-di un sorbo de agua.

-Con mas razón-dijo Damon- si tu no puedes con ello, mucho menos él.

No lo dijo ni siquiera en un tono que pudiera considerarse grosero, o algo así. Sin embargo, el silencio se hizo absoluto y podía escuchar a Lys resoplar de pura furia. Lo tomé del brazo. Damon debía enfadarlo demasiado, para lograr que mi novio se pusiera así.

-Una vez mas-dijo Lysandro. Tenía los ojos tan cargados de ira que me asustaba. Pero practicar la canción no parecía potencialmente peligroso.

Al parecer, los demás parecían pensar lo mismo que yo, ya que todos se pusieron por la labor. Tomé el micrófono para comenzar la canción.

-_Puedo probar la muerte en cada beso que nos damos_

_y cada puesta de sol parece ser la última que tendremos_

_tu aliento en mi piel es la escena de nuestro final_

_ebrio de tus lágrimas, amor, puedo ver que te hieren._

Sonreí a Lysandro que ya no parecía molesto. Era un cambio milagroso el que obraba la música, sin embargo, luego de tomar el micrófono se acercó a mí con una mirada de suficiencia que no era propia de él. Un escalofrío me recorrió al identificar cuales eran las únicas ocasiones en que me miraba así. Tragué con dificultad mientras el se acercaba a mi cuello y comenzaba a cantar.

_-*Cada vez que nos tocamos, conseguimos acercarnos al cielo._

_y con cada sonrisa, nuestros pecados son perdonados._

_tu sobre mi piel, ese debería ser el final._

_el único modo en que puedes amarme es hiriéndome otra vez_

Me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo dar un respingo, y pude escuchar como tanto Castiel como Julian se equivocaban en un acorde. Y a mí casi se me pasa la entrada del coro:

_**-Tu amor es un beso afilado**_

_**dulce como el sabor de tus labios**_

_**oh, el sabor de tus labios, querida**_

_**el sabor de tus labios, mi amor.**_

En mi mente, me estaba dando la impresión de que quizá debimos intentar hace un cover de una canción menos sugestiva. Volvió a abrazarme de modo posesivo.

_**-Sólo dentro soy libre**_

_**estoy cansado de esperar**_

_**tienes que dejarme soñar**_

_**dentro de ti.**_

_**No estoy asustado de sentir**_

_**porque eres la única/o...***_

Creo que conocen exactamente el término que voy a usar para describir ese momento y lo que sentí: ¡Hemorragia Nasal Total! Apenas pude terminar la canción. Y estaba mas agitada por la interpretación que por el esfuerzo.

-¿Ha estado mejor?-preguntó él con voz muy profunda.

-Perfecto-dije con voz ahogada.

-Entonces estamos listos.-dijo él, sonriendo. Will y Julian trataban de contener la risa. Alex y Castiel miraban a Damon con precaución. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Damon. Pero no parecía enfadado ni nada, mas bien miraba a Lys con una gran sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Damon- Que buena interpretación.

Lysandro lo miró con desprecio absoluto.

-Lástima que sientas la necesidad de demostrarme algo-añadió Damon sin perder el tipo.

Castiel se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Lysandro y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Demostrarte yo a ti?-preguntó Lysandro con voz ahogada de rabia.

-Por supuesto-dijo Damon

-Tu le pusiste un anillo en el dedo a mi novia-le dijo Lys.

-Yo le di un regalo que quería desde hace tiempo-dijo Damon sin perder la calma.

-Basta-les dije- Ambos, por favor.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada-dijo Damon- Creo que tu novio es incapaz de actuar con madurez.

Lys se revolvió ante el agarre de Castiel.

-Creo que te equivocas-dije-Lysandro no trataba de decirte algo a ti. Es una canción, la que elegimos él y yo... porque él y yo nos... identificamos de cierto modo. Mejor te dejo que le te lo pienses. Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer chicos-añadí dirigiéndome a la banda.

Castiel, Alex, Will y Julian dijeron que si y se aproximaron para salir con nosotros. Me disculpé para pasar un momento a los servicios. Entrando ahí, me recargué en la pared con cansancio. No iba a poder aguantar la gira si Damon y Lysandro tenían esa actitud. No iba a estar de réferi siempre. Damon estaba jugando un juego muy peligrosos, y no sabía que poner a prueba la paciencia de Lysandro era algo que no debía hacer. Ya había visto a Lys enojado, y no me quería imaginar como se pondría si realmente perdiera la compostura. No, mejor no pensar en ello.

Me acerqué a los chicos que estaba hablando en voz baja con Lysandro:

-¿No entiendes que eso es lo que él muy imbécil está buscando?-le decía Alex- Quiere demostrarle que sólo eres un niño, y vale, yo mismo he dicho eso de ti, pero... si tienes la actitud de hoy vas a hartarla...

-¿Y qué actitud se suponía que debía haber tomado?preguntó Lys- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu?

-Le hubiera roto la cara, por supuesto-dijo Alex- pero eso se esperaría de mí. No de ti. Damon va a jugar a este juego durante toda la gira... y si te concentras en darle batalla de ese modo, va a ganarte.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, amigo-le dijo Castiel dándole palmadas en el hombro.-Aunque supongo que resultaría divertido ver como le partes la cara... Alex tiene razón. Debes hacer demostración de tu "galantería victoriana" y no actuar como Damon espera que lo hagas.

-Cierto-dijo Alex-si quieres que alguien se comporte como un niño, debes confiar en Will y Julian.

-Claro-dijo Castiel.

-Oye-dijeron Will y Julian ofendidos.

Me aclaré la garganta, y todos me miraron y luego a Lysandro.

-Parecen un montón de viejas chismosas-dije sonriendo.

-No estábamos hablando de nada. -dijo Will- ¿qué hay con esa comida, eh?

-si, la comida-dijo Julian.

Castiel y Alex rodaron los ojos de modo idéntico. Lysandro se irguió y se acomodó la chaqueta. Se le notaba incómodo, inquieto y molesto. Aún así, me ofreció su brazo.

Los días siguientes, conforme se acercaba nuestra gran presentación, las cosas entre Damon y Lysandro se veían igual. Yo notaba que Lys se esforzaba, pero no terminaba de lograrlo. Castiel decía que en todo el mundo sólo Damon lograba molestarlo así. Minimicé mi contacto con Damon, e incluso dejé de tratarlo civilizadamente. La situación me molestaba mucho, porque yo no debería tener que cambiar mi trato con la gente para complacer a mi novio.

Le di vueltas y vueltas al asunto muchos días si saber que debía a hacer. Damon sin duda estaba jugando bien sus cartas. Siempre era amable conmigo, no importando si era grosera con él o no. Siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa y una palabra agradable.

-Es que de verdad, Rosalya. Están imposibles-le dije a la peliblanca una noche que estábamos arreglándonos, ya que saldríamos a cenar con los chicos.- Lysandro está... no sé... ¿celoso en exceso?

-Es cierto que parece de pésimo humor últimamente-dijo Rosa pensativa.- Leigh también lo ha notado. Dice que está demasiado serio estos días.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-No sé, Rosa-dije pensativa- No creo que esté dispuesta a soportar tu situación.

Rosalya me miró preocupada.

Los chicos pasaron por nosotras por la noche. Queríamos salir los cuatro juntos antes de que la gira comenzara y nos fuéramos de viaje.

-Te ves muy bella esta noche-me dijo Lysandro, que parecía estar de mejor actitud.

-Gracias-le dije con simpleza porque estaba distraída.

Durante la cena estuve abstraída. Era un lugar muy hermoso, donde también se podía bailar. El baile no era lo mío precisamente, pero siempre que me sacaba a bailar me hacía sentir como una especie de princesa. Rosa y Leigh se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lys.-Estás muy distraída.

-Sí...-le dije-si me pasa. Se trata de Damon.

La expresión de Lysandro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa con Damon?-preguntó con voz fría.

-No es sólo él, Lysandro-dije- También eres tu.

-¿Yo?

-Sí-dije- Esto me estaba rebasando, Lysandro. Como Damon te ataca...

-Ah, vaya, al menos lo notas-dijo airado, pero en voz baja-

-Claro que lo noto-dije incrédula- ¿Cómo no lo haría?

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupada disfrutando de las atenciones de Damon.-dijo.

Abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Lysandro desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento-me dijo- Me deje llevar... esta situación me sobrepasa.

-Y a mí.-admití.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó un poco preocupado tomando mi mano.

Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Yo no soy la del problema, Lysandro-le dije- Damon y tu no tienen que pelear por mi. Lo peor de todo es que podría esperar esto de él, porque es un idiota. Pero tu...tu deberías saber, porque te lo repito hasta el cansancio que es a ti a quien quiero.

-Es que me saca de quicio-dijo él-

-No le des importancia, Lysandro-dije- Lo único que logras es hacernos la vida cansada.

La forma en que me miró, hizo que me arrepintiera de haberle dicho eso.

-¿La vida cansada?-preguntó.

-Sí-dije, pues era la verdad- Imagina sentirte así durante el próximo año...

-¿y crees que a mi me gusta?

-¿y tu crees que a mí me gusta sentirme como el maldito trofeo de una maldita y estúpida competencia? Yo sólo sé una cosa: él no es nada mío y yo te amo a ti. Va siendo hora de que tu te enteres también.

Y molesta me levanté.

-Gabe-dijo Lysandro levantándose también.

-Despídeme de Rosa y Leigh por favor-dije y me fui del lugar.

Pedí un taxi ya que no había llevado mi auto. Estaba molesta con Lysandro por no ser capaz de confíar en mí. Y con Damon, por llevarlo a esa situación. Y conmigo, por no conseguir controlarlos.

Llegué a casa, y me dirigí hacia mi cómoda buscando algo interesante que probar. Un pequeño frasco con un líquido me esperaba. Tomé una ligue y la puse alrededor de mi brazo derecho justo encima de mi codo. Introduje la jeringa ya llena, apenas había comenzado a inyectar el líquido cuando tocaron al timbre.

Maldije al universo, pero pensé que quizá podría ser Lysandro, así que guardé todo, y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Lys, lo siento... no quería portarme así...yo-dije atropelladamente. Pero no era Lysandro.-Damon, ¿que rayos haces aquí?

Empezaba a sentirme con mucho sueño y quería recostarme un rato.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Damon con preocupación- te ves decaída.

-Claro que estoy decaída, entre mi novio y tu están haciendo mi vida un maldito infierno-le dije, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Todo estaba empezando a parecer como sacado de un sueño. Uno malo si es que Damon estaba ahí.

-Gabe-dijo serio- ¿de verdad estás bien?

Tomó mi brazo, pero me solté con violencia de él. Lo bueno es que no estaba sosteniéndome con fuerza o o habría podido zafarme.

-Ya te dije que no-le dije- gracias a lo que sea que estés haciendo, has logrado mantener a Lysandro enfurecido.

Damon rió con calidez.

-no he hecho nada-dijo con inocencia- ¿puedo pasar?

-No

-igual voy a pasar.

Necesitaba que se fuera, porque en cualquier momento iba a perder consciencia de mi, ya todo estaba poniéndose difuso.

-Vete, Damon.-dije

-¿está tu novio aquí?-preguntó.

-No... y precisamente por eso.-dije- No está bien que estés conmigo. Si llega se pondrá furioso, te romperá la cara y yo me voy a reír mucho porque te lo has ganado, Damon.

-bueno, ya veremos quien queda peor.-dijo Damon seguro de si.

-espero que tu-dije- Después de todo, Lysandro si necesita estar físicamente presentable.

Caminé hacia los sofás donde Damon se había instalado, pero me sentía fatigada y me dejé caer con lentitud en el suelo.

-Gabe-dijo Damon y se sentó en el suelo junto a mi-¿estás bien?

Su voz sonaba realmente alarmada. Tomó mi rostro y me miró fijo a los ojos.

-Es verdad, entonces-dijo- Te drogas, ¿verdad?

-Eso no te importa-dije- Vete, quiero dormir.

Era verdad. La cantidad que me había inyectado no había sido suficiente para producir euforia, así que sólo me había sedado.

-ven aquí-dijo el abrazándome-¿hay algo que pueda hacer...?

-Sí -dije tratando de soltarme, pero ya no tenía fuerza-que me sueltes y te vayas.

-¿Cómo te voy a dejar así?-dijo Damon como si e estuviera regañando.- No voy a dejarte sola.

-Suéltame-le pedí, moverme me resultaba pesado- Sólo necesito dormir.

Sentía que me iba a quedar dormida entre sus brazos. Era una sensación conocida, pero incómoda. No me sentía bien, como si no fuese mi lugar.

Comencé a sollozar. Damon me arrulló, pero yo me sentía fatal.

-No lo tortures-dije, ya no lograba pensar con claridad- Por favor...no lo dañes.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Damon muy confundido.

-A Lysandro... no lo hagas sentir mal...-dije llorando, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso-

-Gabe...

-Yo lo...lo amo, Damon-le dije con voz adormilada- lo amo...lo amo...

-Gabe-dijo Damon preocupado- No me pidas que no luche por ti...

-Lysandro-dije-no merece que lo trates así...yo...

Vi a Damon inclinarse sobre mi rostro. Sentí sus labios posarse y moverse sobre los míos. Mantuve mis propios labios rígidos y me concentré en separarme de él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Otro capítulo ordinario :O **

**Sé que tardé mas de lo usual en postear el cap de ayer, pero bueno, Internet me odia y la compañía de teléfonos también así que me dejaron sin internet TToTT pero bueno, me dio mas tiempo de seguir escribiendo sin interrupciones (llámese Facebook)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lysandro se está volviendo un poco celosín, pero bueno es parte de lo que les avisé de personalidad que les iba a hacer.**

**Ese cambio se va a ir haciendo un poco radical, pero... pues si, poco a poco. Así que espero prepararlas para el cambio :D **

Carol **siiii yo también quisiera un Ed o un Lysandro :) *¬* Ed es un buen tipo pero con muy mala suerte, pero no te preocupes, llegará el momento en que encontrará a la persona indicada :)**

kaila maya ** Damon es lo que prodríamos llamar peligro constante :) pero es impredecible. Lys va a tener que ponerse muy listo. Siii Alex ha madurado, pero también hay que recordar que quiere sinceramente a Gabe, por lo que él haría cualquier cosa para que Gabe sea feliz, y aliarse con su rival para conseguir a la banda que Gabe ama es una de esas cosas. Por ahora voy a poner a Ed a descansar un buen rato, pero volverá :) aunque no sé que sucederá en su vida amorosa ;) me alegro que te haya hecho feliz el capítulo anterior. La descripción de Ed te la daré por mensaje privado, siempre y cuando me prometas que me mostrarás tu dibujo :)**

yuyi **intenté hacer el baile de la felicidad, pero no me salió tan bien como esperaba. Estoy triste porque no podemos encontrar una tribu de hombres asombrosamente guapos, tenemos que salir de expeidición a buscar, debo encontrarlos *¬* Lys (hablando de hombres asombrosamente guapos) aunque de ficción también pierde la paciencia, ha encontrado su talón de Aquiles, Damon al que odia :) Lamento hacerte infeliz con lo de Ed, pero repito encontrará a su dama un día, ya sea Clarisse o no ;)**

**Hasta otra ^^**

*****La canción utilizada en este capítulo fue _Razorblade Kiss_, ¿cómo no? de _HIM_ ;)


	31. Hearts at War

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 28.- Hearts at War **

Conseguí que mis brazos lo empujaran y me arrastré lejos de él. Estúpida heroína, no podía moverme a mi ritmo. Me logré levantar y me dirigí hacia la puerta, que en ese momento se estaba abriendo.

-Gabrielle-dijo Lysandro- No quise discutir, yo...

Verlo era la visión del cielo. Me dejé caer entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión que era mitad pánico, mitad furia. Me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-le preguntó a Damon.

Damon se quedó en silencio. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar de pánico tanto porque Damon estaba ahí, como por lo que Lysandro podía hacerle. No quería que Damon lo lastimara.

Vi a Damon levantarse, mientras mi temblorosos dedos se aferraban a la chaqueta de Lysandro, lo mas fuerte que pude.

-La besé-dijo Damon.

Lo único que impidió que Lysandro se le fuera encima, era que estaba sosteniéndome. Pero pude notar perfectamente como se tensaba.

-Vete de aquí-dijo Lysandro abrazándome con fuerza- ¡Largo!-bramó.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

-Adiós Gabe.-me dijo y se marchó.

Cuando Damon salió, ya no tuve fuerza para aferrarme a Lys. Me sostuvo apenas a tiempo para que no me cayera.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

No pude responderle, me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una superficie mullida. Podía sentir algo cálido junto a mí. Abri los ojos y vi una silueta masculina junto a mí. Me sobresalté.

-Tranquila, soy yo-dijo la calmada voz de Lysandro.

-Lysandro...

Él encendió la lámpara de noche, Entre sus dedos tenía el frasco con heroína. Sentí frío al verlo.

-¿Como te sientes?-preguntó

-Mejor.

-¿Te inyectaste esto, Gabe?-dijo

-Sí-contesté.-Me sentía ansiosa.

-No quiero que te lo vuelvas a usar-dijo con voz severa- promete que intentarás dejarlo, por favor.

-Te lo prometo-dije. Era sincera. La impotencia que sentí cuando no podía alejarme de Damon había sido terrible.

Me abrazó y me miró muy serio.

-Dime, Gabe-dijo- y sé sincera. ¿Damon te hizo algo mas?

-No-dije-No me hizo nada mas.

-¿Segura?-preguntó y yo asentí.- Dime que fue lo que pasó.

Le platiqué lo que había hecho desde que salí del restaurante. Me escuchó atentamente hasta el final de mi relato.

-Lo siento,no debí dejarte sola. -dijo él.

-Yo no debí drogarme-dije- debía haber estado lúcida para defenderme.

-Tu y todos tienen razón.-dijo Lys- debo tomar otra actitud. Si te hubiese pasado algo...

-Nada me pasó-dije abrazándolo- llegaste, como todo un príncipe o un caballero a rescatarme.

-No soy nada de eso-dijo tristemente- pero me esforzaré para serlo.

-Lo eres-le dije estrechándome a él- para mí lo eres.

No hablamos mucho mas, y me quedé dormida otro rato. Cuando me desperté aún estaba oscuro, Lysandro no había dormido nada. Aunque me abrazaba y acariciaba con dulzura, podía sentir toda su tensión. Estaba furioso. Podía sentirlo.

Cuando desperté cerca de las 10 am, Lysandro ya no estaba conmigo. Lo busqué por toda la casa, pero se había marchado. Le hablé al móvil, pero no me respondió. Entonces decidí hablar con Leigh.

-Hola, Leigh-dije cuando me contestó.

-Hola, hermanita-dijo él al parecer sonriendo, tenía la costumbre de llamarme hermanita, igual que Ed- ¿pasa algo?

-Leigh, dime ¿Lysandro está contigo?-pegunté.

-Mmm no-dijo Leigh y su tonó se oyó preocupado- Pensé que estaba contigo. Ayer abandonó muy preocupado el restaurante, dijo que se habían peleado. ¿No está contigo?

-Sí, estuvo aquí, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba.-dije- Quizá esté con Castiel-

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme, Gabe?-preguntó Leigh con una voz mucho mas severa de lo que le había escuchado nunca.-Pasa algo con mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Debo averiguar dónde está, Leigh-dije angustiada- te llamo en cuanto sepa algo, y si Lys te llama o lo ves, avísame.

-Gabe...-dijo, pero yo colgué.

Marqué el número de Castiel, y esperaba que él supiera dónde estaba Lysandro. Esperaba que no hiciera nada estúpido. Sabía que estaba enojado. Y supuse que con toda razón.

-¿Castiel?-le dije cuando me contestó.

-¿Qué pasa, Gabe?-dijo Castiel con voz burlesca- No me digas que también quieres indicaciones del horario del ensayo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté confundida.

-Pues Lysandro me habló temprano para preguntar si íbamos a ensayar por la mañana-dijo Castiel- Le dije que no, que el ensayo era luego de la comida. Me preguntó por qué y le dije que los técnicos tenían que dar el mantenimiento al equipo, temprano.

Sentí que se me iba el alma al piso.

-Dijo que tenía que colgar, y parecía muy apurado. Creí que estaba contigo.

-Castiel, debes ir de inmediato a la sala de ensayos por Lysandro... Tuve un inconveniente con Damon y Lysandro está muy, muy enojado con él. Ve por él, por favor.

-Claro, te aviso.-dijo Castiel con voz seria y colgó.

Me metí al coche y conduje hacia la sala de ensayos, esperaba que Lysandro y Damon no se hubiesen enfrentado. Había un poco de tráfico y yo me sentía desesperada por llegar. Al fin, pude llegar y corrí a la sala de ensayos. Se oían gritos justo antes de entrar.

-Basta ya-decía Castiel con una voz que me indicaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzo.

-Suéltame.-gritó la voz de Damon- voy a acabar con este mocoso.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Gabrielle-dijo Lysandro con una voz llena de rabia.

Entré y me quedé petrificada ante la escena que vi: Alexander, que no sabía que hacía allí estaba sujetando a Damon pasándole el antebrazo por el cuello, con expresión de asco, Damon estaba tratando de soltarse: tenía varios golpeas en la cara y sangraba un poco de la nariz. Castiel sostenía a Lysandro con mucho esfuerzo, parecía muy enojado también, pero se ocupaba de no soltar a su amigo. Lysandro tenía el labio sangrante y estaba despeinado, hacía una mueca de dolor por el agarre de Castiel.

-Fue mía primero, niño-dijo Damon

-Está conmigo ahora-dijo Lysandro tratando escabullirse de Castiel- Y no voy a permitir que la dañes. No te acerques a ella.

-Ya, ya-dije con voz quebrada- Dejen de hacer esto. Basta.

Me interpuse entre uno y otro. Dejaron de revolverse y me miraron sorprendidos.

-No soy un maldito trofeo-dije llorosa- Soy yo la que elige con quien estar. Y ya he elegido.

Tanto Lysandro como Damon me miraron fijamente, como si esperaran una respuesta.

-Debí saberlo entonces-dije- desde que escuché su voz por primera vez, que no podría escapar, no podría evitarlo, simplemente debí saber que lo amaría. Así que te pido que nos dejes querernos en paz, Damon.

-Pe...pero... Gabe-dijo Damon - él...

-Él me ama y yo lo amo-dije -y si tu me quieres... me dejarás ser feliz con él.

Damon no tuvo réplica. Simplemente le pidió a Alex que lo soltara. Mi amigo lo hizo pero lo miró con infinito desprecio. Damon se retiró sin decir palabra.

Castiel soltó a Lysandro.

-¿Estás bien?-dije, tocando su labio con cuidado y acomodando su cabello.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No podía permitir que volviera a hacer lo mismo de anoche, o algo mucho peor. -dijo Lysandro-

-Lys-dije- tu no eres así.

-Seré como deba-dijo- lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo.

Lo abracé e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele?

-No, claro que no.

-Damon te golpeó ahí justo cuando yo llegué-dijo Castiel con cara de pocos amigos.

-Maldito Damon- masculló Alex

-Debemos hacer que te revisen y te curen-dije angustiada.- vamos a la enfermería.

En el edifico había una enfermería para emergencias. Cuando se manejan equipos muy pesados, y la salud de los trabajadores es tan importante siempre era conveniente tener una enfermería. Le dieron un analgésico y desinflamatorios, y la recomendación de que se hiciera una radiografía para descartar cualquier daño en las é a Leigh y le expliqué todo mientras curaban a Lysandro. Me dio las gracias, y parecía entre enojado y aliviado. Cuando salimos de ahí, Damon entraba acompañado de alguno de los miembros del staff.

Le dedicó una mirada de odio a Lysandro, pero a mí no me miró. Hubo algo en su mirada que me aterraba, por lo que me aferré al brazo de Lys.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pff ahora si que Lys se enojó, pero con toda razón.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

Carol **¿Hijo de quien? jajaja xD no pues si, Damon hizo algo muy malo, así que se merece todo lo que le digan, como ves, nuestro querido Lys si llegó a salvarla, y definitivamente perdió la galantería :) besos para ti también **

kaila maya **Si, Alex y Castiel se están agarrando cariño ;) y bueno,nuestro Lys ahora si que perdió la paciencia, pero con alguien como Damon es difícil conservarla. Siempre hay que mantener un ojo sobre Damon, porque como han visto cambia de estrategia muy rápido. No te preocupes, Ed regresará ;) Ya te he mandado la descripción, ojalá te sirva. Un abrazo ;)**

**Hasta otra ^^**


	32. And Love Said NO

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 28.- And Love Said No**

Los ejecutivos se molestaron mucho cuando se enteraron de la pelea. Riñeron mucho a Damon por golpear a Lysandro sin considerar la presentación. Me daba rabia que lo único que les interesara fuera la presentación. Aunque al menos tuvieron la deferencia de pagar el servicio médico, las radiografías que descartaron los daños internos y los medicamentos para el dolor.

A partir de ese día, Damon no se me acercaba y cuando lo hacía su trato era estrictamente profesional. Sin embargo, aunque cuando me miraba a mí, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna clase de sentimiento, cuando miraba a Lysandro sus ojos se volvían fríos y oscuros. Tanto que me daba miedo.

Sin embargo decidí dejar eso de lado y concentrarme en la presentación.

No conoceríamos a HIM hasta el soundcheck antes de la presentación. Ese día, me arreglé un poco mas de lo normal, y cuando pasé por Lysandro él lo notó: Me dedicó una expresión que era mitad molestia, mitad diversión.

-Te arreglaste mas que de costumbre-me dijo como si nada.

Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Debería ponerme celoso?-me sonrió

-No lo sé-dije encogiéndome de hombros- quizá.

Lysandro hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar.

Una camioneta nos llevó desde la disquera hasta el O.L.T. Club, que era el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Will y julian no dejaban de molestarnos a mi y a Lysandro por todo el asunto de mi supuesto enamoramiento de Ville Valo. Lys sonreía pero no parecía muy contento y Castiel pasó todo el rato burlándose de él.

Al final llegamos, y Stefan estaba muy emocionado de poder conocer a Seppo Vesterinen, el manager de HIM y de algunas otras bandas finlandesas. Lysandro tomó mi mano desde que bajamos de la camioneta y entramos al recinto. Ya estaban colocando nuestro equipo en el escenario para el soundcheck. Debían medir el tiempo que tardaríamos en presentarnos y lo que el staff tardaría en montar el equipo de la banda principal.

Estaba muy emocionada y sentía que me iba a desmayar en cuanto viera a mi ídolo.

Los cinco HIM se aparecieron ante nosotros. Nos sonreían con amabilidad y uno a uno se fueron presentando. Por supuesto, en último en presentarse fue Ville Valo. Todos lo saludaron respetuosamente (sí, según mis indicaciones, o amenazas) excepto yo, que me quedé en blanco abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin lograr decir nada.

Lysandro me tomó por los hombros, mientras Ville me preguntaba si me encontraba bien con gesto preocupado.

-Esta es mi novia, Gabrielle Ducatte.- dijo Lysandro con tono educado- Es la vocalista femenina.

-Ah sí-dijo Ville extendiéndome la mano- Hacen un gran dueto. Hace años que no escucho nada así.

-Gra...gracias-susurré sonrojada estrechando su mano.

-Discúlpala, señor Valo-dijo Will- es sólo que está enamorada de ti.

Volteé a mirar a Will con cara de matarlo, y lo hubiese hecho si Lys no me hubiera sostenido con fuerza.

-Te mataré-le gruñí.

-Eso podría ser malo para tu banda-dijo VIlle sonriendo

-oh-balbuceé y me puse muy roja- lamento que haya tenido que escuchar las tonterías de Will, señor Valo.

-Oh, por favor... uno se acostumbra cuando has trabajado con ellos tanto tiempo-dijo señalando a su banda que lo miraron ofendidos- Y llámame Ville, por favor.

-bueno...claro, Ville-dije bajando la mirada.

-Cuidado, Lysandro-"susurró" Julian. Oí como Will, Alex y Castiel trataban de aguantar la risa.

-discúlpelos, señor Valo-dijo Lysandro- no podemos evitar que sean así.

Reí y abracé a mi novio. Ville sonrió en silencio.

Luego del soundcheck me encontraba nerviosa por el recibimiento que nos daría el público. Yo sabía que lo que la gente ansiaba era ver a la banda principal y los teloneros eran considerados innecesarios.

-Tranquila-dijo Lysandro a mi oído- Todo saldrá bien.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-dije- la mayoría ahí afuera son chicas, te van a amar, lo que en sí, ya es otro motivo para preocuparme.

Lys rió con calidez.

Era bastante mas gente que con la que estábamos acostumbrados a tocar. Empezamos con _The Chevalier_ y felizmente muchas personas se la sabían. Mientras la cantábamos Lysandro me sonrió con una expresión de _te lo dije _que me hizo sonreír de mala gana. Para el final de nuestra presentación tocamos nuestro cover de _Razorblade Kiss _que al parecer fascinó al público.

Después de que salimos del escenario comenzó el show de HIM. Yo estaba completamente emocionada y disfruté del espectáculo mas o menos abrazada de Lysandro, ya que a veces la emoción e ganaba y no me podía estar quieta. Canté mas con sus canciones que cuando estuve en el escenario e incluso pude hacerme de oídos sordos a los insidiosos comentarios de los chicos.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a mi banda favorita en vivo, por lo que mirar su actuación era mas que maravilloso.

_-*La tumba helada del amor_

_cavada para ti_

_está en un cementerio que lleva mi nombre_

_la violenta melodía del amor_

_de mi para ti_

_arranca tu corazón y te deja sangrando_

_con una sonrisa en tu rostro...*_

-Creo que estoy empezando a ponerme un poquito celoso-dijo Lysandro abrazándome cuando estaba a punto de terminar el concierto.

-Pues has aguantado bastante-dije dándole un corto beso.- Creo que no te agradecí que hicieras esto.

-Bueno, Alex me ayudó. -dijo Lysandro con modestia-

-Alex dijo que fue tu idea-dije.

-Sabía que te haría muy feliz verlos. Y si podíamos abrir el show que mejor.-sonrió mi peliblanco.

Disfrutamos del cierre del show. Luego de ello Stefan ofreció una fiesta para agradecerles la oportunidad que nos habían dado.

-Que buen cover de _Razorblade Kiss_-dijo Ville sentándose a lado de Lysandro- Es evidente que se quieren mucho para que les haya quedado de ese modo.

-La amo-dijo Lysandro sonriendo orgulloso- Y creo que soy tan afortunado para que ella me corresponda.

-Puedo notarlo-dijo Ville con calma.

Ambos tenían una voz calmada y pausada, suave pero profunda. Comenzaron a conversar entre ellos de forma muy amena.

-Es excelente su música-dijo Ville- Pero me parece que dos de ustedes no aparecen en el primer álbum.

-Oh no, Lysandro y Castiel se unieron apenas. Buscamos a Lys primero para un dueto. Y Castiel hizo la canción. A los ejecutivos les gustó tanto, que decidieron invitarlos a formar parte de la banda.

-Un gran acierto, desde luego-dijo Ville- Con permiso, debo hablar un momento con Seppo.

Lys y yo nos quedamos solos. Ambos bebíamos una especie de naranjada gasificada. Suspiré mientras extrañaba el fuerte sabor del vodka.

-Si que había gente, ¿cierto?-dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-La había-dije correspondiendo a su gesto- Si fuera un poco mas nerviosa, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo.

-Si, yo también estaba algo nervioso-dijo él- pero fue buena la recepción. Sería maravilloso poder tocar con tanta gente siempre.

-ya verás, muy pronto podremos ir al _Wacken*_*-dije segura de mí- Si seguimos así, pronto estaremos los grandes festivales.

Sonrió y me besó.

-¿Ya no estás celoso, Lysandro?-llegó preguntando Will.- Anoche parecía que te iba a dar algo.

-Sí-dijo Julian- Dijiste que si la cosa se ponía intensa, tomarías a Gabe y te la llevarías contigo.

-Eso no es verdad- masculló Lysandro muy sonrojado.

-Ahora estás confraternizando con el enemigo-se burló Will.

-Yo no estoy confraternizando con el enemigo-dijo Lys y sonaba nervioso. -

-Claro, ahora ya no es el enemigo, porque te ha alabado-se rió Julian.

Lysandro me miró para que interviniera y calmara a los chicos que se reían mucho. Me encogí de hombros y lo abracé.

-Tu nunca me ayudas cuando se burlan de mí-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla- Es tu turno de sufrir a este par.

-¿Will y Julian han comenzado a hacerle bullying a Lysandro?- preguntó Alex. - Genial, yo también quiero...

-Al parecer no la está pasando bien-dijo Castiel riendo- Pero al menos no has tenido que echarte a Gabe en el hombro y correr para que Valo no te la robe.

-Bueno, Lysandro entiende perfecto mi amor por Ville-dije- ¿No es así, amor?

Lysandro hizo un mohín adorable. Al parecer estaba abrumado.

Sin embargo, no pudimos torturarlo mas, ya que Stefan, Seppo y los HIM venían hacia nosotros. Parecía que a Stefan le habían dicho que acababa de ganarse la lotería, sonreía ampliamente y parecía querer llorar de la felicidad.

-Que bueno que están todos reunidos-dijo Stefan con la voz teñida de alegría- Debemos decirles algo.

-Quiero felicitarlos-dijo Seppo- El concierto de hoy fue maravilloso, y la recepción de público ha sido inigualable. Hace mucho que no veía nada así.

-Oye-dijo Gas Lipstick, baterista de los HIM-

-ya, ya-dijo Seppo dándole palmaditas en los hombros- Sabes lo que quiero decir.- rodó los ojos, pero sonrió- En todo caso, los chicos los amaron. Por lo tanto queremos proponerles algo.

Ville se adelantó un poco y nos miró.

-Queremos que sean los teloneros oficiales de HIM. Queremos que vengan en la gira internacional con nosotros.

Todos ahogamos un grito, y si Lys no me hubiera sostenido, me hubiera ido directa al suelo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**:) Hola gente, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo ;)**

**¿Será que nuestra banda se ira de gira internacional? ¿Gabe morirá de la impresión? xD**

Carol **por suerte en este capítulo Damon estuvo muy por demás. No sabría decirte si voy a escribir futuras perspectivas distintas a las de Gabe ;) probablemente si, ya que escribir siempre desde la misma perspectiva es cansado. Aún así, el personaje que narre no necesariamente debe ser Lysandro ;) un abrazo**

kaila maya **no te conviertas en una asesina por Damon, déjamelo a mi ;) tienes razón en algo, Gabe peca de inocente cuando de Damon se trata (lo que es un poco tonto, teniendo en cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle) pero bueno, así es nuestra Gabe. Por fortuna Lysandro es mucho menos ciego con respecto al tema, y bueno, lo odia ;) creo que a Alex le hacía falta un amigo, ahora que Ed se había marchado :P que sea Castiel es realmente curioso. esperaré con ansias el dibujo ;) un abrazo**

*El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo corresponde a _And Love said No_, evidentemente de _HIM_ ;)

**_Wacken Open Air _es un famoso festival de música metal que se lleva a cabo cada año en el poblado de Wacken en Alemania, es el mas grande en su género, y a mi parecer, muchas bandas aspiran con llegar a tocar ahí. Eso si que es tener difusión :)


	33. The Reaper

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Hola gente, en primer lugar espero que luego de leer este cap no quieran matarme, luego... les tengo una sorpresa hasta abajo. Disfruten :**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 29.- The Reaper.**

Me parece recordar que estuve unos momentos abriendo y cerrando la boca cual pez, luego de la noticia. Lancé un gritito y no pude evitar lanzarme a los brazos de Ville que me recibió con un gesto de paternal extrañeza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-dije una y otra vez.

-Ejem-Lysandro se aclaró la garganta y volteé a verlo sonrojada, mi novio no parecía molesto, pero tampoco nada contento.

-Lo siento, murmuré-me emocioné.

-Quizá está por demás preguntar, pero-dijo Ville mientras yo dejaba de sofocarlo- ¿Vendrán?

-Demonios, sí-dijo Castiel.

-Claro, claro que sí-dije yo.

Alex, Will y Julian también asintieron con vehemencia.

-Por supuesto, sería maravilloso-dijo Lysandro, ya conmigo en los brazos de nuevo.

-No lo consideras confraternizar con el enemigo, ¿verdad?-dijo Ville como si estuviera reprimiendo una carcajada.

-Eh... no-dijo Lysandro muy apenado.

Estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que nos iríamos de gira con HIM en cuanto nuestra pequeña gira acabara. Sólo habíamos abierto fechas para el siguiente mes, por lo que en ese tiempo nos incorporaríamos al tour de la banda finlandesa. La disquera de HIM nos ayudó a poder sacar las visas de trabajo antes de que comenzáramos a viajar por el interior del país.

Mi padre me había felicitado por el hecho de salir a mostrar mi música por el resto del mundo. Edward y Clarisse también me felicitaron. Ed estaba a punto de salir de gira también. Me entristecía escucharlo tan decaído, y aunque no me decía porqué , me hacía una idea. También Clarisse lucía muy triste para últimas fechas, pero aún así me felicitó al respecto de la gira.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Lilianne- Aunque voy a extrañarlos mucho.

Habíamos ido a la casa de los Ainsworth para darles la noticia. También Leigh y Rosalya nos habían acompañado. Parecía que les alegraba sinceramente el hecho, aunque les entristecía no ver a Lysandro en tanto tiempo. Debía sentirse bien que alguien te extrañara. Debió notarse en mi cara lo que pensaba, porque Rosalya dijo:

-Vamos a extrañarlos a los dos.

-Por supuesto-dijo Leigh sonriente- Eres una mas de esta familia.

-Claro que si-dijo Louis, su padre.- Has sido una alegría para nosotros.

Eso me conmovió tanto como me extrañó.

-No he hecho nada para merecerlos-dije apenada.

-Claro que sí-dijo Lilianne abrazándome- Haces feliz a mi hijo, y con eso nos haces felices a nosotros.

Sonreí, con la garganta hecha un nudo.

Juliette se moría de envidia, pero aún asi me felicitó, e incluso me pidió que despidiera a Julian y la contratara a ella como guitarrista.

-¿Por qué a Julian que es tu amigo, y no a Castiel a quien has visto un par de veces, tan solo?-le pregunté.

-Ah bueno-dijo y se sonrojó- Sería lindo pasar un tiempo con él, por supuesto.

-Wow-dije- ¿Te gusta... Castiel? ¿Castiel? No me extraña nada, es igual de malvado que tu.

Juliette sonrojada, nunca lo creí posible.

-Jajaja, Castiel... wow-dije riendo- Genial, me parece excelente si te pone así.

-Cállate-dijo Juliette aventándome un cojín

Debo decir que las presentaciones en nuestro país fueron maravillosas. Mucho mejor que el tour pasado. Mucha mas gente nos fue a ver, lo que creía era resultado de los dos nuevos músicos y de la reciente noticia de que seríamos los teloneros de HIM en su gira mundial.

No podía decir, de cualquier modo que llevara bien el tour. A pesar de que amaba mi trabajo, la promesa que le hice a Lysandro acerca de no drogarme mas, me estaba cobrando factura. No era tan malo gracias al trabajo, pero no podía estar al cien por ciento, y nuestros jefes descartaron por completo mi petición de una rehabilitación. Lo entendía por la gra oportunidad que teníamos entre manos, pero era difícil para mi.

-Debes tomártelo con calma-dijo Lysandro una noche luego de un show especialmente largo. Me estaba abrazando mientras yo temblaba, por la ansiedad que me provocaba el anhelo de volver a consumir- Aquí estaré, para ti, siempre...

-Siempre... eso es mucho tiempo-dije, o mas bien balbuceé- ¿seguro que soportarás tanto?

Me dió un beso en la frente.

-No será suficiente tiempo, te lo aseguro-dijo- Alejarme de ti sería...

Su voz sonó realmente apanicada.

-Alejarme de ti sería mortal-le dije yo- Sería peor que sentir este maldito síndrome de abstinencia.

-Creo que a mi me pasaría lo mismo-dijo él acariciándome- No podría soportar mucho sin ti, Gabe, te amo...

-Y yo te amo a ti-dije, sintiendo el calor de sus brazos.

Sin embargo, mi humor cambiaba constantemente y algunos días me ponía como una fiera. Echaba muchísimo de menos la heroína, pero ya no la tenía a la mano.

Bien o mal, terminamos nuestra gira nacional con éxito y la banda había sobrevivido a mi bestia interna. No tuvimos mas que un par de días para descansar, porque justo después tuvimos que unirnos a HIM en el concierto que dieron en Amsterdam. Los chicos nos dieron la bienvenida con mucha amabilidad, y casi pude fingir una sonrisa. Luego de ese concierto, dieron una pequeña fiesta para nosotros.

Evidentemente, estuve tensa mientras Lysandro trataba de tranquilizarme. Traté de no ser grosera con él, pero al final logré hartarlo y salió a la terraza del piso del hotel donde estábamos.

Movía mi pie con insistencia y desesperadamente. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar y además de eso, ahora me sentía mal por ser grosera con Lysandro.

-Tienes que calmarte, Gabe-dijo Castiel sentándose a mi lado.

-Ah, claro, me encantaría ver como lo llevas tu-dije molesta, y suspiré- No sé cuanto tiempo mas voy a aguantar.

-Lo sé, pero aún nos queda un año de gira-dijo serio- Luego descansaremos y podrás internarte

Internarme de daba pánico, pues sabía de muchos lugares donde eran malvados con los internos, y no me imaginaba meses y meses de estar lejos de Lysandro. Sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que tendría que rehabilitarme, pero me asustaba mucho.

-Buscaré a Lys, fui espantosa con él-dije y me levanté.

Fui directa a la terraza, donde vi dos elegantes figuras recargadas en el barandal de piedra. Me escondí detrás de una de las hojas de la puerta.

-Debes ser paciente-le dijo Ville.

-Lo soy-dijo Lysandro y su voz se oía pesada y triste

-Pues aún mas-dijo Ville- No tienes idea de lo difícil que debe ser para ella mantenerse en calma. Lo único que puedes hacer es acompañarla.

-Entiendo eso, pero... es difícil que descargue su ira sólo conmigo.

-No es sólo contigo, por lo que sé-dijo el mayor- se pone mucho peor con los demás. Tu sientes que es peor contigo porque la quieres.

-Debe ir a rehabilitación-dijo Lysandro- No quisiera dejarla tanto tiempo, ni siquiera sé si podré soportar no verla, pero... ya no quiero que sufra.

-En cuanto termine la gira, le recomendaré un centro rehabilitación en Londres, su padre trabaja ahí, ¿no? Es de los mejores, yo mismo estuve ahí.

-¿Londres?-sonó mal.

Pude ver la sonrisa que Ville le dirigió.

-Es por su bien-dijo el finlandés.- Créeme, no quisiera que ella pase por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, aún es muy joven, y entre mas y mejor ayuda reciba le será menos difícil.

Lysandro suspiró.

Me aclaré la garganta. Normalmente no soportaba encontrar a la gente hablando de mi, pero vaya, ellos eran mi amor y mi ídolo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lysandro-dije- no quise ser grosera, prometo tratar de que esto no me sobrepase frecuentemente.

El peliblanco caminó unos pasos hacia mi y me besó.

-No te preocupes, hermosa-dijo- Yo debo ser mas paciente.

Reí.

-Dios santo, pero si eres el mas paciente de este planeta.-dije

-¿Por qué no hablar con Ville un rato?-dijo Lysandro- No quisiera admitirlo, pero él puede entenderte mejor que yo. Con permiso.

Me dio otro beso y se fue caminando con tranquilidad. Sentí que se me estrujaba el corazón al verlo y suspiré con pesadez.

-Tampoco para él es fácil-dijo Ville con su profunda voz.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Fatal-dije- pero trabajo es trabajo, debo aguantar.

Él sonrió.

-Lo entiendo demasiado bien-dijo- Bueno al menos no has reventado los micrófonos contra el suelo todavía*

-Todavía-dije- pero en la primera oportunidad lo haré. Veremos que bien aguantan los golpes.

Ambos reímos.

-Escuchaste lo que hablábamos, ¿no?-dijo él

-Si, escuché lo de Londres-dije con preocupación.

-Es el mejor, pero siempre puedes encontrar en tu país.

-¿Es difícil?-pregunté.

-Cada día deseo un poco mas de eso-admitió- pero ya no me altera tanto y puedo pasar de ello mas fácil. Pero al principio era un infierno. Pero si dejas que esto continúe, tu vida se convertirá en un infierno de verdad. Y no sólo la tuya, también la de tus amigos, y la de Lysandro. Él te quiere, eso se nota, pero hay límites en todo. No lo orilles a abandonarte. Porque incluso él, por mucho que te ame, puede cansarse de la situación.

Me sonrió y se retiró. Me quedé ahí un rato, pensado en sus palabras. Eran en cierto modo crueles, pero ciertas. Intentaría ser menos histérica y tormentosa, no quería perder a Lysandro.

Sin embargo era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Al pasar de los días me ponía terriblemente violenta, o lloraba en exceso. Sólo ponía buena cara al salir a cantar, y nuestra credibilidad se minaba, gracias a las miradas de preocupación de los demás. Los chicos de HIM les recordaban la importancia de no reflejar eso en el escenario. Sin embargo a mis amigos les costaba fingir.

Aunado a esta situación, debía soportar el hecho de que Damon estuviera de gira con nosotros. Sólo unas cuantas personas de nuestro staff vinieron y como él era el jefe y conocía nuestro equipo como nadie estaba con nosotros. Seguía sin hablar con nosotros mas que profesionalmente, pero había algo en él que me ocasionaba pánico. La forma en que miraba a Lysandro me daba miedo, como si estuviera maquinando algo terrible para él. Pero Damon no era peligroso, ni nada, ¿verdad?

Supe que las cosas empezaban a ponerse realmente mal una noche en un concierto en América, llevábamos ya seis meses de gira y estaba llegando al límite, solía tener ataques de pánico por el día y pesadillas e insomnio por la noche, lo que me estaba cobrando factura, y a Lysandro tambipen ya que dormíamos en la misa habitación. ël trataba de calmarme, pero yo gritaba por un buen rato antes de finalmente quedarme quieta entre sus brazos.

No había dormido bien en varios días y tenía la sospecha de que iba a resfriarme porque tenía una molestia en la garganta.

Cada noche cantábamos un cover de HIM adaptados a nuestra propia manera. esa noche tocó a un dueto que la banda había sacado en 1996 mas o menos y que era un cover de _Blue Oyster Cult_. La garganta me escocía y tenía los nervios alterados, por la necesidad que sentía por las pastillas de dormir y la heroína. Me iría al hotel en cuanto acabara de cantar y no esperaría la presentación de HIM. Me sentía también muy fatigada.

_**El amor de dos es uno**_

_**Aquí pero ahora se fueron**_

_Vino la última noche de tristeza_

_**Y estaba claro que no podíamos seguir**_

_La puerta estaba abierta y el viento apareció_

_**Las velas se volaron y luego desaparecieron**_

_Las cortinas volaron y luego el apareció_

_**Diciendo "no tengas miedo"**_

_Vamos Nena...__**Y no tuvimos miedo**_

_Y corrimos hacia el...__**Luego empezamos a volar**_

_Miramos hacia atrás y dijimos adiós_

_**Nos habíamos convertido en lo que ellos son**_

_Habíamos tomado su mano_

_**Nos habíamos convertido en lo que ellos son**_

_Vamos nena...__**No le temas a la muerte**_

La última frase se repetía muchas veces, pero no pude mas y se me fue la voz. Miré a Lysandro horrorizada y me llevé la mano a la garganta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración, mientras los chicos seguían tocando sin saber porque yo no cantaba. Negué con la cabeza y me disculpé en inglés, para luego salir casi corriendo del escenario.

Pude escuchar como la música cambiaba y Lysandro comenzaba a cantar la última canción el sólo, pero por como se escuchaba supe que él deseaba seguirme.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Stefan, los HIM se habían acercado también.

Negué con la cabeza y me señalé la garganta. Stefan suspiró.

-Voy a llamar a un médico que suele atender a Ville si estamos aquí y enferma.-dijo Seppo- Tranquila.

Ville me rodeó con los brazos.

-Ve al hotel y descansa, quizá has forzado demasiado tu voz. Una gira es muy cansada.-dijo

-Si, vamos, Gabe-dijo Stefan- Debes descansar.

Mis lágrimas fluyeron tibias sobre mis mejillas.

-No, no, tranquila-dijo Ville abrazándome- a veces pasa. Llévala al hotel, Stefan

-Sí-dijo Seppo que acababa de colgar el teléfono- El médico llegará pronto. Vayan.

Nos llevaron al hotel, donde Stefan me llevó a mi habitación. El médico llegó poco después y me revisó.

-No te preocupes-me dijo sonriendo- Sólo tienes inflamada la garganta, pero no estás lastimada. Te daré unos antibióticos porque estas resfriada y un desinflamatorio. También un analgésico para el dolor. Pero quizá no debas cantar las próximas dos noches. ¿Está bien?

Me encogí de hombros. Las próximas dos noches no habia problema.

-Ahora descansa, porque pareces muy débil. Duerme y come bien.-añadió el médico.- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?-le preguntó a Stefan. Mi manager asintió y salió. Noté la mirada circunspecta que le médico me dirigió.

Pedí algo para la cena, y decidí tomar una ducha rápida. Fui a mi neceser y vi que estaba abierto. Sólo yo tocaba mis cosas, y Lysandro si yo necesitaba que me diera algo y él lo tenía a la mano. Y yo lo había dejado perfectamente cerrado antes de salir.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí, pero de inmediato lo dejé caer de la sorpresa.

Dentro estaba un frasco lleno de un líquido que conocía muy bien, aunque yo no lo había llevado ni conseguido.

Una dósis de heroína dispuesta a ser usada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, para mas aclaraciones les dejaré con un personaje que ustedes quieren, con la esperanza de que no me asesinen ni en este ni en los capítulos consecuentes.**

**Con ustedes: Edward.**

_**Ehmm... ¿Qué hay? Soy Edward, pero si aspiran a llevarse bien conmigo me llamarán Ed. Esta vez, me presento porque Elibella me ha obligado. Habló acerca de que querrían matarla o alguna estupidez así.**_

_**Pero antes, oigan chicas, gracias... ya he visto que algunas de ustedes son mis fans. No las culpo :) **_

_**Muy bien, muy bien, a lo que me toca: Eli quiere que les diga que con este capítulo entramos a una cosa que ella ha llamado "La recta del Drama", o sea un montón de capítulos donde nos hará sufrir y sufrir. Si, sufrir mucho, muchísimo... bueno, quizá no tanto, pero sufrir al fin y al cabo.**_

_**Lo que sea, yo sólo quiero hablar con algunas de esta bellas señoritas. ¿Mencioné que soy soltero?¿Alguna candidata?**_

_Yuyi __**oye, no sé que rayos pasa en tu cabeza, chica, pero me agradas. No sé porque Eli quiere irse en busca de una tribu de hombres asombrosamente guapos, cuando me tiene a mí en su mente, pero como sea, me agrado esa idea de que me hagan Rey de una tribu de mujeres asombrosamente hermosas, interesante. Ya que si no se puede, me basta con que me presenten a PervertYuyi, jeje.**_

_Carol __**no dudo ni un momento que Gabe y Lys le pudieran poner tu nombre a su futura hija (no importa que Gabe diga y chille y grite que no quiere tener hijos) Todos sabemos que de inocentes, Lys y Gabe solo tienen la cara. Lo que me recuerda que quizá deba poner un par de trampas para oso fuera de la habitación de Gabe, sólo por si acaso. No quiero ser tío tan pronto. Eli no ha podido mandarte saludos, pero si no te molesta, esta vez seré yo quien te mande besos y saludos ;)**_

_AnnieKuran o CandyGiirL12 __**Debo revelar que le pegaste un susto de muerte a Elibella. Le hablabas con mucha familiaridad y la desconcertó, debiste ver su cara jajajajaja. Je, si, como sea. Nos alegra que hayas comentado de nuevo. Te extrañábamos mucho. Si, Gabe tiene mucha suerte con eso de HIM. Oye tu, escritora, ¿porqué yo no puedo ir de Gira con Trivium? ¿O con... Epica, Simone Simmons es preciosa? Todo lo bueno es para Gabe.**_

_Kaila Maya the wather __**a este punto quería yo llegar, mujer, jajaja. Déjame decirte que tu si sabes lo que es bueno. ¿Por qué Eli no me puede poner con una chica que me aprecie tanto como tu? Ah no, Ed debe sufrir y sufrir como un condenado, eh... perdón, perdón, me deje llevar. Oye gracias, me hace el día saber que tengo una fan tan genial como tu. Hasta no me molesta que digas que soy tu Ed, mi debilidad son las chicas lindas ;) No me extrañes mientras no estoy... Puedo entrar en pláticas con tu Su, haber a que llegamos, ¿cuál es su número?**_

_**Y por supuesto, me veo obligado a hacer publicidad gratuita a otras bandas:**_

_***Ville Valo realmente reventó un micrófono contra el suelo, hará cosa de tres años (este hombre si que tenía problemas de carácter, pero que no me oiga Gabe, o me matará, porque lo quiere mucho mas que a mi) la cosa es que el hombre estaba dejando las adicciones y pues perdió la paciencia. Adiós micrófono. Luego se disculpó claro... sus fans enloquecieron de gusto. Elibella sangró por la nariz cuando lo vio. Gabe también.**_

_****Y pues la canción que cantan Gabe y mi cuñado, digo Lysandro es (Don't Fear) The Reaper de Blue Oyster Cult, pero en la versión de HIM,¿ es que no puedes promocionar a mi banda?**_

_**Hasta otra, gente. **_


	34. Smell Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 30.- Smell Like Teen Spirit**

Nerviosa dejé caer el frasco en la alfombra. Yo no había llevado eso, yo había cumplido mi promesa. No me había drogado en mucho tiempo.

Levanté el frasco como si fuera algo precioso. Una liga y una jeringa nueva y sellada la acompañaban. Tomé las cosas y me dirigí al baño. Puse todo en el lavabo y tomé la liga para luego amarrarla en mi brazo. estaba a punto de abrir la jeringa cuando me miré casualmente al espejo.

Estaba pálida, y mis ojos parecían tristes. Unas profundas sombras los zurcaban. Mi expresión era desesperada. Un rostro que sólo una madre amaría, en definitiva. Pero mi madre estaba muerta, mi hermano también y mi padre estaba lejos. Ellos me amaban, estaba segura, pero no estaban conmigo. Sólo Lysandro estaba conmigo... era la única persona que realmente me amaba que estaba a mi lado, y él me había perdido no hacer eso, no drogarme nunca mas.

Él había soportado muchos desplantes de mi parte y era justo que yo le correspondiera. Me quité la liga y la tiré junto con la jeringa. para evitar tentaciones vacié el contenido del frasco en el lavabo y procuré disimular muy bien la basura.

Tener eso era muy peligroso.

Salí luego de darme la ducha, pensando en quien había hecho eso, ¿quién podría haberme dado la heroína? ¡quien me torturaba así? sabiendo cuanto me costaría resistirme y el problema en que me metería.

Estaba en albornoz cuando se abrió la puerta. Di un grito que me lastimó la garganta, y estaba dispuesta a golpear a quien se haya atrevido a entrar sin tocar. Me envolví exageradamente en la bata suave y cálida, para que no se abriera.

Sin embargo era Lysandro. Suspiré con alivio, y mi agarre cesó. Sería una tontería resguardar mi intimidad precisamente de él. Probablemente me conocía mas que yo misma. Parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó abrazándome. Le correspondí y señalé la receta médica que estaba en el buró.- ¿tienes inflamada la garganta?

Yo asentí.

-bueno, al menos no estás lastimada.-dijo aliviado- vine en cuanto pude. Temía que te pasara algo malo.

Negué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Menos mal que todo está bien-dijo.

Pensé en tratar de decirle lo que había encontrado, pero decidí que no lo haría, después de todo, era un evento que no se iba a repetir.

Cuando me trajeron los medicamentos, todos me vigilaron para que no tratar de tomarme todas las pastillas de una vez. Stefan se los llevó cuando me los hube tomado.

Suspiré mientras Lys me abrazaba. Aún así me sentía muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó- Debes estar enfadada por lo de tu garganta.

Asentí.

-¿Puedo hace algo por ti?-preguntó con voz preocupada.

Me quedé pensando un momento. No habían muchas cosas que me tranquilizaran en el mundo, aunque Lys siempre encontraba alguna que me pusiera de buen humor, aunque fuese por un momento.

La abstinencia me tenía un poco desolada. Como un vacío inerte dentro de mi. No podía explicarlo precisamente. Suspiré.

Asentí una vez mas. Busqué un pedazo de papel y una pluma:

-Cántame- escribí.

-¿Qué quieres que te cante?- preguntó.- ¿Algo nuestro?

Negué. Me agradaba nuestra música, pero luego de tantos conciertos comenzaba a hartarme.

-_Jesus doesn't want me for a Sunbeam_, de Nirvana-escribí. Lysandro me echó una mirada entre divertida y cansada. Mi novio no gustaba del grunge precisamente, y sus conocimientos sobre el tema se limitaban a las canciones mas conocidas. Rodé los ojos- Pero si está en el Unplugged.

-Gabe.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

-Teen Spirit, entonces. -escribí.

Sonrió.

_-*Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend _

_She's overbored and self assured_

_Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

_-Hello, hello, hello, how low_

_hello, hello, hello_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid, and contagious._

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end._

_..._

_And I forget why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whateve, nevermind..._

_A Denial..._

Cuando terminó el novenarios de negaciones** le ofrecí un par de aplausos. Lo abracé por complacerme aunque el género no fuera de su entero gusto. Sin embargo, era especial para mi. Mi hermano había sido un gran fan de Nirvana, y cuando nos fuimos a vivir solos, era pan de cada día escucharlo cantar alguna de las canciones de dicha agrupación. La voz de Lysandro no era tan ruda, pero se había escuchado muy bien. Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego escribí en el papel:

-No lo haces tan mal-

Él me sonrió y negó divertido.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado, porque no lo volveré a hacer.

Minutos después, también me cantó _Come As You Are_.

En los días consecuentes incluso luego de haberme recuperado no pude dejar de pensar en mi hallazgo. Me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza el saber quien había sido. Tenía una ligera idea, pero...

Decidí que pensar en ello me hacía daño. Y aunque me costaba mucho no anhelar haber utilizado aquella dósis, trataba de evitar eso.

Sin embargo, ese asunto me traía demasiado distraída. Me equivocaba en las canciones en los ensayos y no prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los demás. Nadie me decía nada porque pensaban que era parte del síndrome de abstinencia, así que trataban de tomarlo con calma.

Aunque trataba de evitarlo, los ataques de ansiedad, el pánico y las pesadillas mermaban mi voluntad. Había días en los que realmente deseaba regresar a mi casa y meterme bajo la cama para nunca volver a salir.

Otros días me sentía fatal por gritarle a Lysandro, que era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Él normalmente lo manejaba muy bien, pero había días en que ni siquiera él podía con eso.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte, Gabe-dijo él una noche luego de una presentación. Estábamos en nuestra habitación y él estaba enfadado conmigo porque había gritado a Will por equivocarse y hacerme equivocar a mí en la entrada de una canción.

Había gritado tanto a Will y me había enfadado tanto que discutimos enormemente, y le dije cosas horribles. Lysandro había terminado interviniendo, y lo harté tanto que me había gritado.

-¿Entonces porque defiendes lo errores de Will?-le grité

-No defiendo los errores de nadie-dijo airado y harto- pero no puedes decirle que se largue de la banda y que no sirve para nada. Sólo se ha equivocado una vez en el tour.

-Yo puedo decirle a quien yo quiera lo que se me dé la gana Lysandro Ainsworth-grité- Y tu no vas a venir a decirme como trato a la gente.

-Muy bien-dijo enojado- Muy bien, si es lo que piensas, perfecto. Con tu permiso, te dejo con la única persona que te interesa: tu misma.

Se retiró y azotó la puerta. Me dejé caer en el lecho y lo golpeé con rabia. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho eso. Me sentía fatal con Will y con Lys, pero no quería buscarlos ahora. Me daba la impresión de que Lys no regresaría pronto. Siempre que se enfadaba tanto, pasaba la noche en otra habitación, mientras esperaba calmarse y que yo me calmara. Esas discusiones se estaban volviendo mucho mas frecuentes y no me soportaba ni yo misma. Al menos, Lysandro podía escapar de mí, pero yo no.

Comencé a temblar de nervios. Tocaron a mi puerta.

Alex entró sin esperar respuesta. Parecía enfadado, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a esa expresión en su rostro. Yo misma estaba enojada conmigo misma.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté.

-No, conmigo no vas a descargar tu mal humor-dijo severo- ni conmigo ni con nadie. No tenemos la maldita culpa de tus adicciones, Gabrielle.

Me mordí los labios.

-A mí no me vas a tratar como a tu Lysandro que te soporta todo-dijo- que te aguanta todo como si fueras la reina del mundo, Ducatte.

-¿Quien rayos te crees...?-dije completamente furiosa.

-A mi no me vas a hablar así-dijo- Y vas a aprender a respetar tanto el trabajo como los errores de los demás. A ti nadie te dijo nada por arruinar todos los malditos ensayos del último mes, ¿no? Nosotros sabemos que la pasas mal. No tenías porque gritar a Will y tampoco tenías porque gritar a tu novio.

Me sentía impotente. Todo lo que me decía era cierto.

-No eres una cantante imprescindible, Gabe, por mucho que te sientas así...

-Yo no me siento imprecindible...-dije

-Sí, si te sientes así, de lo contrario tratarías de hacernos menos pesado esto a nosotros. Pero no, te comportas como si tuvieramos que aguantarte todo y no es así.

-Eres un imbécil...-gruñí.

-Si lo soy, ¿y qué?-dijo- Eso no hace menos cierto lo que te digo. Yo no soy Lysandro y no tengo porque aguantarme lo que tengo que decirte. A mi no me da miedo que me digas que me odias, que me insultes o que me golpees, ¿sabes por qué? Por que sé que mañana vas a arrepentirte, vas pensar las cosas, vas a saber que tendo razón. Por que te conozco de verdad, Gabrielle.

-¿Qué?-

-Porque por mucho que tu lo ames, y que él te ame, no sabe como lidiar con esta situación. Yo tampoco, pero tengo toda la vida de conocerte. Te lo dije un día, que él no podría seguirte el paso.

-Lysandro es libre de irse de mi lado cuando quiera-dije- Yo no lo tengo conmigo a la fuerza.

-Claro, en eso tienes razón. Pero él también se puede hartar. Y si no cambias tu maldita actitud, se va a marchar de tu lado.-dijo- y te lo tendrás merecido.

No me dijo mucho mas. Me abrazó y me dio un rápido beso en el pelo para luego marcharse.

Ya eran dos personas las que me decían que perdería a Lysandro de seguir con este humor infernal. Y sospechaba que tenían razón. Lo sentía cada día mas alejado. No dudaba de su amor, ni por un momento, pero era consciente de que podría cansarse de mí, y por mucho que me amara, necesitaría alejarse para poder descansar de mi maldita forma de ser.

Y yo no lo quería lejos.

Lloré tanto que me quedé dormida en poco tiempo. Me despertó el ruido de la puerta. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Lysandro?-pregunté a la oscuridad, pero no había nadie. Decepcionada prendí la luz de la lámpara. Mi neceser estaba en la cómoda y yo no la había dejado ahí. Y estaba lo mismo que había encontrado hacía unas semanas antes.

Con manos temblorosas agarré el frasco y la jeringa. Los miré unos momentos. Me levanté y fui al baño. Preparé todo y me mordí el labio cuando la aguja penetró mi piel y el líquido entró a mi cuerpo. Tiré y escondí todo perfectamente. Me recosté en la cama sintiendo el efecto sobre mi cuerpo.

-Discúlpame, Lysandro-dije a la oscuridad- pero no sabes cuanto lo necesito.

Acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y me dejé llevar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pff espero que no quieran asesinarme después de esto, pero tan como les dijo Ed (al que le diré Edward sólo por molestar¬¬) estos capítulos son para sufrir. Empezó a haber problemas en la relación de Lys y Gabe por el tema de las adicciones, etc...**

**Hoy mandé a descansar a Edward (no debió reclamarme por no mandarlo de gira con Trivium o Epica) si quiere irse de gira mundial necesita prácticar, para no ser un guitarrista cualquiera. Sin embargo me dejó algunas impresiones.**

**Está complacido por la recepción que tuvieron sus comentarios, claro. Ahora tiene delirios de grandeza, gracias. Está valorando sus opciones para dejar de ser soltero, cuando tome una decisión, se los haré saber ;)**

kaila maya **jejeje Ed está verdaderamente complacido de haberte sonrojado (¿qué te digo? Es un sinvergüenza) Ha anotado el número de Su, pero como dije está valorando sus opciones ;) Jejeje que mal que casi mataras el cel de tu amiga, pero bueno, son daños colaterales, jeje ni modo. Espero que este capítulo no haya sido demasiado.**

Yuyi **por alguna extraña razón este baile me costó mas trabajo jejeje espero que la hemorragia nasal de PervertYuyi no haya sido demasiado, hay que tener un ojo sobre ella. Por alguna razón creo que voy a tener que mandar a custodiar a Ed, pero en caso de que se me desaparezca, tendré una idea muy apróximada de donde puede estar ;) Ehh! me alegro de que este sea el fic donde mas reviews has dejado, me siento honrada, de verdad *abrazos, abrazos everywhere* Tengo un nombre para tu libro...mmm... lo olvidé... ah sí... Elucubraciones de una Mente Incomprendida...oooo Incomprendida, pero Divertida... bueno tampoco soy buena para poner nombres xD**

Carol** ¿Por qué incitas a que Edward me ate a una silla? ¬¬, oh sí... lo sé, bueno, todos pueden llamar Ed a Ed, excepto yo, claro que le tengo que decir Edward :) porque lo odia... Como dije antes, Edward está valorando sus opciones, y cuando tome una decisión se los diré... ;)**

**:D**

*****Bueno, la canción de hoy fue Smell Like Teen Spirit de los muy poderosísimos Nirvana (estoy en mi etapa grunge)

**Gabe dice: Novenario de Negaciones. Se refiere a que en la última parte de la canción se repita la frase A Denial nueve veces, y Denial quiere decir negación.

Decidí dejar la letra original, ya que si la traducía siento que se perdía mucho del sentido.

Hasta otra ^^


	35. Don't Close Your Heart

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 31.- Don't Close Your Heart**

La mañana sucedió a la noche como siempre. Me despertaron los rayos del sol y la sed. Fui al mini bar y saqué una botella de agua. Me la bebí rápidamente. Me di una ducha que disfruté mucho. Aún tenía sed. Cuando salí, Lysandro estaba buscando algo en su equipaje.

-Sólo vine por algo de ropa-dijo de forma fría.

-Lysandro...

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento mucho-dije, ahora me sentía mas relajada- No quise gritarte. Sé que la estoy pasando muy mal, y todo, pero eso no es justificación. Tampoco quise decirte eso...

-O quizá si querías decirme eso, Gabe-dijo y su voz sonó algo hueca y triste. Se sentó en el lecho- Quizá únicamente, cuando estás calmada no te atreves a decirme que no me meta en tu vida.

-No es eso, Lys-dije sentándome junto a él- Pero me gustaría que entendieras en que hay momentos en simplemente no me soporto ni yo misma.

-¿Cómo cuando no puedo ni acariciarte sin que me mandes al diablo?-dijo con un marcado tono de rencor.

-Lysandro-susurré- Lo siento yo... no pensé que te afectara tanto

-Ese es el problema, Gabe-dijo él- que sólo piensas en lo que te afecta a ti, y quieres que yo también sólo piense en eso. Y no es que sea un sacrificio, porque eres en lo único que pienso, pero por un momento tu también deberías pensar en lo que necesito yo.

-¿Y que necesitas?-pregunté

-A ti-dijo- a ti, sana y feliz, tranquila.

NO supe que sentir en ese momento. Pero una ira profunda y fría me bajó por la garganta como si hubiera tragado hielo. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-¿Tu has tratado de dejar las drogas alguna vez?-pregunté a su oído en voz baja.

-No-admitió.

-Entonces no me pidas imposibles.-dije y traté de separarme de él, pero no me lo permitió. Me tomó fuerte de la cintura. Se acercó a mi oído

-No tendrías que pasar por eso si no lo hubieras empezado-dijo

¡Maldita sea! que buen argumento.

-Touché-dije y lo besé.

-Mujer-me dijo- serás mi perdición.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Iría gustoso al infierno-dijo- pero trataré por todos los medios que no desciendas ahí.

Al sentir sus brazos rodeándome sentí una inmensa culpa por romper la promesa que le hice. Pero callé y no le revelé la verdad. No quería perderlo, tan pronto al menos.

"No lo volveré a hacer" pensé, aunque en el fondo sabía que me mentía a mi misma.

Me bastaron unos cuantos días para saber que lo volvería a hacer de tener la oportunidad. Sentía que si no la consumía pronto entraría en un estado de psicósis. La ansiedad se volvía cada día mas intensa y fuerte, las pesadillas cada vez mas terribles, y los ataques de pánico venían al por mayor.

Odiaba sentirme así, porque me sentía prisionera de mi misma, y sentía que hacía que Lysandro también fuera víctima de mi adicción, lo que a su vez me hacía sentir profundamente mal también. No quería condenarlo. Y me sentía como al principio. Cómo cuando lo conocí. Me sentía de ese modo en que hubiese querido huir para no hacerle daño, y me preguntaba si había sido estúpido de mi parte involucrarme con él.

Por que cada vez lucía mas cansado, mas harto, mas triste y eso no era producto de la gira. Y yo no quería eso para él, no, pero tampoco quería dejarlo, porque una de las cosas buenas de mi vida era precisamente que estuviera a mi lado.

Y tratar de no explotar de ira y frustración y lidiar con mis problemas mentales me consumía. Hacía hasta lo imposible para no sucumbir ante el enojo.

-Gabe estás fallando demasiado-dijo Stefan- No podemos dar un show de esta calidad.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y estaba sentada en el piso del escenario. Tenía ganas de llorar y decirles que no podía dar el show. Lysandro se agachó para quedar a mi altura y quiso abrazarme, pero yo le aparté del brazo de forma brusca. No me dijo nada, pero se puso de pie y se alejó un poco.

-Hazme caso-dijo Stefan un poco enojado.-Debes mejorar o nos echarán.

Los demás miembros de la banda nos miraban hundidos en un profundo silencio. El ambiente era tenso.

NO me sentía nada, nada bien.

-Iré a descansar un momento-dije -lo siento, sólo no puedo hacerlo.

Me levanté y fui hacia el camerino que nos habían dado. Ahí me recosté en un pequeño diván que había.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina.

Era Damon y su rostro lucía realmente preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que le llame a Lysandro para que venga contigo?-preguntó

Volví a negar. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

-No-dije- A él le duele mucho verme así.

-Si, bueno-dijo incómodo- desde luego, no es el único. Pero quizá le duela mas no verte.

-Es sólo que quisiera dejar de fingir unos momentos que estoy mejor de lo que realmente me siento.

Me tapé los ojos con el antebrazo, y traté de evitar las lágrimas.

-Joder-dije- Maldito síndrome de abstinencia. No sabes lo que daría por no sentirme así.

-Ya casi terminamos el tour-dijo él sentándose a mis pies.-

-Ya se, ya se-dije desesperada- pero como me quito esta maldita sensación mientras tanto, Damon... es que... no puedo mas. Te juro que si lo tuviera a la mano ya lo hubiera usado. Sé que está mal, sé que no debo de hacerlo, pero ya no me gusta sentirme así, siempre mal, siempre incómoda, patética y ansiosa. Y Lysandro... el pobre siempre tiene que soportarme y yo lo amo. Quisiera no tener que hacerlo pasar por eso...

-Y...-dijo él con cautela- ¿no has pensado que quizá lo mejor es que... lo dejes ir? Para no hacerlo pasar por esto.

Lo miré asustada y negué frenéticamente. El dolor que me provocaba pensar en mi vida sin Lysandro era insoportable.

-No puedo, no puedo-dije desesperada- Sé que quizá sería lo mejor, pero definitivamente no puedo. El único modo en que puedo dejarlo es que él lo decida. Yo no tengo la fuerza, yo lo quiero a mi lado...

Mis sollozos se hicieron convulsivos y me puse a llorar a lágrima viva. Lloré tanto que empecé a hiperventilar. Señalé una bolsa de papel que había sobre la mesa y Damon me la dio, sentándose a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener la bolsa sobre mi nariz y boca con mis manos temblorosas, como para tratar de apartarlo de mí. Damon tomó mis manos entre las suyas para que pudiese sostener la bolsa.

Poco a poco el ritmo de mi respiración se fue normalizando y dejé de llorar. Damon bajó la bolsa y me acarició los hombros.

-Ya, todo estará mejor-dijo con voz baja.

No dije nada, estaba cansada de tanto llorar. En eso la puerta se abrió.

-Gabe-dijo Lysandro entrando- ¿estás...

Nos observó durante un momento, Damon aún me sostenía. Los ojos de Lysandro se abrieron con sorpresa.

-...bien?-terminó casi sin voz. Luego sus ojos se oscurecieron- Veo que estás bien acompañada y que no necesitas de mí. Con tu permiso.

Y se fue azotando la puerta.

-Maldita sea-dije y salté del diván. No miré atrás, sino que seguí a Lysandro. Fui hacia el escenario, donde estaban todos los demás. Lysandro se había reunido con ellos. Llegué y lo tomé del brazo, pero se negó a mi agarre.

-Lysandro-dije en voz baja.

-No-dijo él- Ahora no.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar contigo-dijo él y se retiró de mi lado.

Me dejó con la boca abierta.

-Vayan a arreglarse-dijo Stefan sin darse cuenta de nada, - en media hora comienza el show y deben estar listo. Gabe, calienta a voz.

Maldije en voz baja, pero nadie me hizo mucho caso, ya que últimamente solía hacer eso mas que de costumbre.

La presentación fue un momento muy tenso, aunque confiaba en que nadie se diera cuenta de la angustia que sentía ni de la frialdad con la que Lysandro me trataba.

Lysandro pidió que lo llevaran al hotel antes de que la presentación de HIM acabara y pidió a Castiel que fuera con él. El pelirrojo nos miró con incomodidad pero se fue con Lysandro.

Todo el rato lo pasé desesperada.

_-*Sé cómo es el arreglárselas sin ayuda de nadie_

_En este mundo cruel donde los corazones_

_están obligados a convertirse en piedra_

_Donde estás solo y cansado de respirar_

_Todo va mal_

_Y no puedes aguantar más tiempo el dolor_

_Estás demasiado aterrada para creer en algo_

_Sé cuán fácil is dejarse ir_

_Entregarse a la desesperación que acecha a tu puerta_

_Y perder tu alma y tus sentimientos_

_Toda la fuerza se ha ido_

_Y tantas cosas quedan sin decir_

_Y cosas sin hacer_

_Oh, has dejado de preocuparte_

_porque es todo en vano..*_

-Tranquilízate, joder-me dijo Alex mientras oíamos a HIM interpretar Don't Close your Heart. - vas a hacer un maldito agujero en el suelo.

-Debo ir con él-dije -Va a hacerse ideas tontas en la cabeza de lo que pasó.

-Pfff no tienes modo de irte ahora-dijo Alex-

-Alex-sollocé a punto del colapso nervioso.

Alex suspiró y marcó algo en su móvil. Espero unos momentos.

-¿Qué hay, pelirrojo?-dijo Alex- ¿Ya están en el hotel?-esperó- ¿Cómo lo lleva Lysandro? Sí, es un poco idiota... Supongo. Ella está bien, sólo un poco alterada... sí, dile que vamos para allá y que traté de no ser un imbécil con ella.

Colgó. Lo miré expectante.

-Tu novio está bien, sólo un poco cabreado.-dijo mi amigo- Aún así, quiere saber si estás bien.

-Pensé que me odiaba-dije angustiada.

-Claro, bueno... aún no sé como dejaste que Damon te tocara.

-Estaba ahogándome, soltarme de Damon no era prioridad. -dije defendiéndome.

-Como sea, debió ser impactante para él, verte así con Damon. Pídele una disculpa.

-Pero no he hecho nada malo-dije enojándome

-Eso no importa, pídele una disculpa-dijo Alex con paciencia.

Llegamos unas dos horas mas tarde al hotel. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Había un pelirrojo en la puerta en postura casual.

-Si lo buscas-dijo Castiel- está en mi habitación. Y no está nada contento.

Gruñí un gracias y fui a la habitación de Castiel. No toqué y entré.

-Lysandro-dije

Mi novio estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Todavía estaba vestido. Me senté junto a él.

-Lysandro, no es lo que piensas-dije.- No estaba haciendo nada malo...

-¿Ah no?-me preguntó- Porque lo que vi me parece bastante malo.

-Escúchame-dije- Damon me ayudaba porque tenía un ataque de hiperventilación. Él sostuvo la bolsa por mi, porque mis manos temblaban mucho.

-Yo no vi ninguna bolsa-dijo Lysandro- Pero si lo vi acariciarte.

-Sí, pero...

-Te creo-dijo él aún sin mirarme- Te creo, creo que no estaba abrazándote porque tu quisieras. Pero dime, ¿por qué a él si lo dejas ayudarte? ¿Por qué el puede tomarte entre sus brazos cuando te sientes mal y yo no? ¿Por qué cuando quise acariciarte me apartaste y a él si lo recibes?

-Lysandro-dije o mas bien susurré.

-¿Por qué siempre que quiero acercarme a ti soy rechazado? ¿Por qué yo no puedo consolarte entre mis brazos.?

-Es que... no quiero que veas... qué tan mal la paso.-dije- No quiero que sufras por mi cuando en realidad sepas que tan mal me siento

-Pero necesito estar contigo-dijo él incorporándose- Se supone que debemos superar estas cosas juntos.

-No-dije- No es juntos, porque por mas que estés a mi lado nunca vas a ser consciente de que es un horror. Y no quisiera involucrarte.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Lo hago, pero...

-Pero no hay razón para que me digas esto-dijo él- Gabe, si no me quieres a tu lado mejor es que me lo digas.

-Yo te quiero a mi lado Lysandro-dije incrédula

-Pues no se nota-soltó. Pareció arrepentirse al instante, pero no se retractó.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto-dije dolida y salí de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Problemas y mas problemas ;( pero bueno, se los advertí ;) Sé que quizá mucha/os quieran matar a Gabe, porque está tomando una actitud muy poco positiva, pero bueno...**

Carol**, bueno en este cap ya estuvo Lys. Hay que recordar que la historia se narra desde el punto de vista de Gabe, así que sólo vemos lo que ella ve, y está un poco hundida en el síndrome de abstinencia.**

Yuyi**, he redoblado la seguridad para Ed, que se siente toda una estrella, pero bueno xD Alex realmente quiere a Gabe, por eso no se muerde la lengua a la hora de decirle las cosas. Que bueno que te haya gustado el título para tu libro, espero uno con dedicatoria y todo.**

Kaila**, espero que Gabe no te haya hecho enojar mucho. La pobre tiene fuertes problemas, pero tendrá que encontrar la forma de resolverlos, por las buenos o por la malas. Ahora mismo, le falta la voluntad y la ayuda necesaria para hacerlo.**

*La canción utilizada en este capítulo fue _Don't Close your Heart _de _HIM_ ;)


	36. El Alma

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 32.- El Alma**

Corrí hacia mi propia habitación. Me encerré en ella y me tiré a llorar sobre la cama.

Sabía que había hecho las cosas del modo incorrecto en muchos sentidos. Sabía que últimamente estaba siendo verdaderamente insoportable. Pero nunca hubiera podido imaginarme que había hecho sentir a Lysandro que no lo necesitaba conmigo.

Tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas, pero aún así pude ver el misterioso frasco de heroína que aparecía sin explicación alguna. Sintiendo que no podía mas, hice lo mío y la inyecté en mi cuerpo. Las cosas se quedaron vacías a mi lado.

Me acomodé entre los suaves cojines, poniendo mis manos en el regazo mientras comencé a tararear.

_-*...De mis ojos quietos locos, se anuncia ya tu figura que mi mente distante devorará, te regalo flores negras, mis canciones en la oscuridad, mis besos en tu cuerpo se impreganarán.. Plasmo tu imagen en las estrellas, mis demonios contigo sueñan, clamándote por mi: ¡piedad!...Del otro lado de la luna... fluyen los secretos...como tu sangre recorre mi alma, alimentando a los demonios. Llenándolos de placer neutro, respirando la noche con tu imagen plasmada..._

Escuché como se abría la puerta en medio de mi sopor.

-..._Se me sale el alma, se me seca el alma...*_

Una especie de ángel de cabello blanco se acercó a mí, sus ojos que eran de distintos colores me miraban con una tristeza tan infinita que supe que debía pasarme algo terrible o que había hecho algo horrible para provocarle tan tremendo dolor.

Con lentitud, el ángel tomó algo que estaba junto a mí y lo echó a otro lugar. Luego vino y se sentó junto a mí. Tocó mi frente con suavidad y acarició mi pelo, lanzando un suspiro lleno de desconsuelo.

-Te pareces a él-le dije al ángel. Todo era borroso para mí.

-¿A quién?-preguntó el ángel de los ojos tristes

-A Lysandro-dije

El ángel guardó silencio, pero me abrazó.

-Lysandro es el hombre que amo-dije para aclararle quien era- Y últimamente él también parece muy triste, tan triste como tú...

-¿Por qué crees que está triste?-preguntó el ángel

-Por mi culpa-admití- Yo lo hago triste, porque soy mala para él. Yo se lo dije, ángel, te lo juro... le dije que era mala... y nunca quiso escucharme. Ahora le duele el corazón y yo no puedo hacer nada.

El ángel suspiró. Sus ojos eran del mismo exacto tono que los de Lysandro. Alcé la mano para acariciar su rostro que resultó suave y cálido al tacto.

-Te pareces a él-repetí-Lo quiero conmigo, ángel, pero él no me cree.

-Ángel-dijo él y una sonrisilla se asomó a sus labios. Era una sonrisa lastimera.

-Amo a Lysandro, ángel. Pero no quiero dañarlo. Y tampoco quiero dejarlo. ¿Qué debo hacer, ángel?

-Por ahora, debes dormir-dijo él.

-Lysandro...-susurré mientras me hundía en la sombras del sueño.

Desperté envuelta en calidez pura. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del hotel. Una acompasada respiración me indicaba que estaba acompañada. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, que estaba llena de recuerdos difusos acerca de un sueño muy extraño.

Miré hacia el sitio de donde provenía la calidez. Extendiendo un brazo hacia mí y con la camisa blanca algo arrugada, estaba Lysandro con los ojos cerrados. Hice un gesto de extrañeza, hasta donde sabía habíamos peleado la noche anterior y yo había...

Nerviosa, busqué desesperada los desechos de mi adicción.

-Lo que buscas está en la papelera-dijo la voz adormilada de Lysandro.

Volteé mirando desesperada hacia él.

Lysandro estaba ya incorporado pasándose una mano por el cabello. Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-preguntó

-No lo sé-dije luego de un buen rato- Apareció.

-¿Apareció?

-Sí-dije- Apareció en el buró. No sé como, ni quien la trae. Sólo sé que aparece.

-¿Cuantas... cuantas veces ha aparecido?

-Tres-dije

-¿Y las tres...?

-No-respondí- Dos.

-me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

-Lo sé-contesté- pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa. No sola.

-Debí haberlo sabido.-murmuró él.

Nadie dijo mas.

Los días siguientes fueron tensos. Ya no peleábamos, en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, no hablábamos demasiado.

Muchas veces, siguieron apareciendo las ampolletas de heroína, y había veces en que las consumía y a veces no. Pero las veces que lo hacía, Lysandro se quedaba a mi lado en silencio, impidiendo que nadie mas me viera. No por que lo aprobara, sino mas bien porque temía que alguien me encontrara con las drogas, cuya posesión era un delito en básicamente todo el mundo.

El último día de la gira, justo después un show en Helsinki, HIM dio una fiesta para despedir el tour. Hubo varias celebridades finlandesas. Casi al terminar, Ville me llevó aparte.

-Toma-dijo dándome un pequeño pedazo de papel- Son los datos del centro de rehabilitación en Londres. Es lo mejor que puedes encontrar en Europa.

-gracias, Ville-dije.

-no te dejes vencer, niña-me dijo dándome un rápido abrazo- eres demasiado joven. puedes superarlo, si lo intentas de verdad.

Volvimos a Francia a la mañana siguiente. Estábamos exhaustos por lo que cada quien fue directo a su casa. Lysandro me fue a dejar a la mía y se despidió luego de haberme dado un rápido beso que sabía demasiado extraño.

Me recosté en la cama con mucho cansancio. Dormí durante mucho rato. Cuando desperté ya era bien entrada la noche, por lo que llamar a Lysandro estaba fuera de lugar, además seguro también estaba muy cansado, ya que él tampoco me había llamado.

Me revolví incómoda en la cama. Hacía varias semanas que Lysandro estaba distante conmigo. No lo culpaba, puesto que debía estar muy harto de la gira y de tener que cuidarme cuando la tentación me vencía.

Tenía esa sensación de que algo terrible se me venía encima. Pero esa sensación me había acompañado durante toda la gira, ya que era parte de mis ataques de pánico, los que había empezado a tener cuando murió mi hermano.

Ansiosa rebusqué en mi cajón. Había una ampolleta cerrada y consumible. La tomé y la volví a dejar en su lugar. Debía de llamar a mi padre para que me ayudara a arreglar mi traslado hacia Londres. También debía llamar a la clínica para resolver lo de mi estancia voluntaria. Y decirle a Lysandro la decisión que había tomado de internarme lo mas pronto que se pudiera.

Me quedé pensando en las misteriosas ampolletas que habían aparecido durante la gira. ¿Quién me las daba? ¿Quién se arriesgaba tanto sólo para torturarme?

Pasé la noche de un lado a otro tratando de resistirme. Huyendo de mi propia adicción. Incluso salí a la calle a caminar justo antes del amanecer. Regresé aún mas ansiosa que cuando me fui. Caminé en círculos alrededor de la sala, sintiéndome cada vez peor.

Al final no pude mas y fui a la habitación. Me inyecté antes de que pudiera arrepentirme y me perdí.

Desperté mucho rato después. Sentando en una silla de la habitación estaba Lysandro. Me miraba serio. Demasiado serio, tanto que me intimidaba.

-Lys-dije incorporándome.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó- ¿Ya ha pasado el efecto?

Asentí.

-No sabía que tenías mas de eso aquí.-dijo

-Era lo último de mi reserva-mentí, mordiéndome el labio.- No hay mas.

-Tampoco en la gira tenías, pero en cuanto pudiste echar mano no te detuviste. ¿Será así siempre?-preguntó de modo muy triste.

No respondí de inmediato.

-No lo sé, probablemente.-admití- Es demasiada la ansiedad por ello.

-Puedo notarlo.-dijo- No has tardado ni veinticuatro horas.-añadió con reproche

Había algo diferente en él. Algo extraño que no me gustaba nada. Su mirada era mas oscura y mas triste que nunca.

-¿Pasa algo, Lysandro?-pregunté algo temerosa- No luces bien.

Rió de modo amargo.

-Tienes razón, no me siento bien.-dijo sonriendo con tristeza, había algo turbio en su tono-

-¿Que sucede?-pregunté con miedo.

-Me siento decepcionado, de mi.-dijo sin poder sostenerme la mirada mucho rato.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que... no he podido con esto-admitió.- Porque todos tenían razón y yo... sólo he sido un niño. Y no he podido seguirte el paso, Gabe. Eres la criatura mas hermosa que he conocido. La mujer a la que amo, con quien hubiera querido compartir mi vida. Y no he sabido cuidarte ni protegerte de ti misma. Sólo he podido contemplar cuanto daño te place hacerte.

-Lysandro...

-No he podido impedirlo, ni te he podido dar una razón suficiente para que tengas la fuerza de voluntad y dejarlo. No he sido suficiente, no lo he hecho bien. Sólo he conseguido dañar a la persona que amo.

-Lysandro-dije en voz un poco mas fuerte, sintiendo el pánico que me subía por la garganta.

-Perdóname Gabe, por lo que he hecho o no he hecho-dijo- Pero sobre todo perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Perdona mi cobardía y mi egoísmo. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué habría que perdonarte?

-Por que no soy capaz de seguirte el paso, en realidad. No lo soy. Porque no puedo ver como te destruyes, por que no quiero estar aquí mas si he de ver como poco a poco acabas contigo. NO tengo las fuerzas ni la voluntad suficiente. Porque no puedo detenerte, ni puedo quedarme.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en mis ojos.

-No-dije sin aire.

-Perdóname por haberte mentido sin saberlo... por no darme cuenta de que este camino no podría recorrerlo contigo. Porque aunque te amo... no puedo continuar aquí y ver como te destruyes.

Se acercó a mí y limpió las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Me dio un beso y sentí caer sobre mis labios unas lágrimas que no eran las mías.

-Adiós, Gabrielle-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación susurró:- te amo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pensé mucho rato en alargar este capítulo. Al final he decidido dejarlo tal cual. No creo que hubiese mucho mas que decir. **

**Mmm, no sé que mas decir. Espero que se lo tomen lo mejor posible. Es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. A partir de ahora no falta mucho para el final de la historia. Menos de diez capítulos diría yo. No quiero decir mas y terminar spoilerandolas o como se diga.**

**Hay que tomar todo con calma... ya saben. Las decisiones mas difíciles nos llevan por mejores caminos. **

**Como lo llevarán Lys y Gabe ahora que la relación se ha roto, bueno, lo veremos mas adelante. Hay que recordar que trabajan para una banda en común y los mismos amigos, aunque ellos tomarán partido por la que consideran la parte mas afectada, aunque no tiene porque ser forzosamente así. **

**Siento feo de dejarles este capítulo así, aunque creo que los capítulos anteriores dieron una pista muy clara de que la relación se estaba deteriorando. **

**Sé que Gabe les ha hecho enojar bastante y pasó lo que varias se temían. Bueno, veremos si esto ha sido suficiente para tocar fondo para ella.**

**Lysandro por otra parte, aunque su comportamiento en general no me terminó de convencer, también está haciendo lo suyo. Como vieron el mismo se juzga por lo que hace, pero a veces, por mas que uno ame a una persona, eso no es suficiente. Cuando la otra parte no está bien consigo misma, no se puede hacer mucho mas (lo digo por experiencia) es cansado.**

**Luego de mi discurso, procedo a contestar sus rw ;)**

_Carol_**, jeje siempre procuro que la canción sea acorde al tema del cap. :) gracias por notarlo, me alegra. NO sabes que honrada me siento porque te hayas tomado la molestia de hacer tu redacción de mi novela. Me da mucho gusto, gracias, gracias, gracias! No creo que a Ed le moleste mucho ser violado, jaja xD ejem... perdón. Miles de abrazos y besos para ti ;)**

_flyinkWings _**no sabes cuanto gusto me da cuando llega una nueva lectora. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, sé que 35 capítulos no son cosa de nada, así que te agradezco que la hayas leído. Siéntete libre de usar la frase, pero cuando lo hagas acuérdate de mi ^^ jejeje Me encanta que te guste HIM, en realidad no conozco a tanta gente que le guste, y también, como te habrás podido dar cuenta es de mis favoritas, llevo bastante tiempo escuchándolos y los amo totalmente. Uno de mis sueños frustrados es no haberlos podido ver en vivo, hace ocho años que no vienen a mi país y eso me trauma ;) que bueno que te haya contagiado el gusto por otras bandas, es genial.**

_kaila maya_**, espero que hayas tomado bien este cap. A mí me deprime un poco. Lys ha llegado al límite y será cuestión de tiempo. **

_yuyi_** bueno, ya viste que ha pasado. Jeje sabía que debía tener una dedicatoria en tu libro, yes ;D esa PervertYuyi a veces realmente me perturba. jajaja no quiero saber que planes tiene para Ed en caso de que logre encontrarlo xD**

**Iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo olvidé. Mmmm*se queda pensando* ah claro, lo necesario:**

_*La canción utilizada en este capítulo ha sido El Alma de los mexicanos Erszebeth, una joya del gothic metal de mi país :D _

Y P.D. les juro que ya casi acabo (esto es mas largo que el capítulo) Ya son **101 rw**! No saben cuanto gusto me da, por la gente que me ha acompañado y que ha sido fiel, por los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un rw. Realmente aprecio mucho eso. No imaginé tener tantos rw*llora de felicidad* saber que les gusta es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar, me animan a seguir haciendo algo que es una de mis pasiones: escribir :) **En verdad muchas, muchas gracias.**

Y luego de mi discurso, como si hubiera ganado el Oscar, me despido. Hasta otra ^^


	37. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 33.- Taking Over Me**

Me quedé congelada un rato. Y cuando pude reaccionar tropecé en busca de la puerta. Me lastimé el brazo izquierdo, pero abrí la puerta rápidamente. Fui hacia la puerta de mi departamento pero no había nadie.

Salí a la calle pero Lysandro ya no estaba. Regresé a mi casa, sintiendo el ataque de hiperventilación venir.

-No-dije entre lágrimas- No...

Gruesas gotas caían de mis ojos. Y sentí un sofocante vacío en el pecho.

"Lysandro se ha ido"

-No...

"Se ha ido"

-¡No!-

Sabía que yo no era buena, pero no esperaba que me abandonara, por mucho que yo hubiese dicho que era lo mejor. Me parecía que siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. Con su paciencia y su calma inquebratables. Con su sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos brillantes como joyas.

Pero ya no estaba. Me había mentido. Me había dicho que se quedaría para siempre, pero no era cierto.

Y lo peor era que no podía culparlo. Porque tenía razón.

Fui al baño y abrí el botiquín donde regularmente tenía una dósis de emergencia. La saqué y la apreté entre mis manos. De nuevo lloré y lancé el frasquito hacia la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Se estrelló y lanzó líquido y cristales por todos lados. Me quedé en el suelo del baño llorando.

Luego de un rato me levanté. Me sentía vacía, como un cuerpo que andaba porque sí. Caminé por los rincones de mi casa. Me serví un vaso de agua y me senté en el suelo junto a la mesilla de la sala.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó. Pero recuerdo vagamente el sonido insistente del celular y del teléfono fijo. Mirando hacia el vacío lo dejé pasar.

-...*_Tu no me recuerdas, pero yo te recuerdo a ti. Me recuesto y trato con dificultad de no pensar en ti, pero ¿quién decide que soñar? y yo sueño que creo en ti, lo dejaré todo sólo por encontrarte...Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar, lo tienes todo de mí. Veo en el espejo y veo tu rostro si miro detenidamente. Hay tantas cosas dentro, pero sólo tu lo tienes todo...*_

Tarereaba esa canción una y otra vez mientras estaba sentada. Si sentía la garganta reseca, entonces tomaba un sorbo de agua.

Tocaron a la puerta y una esperanza nació en mi corazón. Me levanté con rapidez y abrí la puerta.

-¿Lysandro?-pregunté esperanzada.

La blanca cabellera de Rosalya me envolvió, mientras sentía su delicado perfume colarse en mi nariz. Ella me abrazaba con fuerza. Tras ella pude ver a Leigh cuya visión me hizo llorar. Era demasiado cercano, demasiado parecido en una forma no física a él, mucho mas de lo que podía soportar. Me aferré a Rosalya y dejé caer en ella toda mi angustia y mi decepción.

Cuando me calmé un poco Rosalya dejó de abrazarme.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó

Negué con la cabeza.

Los hice pasar sin decir palabra. Luego de servirles té, nos sentamos en la sala.

-Lysandro nos dijo lo que pasó-dijo Rosalya.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurre, Gabe. De verdad, no sé que pasa con mi hermano-dijo Leigh, con rostro apenado.

-¿Cómo está él?-pregunté mirando los profundos ojos negros de Leigh.

Rosalya y Leigh se miraron, el pelinegro me miró con tristeza.

-No mucho mejor que tu-dijo Rosalya- pero se niega a hablar del tema.

-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?-pregunté a Rosalya. Ella me miró y asintió en silencio- Gracias.

Leigh se fue por la noche. Me dio un abrazo y me pidió que me cuidara.

-Sé que mi hermano recapacitará-dijo- No lo veo pasando el tiempo sin ti.

-Ha hecho lo mejor para él-dije-Leigh, cuídalo mucho, por favor. Y dile... dile que yo también lo amo.

Leigh me dio un beso en la frente y luego se despidió de Rosalya, con quien compartió una mirada de entendimiento.

-Voy a internarme en la clínica en Londres, Rosa-le dije a mi amiga un rato después, mientras me obligaba a cenar algo.

-Es lo mejor-dijo Rosalya-¿Cuando?

-En cuanto pueda-dijo- la banda tiene un receso de un año por lo menos. Entre mis ahorros y la ayuda de mi padre, creo que podré pagarla sin problemas.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-me dijo la peliblanca- Y con Leigh. Él te quiere mucho.

-Es un buen hombre-dije- Yo también lo quiero.

-Lysandro va a pensarse bien las cosas-dijo Rosa- No te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, Rosa-le dije- Pero se ha ido precisamente porque lo ha pensado mejor. No lo culpo, la gira fue un infierno para él.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Y aunque Rosalya entendió un poco mejor el por qué de la decisión de Lysandro no por eso disminuyó su enojo con él.

Al día siguiente Rosa se fue, pero vinieron a verme los chicos de la banda, con la evidente excepción del peliblanco.

-Es idiota-dijo Alex mientras Will y Julian asentían vehementes-

-No lo es-dije

-Lo es-dijo Castiel quien fruncía tanto el ceño que parecía tener una sola ceja-NO debió dejarte. Si vociferaba tanto cuanto te amaba.

-No lo juzgues-pedí

-No, claro que lo juzgo-dijo el pelirrojo, molesto realmente- Todos estuvimos ahí, Gabe. Quizá no lo resentimos de la misma forma, pero es evidente para todos cuanta cobardía destila este hecho.

-Castiel-dije en forma de advertencia.

-Gabe-dijo él- Podrás quererlo mucho, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Suspiré mientras dejaba que Alex me abrazara.

-No te preocupes-me dijo Alex-Todo estará mejor conforme pase el tiempo.

Me hundí en el calor de sus brazos. Sabía que lo que me decía fuera quizá cierto. Pero también tenía la impresión de que el abandono de Lysandro me dejaba un hueco tan grande como el que Jim me había dejado.

Podía ponerme a llorar, claro, pero sentía que tenía en mí un vacío que no podía expresarse con lágrimas.

-Quiero que hagan algo por mi-dije irguiéndome entre los brazos de Alex.

-Lo que sea, princesa-dijo Will- Aprovéchanos.

-Si, Gabe-continuó. - te consentiremos.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Quiero que revisen mi departamento-dije en voz baja- hasta el último rincón. Para que no quede nada que pueda tentarme. Ni una aspirina siquiera. Yo no puedo hacerlo, y ustedes lo saben. Encontraría el modo de esconder algo para consumirlo después. ¿Podrían hacer eso por mi?

Todos asintieron.

Llamé a Clarisse, puesto que Rosa estaba en la universidad a esa hora. Mi cuñada (o algo así) y yo fuimos a tomar un café.

-Va a recapacitar-dijo mirándome con algo de pena.

-Es curioso como todos creen saber lo que va a hacer Lysandro-dije quizá algo hosca- Pero la cosa es que no lo saben. Y prefiero no escuchar eso, porque sólo me da ilusiones vanas.

Nos hundimos en un silencio pesado.

-Lo siento, Clarisse-dije- Estoy... ya sabes, mal.

-Lo entiendo-dijo y al parecer no se había molestado conmigo.

-Mejor dime ¿qué tal estás tu?-pregunté.

Ella se sonrojó. Oh, oh.

-Pues... de hecho, estoy saliendo con alguien Gabe-dijo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté, como si no hubiera oído bien.

-Salgo con un médico-dijo con una sonrisa tonta-El pediatra de Jimmy.

"Que profesional", pensé.

-Oh...

-Sí, es un buen hombre Gabe, muy responsable y trabajador. Estable.-dijo ella- Quiere mucho a Jimmy y Jimmy lo quiere mucho.

A mi sonaba a aburrimiento total, pero no le dije nada de eso.

-Lo amo-dijo al final.

-Me alegro-dije con sinceridad

Recibía visitas todos los días, como si pensaran que podía matarme o algo así si me dejaban sola. Al final no era tan mala idea, así contrarrestaba mejor la ansiedad. Terminé haciendo que Rosalya y Juliette vivieran prácticamente conmigo.

Rosa era una excelente compañía, porque era muy divertida. No me hacía olvidar el motivo de mi pena, pero al menos la hacía menos pesada.

Juliette era una rockera en toda forma. Habíamos pasado de la cerveza al café o al té en poco tiempo. Además con ella podía hablar de la ansiedad sin esconderle detalles, y no me juzgaba, ni me miraba con pena. Ella me entendía.

Pero ninguna de las dos podían evitar que me durmiera y despertara llorando, y por discretamente que, según yo, lo hiciera todos sabían eso.

-Supongo que ha sido lo mejor ¿no?-dije con voz llorosa y nasal a Ed.

Mi amigo había venido a visitarme, luego de que Alex le informara lo que había pasado. En cuanto abrí la puerta, mi amigo me tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos. No dijo nada durante un buen rato.

Había algo en Ed que siempre me hacía ponerme sensible. Lloré aún mas de lo que había llorado, aferrándome con fuerza a su cálido cuerpo.

Ed me llevó al sofá y siguió consolándome. Me acarició el pelo.

-Es suficiente, preciosa-me dijo y me alcanzó una caja de pañuelos. -Sé que te duele, y que la estás pasando muy mal, pero si te sigo viendo llorar de esa manera, te juro que iré directo a romperle la cara.

Me limpié las lágrimas.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí-le dije.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo?-dijo- Eres mi hermanita favorita.

-¡Ya te escuché, Edward!-gritó Juliette desde mi habitación, en donde habíamos estado viendo un dvd del último Wacken.

-Mierda-dijo Ed- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, tonta-hizo una mueca de horror.

-Ya, ajá-dijo llegando con nosotros.

Abrazó a su hermano y le dió una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

-Oye...

-Ya, llorón-le dijo ella.- Vuelvo después, ¿si Gabe? Me voy a ver a Castiel.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Edward- ¿y tú como para que vas a ver a ese ... ese..., bueno a él?

-¿Qué te importa?-le espetó ella, pero sonreía cínicamente.-Regresaremos por la noche, Gabe, así que no te preocupes por la cena. Traeremos algo.

-¿Cómo que te vas con Castiel?-preguntó Edward, y de nuevo estaba adquiriendo ese tomo púrpura que indicaba peligro.

-Adiós-dijo Juliette y se fue.

-¿Sale con él?-me preguntó Ed.

-Pues supongo-dije, su cara era realmente divertida- ¿Y si así fuera a ti qué?

-Qué es raro-dijo Ed un tanto alterado, tenía un gran problema con los celos.- Primero sale con mi ex novia y luego con mi hermana.

-De hecho, tu fuiste quien salió con su ex novia...

-shhh, ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Ed- ¿Por qué sacas ese tema?

-Pero fuiste tu quien...

-Pasado pisado, hermosa-me dijo y me sonrió.

Lo miré, en realidad lucía mucho mas animado que la última vez que hablé con él.

-Suéltalo-dije.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que me quieres decir, Ed. Suéltalo. Te mueres por decirmelo.-dije un poco cansada.

Su rostro se mortificó un poco. Luego tomó aire.

-He... encontrado a alguien-dijo y se pasó una mano entre el negro cabello- Y creo que... voy en serio, muy en serio con ella.

-¿Con en serio te refieres a...?

-Ya sé que suena a una locura, ¿no?-dijo con risa nerviosa- Yo. El playboy por naturaleza.

-Ed, no eres ningún playboy.-dije

-Ya, bueno quizá no, pero me hubiera gustado serlo-dijo, luego se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos- Seguro que en alguna parte tengo un montón de fans locas por mi.

Sólo de imaginarlo, me dieron escalofríos.

-Mejor sígueme hablando de ella-le pedí.-¿quién es?

-Es... una inglesa-dijo él sonriendo como un tonto- Es una artista, ¿sabes? Se encargó del arte del disco de The Liars. Ahí la conocí. Se llama Diana.

-Oh... Diana...

-Sí... Diana...-dijo él atontado.

-Creo que el amor te ha pegado en serio, esta vez Ed-dije sonriendo.- ¿Cuando la conoceré? Digo, si es que vas tan en serio.

-Pues no sé, cuando me visites... en mi boda-dejó salir y se sonrojó.

-Wow-dije-¿Es en serio?

-NO lo sé-dijo pensativo- Debo preguntarle.

Sonreí, contenta por mi amigo.

Clarisse llevó a mi sobrino un par de veces, lo que me hacía muy feliz. Jugaba con él, aunque el pequeño parecía sentir que hacía falta alguien mas en ese entorno.

-_Ía Gabe_-me decía, ahora que tenía mas de un año y podía hablar mas o menos bien.

-Que guapo y grande estás Jimmy-le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Clarisse me miro con tristeza.

-¿Cuando te vas a Londres?-preguntó ella.

-En dos semanas-dije- Hace dos semanas que empecé los trámites y en otras dos semanas todo estará listo.

-¿Has hablado con...

-No-dije con tristeza- Pero Leigh y Rosa lo saben. También Castiel así que supongo que él también lo sabe.

-¿No quisieras verlo antes de irte?

-Claro que sí-dije- Lo amo demasiado, pero él no quiere verme. No me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes y se ha ido de casa de Leigh. Está poniendo distancia y lo único que me queda es respetarlo.

-Gabe...

-Me duele mucho, claro, pero...

Tocaron al timbre. Jimmy saltó contento porque amaba las visitas. Hice un gesto de desconcierto, pero abrí la puerta.

-Gabrielle-dijo una dulce voz.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Rosalya.

Louis y Lilianne Ainsworth estaban en mi puerta. Me sonreían con amabilidad.

-Pasen por favor-dije nerviosa haciéndome a un lado.

Los Ainsworth pasaron a mi lado y entraron. Clarisse se levantó educadamente.

-Eh... Bueno, eh... ella es mi...Clarisse Evergreen es la madre del hijo de mi hermano, y él es James... mi sobrino. Clarisse ellos son Louis y Lilianne Ainsworth los padres de Ly... de Leigh.

-Eh, mucho gusto-dijo Clarisse- Bueno, yo me retiro. Jimmy tiene cita en el pediatra.

-Avísame como va de su resfriado-pedí a Clarisse.

-Claro- dijo Clarisse- bueno... ha sido un placer. Con su permiso.

Clarisse prácticamente huyó del lugar.

-Pero siéntense por favor-dije a los Ainsworth.

-Yo voy a ordenar algo para comer-dijo Rosalya.- Con su permiso.

-Me sorprender mucho verlos aquí, si soy sincera-dije sentándome con ellos luego de ofrecerles algo de beber.

-Bueno, queríamos ver como lo estabas pasando-dijo Louis.

-Oh...

-Leigh nos dijo que estabas un poco triste y decidimos venir a verte-dijo Lilianne- ¿cómo estás?

-Pues...-quise decir bien, pero no pude. Hicieron un gesto de entendimiento.

-Lamentamos mucho que tengan que pasar por esto-dijo Louis- Mi hijo tampoco lo lleva demasiado bien. Me pregunto si tomó la decisión correcta.

-Hizo lo que consideraba lo mejor-dije- y no lo culpo ni le guardo ningún tipo de rencor. Quiero a Lysandro con todo mi corazón, de eso pueden estar seguros.

-Y lo estamos-dijo Lilianne- de lo contrario probablemente no estaríamos aquí.

-Si pudieras verlo...

-No puedo, lo siento-dije- Lo he intentado, pero él no quiere- añadí con tristeza- Lysandro no quiere saber mas de mí. Además, me marcho a Londres.

Ambos me miraron con curiosidad.

-Voy a internarme en una clínica de rehabilitación en Londres. Soy drogadicta y por eso Lysandro me dejó.

Por la cara que pusieron supuse que no sabían de mi condición. Lilianne me abrazó

-Mucha suerte, querida-dijo

-Puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras-dijo Louis- para nosotros eres otra hija mas, independientemente de lo que pase entre Lysandro y tu.

-Gracias-dije conmovida- ustedes tambien son como de mi familia

Las noches eran lo peor, porque ahora estaba invadida de pesadillas donde Lysandro me decía que ya no me quería o donde lo seguía y lo seguía sin nunca alcanzarlo. Siempre después de eso quedaba muy asustada y temblorosa y no podía volver a dormir.

Los ataques de ansiedad y pánico se hicieron mucho mas frecuentes e intensos. Los que normalmente me ayudaban a contenerlos eran Alex y Rosalya. Juliette estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero siempre me llamaba cuando estaba libre. Incluso Lilianne me llamaba de vez en cuando, lo que no sabía si era bueno o malo ya que siempre guardaba la esperanza de que quien llamara fuera Lysandro.

Me iría al día siguiente a Londres. Ya había preparado mi equipaje y avisado a mi padre, quien prometió recogerme en el aeropuerto para llevarme a la clínica.

Alex y Rosalya tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que pasarían a verme mas tarde. Sin embargo, esa tarde estaba especialmente nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado al otro pensando sólo en dos cosas: Lysandro y la heroína. Y anhelaba a ambos con desesperación. Y no podía tener ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Traté de ponerme a cantar, pero no me podía concentrar. Pensar que iba a pasar tanto tiempo recluida me daba pánico. Busqué desesperadamente algo que me calmara pero no había ni siquiera aspirinas en el botiquín porque todos me habían a ayudado a deshacerme de todo lo que me pudiera hacer caer.

Desesperada lancé un gemido de frustración, cuando tocaron al timbre. Fui a abrir.

-Damon-dije sorprendida

-Gabrielle-dijo él sonriendo- Pareces ansiosa. Quizá te hace falta un poco de esto.

Y extendió su mano hacia mi. Tenía una ampolleta de heroína junto a una jeringa sellada y una liga nueva, tal como aparecían en mi neceser durante la gira.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que todas lo sospechaban, era demasiado evidente que el único tan malvado para hace sufrir así a Gabe era Damon.**

**Y bueno, como vieron, Ed ya hizo su elección. Diana es la Sucrette de Kaila Maya. **

flyinkWings** no te pongas triste, que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y todavía pasarán muchas cosas antes del final :)**

Carol **gracias por dedicarme tus dieces, ujú ya tengo muchos dieces en inglés. Lo siento Ed ya está mas que ocupado, pero aún así sus fans tiene un gran espacio en su corazón.**

Kaila**, ¿te gustó mi regalo? Para dejar de lado tanto drama decidir hacer pública la elección de Espero que te haya hecho feliz. Sé que eres una fiel fan de Ed y es mi forma de agradecerte tanto cariño a un personaje totalmente creado por mí. Gracias de verdad, por ser la primera en notar a este personaje. :)**

**Hasta otra^^**

*El fragmento de canción utilizada en este capítulo fue Taking Over Me de los estadounidenses _Evanescence_


	38. Imaginary

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece al juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 34.- Imaginary**

Extendí la mano hacia las cosas que me ofrecía, pero la retiré de inmediato.

-¿Fuiste tu?-le dije-¡Eras tu quien me dejaba la heroína en la gira!

Damon me sonrió de modo cínico.

-Te hacía falta-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Por qué tomar tal riesgo sólo para conseguirme esto?-dije señalándolo con mi índice derecho.

-Bueno, preciosa... sólo intentaba demostrar un punto-dijo acercándoseme, pero yo di un paso atrás. Tragué con dificultad, no me gustaba para nada la actitud ni el tono que estaba tomando.

-¿Cómo que demostrar un punto?-pregunté, mientras mi espalda topaba con una pared. Damon se acercó más. Puso cada uno de sus brazos a lado de mi cuello acorralándome. Esto me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Sí... traté de demostrarte que tu Lysandro no podría con esto-dijo sonriendo.- Qué sólo era un niñato demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde...

-Eres un...

-Soy lo que quieras-dijo poniéndome el dedo índice en los labios- Lo que tu quieras, pero es cierto. No pudo mas... y ahora se ha ido

-Tuvo sus razones-traté de defenderlo.

-Es posible-dijo Damon- Pero yo no veo que nadie mas se haya apartado de tu lado. Sólo él, y es algo que no puedes refutar. Te ha abandonado, y sabes tan bien como yo, que no va a regresar.

Un pinchazo en mi corazón me indicó que una parte de mí también tenía esa certeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, tratando de alejar el tema de Lysandro. No podía mantenerme fuerte, si la conversación se centraba en él, aún su partida me tenía demasiado herida, para intentar defenderlo, o defenderme de las acusaciones de Damon.

-Vine a darte esto-dijo alzando la mano donde traía la heroína.

La visión del líquido me secó la boca, automáticamente me moví para tomarla, pero Damon me inmovilizó. Hice un sonido de frustración.

-Pensé que con todas las emociones que has tenido últimamente, quizá te haría falta. Además, por lo que se, te vas a Londres mañana. Así que esta será tu última dósis.

-Entonces dámela-dije, tratando de zafarme de su agarre para alcanzar el frasquito.

-Uh... no tan rápido-dijo riendo, alejando las cosas de mí- No creías que iba a ser así de fácil, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunté con la voz un poco ahogada. Entre la necesidad enferma que sentía por la heroína y el miedo por lo que fuera a pedirme, sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

-¿No lo adivinas?-preguntó con una voz profunda, y acercó a mí- Te quiero a ti.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos y los movía. Eran movimientos tiernos, pero había una malévola dominación en ellos.

-¿A mí?-pregunté cuando se separó de mi

-Sí-dijo besándome el cuello- Toda para mí, ahora.

Me quedé sin aire en cuanto comprendí sus palabras. Me retorcí entre sus brazos, pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, aunque las reprimí, no quería llorar frente a él, no podía llorar. Debía tratar de no entrar en pánico y pensar en como salir de esta situación.

-No, déjame por favor-pedí

-¿No quieres esto?-preguntó, refiriéndose a la heroína.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-pregunté dándole una bofetada- No voy a venderme por eso...

Miré de nuevo la ampolleta, y la ansiedad de tenerla se apoderó de mí.

-No puedo-susurré, mas para mí, que para el mismo Damon.

-Entiendo, entiendo-dijo respirándome en el cuello, sonriendo sin importarle que le hubiera pegado hacía un momento.- Entiendo que lo de Lysandro esté muy reciente y que te cueste intentar algo con alguien mas. Pero espero que no creas que te quiero sólo por una noche. Sé que no eres de esas, Gabe. No, te quiero de nuevo para mí, empezando esta noche... quiero ser parte de tu vida, tu pareja. Quiero que veas que soy el hombre para ti. Quiero mi vida a tu lado.

Qué enfermo estaba.

-Damon-dije asustada- No puedo.

-Si puedes-dijo con la voz algo tensa- Quizá esto te ayude.

Me enseñó de nuevo la heroína, mientras con su otra mano me tomaba fuertemente. No podía escapar, esta vez no me podía escapar y no podía perdirle ayuda a nadie...

Mientras estaba congelada por el pánico, ató la liga a mi brazo e introdujo la aguja.

-No-susurré, me quedaban sólo unos minutos de plena consciencia, y si me hacía efecto no podría escapar.

-¿No?-preguntó extrañado

-No...no...-dije tratando de pensar rápidamente. Su confianza era mi única oportunidad. Suavicé el mi tono de voz, lo mejor que pude con el objetivo de sonar agradable y convincente.- Hubiera... hubiera querido estar consciente... si... si esta iba a ser nuestra primera vez juntos.

Me miró con recelo. Para evitarlo, lo besé lo mejor que pude. Sus labios me sabían extraños, ajenos. Me tomó de la cintura y me correspondió el beso. Acaricié su cabello con torpeza.

-Hubiera querido darme cuenta antes-dije en voz baja, jugando un poco con el cuello de su camisa- que siempre has sido tu...

-¿Siempre he sido yo qué?-preguntó presionándome.

-El hombre que he esperado.-le susurré cerca de su oído, y al sentir mi aliento le dió un escalofrío y me estrechó de modo sofocante hacía él.- ¿Por qué fui tan ciega?-le besé- ¿Y pensé que un... un...

-¿Niño?

-Eso... podría conmigo.

-Es lo que me he preguntado por meses, mi amor-dijo para luego besarme

Estaba empezando a sentir como si toda fuera irreal. Debía darme prisa, o la droga me nublaría la mente por completo, y nadie vendría a rescatarme. Mi príncipe, mi caballero me había abandonado y no podía darme el lujo de ser una débil damisela en peligro.

-Vamos a la habitación-le dije- ahí todo será mucho mas cómodo.

Sonrió. Me tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación. Me depositó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme. Le correspondí sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el dominio de mi cuerpo. Me giré de modo que fui yo quien quedó sobre él.

-Damon-susurré

-Si...

-No me siento cómoda-dije haciendo un mohín que esperaba fuera adorable-

-¿Por qué?

-Hace siglos que no me arreglo-dije dejándome caer sobre él y ensortijando mis dedos en su suave y lacio cabello.

-A mí me parece que estás preciosa-dijo

-Sí... pero a mi no-dije- hay cosas que una mujer debe hacer, ya sabes, prepararse. Tendría que ser especial.

-Lo será, cariño. No te preocupes.

-Déjame arreglar un poco, amor-le dije y lo besé.

-Pero...

-Anda-dije y me restregué sobre él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y dio un gruñido sordo- y te prometo compensarte.

Pareció pensarlo un poco. He hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-No te vas a arrepentir-dije. Luego busqué algo en mi clóset de manera rápida y dejé que viera una pieza de encaje azul claro. Le lancé un beso en el aire y salí de la habitación.

Mareada dejé caer la pieza de tela azul y salí de mi apartamento tan rápido como pude cerrando la puerta

Bajé del edificio sintiendo como todo daba vueltas. Seguro Damon se daría cuenta muy pronto y saldría en mi busca.

La euforia producida por la heroína, hizo que saliera corriendo sin dirección conocida a mitad de un parque que estaba frente a mi casa. Debía llegar a la tienda de Leigh, porque era el único que estaría disponible a esa hora. Pero no sabía como, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Todo mi alrededor se empezó a poner realmente irreal, y no sabía nada, sólo que tenía que escapar de Damon, yo sola, sin que nadie me ayudara.

Comencé a llorar mientras caminaba. ¿Podría estar en una situación mas patética? Estaba totalmente perdida sin posibilidad de llamar a nadie o de encontrar a nadie, al menos hasta que pasara el efecto. Damon seguramente me estaría buscando, y si me encontraba, no conseguiría escapar de él. Y lo que me haría me aterraba.

¿Cómo podría estar con él? Y no sólo con él, ¿cómo podrían pretender que estuviera con cualquier otro que no fuera Lysandro?

Podría tratar de llamarlo a él, cuyo número era el único que me sabía de memoria.

-No-dije asustada. La última vez que había llamado a alguien por ayuda mi hermano había muerto.

Seguí caminando sin rubo fijo sintiendo subidas y bajadas de adrenalina, donde me ponía a correr y simplemente me quedaba sentada en el suelo.

-Estoy sola-me repetí una y mi veces- sola... totalmente sola.

No tenía a ninguno de mis amigos, ni a mis padres y Lysandro no estaba. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Él era mi príncipe, mi caballero y siempre había estado cuando lo necesitaba. Me había dicho que me amaba, pero yo estaba perdida y sola y él no estaba a mi lado.

Si antes lloraba, no era nada comparado con el llanto de ese momento. Estaba realmente sola, sola...

-¿Dónde estás, Lysandro?

Por ahora, yo estaba perdida en un universo aparte. Uno donde por cierto había demasiado ruido y un fuerte olor a esmog. aquí, ni Lysandro ni nadie iba a poder encontrarme.

-Sola... sola...*_**En mi campo de flores de papel, y dulces nubes de nanas, yazco en mi interior eternamente y miro mi cielo púrpura volar sobre mi...**_

-Gabe-oí que me llamaban, creí que era una voz conocida, probablemente lo fuera, pero no supe de quien se trataba.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero sólo veía luces borrosas, así que supuse que ya era de noche.

-¡Gabe!-me gritaron de nuevo, esta vez con una claro dejo de desesperación. Creí ver un resplandor rojizo a lo lejos. Me tomó un momento saber porque me era algo tan familiar.

-¡Castiel!-dije sonriendo aliviada, en medio de mi distracción.

-¡No!-dijo él aterrorizado.

Giré mi cabeza, pero sólo vi dos luces acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mí. Un sonido histérico de grito y un pitido algo insoportable.

Luego todo fue caos y dolor. Auge, caía.

Y luego...

Oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola, espero que no quieran matarme o hacerme daño por este capítulo. Pero se los dije, habría mucho drama y sufrimiento. **

**Es un capítulo cortito, pero espero que, dentro de todo, les haya gustado.**

Carol**, que mal que te hayas puesto triste. En este capítulo no ha habido Lysandro tampoco. Supongo que ahora querrás masacrar a Damon, lenta y dolorosamente. **

Kaila **que bueno que te haya gustado mi sorpresa. La razón principal por haberte escogido es que siempre demostraste gran cariño por Ed. No tienes que agradecerme nada. Es maravilloso, entonces que Ed sea músico, así podrá llevarse a Diana a viajar por el mundo :) aunque no en lo consecuente, habrá que ver las reacciones de los amigos de Gabe ante lo sucedido en este cap. **

Yuyi**, antes que nada, espero que estés bien y no sigas deprimida, o al menos no tan deprimida. Cuando yo me sentía decaída, tus rw siempre me animaban mucho. Ojalá todo en tu vida este bien, y lo que no, que pronto vaya a encausarse y estabilizarse. Gracias por leer la historia aunque no tengas internet. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi versión de la historia. No es nada, me encanta responder Reviews.**

**Hasta otra ^^**

***El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo ha sido de **Imaginary, **de nuevo de **Evanescence**.**


	39. Especial: I've Crossed Oceans of Wine

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte de el juego Amour Sucre y sus respectivos creadores**

**Gabe no es la única que lo pasa mal (por decir lo menos) Ella es sólo la mitad de esta historia de amor. Vamos a darle la oportunidad a la otra mitad de decir como se siente. Con ustedes:**

**Lysandro ;)**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo Especial: Lysandro I**

**I've Crossed Oceans of Wine Just to Find You**

-Te amo-le susurré.

Y me sentí como el mentiroso mas grande de la historia. Por supuesto era verdad, pero...

¿Qué clase de ser era yo? ¿Cómo podía tener el cinismo de decirle que la amaba cuando acababa de abandonarla?

Pero era cierto.

Mientras abandonaba la habitación, no sólo la dejaba a ella, sino una parte de mi vida, de mi alma que jamás iba a recuperar; dejaba mi corazón, mi espíritu que era todo de ella.

Salí del apartamento y me recargué dolorosamente en la pared, controlando las lágrimas que se me escapaban, cálidas y saladas en un homenaje a mi amor largamente perdido. Esperé unos momentos, con la esperanza de que ella saliera tras de mí, y entonces podría pedirle perdón, arrodillarme y suplicarle para que me entregara su corazón de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo, no me siguió. Y la comprendía. Debía de odiarme, considerarme un mentiroso, un falso, un desgraciado, todas esas cosas que yo sentía por mi mismo.

Nunca merecí su amor, y todos habían tenido razón, no era mas que un niño tratando de poder con algo mucho mas grande que yo. Nunca merecí a una mujer tan maravillosa. No había podido convertirme en su motivo, en su droga.

Y la había abandonado.

Con dificultad me puse en marcha, sabiendo que si no lo hacía en ese mismo momento, nunca podría hacerlo.

Aunque cada paso me llevaba hacia delante, mi verdadero anhelo era volver, abrazarla, envolverla, besarla y suplicar su perdón.

Pero sabía que al final sería todo lo mismo, y yo era demasiado cobarde para acompañarla en esa lucha, porque temía su fracaso.

No podía verla haciéndose eso. No. No más.

El terrible nudo en mi pecho trataba de desatarse imperiosamente, mientras caminaba por la calle sin saber realmente a donde ir.

Caminé por un parque cerca de la casa de Gabrielle. Me senté ahí y miré hacia su apartamento. Los árboles tapaban la entrada del edificio, pero podía ver perfectamente hacia su ventana.

-Mi musa-susurré- ¿Cuánto me odiarás ahora? No lo suficiente, no cuanto me odio yo mismo.

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, sintiendo que toda esta abrumadora soledad me consumía y sobrepasaba.

-Imbécil-me dije- Tanto como para ser infeliz por mi propia elección.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz que era dulce, pero que me sonaba hueca y sin sentido, como seguramente me sonaría todo de ahora en adelante.

Alcé el rostro, y debía lucir realmente mal, lo suficiente al menos como para que Nina diera un respingo.

-Lysandro-dijo un poco asustada sentándose a mi lado- ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor, dime-pidió ella y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Su tacto era cálido, pero lo sentía como algo lejano, irreal. Hubiera dado todo porque esas manos fueran las de mi Gabrielle... no, no mía. Pero yo sería siempre, siempre de ella.- ¿Se trata de tu novia?-preguntó Nina frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Volví a negar.

-Entonces...-dijo confundida, pero de repente un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos- ¿Han terminado?

Algo en mi interior se quebró, mi corazón, mi alma, mi esencia quizá. No, imposible, no podía sentir algo que ya no me pertenecía, y todas esas cosas estaba ahora en manos de mi bella dama de alma torturada.

-Sí-dije desolado.

Nina me abrazó, pero yo era incapaz de sentir nada.

-Todo ocurre por una razón-dijo ella sonriéndome-Pronto te sentirás bien, te aseguro que ha sido lo mejor.

-Lo mejor-susurré. -¿Lo mejor para quien?

-Para ti-dijo ella y me dio un beso en los labios. La aparté lo mas delicadamente que pude, pero seguramente había sido brusco de cualquier modo, por que me miró sorprendida. Me levanté.

-Lo siento, Nina-dije y me retiré.

Un beso, sólo un beso de los labios de Gabrielle, eso era lo único que me quedaba, pero ahora no tenía ni eso. Un beso, el último que tocaría a mis labios en mucho tiempo, un último beso eterno, sin final. Un beso que ahora estaba manchado por el sabor insípido de otros labios que nunca había querido probar. No pude evitar sentir algo de resentimiento con Nina por eso.

Llegué a casa sin saber realmente como. Abrí la puerta sin enterarme, y ni siquiera me percaté de que no tenía el seguro puesto.

Un ruido me indicó que no estaba solo en casa. Me restregué los ojos, irritados por las lágrimas que no habían salido. Estaba cansado, y sólo quería dormir, por tanto tiempo que no tuviese que pensar, que enfrentarme a todo lo que había hecho. Dormir y de ser posible, despertar con ella entre mis brazos, como tantas noches antes.

-¿Lysandrito, has llegado?-preguntó la voz de Rosalya- Que bueno, Leigh quiere que le lleve algo, pero no consigo encontrarlo

Salió al recibidor y me miró.

-Lysandro, ¿estás bien?-preguntó muy preocupada- ¿Gabe está bien?

Hasta Rosalya sabía que algo que me hiciera sentir tan mal, tenía que esta relacionado con mi dama. No, no mía, gracias a mí, nunca mas mía.

-He roto con Gabrielle-susurré derrotado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

Cerré los ojos, sin fuerzas para repetirlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

"Por que no soy mas que un miserable y un cobarde" pensé. Negué con la cabeza.

-Lysandro, mírame-me exigió- Ella te necesita mas que nunca, ¿cómo pudiste abandonarla?

Rosalya estaba furiosa. No me sorprendía, quería a Gabe como si fuera su hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió durante la gira?¿Ya no la quieres?-preguntó.

La amaba, amaba a Gabrielle Ducatte. Pero no podía decir que había quebrantado mi voluntad y mi decisión de ayudarla. No podía decir lo que había desatado el pánico en mi interior.

-Ve a verla-pedí- Por favor, asegúrate de que esté bien.

Rosalya me miró con rencor, pero no me intimidó. Nadie podría despreciarme mas de lo que me despreciaba yo mismo en ese instante. Aún así, ella asintió.

-Y dícelo a Leigh, por favor-pedí también. No podría repetirlo, y sabía que cuando mi hermano llegara me pediría explicaciones.

Ella salió sin despedirse de mi. Dejándome sólo, anulado.

¿Cómo podía sentirme tan sólo e inexistente?

Fui hacia mi habitación y me senté a mirar por la ventana. Veía a la gente pasar y el día acabarse, pero en realidad no notaba nada. Sólo quería saber de ella, ir a verla, sostenerla entre mis brazos. Disfrutar de su risa, de su calor.

Quisiera que este miedo me abandonara y poder regresar a sus brazos, mi hogar. El único lugar donde podía ser yo mismo. Donde me sentía auténtico.

Ahora era la sombra de mi mismo. Sólo algo etéreo como un recuerdo.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, mirando sin ver. Sentía la boca y la garganta resecas, pero no tenía fuerza o voluntad o lo que sea para ir si quiera por una vaso de agua. No, puede que no mereciera si quiera el alivio que me daría el líquido vital.

Escuché que alguien abrió la puerta principal, pero no me asomé, ni siquiera al oír el ruido de las botas de mi hermano contra el piso de duela del pasillo. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

-Lysandro-dijo pero no volteé- Lysandro.

Di un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar así? ¿Cómo es que no estás frente a ella pidiendo su perdón?-me preguntó mi hermano y sonaba enfadado.

-Porque no la merezco-susurré

-Eso es algo evidente, hermano-dijo Leigh. Lo miré- No me mires así, no tienes derecho a mirarme así cuando le has roto el corazón a una niña encantadora que te ama.

-Dudo que me ame, o que yo merezca su amor, luego de hoy.-dije

-Pues no, no te lo mereces-dijo Leigh- pero ella te ama. Me ha pedido que te diga que te ama.

Puede que aún tuviera parte de mi corazón, porque en definitiva algo se rompió en mi interior esta vez. Mi Gabrielle aún me quería, ¿es que acaso no me guardaba rencor? ¿Es que todo era tan fácil como ir y pedir su perdón? ¿Me podría recibir con los brazos abiertos y labios dispuesto?

-No puedo verla-admití- No sólo por la vergüenza que siento de mí, sino por todo lo que temo que suceda con ella. Lo que ha pasado en la gira...

-¿Y que ha pasado en la gira? ¿Qué te ha llevado a tal decisión?

-Eso es algo que nos concierne sólo a Gabrielle y a mí.

-Lysandro...

Pero no le hice caso y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba la chimenea que encendí, así que el fuego era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Fui a la barra y me serví una copa de vino, contemplé la botella y la llevé conmigo.

Me senté en el sofá y bebí la copa de un sólo trago, amargo y dulce se entremezclaron en mi boca, aunque no lo disfruté.

Una tras otra consumí las copas de vino. Me sentí algo mareado al dirigirme al piano botella en mano. Me senté ante él y dejé la botella encima, tomé un poco mas directo de ella y coloqué mis manos en las teclas.

Comencé a tocar y con voz torpe canté:

_-*Hubo un tiempo en el que yo_

_podía respirar mi vida en ti._

_Uno por uno tus dedos pálidos_

_se empezaron a mover._

_Y toqué tu rostro_

_y toda la muerte fue borrada._

_Y sonreíste como un ángel_

_caído del cielo, oh._

_Sólo para levantarte otra vez_

_y besaste mis labios_

_con esas alguna vez frías yemas_

_me regresaste a la vida._

_Todas las cosas llegan a su fin_

_no podemos fingir_

_que nos quedamos dormidos lentamente_

_y nunca despertar otra vez.*_

La última nota la golpeé con furia, una y otra vez.

Escuché a Leigh acercarse mientras seguía tratando de destrozar el piano, recordando cuantas veces me senté ante uno con mi dama al lado. La primera vez que la vi ante uno tocando una bella canción para su hermano, cómo lloró en mis brazos y se aferró a mí como si yo fuera lo único real en el mundo, la sonrisa llorosa que me dedicó... en ese momento no hubiese visto nada mas luminoso, ni mas bello, el día que supe que estaba perdido, totalmente enamorado de ella.

-Lysandro-me dijo mi hermano, mientras seguí golpeando el piano con frustración.-Tranquilízate-pero no me tranquilicé- ¿Te bebiste la botella entera? Lysandro...

-...Encontrarla... entre un océano de vino...-susurré con incoherencia, ya que no era dueño de mi pensamiento.

-Ven-dijo mi hermano y me recargó en sus hombros. Con mi mano libre tomé la botella casi vacía.

-¡Brindemos, hermano!-le dije alzando la botella torpemente- Por mi cobardía, porque tu hermano pequeño no es capaz de cuidar a la mujer que adora...

-Estás diciendo disparates, Lysandro-dijo Leigh-Debes ir a dormir

-¿Dormir?¡Ja!-dije- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que mis sueños me recuerden a quien no he podido tener?

Mi hermano se paró bruscamente.

-¿Y de quien ha sido la culpa?-dijo mi hermano con voz fría

No dijimos nada mas. Me llevó a mi habitación y me quitó las botas, luego se retiró en silencio. Me dejó hundido en mis recuerdos y en mis culpas, en mi propia estupidez.

Y soñé, soñé con ella.

Mi cabeza me dolía y sentía un sabor agrio en la boca. Tardé unos momentos en recordar que pasaba. Y cuando lo hice, todo el peso de mis actos cayó sobre mí.

El timbre sonó insistentemente. Fui descalzo, despeinado y con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior totalmente arrugada.

Una parte de mi, sin embargo, esperaba que fuera mi Gabrielle quien hubiese ido a buscarme. Sin embargo no era ella.

-Si no te vieras así, te hubiera dado un maldito puñetazo en la cara-dijo Castiel con los brazos cruzados.

-Pasa, Castiel-le dije, esperaba que no me diera un sermón. Tenía suficiente con mi propia consciencia.

Lo llevé hacia la sala.

-¿Pasaste mala noche?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí-dije

-Me alegro-añadió y supe que era totalmente sincero. -Tienes un aspecto terrible-dijo el pelirrojo. No dije nada- Leigh dijo que te embriagaste.-seguí en silencio- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lys?

-Por idiota-admití.

-De eso no me cabe duda-dijo él- ¿Ya no la quieres?

-Claro que sí, mucho mas que eso y tu lo sabes-dije- Pero... creo que conoces mis motivos para alejarme de ella.

-Se supone que eres el inteligente, Lysandro-dijo Castiel- Sabes que te vas a arrepentir de esto. Ella te necesita, a ti... debe estar destrozada, te ama.

Seguí en silencio.

-Por el respeto que te tengo como amigos, Lysandro-dijo levantándose con violencia- no te romperé la cara, también porque eso haría enfadar a Gabe, pero al menos te diré que hubiera esperado esto de todos, pero no de ti.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

No fue el único sermón que recibí. También se involucraron Rosalya, Will y Julian. Entendía perfectamente que estuviera tan enojados.

Empecé a dejar de dormir, ya que siempre que cerraba los ojos me venían las imágenes de mi Gabrielle con ojos empañados, dolorosos. Entendí lo que era para ella no poder dormir.

Lo peor fue tener que rechazar sus llamadas. Cada vez que veía su foto en mi teléfono sentía mi sangre correr desenfrenada por mi cuerpo, y luego recordaba todo lo de la gira, ella en mis brazos llorando, gritando, ella cantando totalmente perdida. Y decidía que no podía con eso.

No contestaba el teléfono de casa, para evitarla también.

Y al cabo de unos días, simplemente dejó de llamar.

Decidí que no podía seguir ahí, tan cerca, en donde todo me recordaba a ella, en donde sabía que podía salir y al cabo de unos minutos encontrarla, debía poner distancia, tanto para tratar de hacer mi dolor menor, como para darle tiempo de olvidarme...

Olvidarme, era un egoísta, porque no quería que ella me olvidara.

Estaba haciendo mi equipaje para salir con el crepúsculo cuando tocaron al timbre. Probablemente era Castiel ya que era el único que sabía que me marchaba.

Abrí la puerta y sentí un agudo dolor en el pómulo, caí al suelo y miré al umbral.

No me extrañaba nada haber recibido un puñetazo por parte de Alex

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno, este fue el cap.**

**Así es como Lysandro lo está pasando. Esta también es su historia, y está bien darle la oportunidad de que lo deje mostrarles como ha sido esta etapa para él.**

**Quiero mucho a Lys, y creo que su decisión es correcta en cierto modo. Eso no quiere decir que no le duela. Como ven es bastante torturado, pero no me lo imagino tomando su decisión con calma, amando como ama a Gabe.**

kaila**, desgraciadamente no sabremos de que pasa con Gabe hasta dentro de un rato. No olvides con son los capítulos finales :( Damon está loco y obsesionado con Gabe, como vimos, pero Gabe es una persona con muy buenos amigos ;) Quien vio por última vez a Gabe fue Castiel, pero ya mas adelante sabremos que pasó ahí :)**

flyinkWings** Taking Over Me es mi canción favorita de Evanescence, que bueno que a ti también te guste. Presiento que podríamos llevarnos bien. Diana es un gran apoyo para Ed en los momentos difíciles, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ed y Clarisse tuvieron un affair. Si soy sincera, Clarisse es un personaje que no me gusta, y sólo es necesaria por Jimmy, el sobrino de Gabe. Clarisse necesita alguien constante y estable, tranquilo. Ed no es así.**

Carol** sé que como todas quieres matar a Damon :) pero no te preocupes por eso de momento, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano las cosas caen en su lugar :) lo siento, pero de momento no van a entrar personajes nuevos :( la perspectiva de Lysandro se limita a una sola persona y la situación se pinta muy negra para el pobre. Gracias por tus dieces, nuevamente. Así es, soy exactamente de donde dices :D Abrazos y besos para ti también.**

Yuyi**, yuyi, yuyi, yuyi... te mando un abrazo super fuerte :) espero que cuando lo veas te haga sentir bien. **

Desde que empecé la historia supe que debía poner esta canción. Una de mis preferidas:

*La canción utilizada en este capítulo es **I've crossed oceans of wine just to find you **de **HIM**


	40. Especial 2: On The Sidelines

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo Especial: Lysandro II**

**On the Sidelines**

-Eres un idiota-me dijo Alex tomándome de las solapas de la camisa para levantarme, luego me zarandeó violentamente- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? Confié en ti... confié en que la cuidarías, en que la harías feliz y huiste, maldito imbécil.

No me defendí.

-Dime algo-exigió- Dame una maldita explicación. Un estúpido motivo para no matarte aqui mismo...O es que serás tan cínico como para usar el único argumento que tienes a tu favor?, ¿Qué Gabe me odiará si te hago daño?

-No-dije- y no tengo explicación y en cualquier caso, esa explicación se la he dado a ella. Esto, lo que pasa entre ella y yo no te incumbe, ni a ti ni a nadie. Sólo a nosotros dos.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes decirlo con tanta calma?-preguntó fuera de sí- Debería... debería... ¿Pero como culparte, si fui un estúpido yo también? Debí haber luchado por ella, hacer que se enamorara de mi, que te olvidara... yo la habría hecho feliz, la habría cuidado siempre... y no hubiera huido.

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Debería hacerlo ahora, eh Lysandro?-dijo con rabia- ¿debería hacer que me ame? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Que la haga olvidarse de ti? ¿te gustaría, eh? ¿que dentro de un año cuando la banda se junte de nuevo, cuando ella salga de la clínica y vuelvas a verla sea yo quien tenga su corazón, quien bese sus labios, quien la tenga entre sus brazos?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-NO-le dije y me lo quité de encima bruscamente- No, no es lo que quiero...

-Al menos reaccionaste-dijo él soltándome, mucho mas tranquilo, como si su propósito real no fuera declararme la guerra-pero si no lo hago yo, lo hará otro...

-Lo se-dije- lo sé... pero...

-Llegará un momento en que te arrepientas, Lysandro-dijo Alex, todavía con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió- Al menos, cumplí uno de mis sueños. Darte un maldito puñetazo en la cara. Ojalá sea yo, quien te saque de su corazón.

Y dicho esto, se fue. Al imaginarlo con ella... yo también tuve ganas de golpearlo.

Terminé de hacer mi equipaje y lo bajé, para esperar a mi hermano en la sala. Llegó justo después de que anocheciera.

-Me voy, Leigh-dije en cuanto entró.

-Me preguntaba cuando dirías eso-suspiró mi hermano- Espero que no te arrepientas.

-¿Podrías llevarme a la estación?-pregunté

-¿Has hablado con nuestros padres?-me preguntó Leigh

-No-dije- Hazlo tu, por favor. Yo... no podría.

Leigh asintió y me dio un abrazo que no pude corresponder.

Me llevó a la estación. Cuando anunciaron mi salida lo miré con fijeza.

-Cuídala-le pedí- Por favor, no le dejes sola.

-Haré cuanto pueda, hermano-dijo y pensó un poco- Pero se irá a la clínica en Londres en poco tiempo.

-Aún así-dije- por favor.

Mi hermano asintió.

Por fortuna el compartimiento que elegí estaba sólo, únicamente yo lo utilizaría. Me recargué con cansancio en la ventana. Podía ver la silueta de las colinas y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que la había llevado a casa y había dicho que se sentía como Harry Potter.

-¿Gabrielle, mi Gabrielle, será que un día pueda olvidarme de ti?-suspiré.

Llegué a mi casa ya bien entrada la noche. Mis padres me esperaban en el recibidor con los rostros cubiertos de preocupación. Seguro Leigh ya les había dado la noticia.

-Hijo, ¿cómo estás?-dijo mi madre abrazándome- Louis lleva las cosas de Lysandro.

Mi padre me palmeó el hombro, pero no pude dejar de pensar en que algo en su mirada me decía que no estaba nada contento conmigo.

Mi madre me hizo pasar

-¿Quisiera comer algo, hijo? Te ves muy pálido-dijo mi madre- ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes, mi amor?

La verdad es que desde que había roto con Gabe no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante mucho tiempo.

-Quisiera ir a dormir, madre-dije - sino te molesta.

-Anda, hijo-me dijo ella- Ve a descansar.

-Sí, la habitación está preparada-dijo mi padre volviendo a donde estábamos. Me dió una sonrisa de medio lado y me palmeó la espalda.

Fui a mi habitación sin decir nada mas.

Como todas las noches anteriores no pude dormir. Mi supuesto descanso estuvo lleno de pesadillas. Salí al patio trasero desde donde se veía el lago reflejar la luz lunar. Me sentí mal... adolorido al recordar la promesa de familia que le había hecho aquella noche. Mi familia era ahora la suya, la amaban y yo la amaba también.

-¿Estás seguro que has hecho bien, hijo?-me preguntó la voz de mi padre.

Di un suspiro pesado, sin mirar a mi padre.

-¿No estás arrepentido?-me preguntó. Sonaba muy preocupado.

-Por supuesto, claro-dije- Desde que salí de su apartamento. Me arrepiento a cada instante de no estar con ella.

-Lysandro... sé que es difícil, pero ...

-No me hace falta queme des una letanía, con todo respeto, padre.-le espeté- Suficiente tengo conmigo mismo.

-No quiero juzgarte Lysandro-dijo él- Pero... honestamente no te comprendo. Tu estás muy enamorado de esa muchacha... y ella lo está de ti. O al menos eso pude notar cuando vino. Quizá nunca has sido consciente de como te mira ella. Con que devoción te trata...

Tragué dificultosamente mirando al lago.

-Y tu... ¿realmente te has dado cuenta de cuanto ella te hace falta? Hijo, ¿te has mirado últimamente? Sé que siempre has sido un muchacho muy serio, y hasta cierto punto melancólico, siempre ha sido parte de tu personalidad... pero ahora...hijo mío...

-No me he visto al espejo, padre-le dije- No tengo la valentía de mirarme a los ojos sabiendo que le he roto el corazón a la mujer que amo. No puedo enfrentarme a la mirada que me dedicaría sabiendo que yo mismo me he hecho esto...

-Entonces... ¿por qué no vas con ella?-preguntó mi padre con una nota de irritación en la voz.

-¡Por qué no puedo!-grité harto. Últimamente mi paciencia estaba hecha pedazos- Por que hay cosas que no puedo soportar, ni tolerar...

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas padre, ninguna de las cuales quiero discutir-dijo recobrando la compostura- Con tu permiso.

Me retiré y me fui a mi habitación.

Mas días pasaron. Cada uno peor que el anterior. Atesoraba cada noticia que salía de ella, ya fuera por los medios o por mis amigos.

-Ha estado haciendo los trámites para internarse en Londres-me dijo Castiel con quien hablaba cada cierto tiempo- Parece que ha sido mas complicado de lo que parece. Su padre le ha ayudado mucho y ha hecho cuanto ha podido para agilizar su traslado ahí.

-Me alegro que la relación con su padre esté bien-dije al teléfono mientras hablaba con mi amigo pelirrojo, quien a pesar de que no estaba contento conmigo, me mantenía informado.

-Sí, así es. Ahora Clarisse está con ella. Jimmy la anima mucho.

-Es un niño muy bueno, ¿cómo está él?

-Ya está aprendiendo a hablar-dijo Castiel- Gabe está encantada con él.

-No me cabe la menor duda-dije y lancé un suspiro, recordando lo hermosa que Gabrielle se veía sosteniendo a Jimmy. Sería mentira si negara que en esos momentos no deseaba que un día sostuviera así a nuestros propios hijos.

-Ed vino a verla la semana pasada-dijo Castiel- está muy enojado contigo, por lo que me alegré que estuvieras lejos.

-¿Ya no está con ella?-pregunté. Ed era un buen tipo que siempre cuidaba de Gabe.

-No-dijo Castiel- Aunque supongo que regresará pronto. Dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en Londres. Creo que muchas cosas le han pasado en este último año.

-Pensé que quizá él y Clarisse-dije

-Mmmm pues no sé porque... July me dijo que había estado saliendo un buen rato con una chica que trabajó con The Liars. Al parecer va en serio con ella.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Gabe?-pregunté

-Bien, creo... bueno, sólo le deseó suerte-me dijo Castiel- Pero Ed parece feliz.

-¿Es mi impresión o hablas con mucha familiaridad de Ed? Pensé que precisamente ustedes dos llevarían una relación un poco distante.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Debrah?-preguntó mi amigo con buen humor, lo que era extraño.

-Bueno... yo

-Pasado pisado, Lys-me dijo contento

-Castiel, honestamente escucharte tan contento me asusta-dije, pero sonreía

-Bueno, el caso es que Ed y yo ahora somos como familia, aunque a él no parece hacerle tanta gracia como a mi.

-¿Sales con Juliette?-pregunté. Sabía (porque Gabe me lo había dicho) que la muchacha gustaba de él, pero no que era correspondida.

-¿Qué te digo?-me contestó.-Así pasa- rió.-Bueno, debo irme. July y yo iremos a ver a Gabe. Ya sabes que tienen los mismo problemas, pero July ya estuvo unos meses en internamiento aquí en la ciudad. Hablan y Gabe parece mas convencida de irse a la clínica.

-Muy bien-le dije a mi amigo.- Hasta luego-sin esperar que me respondiera colgué.

Bien, hasta Castiel era capaz de lidiar con eso mejor que yo. Él estaba a lado de Juliette, y yo había abandonado a mi Gabe. ¿Podía querer mas Castiel a Juliette que yo a mi Gabrielle? Lo dudaba, yo amaba a esa mujer que protagonizaba mis sueños. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente regresar con ella? ¿Por qué no sólo ir a buscarla? Suplicarle que perdonara mi estupidez...

Sencillo, tenía miedo...

Unos días después mis padres se marcharon a visitar a Gabe. Yo sabía que la querían y que pensaban que era una chica solitaria, sin familia. Y lo era, aunque tenía a su padre y su sobrino, no había probado realmente lo que era una familia como la mía. Aunque me sorprendió que hiciera el viaje, ya que ellos odiaban la ciudad.

-El motivo lo amerita, hijo-me dijo mi madre con dulzura- Es una muchacha muy linda, y me gustaría verla.

-Para nosotros es parte de la familia-dijo mi padre -independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes.

-Lo comprendo padre-le dije, realmente agradecido- me alegra que se preocupen por ella.

-¿Quisiera que le dijéramos algo de tu parte?-preguntó mi madre.

¿Qué le diría? Que me perdone, que la amo, que anhelo sostenerla entre mis brazos y llenarla de besos, de envolverla en mi amor y nunca dejarla ir.

-No madre-le respondí- Sólo...

Me quedé en silencio, una pésima costumbre que estaba adquiriendo.

-Entiendo-dijo mi mamá y me dió un beso en la frente.

Pasé todo el día nervioso, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de mis padres. Fui al granero y alimenté a los conejos. Sostuve en mis manos, aquel animalito que ella había abrazado alguna vez. El suave conejo me olisqueaba como si estuviera buscando algo mas.

-¿También la buscas a ella?-le pregunté. El animal sólo movió la nariz- No está aquí. Ya no estará mas aquí...

Mis padres llegaron por la noche con los rostros circunspectos. Tardaron mas en entrar que yo en lanzarme a preguntarles:

-¿Cómo está?-

Mis padres se miraron entre ellos.

-No nos dijiste que tenía problemas de drogas, Lysandro-dijo mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño.

-NO voy a permitir que nadie la juzgue madre-le dije- ha pasado por demasiadas cosas y nadie tiene derecho a...

-No, no lo decimos por eso-dijo mi padre- pero quizá podríamos haber hecho algo por ella. Ayudarla... no lo sé.

-No me correspondía a mi.

-Se irá a Londres en unos días.-dijo mi madre- Por supuesto, la hemos instado a contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, pero finalmente les dije

-Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerlo-dijo mi padre- Es como una hija mas para nosotros. Haríamos lo que pudiéramos por ella.

-Cómo sea, gracias.

Había pasado un mes desde que había abandonado en apartamento de Gabe. Por lo que sabía, se iba al día siguiente a Londres. Por algún motivo, sentía que este hecho hacía nuestra separación mas real. Su vida daría un giro hacia otra realidad en la que yo no estaría. Se olvidaría de mi... para siempre.

Todo el día la pasé ansioso, pensando una y otra vez en llamarla y pedirle que no me olvidara, para desearle buena suerte... pero no podía.

Por la tarde me senté frente a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer.

Saqué mi vieja libreta, la que utilizaba y solía perder en el instituto muy frecuentemente. La había utilizado cuando recién conocía a Gabrielle y las últimas páginas estaban repletas de dibujos de mi bella dama de largo cabello negro y ojos de un verde triste. Encontré un resquicio y empecé a escribir.

-*_Estoy hundido en la desesperación_

_hundido en mi mente_

_revivo esas veces_

_cuando todo podía ser mas de lo que parecía_

_cuando todo podía ser mío, todo mío_

_Si tan sólo..._

_pudiera dormir a tu lado_

_Correría a través de la noche_

_para sostenerte fuerte_

_y tener la visión mas hermosa_

_Indiferente y asustado_

_No me atrevo a pensar_

_lo que poseía mi camino_

_y cada vez que miro atrás en el tiempo..._

_me encuentro preguntandome el por qué_

_tan sólo ayer_

_creí saber_

_todas las palabras por decir_

_cuando todo podía ser mas de lo que parecía_

_cuando todo era mío, todo mío_

Dejé la pluma a un lado del cuaderno mirando las palabras sobre el papel. Lancé un suspiro. Tomé mi teléfono y busqué a Gabe en los contactos. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando vibró en mi mano. Era un mensaje, de un número que no conocía.

-"_Lo conseguí, Ainsworth. Te vencí, ahora Gabe es mía de nuevo. Y todo gracias ti. Me hiciste un favor al irte. Damon"_

Tuve que releer el mensaje muchas veces.

-No-dije casi sin aire. Gabe no podía estar al lado de ese infeliz. No, ella no haría eso.

Marqué el número de Gabe y esperé.

-Así que no me creías, ¿verdad? -me dijo Damon contestando el móvil de Gabe- Pues esta es la prueba. Así que no te molestes en volver a llamar por que ella no te necesita. Me tiene a mí, yo sí sabre hacerla feliz.

-Imbécil-le dije furioso

-¿Imbécil yo?-se rió de mí.- Imbécil tu, niño estúpido. Aunque te agradezco, si no la hubieras abandonado no me hubiera sido tan fácil convencerla de regresar conmigo. Ahora te dejo, mañana nos iremos a Londres.

Y sin darme tiempo a pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente hiriente me colgó.

Tomé con fuerza mi móvil y lo lancé a la pared, contra la que se deshizo. Me senté en la cama respirando... no... resoplando de furia.

¿Por qué con Damon? De todos los hombres que había en el planeta, ¿por qué tenía que haber elegido a Damon? Era un desgraciado, sólo eso. No, era mucho mas que eso. No, Gabe no podía estar con él.

¿Sentiría la misma furia si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre? No, en definitiva. Quizá me hubiese enojado, o deprimido. Pero Damon le haría daño, siempre le hacía daño.

Me iría en ese momento a Amoris Ville y le preguntaría en persona si era cierto, si quería a Damon.

-¿Me has olvidado tan pronto, Gabrielle Ducatte?-dije al aire- ¿Un mes te ha bastado para reemplazarme?

Gabe tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera, pensé tratando de calmarme. Pero no era justo que fuese precisamente con él.

"Te vencí"

No, Damon, tu no me venciste. Me venció ella, Gabrielle Ducatte, me venció desde el primer instante en que mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Me venció al convencerme de cantar con ella, me venció la primera vez que la abracé y que sentí esa loca necesidad de besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento... me venció cada una de las veces en que nuestros casi besos fueron interrumpido, me venció... acabó conmigo, con mi fuerza con mi voluntad cuando por fin logré probar el delicioso sabor de sus labios, cuando la tuve toda para mí...

Fue Gabrielle Ducatte quien me venció, porque no pude defenderme de ella.

La madrugada entró fría y oscura, como mi propio corazón. Me halló mirando al vacío junto a la ventana, sintiendo la negrura envolverme.

El timbre del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era casi la una de la madrugada, por lo que me extrañó que alguien contesté, ya lo harían mis padres. Efectivamente, unos cuantos timbrazos mas el teléfono dejó de sonar y yo me concentré en mirar hacia la nada, tan parecida a mi propia alma en ese momento. Oí pasos en el pasillo y un malestar me embargó.

Mi madre no tocó, simplemente abrió la puerta con una expresión de pánico en la cara. Mi padre detrás de ella también lucía muy afectado. Cuando mi madre habló, su voz sonaba nasal y ahogada como si contuviera el llanto.

-Lysandro- me dijo con una voz tan desolada que me erizó la piel.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté asustado- ¿Leigh está bien?

-Es Gabe-dijo mi madre con el teléfono en la mano aún.

Me acerqué extendiendo la mano hacia el aparato. ¿Gabe me llamaba? ¿Por qué en la madrugada?

-No hijo-dijo mi padre abrazando a mi mamá y mirándome con mucha pena- Gabe ha tenido un accidente, está en el hospital... está... muy mal.

-No-me escuché decir.

En ese momento, mi universo se rompió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo :D**

Yuyi**, me alegra leer tu comentario mucho ;) las cosas se están poniendo feas. Ojalá tu internet regrese pronto. Un abrazo.**

Kaila**, tienes toda la razón, son sentimientos encontrados, entre el amor que tienes hacia la otra persona, y el amor propio. Es por todo sabido que si no estás bien contigo mismo, no puedes ser de ayuda para nadie mas. No hay luz todavía, lo siento.**

Carol **gracias por lo de que soy tu autora favorita :) por lo pronto no hay mas noticias de Gabe :(**

Karol 38 **en primer lugar, gracias por tu review:) tienes razón, es feo, injusto y ciertamente estúpido que sólo se pongan de lado de Gabe. La mayoría de las personas, por muy allegadas que estén unas a otras, no son capaces de dilucidar lo que pasa dentro de una relación. Sostengo mi punto, Lysandro tomó la mejor decisión para él. No sé puede estar con otra persona, sobre todo cuando es tan autodestructiva. Los amigos a veces se decantan por un lado, al que consideran mas débil, y es lo que pasa aquí. Ellos consideran mas débil a Gabe, por toda la situación. Concuerdo con que Gabe se ha buscado lo suyo, pero Lysandro tomó una decisión y va a tener que aprender a vivir con ella y con todas sus consecuencias, y eso incluye la mala vibra de sus amigos. Por experiencia propia, aunque tu decisión te ponga a todos en contra la tienes que sostener y aguantar. **

flyinkWings** Repito, cuando una persona toma una decisión, se tiene que aguantar con lo que pase. Creánme, a Lysandro no le importa en este momento, si alguien lo apoya o no. jeje, creo que estoy sonando un poco agresiva, no es esa mi intención. Confíen en él, es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta ;)**

Notitas: Gente, les aviso de una vez, tengo un fin de semana muy apretado (por motivos maravillosos) **The Rasmus**, los amores de mi amor...mi banda favorita en todo el mundo ( ya sé que puede parecer que es **HIM**, pero no) Bueno, la cosa es que no voy a estar en casa así que no subiré cap hasta el lunes. 

**Como siempre, mi recomendación musical :)**

***Fragmento de canción que pertenece a **On the sidelines **de los finlandeses **Lovex


	41. Especial 3: The Kiss of Dawn

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del Juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo Especial: Lysandro III**

**The Kiss of Dawn**

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en la vida, como en ese momento. Parado frente a mis padres sentí que mi respiración se había detenido.

Mi Gabe, mi Gabrielle debía estar bien. Mi musa...

No era posible, no era concebible que le hubiera pasado algo terrible, mis sentidos debían estarme engañándome, porque no había forma posible que Gabrielle Ducatte estuviera tan mal como me decían los rostros circunspectos de mis padres.

-Lysandro-me llamó mi padre y me di cuenta de que me movía por los hombros- hijo, ¿estás bien?

-Debo verla-dije deshaciéndome de su agarre.- Iré a verla y me aseguraré de que esté bien... yo...

Busqué mi saco que estaba sobre la cama y me lo puse con dificultad.

-Yo... les avisaré... les corregiré... iré a verla, seguro está bien... yo- balbuceé

-Lysandro-dijo mi madre abrazándome-

-Madre, debo ir a verla-dije sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

-Nosotros te llevaremos, hijo-dijo mi padre.

Lo miré a los ojos y me sentí un poco mas real. Asentí.

No era común que mis padres utilizaran su automóvil. Odiaban tener que viajar grandes distancias, eso me indicaba que la situación era tan mala como me decían

No, no podía ser, simplemente no... no

El automóvil no iba suficientemente rápido. Tenía muchas ganas de salir y correr, aunque era consciente de que no llegaría antes. Pero... la inactividad me mataba, me desesperaba no poder moverme. Debía verla, necesitaba verificar que estuviera bien, porque ella no podía estar mal, simplemente no podía estar mal.

De vez en cuando, mis padres me dirigían miradas preocupadas, como si temieran que en verdad saltara del auto en movimiento. La idea me atraía, pero no iba a hacer nada estúpido, tenía que ver que Gabrielle estaba sana y salva.

En cuanto llegamos a Amoris Ville, mi de por si acelerado corazón, di un vuelco. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Lo que vi llegando al hospital hizo que por una ínfima fracción de tiempo, mi cerebro se concentrara en otra cosa.

De algún modo, la noticia de lo que había ocurrido a Gabe se había extendido. Mucha gente se arremolinaba a la entrada del hospital y del estacionamiento. Lamenté que las ventanas del auto de mis padres no estuvieran polarizadas. No quería ser grosero, pero necesitaba entrar lo mas pronto posible y la gente no me dejaba pasar.

Algo mas llamó mi atención: la gente cantaba a voz en cuello una canción que mi Gabrielle adoraba...

-*_La muerte nos libera del miedo a morir, así que no tengas miedo; déjame mirar en tus ojos y ver la muerte pasar entre nosotros. Estoy alcanzado la sombra ahogada en el beso del amanecer, tocando el dolor que me has dejado en el beso del amanecer...*_

Me encogí en mi asiento. Tratando de ahogar el sonido de la canción. Y también de los gritos casi histéricos...

-¡Lysandro! ¡Es Lysandro!

-¡Lysandro Ainsworth!

Con dificultad pasamos hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí los cantos sonaban amortiguados. En cuanto mis padres detuvieron el auto salté de él y corrí hacia la recepción. No esperé a mis padres. Llegué al mostrador muy agitado.

-La señorita Gabrielle Ducatte-dije casi sofocado.

La enfermera me miró comprensivamente, supuse que veía ese tipo de situaciones todo el día.

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita?-preguntó. -Sólo por precaución.

-Ehmmm-dije nervioso.

-Lysandro...-escuché la voz de mi hermano llamarme.

-¿Conoce al cuñado de la señorita?-me preguntó la enfermera.

-¿Qué? Si, es mi hermano-dije.

-Gracias, señorita-dijo Leigh- Mi hermano es la pareja de la señorita Ducatte.

-Ah, claro.

Mi hermano me tomó por los hombros y me llevó por un pasillo.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté desesperado- ¿está bien? Dime que está bien.

El pasillo estaba sólo, mi hermano me puso frente a él y me miró serio.

-Se ha roto la pierna derecha-dijo Leigh- Y tiene una fisura leve en la cadera.

No sonaba como algo realmente grave, pero la expresión de mi hermano no estaba aliviada.

-Sufrió algún tipo de conmoción y por el momento no ha despertado. Le han hecho estudios por si tienen que operarla.

Me recargué en la pared.

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunté- Por favor, necesito verla.

-Lo sé, hermano-dijo Leigh dándome palmadas en el hombro- Pero por el momento nadie ha ´podido verla. Alex ha llamado a su padre, pero ha tenido problemas para volver a Francia. Aún no estoy seguro de lo que pasa... he tenido que decir que soy su cuñado para recibir informes.

No dije nada. Me sentía irreal.

-Ven-dijo instándome- al final del pasillo está la sala de espera. Tus amigos están ahí.

Asentí. Luego recordé algo.

-Mis padres están... por ahí-dije y me dirigí hacia donde mi hermano me dijo.

Rosalya, Juliette junto a Castiel, Alex, Will y Julian. Todos me miraron preocupados. Aun así, Castiel se me acercó.

-Tranquilo, hermano- me dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro- todo va a salir bien.

-¿Qué... qué le sucedió?-pregunté con dificultad.

Pude notar, apenas, como todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-La atropellaron.-dijo Castiel.-Ella... Bueno, no sabría decirte, pero yo iba a verla para despedirme. Al llegar al parque frente a su casa, la vi... estaba por esa avenida cercana. Parecía muy confundida... quise adevertirla del auto... pero... fue ... muy tarde. Lo siento.

-Muy confundida-repetí, mirando a Castiel.- ¿estaba...?

-Sí... supongo que sí-dijo mi amigo- Pero también parecía muy asustada. Parecía huir...

Me senté en silencio, poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza para pensar. Gabrielle, mi Gabrielle había tenido un accidente. Y estaba asustada, confundida.

-¿Sabes que es raro?-preguntó Castiel, pensando también- Que no sabemos de donde pudo haber sacado la droga.

Miré a mi amigo confundido.

-Revisamos cada rincón, absolutamente todo el departamento-dijo Alex- Cuando ella dijo que no quería mas de eso, nos pidió que sacaramos cualquier cosa que la tentara. No dejamos si quiera una aspirina, todo lo tiramos.

-Llevaba limpia un mes-dijo Rosalya totalmente conmocionada, en sus ojos había lágrimas. Juliette se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Quien fue nuestro proveedor habitual jura no haberla visto en mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de la gira.-dijo Juliette un poco avergonzada.- Suponiendo que dijera la verdad, no sé donde pudo haberlo conseguido.

Toda esa información me revolvía las ideas. Gabe estaba limpia. Yo sabía que cualquier dosis que hubiera llegado a sus manos debía habérsela inyectado, pero ¿cómo había llegado aquella dósis?

Me recordó a las misteriosas dósis que aparecieron durante la gira. Siempre me intrigó sobre quien correría tal riesgo sólo por darle droga a Gabe.

"Te vencí, Ainsworth"

-¿Alguien fue a su apartamento? ¿Alguien ha intentado llamar a su móvil?-pregunté mirándolos.

Quizá pensaron que había perdido la razón, y no podía culparlos. El dolor que sentía era muy grande, pero sentía que estaba llegando al inicio, al motivo de todo.

"Te vencí"

-No-dijo Castiel- ¿Para qué la llamaríamos?

-Yo la llamé- traté de no hacer caso a su mirada de incredulidad- La llamé por la noche.

-Pero no te pudo haber contestado ella-dijo Alex

-Y no lo hizo-les dije, entendiendo un par de cosas.- Fue Damon... él me contestó. Me dijo que estaba con Gabe...me dijo... Maldito... ¡Maldito Damon! ¡Todo lo hizo con ese propósito!

-Lysandro, cálmate-dijo Leigh llegando con mis padres- Es un hospital...

-Pero...-dije completamente alterado- Fue él, fue Damon quien la proveyó...

-¿Cómo sabría que era la única noche en donde no estaba nadie con ella?-preguntó Rosalya.

-Probablemente la vigilara-dijo Alex- Y este debió ser el único momento...

-Gabe nunca se quedaba sola, por su propia petición-me explicó mi hermano- Temía recaer si tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

-Pero hoy nadie pudo quedarse con ella-dijo Juliette tristemente.

-Yo debía estar con ella-susurré- Yo no debí dejarla... yo...

-Basta-dijo mi madre- ¡Basta ya!.

-Ese infeliz de Damon-susurró Castiel

Una sospecha me congeló la espina dorsal. Recordé la historia que me contó, hacía ya tiempo atrás. Lo que Damon había querido hacerle...

-No...-susurré.

-Familiares de Gabrielle Ducatte-preguntó un médico.

-Yo-dije sin pensar.- Soy su... prometido- esperaba que los demás hicieran convincente mi mentira.

El doctor me miró sospechosamente.

-Su único familiar es su padre y no ha podido llegar, ya que esté en el extranjero.-dije- es mi novia, por favor.

El médico me miró con pena. Suspiró.

-La señorita Ducatte, como me temía tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico-dijo- Aún esperamos los resultados de los estudios para saber en que grado. Pero es probable que necesitemos hacer cirugía... no da señales de despertar...

-Pero... ¿se salvará, verdad? Por favor-dije- Va a salvarse...

-No quisiera hacer ningún tipo de especulación.-dijo el médico- Es importante que el padre de la señorita llegue lo mas pronto posible. Necesitamos que firme la autorización para la cirugía de ser necesario. Con su permiso.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunté antes de que se marchara.

-No creo que sea conveniente, la señorita está delicada.

El doctr volvió a darse la vuelta, pero esta vez no lo llame. Armándome de valor, caminé hacia él y llamé su atención cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos.

-Disculpe-dije en voz baja. El médico me miró- Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle. Como debe saber, mi novia es... heroínomana. -el doctor asintió- ¿Ella...?

-Sí-dijo el médico- Una dósis bastante alta.

Suspiré de cansancio.

-Hay otra cosa-dije y bajé aún mas la voz- Y es importante.¿Hay... algún indicio de que ella... haya sido... -respiré profundo- abusada?

El médico me miró desconcertado. Me evaluó durante un momento. Muy bien, justo necesitaba que pensara que había sido yo, pero no importaban, si Damon la había tocado...

-No-dijo el doctor.- ¿debería ser así?

-Espero que no.-dije- Muchas gracias doctor.

Regresé donde mis amigos y mi familia.

-¿Algo malo?-preguntó Alex entrecerrando los ojos. Casi parecía saber qué había preguntado al médico.

-NO tanto como me temía-dije mirándolo fijamente. Alex asintió.

Un par de horas después, entraron a la sala de espera James Ducatte padre y estaban pálidos y se lanzaron hacia mi. James Ducatte puso sus manos en mis hombros con una expresión de dolor tan profunda, que me hizo preguntarme si yo mismo me veía así.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-me preguntó

NO hubo reclamos, ni malas maneras. NO me pidió explicaciones por haber roto con su hija. Sólo era un hombre demasiado acostubrado a las pérdidas, sintiendo que su lazo mas fuerte con el mundo se estaba rompiendo.

Le expliqué brevemente la situación. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza como para lidiar con el peso de sus pensamientos.

Edward me miró con ojos entrecerrados, mientras abrazaba a su hermana y Alex y Castiel hablaban con él. Algo en su mirada me indicaba que de ser por él, yo mismo estaría en una habitación de hospital. Me pregunté si Jim me habría mirado del mismo modo. Jim Ducatte había muerto envuelto en furia por defender a Gabe. La misma furia calcinante que me quemaba por dentro, misma que ardía por hacer pagar a Damon, poner a Gabe en esta situación.

-Ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?-me dijo Edward. En su voz ya no había rastro del bueno humor o la amabilidad que normalmente lo caracterizaba. NO había ninguna mirada burlesca ni amigable. No. La mirada de Edward me indicaba que él sentía por mi algo bastante cercano al odio.

Pero no era nada con lo que sentía acerca de mi mismo.

-No ahora-dije- Desde hace tiempo me arrepiento.

-Ella te ama-dijo Edward- pero tu fuiste incapaz de amarla con la misma intensidad.

-Mataría o moriría por ella, Ed-le dije- Y estoy a punto de hacer ambas cosas en este mismo momento.

-Castiel y Alex me han dicho lo de Damon-dijo Ed, y la ira ardió en sus ojos-Debemos denunciarlo.

-¿Y con que pruebas?-pregunté- No había nadie con ella. La única prueba que tenemos es la llamada.

-Hay que encontrarlo-dijo- Ahora.

Me puse en pie, pero él negó.

-Tu lugar está aquí-dijo- Con ella. No la abandones ahora.

-Pero...

-Yo lo traeré-dijo Edward con mucho rencor en la voz.- Esa niña-dijo refiriéndose a Gabe- es de las personas mas valiosas en mi vida. Es mi hermana, tanto como lo era de Jim. Y por ella y por él, te juro que ese cabrón no se me va a escapar.

Parecía muy decidido. Era comprensible el porqué Gabe lo amaba tanto. Su amor fraternal era fuerte.

Ed fue donde Alex, Will, Julian y Castiel. Todos asintieron a un tiempo, con determinación en la mirada. Juliette puso cara de susto y tomó a mi amigo fuertemente del brazo. castiel le acarició el cabello con dulzura y le dio un beso, antes de irse con los demás.

Yo hubiese dado todo en ese momento, para poder darle un beso a Gabe en la suave y pálida piel o en sus sonrosados labios tan dulces. Por poder abrazarla y sentir el calor de su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos, por jugar con aquel cabello tan negro como una noche sin luna.

"te amo, Gabrielle"

Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos, apretando algunos mechones de mi cabello con desesperación. Traté de reprimir los sollozos, pero supongo que alguno se me escapó. Apreté los labios para no quejarme y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y alcé la mirada esperando encontrar a alguno de mis padres. Pero no, era James Ducatte, quien me dio unas palmaditas y se sentó a mi lado... a esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ya está el cap, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todas, me lo pasé muy bien, conocí a mis ídolos The Rasmus, los amo, los adoro y siempre han sido una inspiración para mi. Fue gracias a ellos que empecé a escribir historias, poemas, canciones, y a cantar también :) Los amo con todo el corazón.**

**Les presumo que son personas divinas, los abracé los besé y hablé con ellos, obtuve mi primera firma de ellos. El concierto fue breve, pero maravilloso, energético y dinámico. Excelente.**

**Esta vez, les quedaré debiendo los comentarios. Estoy molida, y mi cerebro aún sigue lleno de The Rasmus :D (perdón, pero les aviso que estoy traumada con ellos desde hace diez años)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, que ya responderé con mas calma para el siguiente capítulo. Las quiero, ¿lo saben, verdad?**

Recomendación: El Fragmento utilizado para este capítulo corresponde a la canción The Kiss of Dawn, de los finlandeses HIM (si, estoy traumada con todo lo finlandés :D )

Por cierto:

Bienvenida, Wind Love, te extrañé :)


	42. Especial 4: Not Like The Other Girls

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo Especial: Lysandro IV**

**Not Like The Other Girls**

La mañana nos sorprendió en la sala de espera. Los rayos de luz entraban fríos y trémulos por la ventana. Leigh abrazaba a Rosalya, mientras ella conciliaba el sueño por un rato. Juliette miraba la puerta de la sala, en la inquietante espera de su hermano y su novio. Mis padres también tenían los ojos cerrados.

El padre de Gabrielle, como yo, no había podido dormir ni un momento. Seguía sentado junto a mí en la espera de noticias de su hija.

El médico volvió a la sala de espera, y me levanté rápidamente. El señor Ducatte hizo otro tanto. El doctor se acercó a mí.

-Doctor, este es el padre de Gabrielle.-dije

-Mucho gusto, señor Ducatte-dijo el doctor estrechándole la mano.

-Igualmente, doctor-dijo el señor Ducatte- Por favor...

-Claro-dijo el médico - Como ya le he dicho a su yerno- James hizo un breve gesto de desconcierto, pero el doctor no se percató- La señorita Ducatte tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico severo, según revelaron los primeros estudios. Según salgan los resultados veremos la necesidad de la intervención.

James se tensó, al igual que yo mismo.

-Muy bien doctor-dijo- haga lo necesario.

-Les mantendré informados-dijo el médico y se retiró.

Todos los demás se nos acercaron con los rostros teñidos de curiosidad. James se sentó de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

-Aún no saben si deben operarla o no-dije simplemente, pues no quería entrar en detalles.

Mi madre me abrazó. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a Juliette que seguí mirando la entrada.

-¿No hay noticias?-pregunté

-No-dijo ella sin mirarme- Joder... ¿no les puede llevar tanto tiempo, no? Maldito cabrón... yo misma lo mataría... y mi estúpido hermano... mas le vale que no cometa ninguna idiotez o me va a conocer...

-Tiene a los demás para refrenarle...-

-Ah, pero que alivio-dijo con sarcasmo- Deben estar echando suertes para ver quien le arranca la cabeza a Damon.

-Cierto. Los envidio-dije sin pensar.

-Nada de los envidio. Déjalos actuar como idiotas, que para eso son buenos. Tu concéntrate en como le vas a pedir perdón a Gabe cuando despierte.

-No me alcanzará la vida-dije

-Puede que no-dijo ella- Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además eres un jodido afortunado, Ainsworth. Gabe va a perdonarte como si nada.

-No lo creo...no lo merezco

-Yo nunca dije que lo merecieras, pero las mujeres no volvemos idiotas por el amor... y ella te adora.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Lysandro-dijo Stefan yendo hacia mi. Parecía pálido y muy cansado, como si hubiera estado despierto toda a noche- Lo siento mucho. Debes estar pasándolo fatal. ¿Cómo se encuentra Gabe?

Le expliqué brevemente.

-Saldrá adelante-dijo Stefan como queriendo autoconvencerse- Es fuerte y muy necia.

-gracias-dije.

-Afuera es un maldito infierno-dijo con cansancio- Todo el mundo ha preguntado por ella. Y la noticia a corrido demasiado rápido.

-Lo sé-dijo- Por la noche estaban fuera cantando The Kiss of Dawn.

-La gente quiere a Gabe-dijo Stefan- Es una frontwoman como no ha habido igual. Hace sentir especial a su público y es sencilla y buena chica. Es natural el amor de la gente. Siguen cantando.

Suspiré. Era natural, Gabe era de esas personas que se daban a querer.

-Tranquilo-dijo Stefan- Todo va a salir bien.

Asentí.

Mas o menos una hora después, Juliette ahogó un chillido y corrió a la entrada de la sala de espera. Se lanzó a los brazos de Castiel que la recibió gustoso. Dentro de todo, me daba gusto ver a mi amigo feliz, como no lo había visto antes.

-¿Y algo para el hermano que fue el verdadero héroe de esta noche?-bromeó Ed.

-Ven aquí, estúpido-dijo Juliette abrazando ahora a su hermano- ¿Cuéntanos la historia?

-Bah-dijo Alex- hay gente que es idiota. Fuimos a su departamento, y estaba preparado para huir.

-No contaba con que nadie pudiera relacionarlo con Gabe-dijo Julian sabiamente- Porque nadie sabía que habían estado juntos, y la única persona que podía vincularlos era Lysandro.

-Creo que no pensaba que ibas a regresar-dijo Will-O al menos no tan pronto.

-En fin-dijo Castiel harto del parloteo y recuperando a su Juliette- La cosa es que llegamos al departamento, y Ed se le lanzó encima, y te diré que nunca quiero gresca con este chico.

-Entonces se bueno con mi hermana y no te pases de la raya-dijo Ed- Lo mismo para ti, chico listo-dijo refiriéndose a mi.- Pero bueno, como sea, Will llamó a la policía.

-Mientras Castiel y yo intentábamos quitarle a Ed y Alex de encima-dijo Julian-

-Mi deseo mas profundo era romperle su maldita cara.-dijo Alex sin remordimiento-

-La policía encontró varias dósis de heroína en su casa-dijo Ed - Y el móvil de Gabe.

-Tuvimos que ir a la comisaría-dijo Will-Y declarar y todo eso.

-No creo que veamos mas a Damon-dijo Castiel, pero los ojos de todos eran inseguros- ¿Gabe ha mejorado?

-No-dije.

Un rato después salió el médico a hablar con el padre de Gabe. Le pidió acompañarlo a su oficina.

-Quiero que ... mi yerno... me acompañe-dijo él. Le agradecí internamente.

Pasamos a la oficina del médico. Él nos miró demasiado serio.

-La señorita sufre de hemorragia petequial múltiple-dijo- Esto quiere decir que hay sangrado e inflamación en el cerebro. Debemos operar.

James pareció desolado. Tembloroso asintió.

-Debo decirles algo-dijo el médico- la cirugía es delicada, dada la gravedad de la lesión. Si sobrevive al quirófano... la posibilidad de que se recupere idealmente... es baja. Y la probabilidad de que caiga en un estado vegetativo o... fallezca es muy superior.

-¿Entonces..?-salió de mis entumecidos labios.

-Si no operamos, la presión intracraneal...

-Claro-dijo James- Sólo... dígame en donde tengo que firmar.

Los trámites legales eran lo de menos para mi. Sólo quería que la cirugía saliera bien, por muy baja probabilidad que tuviera. Gabe debía sanar... debía estar bien.

Salí del consultorio mientras el padre de Gabe se hacía cargo de los detalles. No me sentía yo mismo, sino mas bien como alguien que estaba viendo todo desde fuera. Era imposible que estuviéramos en esta situación sin par.

Todos se acercaron a mi.

-Van a operarla-dije e hice un ademán para que se hicieran a un lado. Salí del hospital, tratando de reprimir la necesidad de salir corriendo. Y ni siquiera había podido verla ni un momento.

Pero salir del hospital era realmente una mala idea. Aunque por fortuna, había podido esconderme de los periodistas y los fans, no me sentía con fuerza o ánimo para enfrentarme a ellos.

Volví al hospital, donde me encontré a Clarisse. Ella hablaba con un hombre con bata, mayor que ella, de unos treinta años. El hombre la abrazó y la besó antes de retirarse. Bueno, Ed no era el único que había encontrado el camino correcto.

-Clarisse- la llamé.

-Lysandro-dijo al verme- Oh Lysandro, ¿cómo está ella? Sabía que no la abandonarías... lo sabía.

-está grave y van a tener que operarla-le dije- Espero... que todo salga bien. Su padre está arriba.

-Oh-dijo ella-

-Mmm-dije tratando de contener mi curiosidad- Clarisse...

-¿Sí?

-El médico que estaba contigo hace un momento...

-Oh-dijo ella y se sonrojó- Bueno, Lysandro... él es mi novio. Es el pediatra de Jimmy así que... lo veía periódicamente... tiene un trabajo estable y... es muy atento. Siempre amaré a Jim y me atrevería a presumir que es el amor de mi vida. Pero... Mike es un buen hombre... y me he sabido enamorar de él.

-Pues me alegro-dije- Te mereces ser feliz.

-Dime, Lysandro-dijo ella nerviosa de repente- Edward...

-Sí-dije- está en la sala de espera. Todos están ahí.

Cuando entramos, la mujer buscó a Ed con la mirada. Él estaba en una esquina hablando por teléfono, de repente siendo muy serio, y de repente sonriendo con ternura. Nos dirigimos hacia James que estaba sentado con aspecto cansado.

-Señor Ducatte-dijo Clarisse- No sabe cuanto lamento esto.

-Hija-dijo el hombre- No puedes lamentarlo mas que yo-añadió con voz oscura.-Primero mi esposa, luego mi hijo... Sé que no he sido buen padre, pero de buen grado daría mi vida, por la de mi Gabrielle, sin dudarlo.

-Todo va a salir bien, señor-dijo Clarisse

-Tiene que salir todo bien-dije. El hombre me miró y me sonrió con cansancio.

-A mis hijos les gustaba siempre estar solos, ellos dos. Desde siempre- dijo- Cuando, mi Gabrielle su madre, murió se encerraron en un pequeño universo. No los vi dejar paso a alguien mas, hasta que Jim conoció a Clarisse... y aún así, Gabe se quedó en ese mundo, donde sólo existía ella y sus recuerdos... hasta que te conoció Lysandro.

-Yo...

-Entonces la vi vivir... de verdad-me dijo. Luego suspiró- La cirugía será dentro de una hora. Luego habrá que esperar.

Tragué con dificultad.

-Si Ed no cuelga pronto, le llegará una factura que no podrá pagar ni con el sueldo de toda su banda junta.-dijo Alex llegando.

-Compréndelo-dijo James con una sonrisa triste- Diana debió quedarse sumamente preocupada. Quiere mucho a Ed y él estaba realmente afectado cuando nos llamaste.

-¿Diana es su novia?-pregunté

-Creo que a estas alturas, es mucho mas que eso-sonrió- Pero supongo que dará la noticia hasta que mi hija se encuentre mejor.

Miré a Clarisse, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sinceridad.

Las horas siguiente han sido de las mas largas de mi vida. No podía contener la ansiedad y levantaba la mirada cada vez que alguien entraba a la sala de espera. James estaba del mismo modo. Debía ser mucho mas terrible para él (aunque no me imaginaba que alguien pudiera sentirse peor que yo), ya que había perdido a su esposa, y a su hijo. Esta situación debía traerle muy malos recuerdos.

Pasadas unas horas, el médico salió aún envuelto en esa especie de traje que utilizaban para las cirugías.

-Señor Ducatte-dijo el médico con semblante serio. -La operación ha sido un éxito.

Todos dimos un suspiro de alivio.

-De cualquier modo, no quisiera ilusionarlo en vano-dijo el doctor- Las siguientes horas son cruciales.

-¿A que se refiere precisamente, doctor?-pregunté receloso.

-A que si no despierta pronto... quizá no despierte. Lo siento mucho.

El doctor se retiró mientras todos se miraban horrorizados.

Pero no, Gabe iba a despertar, ella tenía que despertar. Lo haría...

Un par de días pasaron sin que hubiese signos de que Gabrielle iba a despertarse. Aún no nos habían dejado verla, lo que había ocasionado que perdiera el control una vez en la sala de espera. Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos, mientras mi hermano me sostenía, para no intentar entrar a TI y buscarla.

En definitiva, el fin de mi paciencia había llegado con Gabrielle. Al cuarto día, nos dieron la nefasta noticia. Si Gabe no despertaba pronto...

-El doctor me ha dicho que podemos verla-me dijo James- Espero no te moleste si voy primero, luego podrás entrar tu.

Asentí en silencio. Aproveché ese momento para ir a los sanitarios y lavarme la cara. Me veía fatal, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que no había dormido desde que Gabe estaba en el hospital. Me mojé el cabello para ponerlo presentable.

No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, recordando como antes de que ella fuera mi novia, me esmeraba en lucir bien para ella, para que viera algo en mi, que la atrajera.

Sabía que ella no me vería, pero quería no parecer tan acabado como me sentía.

Cuando James salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí ahí, titubeé. Tenía miedo, no de verla, pero sí de saber que no merecía ser perdonado. Aún así debía pedirle una disculpa, una gran disculpa.

El sonido del monitor de signos vitales marcaba los latidos del corazón de Gabe. La nariz y la boca de la mujer que amaba estaban cubiertos con el respirador, y su cabeza estaba envuelta en una blanca venda. Sus brazos descansaban inertes sobre la sábana.

Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella. Su piel estaba incluso mas pálida de lo habitual

-Hola, amor-le dije tomando su mano.- Yo... no sé que decirte. Creo que, debería empezar por pedirte una disculpa. Soy... el idiota mas grande que ha pisado la faz de la tierra. Un cobarde que no merece estar aquí, sosteniendo tu delicada mano. Un hombre que nunca ha merecido tu amor... No tengo mas que pedirte perdón y decirte... que aquí estoy, contigo. Sé que no lo estuve antes y probablemente eso te tenga en esta situación, pero amor... si despiertas prometo no separarme jamás de ti. Lejos de ti, todo se reduce a pseudo vida. Te extrañé desde el momento en que dije adiós... defraudado de mi...

Callé un momento, apretando su mano, envolviendo sus delicados dedos entre los míos.

-Tienes que despertar, Gabe... sé que no merezco pedirte que te quedes conmigo, pero lo haré. No me abandones Gabe, por favor. Eres tu la mujer de mi vida y ha tenido que pasar algo terrible para que lo descubriera, y yo lo se, sé que soy el adecuado, porque jamás volveré a irme, nunca. Cada día te demostraré que estoy para ti, cada día te amaré mas. Gabrielle, quédate conmigo, con nosotros, con toda la gente que te ama. Te suplico, no te vayas, por favor, amor. No me dejes.

Besé su mano.

Llevé su mano hacia mi frente, mientras con voz ahogada le comencé a cantar, por lo bajo:

_-No mas culpa, estoy destinado a mantenerte al salvo_

_Voy a rescatar la llama_

_Voy a rescatar la llama en tu corazón._

_NO mas sangre, estaré ahí por ti, mi amor_

_Estaré a tu lado._

_El mundo ha abandonado a mi niña._

_Debería saber que sería de este modo._

_Debería haberlo sabido desde que empezó._

_Cuando has amado y pierdes a alguien_

_sabes como se siente perder_

_Ella se esfuma a lo lejos_

_Lejos de este mundo_

_Flotando como una pluma_

_Ella no es como las otras chicas._

_Ella vive en las nubes_

_y habla con las aves_

_Una pequeña esperanza_

_Ella no es como las otras chicas que conozco_

_No mas vergüenza, ella ha sentido mucho dolor en su vida_

_en su mente ella repite las palabras_

_"todo el amor que has dado se te regresará"_

_Debería haber sabido que sería de este modo._

_Debería haberlo sabido desde que empezó_

_Cuando estás enamorado y pierdes a alguien_

_Sabes como se siente perder..._

Dejé caer derrotado la cabeza junto a ella, sin dejar de sostener su mano. Dejé correr un poco de mi dolor y tardé un poco en reaccionar al sentir una leve presión en mis dedos. Levanté la cabeza incrédulo.

Me encontré con unos hermosos verdes inundados en lágrimas y una presión en mi mano, cada instante mas firme.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

Karol38** gracias por comentar, me alegra que tu seas una persona neutral, creéme cuando te digo que he sufrido en carne propia (sufrido es una palabra muy exagerada a decir verdad) lo que es que la gente a tu alrededor te de la espalda cuando no les parece una decisión de este tipo. Creo yo, que lo único que a Lys le importa es lo que pasa con Gabe, no creo que la actitud de los otros le afecte demasiado. Sobre todo con lo que está sucediendo. Cierto, todo el mundo tiene un límite, y no podemos exigirnos mucho mas de lo que somos capaces de dar, mucho menos si hemos dado todo. **

Kaila** mas perspectiva de Lysandro :) el muchacho tiene mucho que decir, la verdad. Me encanta escribirlo, me siento cómoda :D ya veremos que pasa con Gabe, espero que este capítulo te haya hecho aunque sea un poco feliz. Hace una mención de Diana, para que no creas que Ed se olvida de ella :) jajaja Ed no está como que muy feliz con el hecho que su hermanita salga con un tipo que fue novio de su ex, no lo planeé así, si recuerdan, Juliette tenía atracción por Alex, pero creo que en Castiel, por como es, encuentra al hombre ideal para ella. Castiel y Ed terminan siendo familia, ¿quién lo diría? Dejemos que Gabe y Lys arreglen sus cosas antes de saber que pasa con el destino de todos los demás :) la vida da muchas vueltas :D. Adoro que a tu amiga le guste The Rasmus (entre mas, mejor) que mal que no haya podido ir, esperemos que regresen pronto, o al menos que regresen :) **

Carol **Gabe ya va un poco mejor, al menos eso da a entender Lysandro en este cap, ¿no? Todo está tomando su lugar, esperemos que Lysandro también encuentre lo mejor para él, pase lo que pase :) Me alegra mucho que quieras escribir tu propia historia, y por supuesto me gustaría estar en ella, pero también por motivos de seguridad no puedo darte mi Whatsapp, lo siento mucho. No tengo problema en que las lectoras que me sigue o me comentan lo tengan, pero no son las únicas personas que entran aquí, espero lo entiendas. Si tienes cuenta en CDM podemos comunicarnos por ahí, o si no, abajo dejo un poco de información extra.**

**flinkWings me cuesta escribir tu nombre del modo correcto :p Damon es un enfermo obsesionado con Gabe, que odia mucho mucho a Lysandro. Te insto a que le hagas lo que desees :) jejeje siii, Castiel y Juliette juntos, se me hacen el uno para el otro. Jajaja a Ed no parece hacerle nada de gracia el hecho de emparentar con Castiel, pero ni modo, se ha de aguantar. Alex es, a mi ver y descontando a Ed (que es como el hermano mayor de Gabe) quien mas la quiere. Yo no digo que Lys no la quiera, pero Alex la conoce, la acepta y la sigue como es. La quiso tanto como para dejarla ser feliz con otro chico, tanto como para tratar de llevarse bien con Lys aunque una parte de él lo despreciara. Alex realmente ama a Gabe de un modo muy lindo. Es como Lysandro en mi otro fic, un chico que ama profundamente a una chica, aunque ella haya escogido a otro hombre y esa sea la decisión mas correcta. Ojo, Lysandro adora a Gabe, muchísimo, la ama, pero Alex es otra cosa completamente diferente ;)**

Yuyi** preciosa! que bueno leerte :) que mal que sigas sin internet, espero que tengas pronto, te agradezco mucho, que aún así, te des un rato para dejarme un review. A veces, es difícil compaginar el amor por alguien mas y el amor propio. Llegar a darte cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas, la otra persona es dañina para ti es algo bastante complicado. Y cuando al fin lo entiendes, no es tan fácil dejar preocuparte por la otra persona, sobre todo cuando es autodestructiva. Pensar en que quizá si tu estuvieras a su lado no haría esas cosas para dañarse, o que harías algo al respecto para que la persona que amas no se dañe. Contemplar desde lejos que quien amas se deshace por voluntad propia, es de las cosas mas feas que puedes sentir, al saber que no puedes hacer nada. Lidiar con una adicción no es fácil, y creo yo que no es cosa sólo de fuerza de voluntad. Cuídate tu también, un abrazo. Espero saber que pasa con Ricitos Yuyi :)**

Wind Love**, bienvenida otra vez :) espero que te hayas pasado un genial tiempo de descanso y que vuelvas con toda la energía a tus actividades :) jejeje bueno, no podías esperar mucho mas del nombre de Damon, ya sabes, variación de la palabra Demon... no hay mucho que hacer en ese caso. Lys en definitiva necesita una buena limpia, y un abrazo :D jejeje si, Ed adora a Gabe y hará lo que sea para verla feliz aunque lo que se le ocurra salga de toda lógica. Ed es es así, un tipo raro y adorable. **

Padfoot** ¿de casualidad te gusta Harry Potter? mera suposición. Es mi saga favorita, y Sirius de mis personajes favoritos, lo amo, así que amé tu nick de inmediato. Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Estamos muy cerquita del final :o muy pero muy cerca, no digo mas para no hacer spoiler de la historia :)**

**:O ¿ya vieron que somos 1 000 000 000 de usuarias de CDM? 100 PA gratis, yo ya recogí los míos ¿y ustedes?**

**Bueno, por si quieren, sólo si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, hacer preguntas de la historia, o de otras historias, peticiones de historias, recomendaciones comentarios, etc etc... o que nos conozcamos mas, he creado una página en Facebook de personaje ´público. **

**Es ya saben**

**www . Facebook elibellaFF**

**Si quieren, sólo si quieren denle me gusta :) la página estará esperando por ustedes :)**

**Poniéndome a tono con mi sentimiento Rasmusero:**

_**El fragmento utilizado en este capítulo corresponde a **__Not Like The Other Girls__**, de mis semidioses, mi hermosos, maravillosos y favoritos finlandeses: **__The Rasmus!_


	43. Somewhere

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota: Un capítulo algo...mmm... fumado? Bueno, la cosa es que ya es de nuevo un capítulo ordinario :)**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo 35.- Somewhere**

Era como despertar de un sueño infinito, como si acabara de nacer... si el concepto de nacer, podía ser aplicado a esta situación.

No sabía como definirlo, porque... ¿existía o no? Físicamente era probable que no, ya que no lo sentía, pero tenía consciencia, o lo mas parecido a una consciencia. Podía pensar.

No sentía como si tuviera cuerpo, me sentía mas bien como si estuviera hecha de humo. No lo sé, no podría explicarlo.

No era exactamente ver, pero podía percibir el hecho de que me encontraba en algún especie de sitio amplio, eterno e infinito. Bastante intimidante. Si hubiese podido definirlo en algún color, hubiese sido blanco.

¿Dónde se suponía que me encontraba? ¿Y porque no podía recordar un antes, ni esperar un después? ¿Estaría muerta? Y a todo esto, ¿que significaba estar muerta? ¿Eso quería decir que alguna vez había estado viva?

-Puede ser un poco confuso al principio-dijo una voz que podía ser masculina, y que parecía salir de todos lados, pero sin ser abrumadora.

-Eh... ¿Dios?-pregunté- Si eres tu, déjate ver, da miedo hablarle a la nada.

La voz rió, y me pareció vagamente familiar. Como si mi mente lo reconociera de algún tiempo muy lejano.

-No, no precisamente, pero gracias por la comparación-dijo la voz- es el halago mas lindo que me han hecho últimamente.

-No la confundas-dijo otra voz, mucho mas delicada, de mujer con un timbre suave y armonioso- Debe estar muy desorientada.

-¿Qué...?

Dos siluetas se empezaron a formar de repente. Como si se construyeran de humo blanco. Un hombre y una mujer. De haber podido se me hubiese cortado el aliento.

El hombre, un muchacho joven, pálido, de ojos verdes. Su cabello negro caía lacio sobre su frente. Sonreía de modo discreto y enigmático. Una sonrisa que hacía que mi consciencia pulsara desesperado por mostrarme algún recuerdo distante de otros ojos enigmáticos, misteriosos.

-No he cambiado nada, ¿eh?-me dijo medio bromeando- Si que me he conservado.

-¿Me he drogado o algo así? ¿Qué clase de experiencia pottérica es esta?-pregunté.

-Me presento y tu lo primero que haces es compararnos con uno de los capítulos climax de el último libro de una exitosa saga acerca de la vida y obra de un joven mago-dijo el muchacho- típico de ti.

-Lo siento, es que...-dije- en todo caso esto es muy raro.

-Ahh-suspiró el muchacho- ¿Échame una mirada? Sé que al principio la memoria es un concepto sin raíz.

Lo miré tal como me dijo. Me lanzó una mirada divertida y alzó los brazos mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Jim-dije- Oh Jim.

Me lancé hacia él, que me recibió gustoso.

-Te he echado de menos-le dije, sintiéndolo en mis brazos, mucho mas consistente que una figura hecha de humo.

-Y yo a ti-me dijo con una voz llena de dulzura- He estado tan preocupado. No deberías estar aquí. Lamento tanto haberte dejado sola...

-Jim...

Ambos nos volvimos hacia la otra figura. Y la miré de verdad.

Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda la mas hermosa que había visto en la vida. Su oscuro cabello era largo, lacio y brillante. Su piel era pálida y cremosa, parecía suave. Sus ojos eran del mismo verde que los míos y los de mi hermano, y estaban teñidos de una ternura tan infinita, que por algún motivo me hacía pensar en la palabra: Lilianne, la que a su vez, volvía a remover en mi ese desesperado pensamiento que luchaba por salir.

La miré durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, sin que ella se inmutara. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y acogedora, y me hacía pensar en un sentimiento largamente perdido, como si algo me arrastrara hacia ella de una forma en que no podía, ni quería evitar. Extendía lo que podría haber sido mi mano hacia ella tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano con la suya tan suave que no parecía real. En cuanto entramos en esa especie de contacto lo supe.

-Mamá...

Gabrielle Ducatte, madre, me sonrió y me atrajo a sus brazos. Un calor divino me envolvió, destruyendo cualquier cosa negativa que pudiera contener mi negada mente. Recordaba vagamente esa sensación.

-Estoy tan contenta de verte.-me dijo- Aunque hubiese preferido que no fuera tan pronto, hija mía.

-¿Entonces...? Si ustedes están muertos, yo...

-hey, hey-dijo Jim- tranquila. No, créeme el sitio que llaman mas allá es mas genial que esto. Esto es mas bien como la antesala...

-¿No estoy muerta?-pregunté

-No aún -dijo como quien te habla de alguna cosa llamada clima, aunque no tenía bien claro de como sabía eso.

-James-le dijo mi madre, tierna pero firme.

-¿Qué?

-Estar muerta no estaría tan mal-dije, tratando de reprimir algún doloroso recuerdo, que no podía salir por la calma del sitio donde me encontraba.

Algo me decía que cualquier otro lugar en donde estuviera, estaría llena de decisiones difíciles, y dolor. Enfrentamientos, miedo... ausencias y vacío.

-Puede que no, mi cielo-dijo mamá- Pero no es tu momento. Sé que es terrible decirte esto, es tan evidente. Me siento como en una película con trama paranormal.

-De ahí sacaste la capacidad de desvariar cuando hablas, hermanita.

-El caso es que-continuó mamá- Hay muchas personas que te necesitan y te quieren. Para empezar, tu padre. Debe estar destrozado, ya ha sufrido demasiado, y la posibilidad de perderte debe estar acabando con él.

Mi padre, un hombre al que por años consideré demasiado frío, pero que ahora me parecía cercano. Yo amaba a ese hombre que era mi padre, podía sentirlo aunque no tuviera un recuerdo lúcido de él. Si mi madre, decía que él me necesitaba, debía ser así. Me sentí desesperada por ocasionarle un dolor tan grande a un hombre que ya había perdido demasiado en la vida. A su gran amor, a su primogénito y ahora a su pequeña hija...

-Es un gran hombre tu padre-dijo mamá- pero no supo lidiar con mi muerte. Siempre los ha amado, nunca dejará de hacerlo. Sólo que tiene problemas para demostrarlo.

-Y mi hijo-dijo Jim y pude notar un tono de tristeza en su voz- Mi encantador pequeñajo te necesita también. Eres su tía favorita, y alguien tiene que enseñarle a sacar partido del encanto Ducatte, no esperarás que papá lo haga, ¿no? No tiene idea. Y también debes hacer que sepa de mi. No debe perder su parte Ducatte, si te vas, papá no podrá hacerlo, se sentirá demasiado vacío... Además, ese pediatra con el que Clar sale no me da buena espina, hubiese preferido que se quedara con Ed.

-Cuando parecía que saldría con Ed dijiste que tu amigo no te daba buena espina, hijo-dijo mamá-

-Si, pero...

-El pediatra es buen hombre.-dijo mamá- Así que basta con eso.

-Mamá...-

-Basta, James...

-Vale, vale-dijo mi hermano- Como sea, la cosa es que aún te quedan muchas cosas. Tu carrera es condenadamente exitosa. También tus fans te esperan... ya sé que no es la razón mas profunda y eso, pero...Es mas, si pones suficiente atención puedes oírlos cantar.

-*_Perdida en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar tu camino a casa_

_quiero abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir_

_casi espero que estés en el cielo donde nadie pueda herir tu alma_

_viviendo en la agonía, por que no sabes_

_donde estás_

_te encontraré donde sea, _

_seguiré intentando hasta que mi día muera_

_solo necesito saber, que pase lo que pase_

_la verdad liberara tu alma_

_donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar_

_Sea lo que sea que pase, necesito saber._

- Muchos necesita lecciones de canto, ya sabes-dijo mi hermano encogiéndose de hombros- pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Tienes muchos amigos, tienes a papá y a Jimmy. Y...

-Tienes a Lysandro además-dijo mi mamá.

Sentí algo realmente abrumador. Como si la puerta de mis recuerdos se hubiese abierto. Un par de extraños ojos de diferente color, reluciente y hermosos como bellas joyas, cabello plateado, sedoso, sumamente suave enredado entre mis dedos, una piel pálida y una voz que me exaltaba los sentidos. Podria definirlo con una vacío inmenso, como si una parte fundamental de mi me faltara. Como si estuviera partida por la mitad y una de esas mitades estuviera completamente perdida.

-Lysandro-repetí- Lysandro.

-Si-dijo mi hermano- Mi padre y mi hijo no te hiciera reaccionar, pero que tal tu novio...

-James

-¿qué?

-Lysandro-dije- pero él... ya no está conmigo. Yo hice todo para alejarlo hasta que simplemente se cansó y se marchó. No puedo culparlo, mis adicciones estaba acabando con él, Lo amo, sólo quiero que este bien.

-Él también quiere que tu estés bien-dijo mamá- Sólo que tampoco ha sabido hacerlo del modo correcto. Es un buen muchacho, y como todos ha tenido errores. Quizá si te pones en su lugar, no termines de comprenderlo, pero hay un momento en que las personas deben decidir anteponer su amor propio, su esencia, ante el amor que sienten por alguien que se autodestruye. Tu no puedes comprenderlo, porque afortunadamente no has pasado por lo mismo, así que no lo juzgues apresuradamente...

-No podría-dije- Lo amo. No le reprocho haberse marchado, de ningún modo. Aunque de ser sinceros hubiese preferido que no se alejara.

-Él está enamorado de ti-dijo esta vez Jim- Y la ha pasado mal. Está asustado, no quiere que te marches de su lado...

_**-Mi destino es mantenerte sana...**_

Una voz que me hacía temblar se escuchó. Mi familia me sonrió.

-Siempre puedes decidir quedarte con nosotros-dijo mi hermano.-Pero sólo si es lo que te hace feliz...

_**-Estaré ahí por ti, mi amor.**_

-Pero piensa que aún tienes mucha mas vida por delante-dijo mi mamá- Sé que es una difícil decisión...

_**-...Cuando amas y pierdes a alguien, sabes como se siente perder...-**_

-Yo...-quise decir, mientras un calor profundo se asentaba desde donde debía estar mi mano izquierda al resto de lo que se suponía estaba mi cuerpo. - Quiero regresar, quiero volver...

-Entonces, hasta otra-dijo mi hermano.

-Adiós hija-me dijo mi madre y me dió un beso en la frente, tan cálido como la sensación de mi mano.

Una especie de retrueno mental, oscuridad. Sonidos de un suave llanto lleno de dolor. Dificultosamente abrí los ojos,aunque me costó un gran esfuerzo. Un bello pelo plateado sobre mi cuerpo. Quise hablar, pero una incomoda sensación en mi nariz y boca me lo impidió. Presioné suavemente la mano que me sostenía.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente, gracias a los sollozos. Traté de hacer mas fuerte mi toque y al parecer funcionó.

Un par de hermosos ojos, dorado y esmeralda, me miraban llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de sorpresa enorme.

Ambos estábamos de vuelta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sí, un capítulo un poco raro, la verdad. Pero al menos hemos conocido a dos personajes, muy importantes en la historia de Gabe pero que nunca habían salido, su madre y su hermano. ¿Qué les parecieron?**

**Karol38 :) jeje pues porqué si hubiera denunciado, la historia habría sido diferente :) además a Gabe era lo que menos le preocupaba, y Damon desapareció luego de la muerte de Jim . Ya veremos si mas adelante Lys recibe lo que se merece :) **

**Kaila sí, es un clásico que la persona incosciente despierte junto al amor de su vida, pero luego de lo mal que ha pasado, creo que Lys merecería estar ahí. Se ha acabado la perspectiva de Lysandro, Veremos que pasa con nuestra parejita mas adelante. No te preocupes, Ed y Diana nos guardan algunas sorpresas, y no son los únicos.**

**Padfoot, aquí está aquí estuvo la actualización, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Yuyi... si yo soy chispita de chocolate tu serás mi brownie, jejej ya que amo los brownies :) que bueno que ya recuperaste tu internet, te acompaño en tu baile de la felicidad. jaja no te preocupes, si ese autógrafo y mi recuerdo están guardados en un rincón de mi corazón. Que bueno que te gusten las canciones, no hay nada mas hermoso para mi que la música :) y que ustedes gusten de estas canciones, bueno, es de lo mejor. Como le dije a Kaila, Ed y Diana y muchos otros todavía nos guardan sorpresas :) creo que alguien le dio Like a la página de facebook, y creo que quizá seas tu y mi querida Kaila, aunque no estoy segura :p muchos abrazos.**

**Algo mas, antes de despedirme: Sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final :( se los digo para que no las agarre de sorpresa :) **

**Hasta otra, gente ^^**

El fragmento de canción utilizado en este capítulo, corresponde a _Somewhere_ de los holandeses _Within Temptation_, creo que a ellos no los había puesto, pero no estoy segura :)


	44. Keep Your Heart Broken

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo 36.- Keep Your Heart Broken**

Quería decirle tantas cosas, abrazarlo acariciarlo para comprobar que era real.

Sin embargo no podía, por lo que podía entender estaba conectada a un respirador, y tenía una aguja adherida a mi piel. El tubo que entraba a mi garganta me molestaba y me daba ganas de vomitar, y no podía moverme ni un milímetro, porque hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

-Gabe, oh señor-dijo él con voz contenta y ojos brillantes- Mi amor, sabía que despertarías, sabía que no te irías, mi cielo.

Me acarició la frente con mucha ternura.

-Iré a decirle a una enfermera o ... no sé... lo que sea-dijo, y parecía mas emocionado de lo que nunca lo había visto. Me dió un delicado beso en la frente, haciendo que mis labios hormigueasen de ansiedad. Salió presuroso.

Pronto entraron una multitud de médicos y enfermeras. Me revisaron sitios en el cuerpo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Me hicieron estudios, pero el doctor principal parecía satisfecho con mi recuperación. Yo sólo quería que me quitaran tantos cables y mangueritas. Nunca pensé que tener una aguja en el brazo sería tan molesto.

Hubo algo que hizo que casi volviera a mi letargo. Gracias a la cirugía habían tenido que cortar mi cabello hasta mas arriba de mis hombros. No lo había tenido tan corto desde que era una bebé probablemente.

Debía quedarme mas días en el bendito hospital. No me hacía gracia la idea, pero por otro lado no estaba tan mal. Mi principal beneficio es que no me sentía tan ansiosa por el síndrome de abstinencia. Y además me di cuenta de cuantas personas se preocupaban por mi.

Mi padre, que ya no se cansaba de decir que me amaba, había venido desde Londres y se quedaría conmigo. Ed también había venido, y era una show sacarlo de mi habitación para que yo pudiera descansar.

-Tu novia se pondrá celosa-le dije, recordando que me había dicho que pensaba formalizar con una artista, de nombre Diana.

-Mi novia lo entenderá-dijo Ed arrimándose a mí, como si fuera gato- Eres mi hermanita, y casi te pierdo, niña tonta-

-Pff, como si te pudieras librar de mi tan fácil-dije rodando los ojos, aunque me arrepentí, ya que me dolió la cabeza.

-Mas te vale que no, boba-dijo él . -O iré por ti y te arrastraré conmigo de nuevo.

Una gran competidora de Ed, era Rosalya. Tenerla podía resultar sofocante de repente, pero en general era una maravilla tenerla, sobre todo cuando se trataba de bañarme, o cambiarme. No es que me gustara estar enseñándole todos mis secretos, pero mejor ella que mi padre. Igual que Ed, me amenazó con causarme serio daño físico y emocional en caso de asustarla tanto de nuevo.

Leigh era quien la controlaba cuando la peliblanca se desenfrenaba con sus reclamos. Me daba ternura y dolor haberla asustado así. La había llegado a querer mucho mas de lo que había creído, y a juzgar por su reacción, ella también a mí.

-Rosalya-dije- si sigues así vas a ser tu quien me envíe de nuevo del otro lado, amiga. Es duro ser el blanco de tu ira.

-Deberías haber visto como trataba a mi hermano-dijo Leigh medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté y traté de incorporarme.

-Quédate recostada-dijo la peliblanca mirando mal a su novio- Mmm la verdad, es que, pensándolo bien, no nos hemos portado del todo bien con Lys. Quizá fuimos demasiado duros.

-Mucho, incluidos mis padres.-dijo Leigh.

-La cosa es que... ¿cómo juzgarlo luego de ver cuanto ha sufrido por ti Gabe? Realmente te quiere. Estaba desecho y...

-Hemos decidido pedirle una disculpa.-dijo Leigh- Bueno, lo hemos hecho ya... nunca debimos apresurarnos a criticarlo, porque ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-Siempre les dije que tenía sus razones.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Claro, claro...-dijo Rosa- A veces es mas fácil juzgar... Nos debió reclamar-añadió mirando a Leigh muy azorada- Pero esa calma con que nos trata es... perturbante.

Leigh rió quedamente.

-Amor mío-le dijo a Rosalya- ¿Crees que ahora que Gabe a despertado le importan nuestras disculpas? Nos contestó por mera cortesía. Sus prioridades son otras.

Me sonrojé.

Los Ainsworth eran una dulce, dulce experiencia. El único capaz de tratarme con mas paternidad era mi propio padre, pero ellos no se quedaban atrás. Siempre estaban al pendiente, y era realmente halagador que se preocuparan tanto por mi.

Juliette era tan malhablada como siempre. Me reclamó de forma violenta que la hubiese asustado. Castiel que estaba totalmente tonto por ella, logro calmarla. Luego Juliette rompió a llorar y me abrazó con cuidado.

-Eres una idiota, Gabrielle-me dijo sollozando- Si vuelves a asustarme así, te mataré yo.

-Entendido, tonta-le dije.

-Eso es cariño-dijo Castiel. Juliette y yo lo miramos mal.

Will y Julian iban a matarme con su amor. Todo el tiempo querían abrazarme, y molestándome diciéndome: pelona. Tenían suerte de que no pudiera dar mas de tres pasos sin marearme, pero en cuanto me recuperara plenamente me encargaría de matarlos.

Alex era un poco mas calmado. Llegaba y se sentaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano. Me sostenía fuerte, como si temiera que si suavizaba su agarre un poco, pudiera perderme.

-Está bien custodiado, Gabe-dijo, acerca de Damon- Así que tranquila.

-Lo estaré-dije.- Los chicos y tu, fueron maravillosos al actuar de héroes.

-Fue idea de Ed-dijo Alex. Luego pensó un rato- ¿Le has dicho a Lysandro?

Me quedé en silencio. Sabía a que se refería.

-Lo haré pronto-dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.- No creo que se lo tome a mal.

-Ni yo, bonita-dijo él y sonrió- Ha sufrido realmente mucho, y no es que no se lo haya buscado, pero...

-Se lo diré hoy-dije. Debia hacerlo.

Alex salió luego de darme un beso en la mano. Estúpido Alex, no merecía que él me quisiera tanto. A lo largo del último año, es mas... de todo el tiempo, aparte de mi hermano, era el único capaz de decirme lo que me merecía, sin importarle mis sentimientos. Y ni siquiera podía odiarlo por mucho, porque sabía que me quería, y por mas idiota que se comportara yo lo quería.

Unos minutos después, entró Lysandro. Me parecía que estaba tan guapo como siempre, aunque se veía algo mayor. Aunque sus ojos estaban tan luminosos como siempre, tan bellos como los recordaba, estaba marcados por profundas manchas violáceas debajo de ellos, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir. Su sonrisa era luminosa y enigmática como siempre, pero parecía cansada. Algo había cambiado en Lys, desde aquel día en que había abandonado mi apartamento, se veía mas maduro.

Se sentó en la silla que había dejado Alex, y como él me tomó de la mano y la besó.

-¿Cómo te siente, hermosa?-me preguntó.

-De todo, menos hermosa-dije con humor.

-Pues me pareces tan bella como siempre-dijo

-Hoy me miré al espejo-dije- No me mientas. A decir verdad, me siento mucho mejor. No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, porque aún me marean, pero mi papá me ayudó a dar unos pasos, y lo he hecho bien. No tengo problemas de equilibro y el doctor dice que mi cerebro se ha desinflamado. Tengo que tomar medicamentos, pero todo está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, según él.

-Me alegro tanto, Gabe-dijo, besando mi mano de nuevo

-¿Y tú?¿Qué tal todo?-dije- Necesitas dormir.

-Anoche he podido dormir mejor-me dijo- Ahora entiendo lo horrible que es no dormir.

-Bueno, yo no tuve ese problema ya-dije tratando de sonar despreocupada- Ahora si que dormí, ¿eh?

-Muy graciosa, mi amor, muy graciosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Luego me miró con mas intensidad.

-Gabe... creo que...-comenzó- no he podido disculparme en forma, yo...

-No, Lys. No es necesario-dije sonrojada-

-Sí, sí es necesario-dijo- Fui un cobarde y un idiota. No debí haberme marchado, debí seguir contigo, acompañarte, apoyarte, estar contigo. Nunca podré perdonarme, y desde luego no puedo aspirar a que tu lo hagas, mi amor. Consideré tantas veces volver, pero estaba tan avergonzado conmigo mismo, y tan asustado de que ya no me quisieras mas en tu vida que...no lo sé, nunca pude juntar le fuerza suficiente para pedirte perdón. Es patético y deshonroso que lo haga ahora, pero el haber estado tan cerca de perderte para siempre, mi amor, no sabes lo que sentí... Te amo mas que a mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti...

-Lys-dije acariciando su mejilla- Eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado. Contigo tengo la mayoría de recuerdos bellos de mi vida, y si te amara mas me explotaría el alma. No te guardo rencor, porque sé que estar con alguien con tantos problemas es desgastante y muy cansado. No te negaré que me dolió mucho tu ausencia, pero... estás conmigo ahora. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado ni un poco.

Me sonrió y me besó.

¡Qué maravilloso era poder sentir de nuevo sus labios en los míos! Que bello poder sentir todo su amor en su delicado toque. Lo había extrañado tanto que hubiese podido morir de ansiedad, anhelo y tristeza.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi Gabrielle-dijo, con la voz mucho mas serena. El pobre necesitaba tener esta conversación conmigo- Dime, mi hermosa dama, si me darías otra oportunidad. Regresa conmigo, por favor, Gabrielle.

Se me estrujó el corazón al escucharlo.

-No-dije y le retiré la mirada, sintiendo que esa sencilla palabra se llevaba toda mi fuerza.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó y su voz se oyó vacía de nuevo.-Yo... bueno... supongo que no lo merezco...

-Lysandro-dije mirándolo de nuevo- No es por ti, aunque se oiga como un maldito cliché. No puedo volver contigo, porque aun no estoy bien. Ahora estoy en el hospital, me cuidan y atienden las cosas de mi cuerpo, pero en cuanto salga, ya no será así, y seguiré queriendo la heroína. Y la querré mucho mas que a ti, mucho mas que a mí... porque es un deseo irrefrenable, irracional... e imposible de ignorar. Necesito estar bien, antes de plantearme seguir contigo.

Lysandro me miró con la tristeza extendida en sus hermosos ojos.

-Perdona-le dije- Pero no puedo estar con nadie así, cuando no soy dueña de mi misma. La heroína es mi dueña, mi diosa, mi amor, lo es todo para mí. No digo esto para herirte, ni porque me sienta orgullosa. Sólo quiero que comprendas cuanto me absorbe mi adicción, y que realmente me urge contrarrestarla. Me iré a Londres en cuanto salga del hospital. Ya todo está arreglado. Estaré un buen rato ahí. No sería justo pedirte que me esperaras. Te amo y sólo quiero que seas lo mas feliz posible.

-Seré feliz contigo-dijo él- Ya he probado la vida sin ti, y es algo que no quiero. Quiero estar contigo, apoyarte y ser parte de tu vida. No me dejes fuera, por favor.

Lo pensé un momento.

-Caray-dije luego de un rato- Este es mi día de clichés. Muy bien, pero... seamos sólo amigos, Lys. No podría soportar el estrés de no ver a mi novio todo el maldito tiempo.

Tonta, aunque sólo fuéramos amigos, no iba a soportar verlo todo el maldito tiempo.

-Muy bien.-dijo, aunque la idea no parecía hacerlo feliz precisamente- Me dará tiempo de conquistarte de nuevo, y que cuando llegue el momento, me ames mas.

-¿Aunque me explote el corazón?-pregunté irónica.

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo de medio lado.- Me arriesgaré

Seguí recibiendo visitas todos los días. El doctor estaba extasiado con mi mejoría. Me hacía sentir con un experimento.

-Es que, compréndame, señorita-dijo cuando así se lo hice saber- Su caso es completamente maravilloso. Ninguna secuela, nada. Es sorprendente.

-Pues no lo sé-dije- ¿El poder del amor? O alguna idiotez así.

-Quizá haya sido eso-dijo el médico sonriendo- Después de todo, su padre, sus amigos y su prometido siempre estuvieron a su lado.

Casi me atraganté. ¿Mi prometido?

-Muy devoto-dijo el médico, sin hacer caso de mi momento de paro cardíaco- El joven Ainsworth siempre estuvo muy al pendiente de usted. No se movió todos los días que estuvo inconsciente. No durmió casi nada, y no comió casi nada. Apenas salía a tomar aire, parece estar realmente enamorado de usted.

-Y yo de él-dije, conmovida.

-Desde luego, un hombre muy afortunado al haber conseguido que usted se convierta en su esposa.

-Claro-dije nerviosa- Claro.

Salí unos días después. Mi padre me llevó a mi departamento. Como según él era mucho esfuerzo para mí, partiríamos hasta el día siguiente a Londres. Todo estaba listo para internarme y aunque me seguí aterrorizando, sabía que era lo mejor.

Todos mis amigos me acompañaron al aeropuerto, me dieron un abrazo y me desearon suerte. Al final, Lysandro se despidió de mí, con un sencillo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como todos. Eso de ser amigos no le causaba nada de gracia, pero lo tomaba con calma.

-Te deseo suerte, am..., Gabe. Espero que te recuperes pronto. En cuanto puedas recibir visitas, iré a verte.-me dijo el peliblanco, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo- Toma- me dió un bello móvil blanco, con un listón rojo- Ahora no tienes móvil, por lo que pensé que sería buen detalle.

-Pero no podré tenerlo en la clínica-dije, tomando el aparato.

-Ya sé-dijo- Pero puedes disfrutar de sus funciones mientras viajas. Toma-me dijo de nuevo, dándome un papel doblado- Ábrelo en el avión.

Me dio otro abrazo que me dejó deseando mas, y mi padre y yo cruzamos las puertas de abordaje. Cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, desdoblé el papel:

-_El móvil sólo tiene una canción en el reproductor. La banda y la empresa me ayudaron a grabarla para ti, como un regalo. La escribí yo. Espero que te guste. Te amo. Lysandro._

Encendí el aparato y me puse los auriculares. Mi padre me decía algo así como que lo apagara, pero necesitaba escuchar lo que decía la canción que Lys me había hecho.

_-*Envolviendo tu amor en mi corazón_

_al amanecer, desapareceré._

_El camino nos mantiene separados_

_por algún tiempo, desapareceré._

_Prometiste tragar tus lágrimas cuando me fuera._

_Prometiste seguir las pistas que te dejara._

_Dijiste que te arrastrarías en la oscuridad de la risa._

_Dijiste que me esperarías a pesar de todo._

_Mi amor crecerá negro si tu corazón es robado._

_Sólo promete guardar tu corazón._

_Un día regresaré si las puertas siguen abiertas,_

_sólo promete guardar tu corazón roto._

_Los días se van con el viento,_

_Y esta vida es demasiado corta._

_Y no tiene sentido sacarte_

_de mis pensamientos._

_Te prometí escribirte y recordarte siempre._

_Te prometí tratar de volver en Diciembre._

_Tengo que volver y enfrentar este desastre._

_Dije que volvería a ti a pesar de todo._

_Mi amor crecerá negro si tu corazón es robado_

_Solo promete guardar tu corazón..._

_Un día regresaré si las puertas siguen abiertas,_

_sólo promete guardar tu corazón roto._

_Eternamente y aún después mi amor._

Me quité los audífonos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-preguntó mi padre asustadp- ¿te sientes mal?

-No... es sólo que, me han dado un regalo muy bello, padre-dije- demasiado bello.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo, penúltimo capítulo :o**

**Se acerca irremediablemente el final de esta historia. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ya no tenga que subir capítulos?**

**Perdón, me entra la melancolía xD**

**Kaila, kaila kaila... ¿qué te digo? Te adoro! Me hiciste súper feliz :) con tu regalito. Tanto es así, que le voy a hacer un regalito a Diana :) agradécele porque el próximo capítulo no es el final :) Naaa, ya lo estaba escribiendo antes de recibir tus maravillosos regalos :D Siii Jim es tan rarito como Edward, por eso eran mejores amigos. Creí que era justo que conocieran a Jim, porque pues se habló de él bastante, es una de las bases de la historia, pero nunca aparece. bueno pues hizo su participación estelar :) Dianita! te voy a hacer un regalito, pero no te voy a decir que es :) tendrás que esperar... Gracias de nuevo Kaila... muchas muchas gracias, te quiero!**

**Yuyi, mi querida brownie achocolatado... me da mucho gusto la actividad en la página de FB, yo quiero tus locuras por todos los medios :p wow, no creí que reelerías el fic, pero que bueno, para eso está :) y bueno, con su canción... mucho mejor :) jajaja ¿qué te digo? Adoro esa MáGICA saga :) ¿se notó? jajaja ¿PervertYuyi ya se recuperó de su hemorragia nasal por la imagen de nuestro querido Ed? Yo todavía no :O ^/^ jejeje kaila quería darme una sorpresa, la que vimos ayer y de la que nos enamoramos, por eso no dijo su identidad secreta :O**

**Carol no te preocupes, pero me alegra leer tus reviews :) siii, lamentablemente esto se acaba ya :( ni modo, ya veremos que nuevos proyectos surgen, espero que me acompañes si es que subo historias después :) No mueras, si mueres no te enterarás del final :)**

**Como quizá leyeron, Kaila me dió una súper sorpresa muy, pero muuuuy linda, síiiii, casí me hace llorar (naaa si lloré un poquito) **

**La cosa es que pueden conocer físicamente a Edward, Alexander, James y Gabrielle Ducatte, gracias a ella. Sus dibujos están hermosos, siii, maravillosos y guapísimos. **

**Si quieren verlos, están en mi página de FB ya saben**

**Facebook/ElibellaFF**

**Por si los quieren ver, y darle like a la página.**

**gracias de nuevo Kaila, te quiero!**

**Y bueno, ya han de estar chocadas de especiales, pero bueno, en vez de subir el final la próxima vez subiré un especial EdwardxDiana :) **

**Hasta otra ^^**

La canción correspondiente a este capítulo fue _Keep Your Heart Broken _de mis queridos _The Rasmus_, y una de mis baladas favoritas :)


	45. Especial: Stranger

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Especial: Edward y Diana (Parte 1)**

**Stranger**

Carajo.

¿No había nadie que hiciera ese maldito trabajo? Es decir, The Liars era una maldita banda internacional, y vale que yo era el nuevo, pero... ¿hacer de mensajero?

Llegué envuelto en un abrigo bastante confortable, al café donde había quedado de verme, o mas bien que el manager había asignado para que me viera con la dichosa diseñadora, fotógrafa y no sé cuantas cosas mas, que iba a hacer, o mas bien que queríamos que hiciera el arte del disco.

Yo no tenía por qué hacer esas cosas, pero supongo que lo hicieron para deshacerse de mí y de mi mal humor.

Sí, desde lo de Clarisse había estado de un humor insoportable, tanto que cada día me parecía mas a Gabe, y es que mi hermanita era una niña encantadora, pero se cargaba un jodido carácter de los mil demonios.

La extrañaba mucho, era mi mejor amiga, pero por el momento, estaba de gira internacional con la banda como telonera de HIM. Vaya que era afortunada, ¿por qué yo no podía ir de gira con Trivium o Epica?

Como fuera, eso de ver a la artista, seguro que sólo era un pretexto para deshacerse de mí.

Me alegré mucho de poder entrar al cálido establecimiento. Olía delicioso a café y té y el dulce aroma de diversas pastas también se extendía por el ambiente. Me llené un momento del olor, que hacía que me sintiera mucho mejor. La diseñadora sí que sabía de esos lugares. Vaya que era una artista y era sensible y todas esas chorradas, pero, esta elección era excelente.

Me fijé en las mesas para buscar a la artista, ¿por qué me refería a ella como la artista? ¿Qué yo no era un artista también? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntar como era? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarme con una completa extraña?

Joder.

Flotaba en el aire una melodía suave.

_-No puedo creer que haya terminado_

_He perdido esta guerra_

_Esta noche, correré libre._

_Deseo que alguien me guíe_

_y me levante_

_porque las luces no pueden hallarme_

_Extraña_

_Llévame a casa._

Busqué con la mirada a alguien pareciera alguna clase de artista plástica o visual o lo que fuera. Pero de repente mi mirada se distrajo un poco. En una mesa un poco apartada, vi a una chica, que por algún motivo captó toda mi atención. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo castaño, tan largo como el de mi Gabe, de un café tan hermoso que sentía que olería a chocolate. Tenía apariencia frágil y una expresión de aburrimiento bastante marcada.

Mis pies se movieron por si solos, podría jurarlo y cuando me di cuenta iba directo hacia ella sin poder hacer nada por detenerme. Y es que las chicas hermosas son mi debilidad.

-Hola...-dije luego de aclararme la garganta.

Ella me miró con un par de hermosísimos ojos marrones. Se tensó un poco, pero seguro no mas que yo. Era aún mas bonita de lo que me había parecido de lejos.

-Edward-me dijo, y me descolocó. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?- Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Acaso esa niña sabía que podía malinterpretar esas palabras? Al parecer sí, por que se sonrojó y dijo apresuradamente.

-Digo... quiero decir que... he estado ya un buen rato a que llegaras-

-¿Ehmm... Diana?-me parecía que así se llamaba la artista.

-Si, por favor. Siéntate-dijo Diana señalando la silla.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. De esos silencios incómodos, donde no sabes hacia que lugar mirar.

-ehmm.-dije- ¿Y cómo estás? Hace frío ¿no?

¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad es lo mejor que puedes decir, Edward? ¡¿De verdad?!

-Si, algo-dijo ella en tono incómodo.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Por qué viniste tu?-preguntó de repente.-Normalmente uno se arregla con otras personas para un trato.

-Ehm...-

"la verdad se querían deshacer de mi, porque soy mas insoportable que Juliette en sus días difíciles"

-No tengo idea-dije- Pero me dijeron que me enseñarías un catálogo con tu trabajo.

-Ah, claro, si.-dijo

Sacó una gruesa carpeta. Yo me esperaba que sacara una tablet o algo, pero al parecer no.

Cuando abrí la carpeta quedé impresionado. Un montón de bellos dibujos se extendían ante mi. Mundos fantásticos que en toda mi vida no podría haber imaginado, y otros tan llenos de realidad que me hacían estrujar el corazón.

-Wow-dije luego de pasar un buen rato viendo todo- Es... realmente... wow.

Ella rió. Tenía una risa cálida que me hacía querer sonreír.

-Eso le da perspectiva-dijo Diana.

Pasamos un rato discutiendo acerca de a que acuerdo quería llegar con la empresa. Ella haría el arte del disco, sin lugar a dudar, y no me cabía la menor duda de porque la banda había querido que fuese ella quien hiciera el trabajo. No había nadie mejor en todo el mundo para hacerlo. Nadie.

-bueno, debo irme-dijo Diana.

-te llevo-dije apresurándome a levantarme.

-Edward...-

-Ed-dije- sólo dime Ed... digo, dime Edward si quieres, pero Ed me gusta mas.

¿Le había dicho que podía llamarme Edward? ¿Edward? ¿En serio? Algo estaba mal en mi cabeza.

-Ed, muy bien-dijo ella sonriendo- No es necesario, pero gracias.

-Por favor-pedí- Anda, yo te llevo.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco. Parecía tímida, y de hecho se mordió el labio inferior, como si realmente hubiera una lucha en su interior, sólo por decidir si la llevaba o no.

-Muy bien.

Sonreí como un tarado.

Subimos al auto en silencio. Me abrumaba un poco, por lo que encendí el radio.

_-Deseo encontrarte ya_

_he perdido el tiempo_

_Mi mente ha crecido negra._

_Deseo conocerte ya_

_salvarás mi vida_

_Has traído mi fe de vuelta._

_Extraña_

_llévame a casa_

_Extraña._

-Tienes acento francés-me dijo de repente.

-Ah...-dije- Claro, soy francés, debe ser por eso.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó un poco emocionada- Yo soy mitad francesa. Mi madre fue francesa.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunté tratando de mantener la vista en el frente- ¿De que parte?

-Ah... es de un pueblo llamado Amoris Ville-dijo con timidez- es una cosa de nada.

-Trabajé ahí un tiempo- dije contento por la coincidencia y que tuviéramos algo de que hablar- hay una pequeña disquera. Mis hermanas siguen trabajando ahí.

-¿Tienes hermanas, cuántas?-preguntó y parecía realmente interesada.

-Dos... bueno... mas o menos-dije y ella hizo una expresión de desconcierto- Tengo una hermana de sangre, Juliette, es guitarrista también en una banda llamada The End of The Reason. Gabrielle, Gabe... es como mi hermana, es la hermana pequeña del que ha sido mi mejor amigo, James...

-¿Ha sido?-preguntó de modo tímido-¿han dejado de hablar?

Como siempre que se tocaba el tema sentía una pequeña ruptura en mi interior. Nada me parecía tan injusto como la muerte de mi hermano, tan joven... a punto de ser padre, y dejando básicamente sola a una niña tan frágil como Gabe.

-Mmm murió hace un par de años-dije.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Diana sumamente apenada- No debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes, no tenías modo de saberlo.-dije.

-¿Entonces Gabe es como tu hermana?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Si-dije- Un encanto, aunque con un carácter del infierno.

-¿Y también es músico?-preguntó curiosa

-Si, es vocalista de una banda que se llama Powerful Fears.-dije

-¿Gabe Ducatte? ¿Conoces a Gabe Ducatte?-preguntó emocionada.

-Si-dije sonriendo.-

-Amé su álbum... los conocí por The Chevalier e inmediatamente me fui a comprarlo-dijo- Son muy buenos, realmente. están de gira con HIM, ¿no?

-Sí-dije- Ella es mi hermanita.

-¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar en Francia?-preguntó.

En otras circunstancias, me habría molestado o habría evadido la pregunta. Lo de Debrah era realmente... decepcionante, saber que una chica que había querido tanto, era tan mala persona, era algo que me había costado superar.

-Mmm, podríamos llamarlo: diferencias irreconciliables con la vocalista de la banda-dije sonriendo, sorprendido de lo poco que me importaba ahora ese hecho.

-Supongo que pasa-dijo ella.

-si, supongo que sí-dije- Diana, aún no me has dicho a dónde quieres que te lleve. Hemos dado un par de vueltas sin razón.

Ella se sonrojó y me indicó la dirección de su casa.

Cuando llegamos, ella bajó del auto y yo bajé tras ella. para llevarla a la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme, Ed-dijo ella-

-No agradezcas-dije y de repente me sentí muy tímido- Diana... si tienes libre el fin de semana, quizá... te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo, digo... si tienes tiempo y quieres, claro.

¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme? Que vergonzoso. Aunque ella también estaba sonrojada.

-Ehm... si, por supuesto.-dijo ella- Me encantaría.

¡Sí, joder, sí!

-Muy bien-dije- te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Me dirigí al auto.

-Ed-me llamó ella y volteé- No tienes mi número.

-Claro-dije, "discúlpame, pero tienes algo que me vuelve un estúpido" - Estoy un poco distraído.

-No te preocupes, ya somos dos-dijo ella y se sonrojó aún mas. Escribió algo en un papel- Toma. Si quieres ese café, llámame.

-Lo haré-dije sonriendo- tenlo por seguro.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la veía mas, en el trabajo, donde sacaba las fotos y elegíamos entre todos las que queríamos que quedaran en la edición final del booklet, y fuera del trabajo, cuando salíamos, claro como amigos, me sentía mas y mas cercano y atraído hacia ella.

Era una mujer encantadora, jovial, alegre, interesante, decidida y tierna. Me encantaba su timidez y la forma en que sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez que se me escapaba un halago para ella.

Nos reuníamos muy a menudo en el café en que nos habíamos conocidos, y básicamente todo el tiempo que yo tenía libre, en el que no estaba grabando o ensayando, lo pasaba con ella.

-Debes pensar que soy un pesado y no tengo mas amigos-le dije llevándome la taza de humeante té a los labios.

Ella tarareaba la canción que sonaba

_-te amaré sólo por ésta noche_

_No te conozco, pero está bien._

_Déjame mostrarte el paraíso_

_Extraño,_

_llévame a casa_

Me miró con aquel par de ojos castaños que me idiotizaban.

-Pero es verdad que no tienes mas amigos-dijo ella totalmente seria.

La miré desconcertado. Se le hicieron un par de encantadores hoyuelos en las mejillas y cerró los ojos para reír con calidez.

-Es broma- y empezó a reír tanto que las personas alrededor nos miraron.

Su risa fue tan contagiosa que no puede evitar reírme con ella.

-Eres un peligro para mi-le dije- Nunca sé cuando me hablas en serio o cuando no.

-Si, bueno-dijo ella mas calmada- Te falta mucho por conocer de Diana, Ed.

-Eso veo-le dije- Y de verdad me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho conocerte del todo, Diana.

Eso se lo dije con total seriedad, lo que era raro en mi, ya que nunca hablaba en serio, por algún motivo que desconocía.

-Bueno, supongo que si la banda me sigue contratando para el arte, nos veremos bastante seguido. O tan seguido como un músico puede ver a una diseñadora-dijo ella con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

Otra vez mi trabajo. Lo recordaba perfecto, a Clarisse tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que yo tuviera que salir de tour y nunca estar con ella. Un poco desanimado me recargué con pereza en la silla, y mi voz dejó traslucir una tristeza que ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Tan malo es mi trabajo?-le pregunté

Ella me miró con intensidad, como si pensara que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-No... tu trabajo es algo increíble-dijo ella- ¿te imaginas la cantidad de almas que tocas con tu música? ¿La cantidad de gente que te admira y piensa en lo maravilloso que es tu arte? Ed, tienes uno de los trabajo mas maravillosos del mundo. Tienes tanta influencia en el mundo, que me es imposible creerlo. No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, quería decir... que tu saldrás de gira y yo me quedo aquí y... pues...-titubeó.-No creo que convivamos mucho, probablemente luego de que regreses, ni siquiera te acordarás de mí.

Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado, para retirar unos mechones de cabello sedoso.

-¿Cómo olvidarte? Eres una mujer maravillosa.-le dije.

Me miró sorprendida con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo tan intenso que podían notarse aún a la trémula luz del café.

-Conocerás mucha mas gente, tus fans probablemente se vuelvan locas-dijo en voz baja sin mirarme.

-Puede ser, pero... dudo que entre ellas haya alguna que me guste tanto como tu.

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Qué?!

¡Joder! ¡Se lo solté así, sin mas! Nada de cenita con velas, con un ramo de rosas... o esas tonteras que les gustan a las mujeres normales.

Bueno, no es que Diana fuera precisamente normal. No, en definitiva no era normal, era la persona mas anormalmente maravillosa que existía en este maldito planeta. La persona mas divinamente singular que había conocido, y eso que había convivido con gente rara en verdad (Gabe, Juliette, Alex, Jim)

Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera algo, no sé, ya no digamos mas romántico, pero si... mas... no lo sé, joder.

Nos miramos un rato sin nada que decir, supuse que estaba sonrojado, porque sentía un desgraciado calor en las mejillas. Vaya, que no había sido mi plan precisamente, soltarle a lo imbécil el hecho de que me gustaba.

-Tu también me gustas Ed-dijo ella al final- Eres un gran amigo.

¡Crack! ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¡Ah, sí! Mi corazón.

-Ah..- dije y me quedé en silencio, decidiendo si irme o no. Amigos, no, definitivamente, amigos no funcionaba para mi, no más. Era demasiado tarde para ocultar que estaba ¿enamorado? Sí, eso. Demasiado tarde para ocultar que estaba enamorado de Diana.

_-A veces siento que te conozco de toda mi vida_

_Y que hemos estado juntos desde el final del tiempo_

_He perdido piezas vitales del pasado._

_Tu puedes se la respuesta, extraña, llévame a casa-_

-No, Diana-dije- No me refiero a eso. Me gustas, ya sabes, como mujer. La mujer que me gustaría tener en mi vida, caray... ¿me entiendes? Me enredo a veces. Me gustas, mucho, desde el día en que te vi, y cuando conversé contigo. Me encanta venir contigo a este café ¿y sabes qué? Odio el café y el té, joder, quisiera una maldita cerveza, pero el té y el café no me saben tan simples cuando estás tu. Eres tan maravillosa que me pierdo, se me va el tiempo cuando estoy contigo. Me gustas y quiero que estés conmigo. No me importa si voy de gira, porque tu me acompañarás aunque sea en mi pensamiento. No lo abandonas ni aún sólo momento. Te tengo en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Y hace... demasiado que esto no me pasaba, es mas, nunca me había pasado, por lo menos no así. Me enamoré mucho de un chica que sólo se aprovechaba de mi en beneficio suyo, me enamoré de la madre del hijo de mi amigo muerto... y ninguna de ellas me hizo sentir como tu. Porque tu eres bella, interesante e inteligente, valiente y atrevida. Y te quiero, ¿sí? Lo dije, ¡Te quiero! Y ¿sabes que? me siendo como un idiota en este mismo momento, por decirlo de este modo, porque probablemente sólo me tomes por un lunático, por decirte todo esto... y...

-Ed...

-Sé que no es el modo correcto, pero honestamente no me importa...

-Ed...

-Porque tengo que sacarlo, ¿sí?...

-Ed...

-Y si no me quieres, vale, me largo.

-Edward

-¿qué?

-Yo... también te quiero-dijo muy sonrojada y tomándome la mano- También me has gustado desde el principio. Eres un chico divertido, muy simpático, muy talentoso y bueno.

-también soy guapo.

-Si, eso también-dijo sonriendo un poco exasperada- Y mucho. Pero tengo miedo, ¿vale? Temo que te olvides de mi, mientras estás de gira. Que te encuentres un montón de fans guapas y locas que... bueno, ya sabes. Si me quieres, temo que dejes de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Pues no sé, esas cosas pasan-dijo ella sin mirarme. ¿Sería alguna mala experiencia?

-Oye... ya sé que esto lo dicen todos, pero créeme si te digo que realmente no te voy a fallar. Y Diana, si algún día tengo la mala suerte, la estupidez de que mis sentimientos cambien, te lo diré de la mejor forma posible, igual que quiero que tu me lo digas a mi...

-Ed...-dijo ella sonrojada-

-Anda, dame una pequeña oportunidad, por favor.

_-Te amaré sólo por ésta noche_

_No te conozco, pero está bien._

_Déjame mostrarte el paraíso._

_Extraña, llévame a casa._

La canción terminó con una nota trémula, al mismo tiempo que los labios de mi Diana se encontraban con los míos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Jejeje bueno, aquí estuvo el especial número mil, jejeje no es que quiera alargar esto, pero todavía hay cosas que quiero decir.**

**Decidí que lo dividiré en dos partes, pero no creo que la siguiente sea tan larga como esta. Creo que será muy corta, pero merece mención aparte.**

Kaila** espero que te haya gustado. Es un regalo para ti, por haberme hecho sumamente feliz con esas imágenes tan hermosas :) no terminaré de agradecerte por hacerlo, que ilusión me has cumplido. Ya era hora de que Gabe tomara buenas decisiones, y si quiere estar sana, debe hacer lo posible para lograrlo :) a todos les llega su momento, y a Alex le llegará también, no te preocupes ;) una cosa tan divina como él, no puede estar sólo mucho tiempo, solo necesita olvidarse de su amor por Gabe. O superarlo mas bien. Ed ama a Gabe como si fuera de su sangre, es una especie de amor muy lindo y muy fraternal. Diana, gracias por los brownies, aquí está parte de tu capítulo. Kaila no regañes a Diana por usar tu tarjeta, después de todo son para mi :) jejeje te quiero.**

Yuyi**, mi hermoso brownie achocolatado, siii, Kaila es una niña super talentosa, amé sus creaciones :) si, Gabe ha tomado la decisión mas correcta y ya el tiempo dirá lo que le depara a esos dos. Las decisiones mas difíciles nos llevan por mejores caminos. Nunca hay que olvidar eso, ella necesita sanar, y él también necesita sanar heridas. Por suerte Gabe está bien y Lys también lo está. Hay que recordar que siguen trabajando juntos, en caso de que la banda sobreviva y ninguno se quiera retirar :) jajaja no pensé que EdxDiana fuera a ser tan popular, aunque Ed por si sólo lo es. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, mi brownie ;) te quiero.**

Carol**, no sé si estés por aquí, no te pongas celosita :) siii, nuestra parejita se queda un rato en friendzone, ni modo, pero al menos sabemos que se aman...mmm aunque eso no sea consuelo. Besos y abrazos :)**

FlyinkWings **jejeje creo que a todos les sorprendió lo de Gabe. Si, ni modo, esto ya se está acabando, pero espero verte en futuros proyectos. Igual y si me llega una buena idea, hago un fic de nuestro Sirius, y seguir con el que ya tengo. Como no fue muy popular la verdad me desanimé y está oculto en las profundidades de mi ordenador. Un abrazo.**

**Nos vemos en la segunda parte de este especial. espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta otra , gente ^^**

***Recomendación: Este capítulo contiene fragmentos de **Stranger**, de mis queridos T**he Rasmus**. :D**


	46. Especial: Run to You

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte de juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Capítulo Especial: Edward y Diana**

**Parte 2: Run to You.**

Llegué a casa de Diana guitarra en mano.

Las luces estaban prendidas. Me dijo, cuando le pedí verla, que pasara a su casa por la noche ya que ese día trabajaba, y no tendría tiempo hasta entonces.

El hecho de haber sido quien hiciera el arte del disco de The Liars, hizo que muchos se fijaran en su habilidad y ahora varias bandas le pedían lo mismo, por ahora estaba haciendo trabajo para una famosa banda de pop-rock inglés.

Toqué, esperaba que nos se tardara en abrirme, porque era una noche fría. Y mi novia era muy distraída y si se le iba el pensamiento a las nubes, o se le había ocurrido una idea de última hora, ya podía verme pasando la noche en la calle, o en el auto.

-Ed-dijo ella al abrirme.

-Hola, bonita-le dije sonriendo. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía esa mujer para hacerme sonreír como idiota cada vez que la veía, o pensaba en ella.- ¿Puedo pasar? Está haciendo un frío del carajo.

-Claro, claro-dijo ella sonrojada- Un día de estos hará que te enfermes, mi amor.

-Y entonces mis fans te odiarán-bromeé

Ella me puso mala cara. Luego suspiró.

-Yo soy tu fan número uno.-dijo.

-Y mi preferida-dije ya dentro y bajando la guitarra para abrazarla y besarla.

-Estás muy cariñoso hoy-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Preciosa, yo soy así siempre-

Ella rió aún abrazada a mi. Luego me sirvió algo de te.

Te.

Que mal. Bueno, que mal. ¿No tendría una cerveza?

-¿Qué tal va todo?-preguntó ella.

-Mmm, no muy bien. -dije sentándome en la barra de a cocina.- Juliette me llamó.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-preguntó mi novia.

-Es Gabe-dije. La expresión de Diana se volvió preocupada. MI novia sabía, que mi Gabe era adicta y que eso le estaba trayendo muchos problemas. -Lysandro, su novio, y ella han terminado.

-Que mal.

-Iré a verla-dije, y era un asunto que no estaba a discusión. Gabe y Juliette estaban para mi, por sobre todas las cosas.

-Espero que esté bien-dijo ella comprensivamente- ¿Cuando te marchas?

-Mañana-dije, Juliette me había dicho que Gabe había decidido dejar las drogas, por lo que debía encontrarse realmente mal. -James está muy preocupado. Pero por ahora no puede visitarla.

-Espero que se de un tiempo-dijo Diana- James quiere mucho a su hija... al menos eso parece.

-Claro... pero su relación es complicada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Había otro tema que quería tocar.

-¿Has visto el Ranking Internacional? Nuestro sencillo es numero 1 en Alemania y Estados Unidos.

-Claro, amor... lo he visto justo hoy por la mañana-dijo ella muy contenta- Los felicito, los demás deben estar en una nube.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dije riendo-están insoportables. Di, mmm empezaremos una gira, dentro de un par de meses, una gira internacional.

Su expresión fue tan mala como me lo había esperado. Ella realmente no quería que me fuera. Ni yo irme, pero era mi trabajo. Joder, lo único que quería era estar con ella. Pronto su gesto cambió a uno de falsa felicidad.

-Eso es... excelente Ed. Felicidades-dijo con la voz un poco nasal.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, no? ¿Sabes que realmente te amo y que no importa que tan lejos esté, eso no va a cambiar?

-Eso quiero pensar-dijo ella.

-¿Y tu a mí?

-Por supuesto, te amo, lo sabes-dijo.

-No eres la única que sentirá la ausencia-dije- Quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-Entonces, no importa la distancia... este sentimiento seguirá latente.

-Lo seguirá, Ed, no lo dudes-me dijo sonriendo de modo mas sincero.

-Ven-dije y la llevé a la habitación donde había dejado la guitarra.

Me tiré en el suelo, a oscuras, ya que había apagado la luz al ir a la cocina. Lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la calle.

Tomé mi instrumento y lo afiné un poco.

-Escribí esto para ti. -dije- No soy el mejor cantante, normalmente no lo haría, pero nadie mas que yo podría interpretar esto para ti.

-_El mañana me lleva lejos de ti_

_como un amante celoso._

_Bésame por última vez,_

_antes de irme_

_por este roto camino que sigo._

_Me dejas desgarrado_

_y esto me hiere_

_como una espina de una rosa agonizante._

_La mas triste escena de ti _

_adherida a mi, y sé..._

_Que correré hacia ti_

_cuando mi viaje termine._

_Espera por mi,_

_Mantén tu amor vivo._

_Soñaré contigo_

_hasta que alcance el sol._

_y volveré _

_y correré hacia a ti._

Bajé la guitarra con cuidado y no tuve valor para verla.

Pronto, sentado en el suelo, en medio de la habitación en penumbra, sentí sus brazos envolverme de modo casi desesperado.

-Gracias-me susurró con voz llorosa.

-Nunca dudes de mí, hermosa-dije acariciándole el cabello. - No te defraudaré.

-Lo sé-me contestó ella.

Fui a visitar a Gabe. Si, mi pobre niña me había dejado sorprendido. Estaba estable, no bien, pero no tan mal como yo suponía que iba a estar. Siempre me había dado la impresión de que si Lysandro terminaba con Gabe, mi niña se hundiría en una depresión tan profunda que no habría punto de retorno. Y es que tantas pérdidas eran injustas. Sólo se tenían su padre y ella, y no se llevaban precisamente bien, o al menos no eran tan cercanos. Lysandro era una luz en la vida de Gabe, un soplo de aire fresco, y joder, yo pensaba que la quería...

Siendo justos, sabía que Gabe no era nada fácil de tratar, y por lo que Alex me había dicho, las cosas se habían puesto muy feas.

-¿Para eso le dejé el maldito camino libre, Ed?-preguntó mi amigo desesperado- ¿Para eso me aparté?

-Tranquilo, hermano-le dije- No podías hacer mucho al respecto, de cualquier modo, Gabe te había dejado claro desde el principio que no tenía ese tipo de interés en ti.

-Lo hubiese podido tener-dijo él, seguro de sí- Lo sé, sé que si lo hubiera intentado...

-Podría ser, claro-admití- Quizá si Lysandro no hubiese aparecido, quizá Gabe se hubiera logrado fijar en ti de otro modo. La cosa es, hermano, que ahora que ha aparecido, va a ser realmente muy difícil sacárselo del corazón. Ella está enamorada de él.

-Ya sé-dijo mi amigo- Lo sé, joder, lo sé... es sólo que... no puedo concebirlo. Yo estaba ahí, Ed y ella me trató tan mal como a todos, y aquí sigo, porque la amo, porque es mi amiga, y porque moriría antes de abandonarla. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que el tipo está destrozado... que la ama... pero no puede estar aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté

Alex se sonrojó.

-Yo... fui a verlo-dijo- Tenia que saber... tenía que saber si él ya no la quería. Iba dispuesto a hablar con él, pero pues sí, la ira me ganó, y le partí la cara. ¿Y qué? Era mi sueño. Pero... me asustó, sabes... me asustó verlo, me asustó como estaba. Joder, es que... estaba perdido. Totalmente perdido... como si... no fuera consciente de nada... no reaccionaba a nada... hasta que le dije que Gabe... me amaría la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Entonces, me miró con odio, y mira que ese y yo nunca nos hemos llevado precisamente bien. Nos toleramos, porque Gabe así lo necesita, pero sé que en el fondo yo no soy de su agrado, y definitivamente, él no es del mío. Me odió ante la posibilidad de que Gabe me amara. La quiere, Ed, de verdad la quiere, pero algo pasa en su cabeza... algo que es tan doloroso, que no lo deja seguir a su lado.

Suspiré.

-Sólo quiero que Gabe esté bien, Ed-dijo mi amigo- No importa con quien... sólo, la quiero feliz, la quiero bien.

Le puse una mano en el hombro. Yo sabía cuanto Alex amaba a Gabe desde hacía mucho, incluso antes de que Jim muriera. No lo había dicho, porque temía la reacción de Jim ya que era muy protector con su hermanita. Pero estaba seguro que Jim lo habría aceptado. Y quizá Alex la hubiera hecho feliz. Nunca habría tenido nada con el imbécil de Damon, y Jim...

-Gabe saldrá de esto, hermano-le dije- Porque es una chica fuerte, superará la adicción, y lo de Lysandro también. Lo siento por él, porque se ha perdido de una chica maravillosa, pero quizá así debía ser todo. Me alegra saber que la quiere.

-Y a mí-dijo Alex- Lo hubiera matado si no fuera así.

-No lo dudo, hermano. -dije sonriendo- Ahora debemos apoyar a Gabe. James ha empezado con los preparativos del traslado de Gabe a la clínica, pero es complicado porque es extranjera. Valo les dijo la verdad, es la mejor clínica.

-Valo le tomó mucho cariño.

-Obviamente, es adorable.

-Lo es

Volví a Inglaterra con un peso menos en el alma. Gabe estaba relativamente bien, y ya le había dicho acerca de Diana, lo que era importante. También se lo había dicho a Juliette, pero lo tomó con mucha mas calma de la que yo me había tomado con el asuntito de ella y Castiel.

-Joder, es que el tipo quiere tener algo que ver en mi vida-le dije a Di, cuando estaba en su casa, dándole detalles de mi viaje.

-Bueno, ha sido mera casualidad, mi amor-me dijo.

-Si, bueno... pero es raro... joder...-dije- Mi hermanita, mi pequeña y dulce... bueno, mi pequeña hermana, con el ex de mi ex, es decir... Diana, es hasta repugnante.

-Creo que estás exagerando-dijo mi novia riendo- ¿No será mas bien que estás celoso?

-Puede ser-admití-pero de cualquier modo es raro.

Diana se rió de mí.

-¿Y Gabe?-preguntó con preocupación- ¿cómo lleva todo?

-Bueno... es que es raro, pensaba que iba a estar destrozada, pero no fue así. No está contenta precisamente, pero tampoco se está desmoronando. Está convencida de que Lysandro hizo lo correcto al dejarla, y se está enfocando en dejar de lado su adicción. Su traslado está casi listo, y me encantaría poder acelerar las cosas, por lo menos para alejarla de ese lugar, Di. Me da... no sé... algo de miedo que siga ahí. Lo sobrelleva lo mejor que puede, pero...

-Estará bien, Ed-me dijo Di- dentro de unas semanas estará aquí, y empezará a recuperarse. Saldrá y estará sana, y su carrera seguirá tan fructífera como siempre, si es que quiere seguirla. Lo que espero, porque es maravillosa. ¿Trajiste un autógrafo para mi?

-A mi nunca me has pedido un autógrafo.

-Ya, bueno, es que tu no eres Gabe.

Se rió de mi cara, y me dio un beso para contentarme.

-Todo está listo para que mi hija llegue-dijo James, a un día de que Gabe llegara a Inglaterra.- Me da tanto gusto que haya decidido recuperarse. He pagado la cuota, y el personal ha accedido a atenderla con completa discreción.

En Inglaterra, el asunto del problema de drogas de Gabe era ya del dominio público, al igual que especulaciones acerca de su rompimiento con Lysandro, y por supuesto, no faltó quien dijera algo acerca de una supuesta separación de Powerfull Fears.

-Me tranquiliza saber que estará mas cerca de nosotros, al menos la podremos cuidar.-dije

-Tu te vas de gira el próximo mes-me dijo James-

-Claro, échamelo en cara-dije- Pero tu estarás, y seguro que a Diana no le da ningún problema echarle un vistazo a mi Gabe.

-¿Vas muy enserio, verdad?-preguntó James sonriéndome.

-James, esa mujer será mi esposa, será la madre de mis hijos-dije feliz- Ya lo decidí.

-También ella tiene que estar de acuerdo-se rió el padre de mis mejores amigos.

-Bueno, si, pero seguro que dice que si.

Eso esperaba.

Pasamos el tiempo, pensando en la mejor manera de llevar a Gabe al centro, sin que atrajera demasiado la atención. Se suponía que nadie sabía que llegaba al día siguiente, excepto la banda y la compañía. Pero uno nunca sabe de donde se puede filtrar la información.

Fui a cenar con Diana a su casa, y pasamos un muy buen rato hablando acerca de como Di se presentaría ante Gabe.

-¿Y si le caigo mal?-preguntó nerviosa- no podría soportarlo. Es como tu hermana, y si me odia...

-No te va a odiar-dije riendo- Gabe tiene el humor de un gato gruñón recién despertado, pero siempre ha sido muy tolerante respecto a mis parejas. Y créeme, eres un cambio muy positivo. Te va a amar.

-¿Tu crees?

-Nena, ¿cómo no amarte?-le dije abrazándola.

Ella sonrió.

Ya era bastante noche, cuando Diana y yo estábamos en su sala compartiendo tiempo de calidad, y un par de frappés (si, frappés casi a la media noche) estábamos riendo de alguna tontería que seguramente dije yo. Si algo amaba de Diana, era su risa, porque era fácil y fresca.

-Eres un tonto, Ed-me dijo, luego de algún chiste demasiado malo.

-¿Tonto? Pero si yo sólo decía que...-

Me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular, que sonaba el ritmo de Dying in Your Arms de Trivium. Miré con extrañeza que se trataba de Alex.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

El timbre de su voz trasmitió un dolor mas allá de toda comprensión.

-Ed-dijo Alex- Hermano... Gabe...

Su voz sonaba nasal, nerviosa...

-¿Gabe que?- pregunté sintiendo algo helado cayendo en mi estómago.

-Gabe tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital, muy grave. Debes venir, de verdad, Ed, debes venir. Está... muriendo.

Dejé caer el móvil en la alfombra.

-Ed... Ed... ¡Ed!- me gritó Diana- ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

Negué.

-Mi Gabe... mi Gabe se está muriendo-dije desolado.- está muy mal.

No sentí nada, ni pensé nada. Sólo era consciente de que Diana me tomaba entre sus brazos y me acunaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Aquí estuvo el capítulo, gente. Bueno, creo que lo saben, la escena de como Ed se entera del accidente de Gabe, me pareció necesaria, para hacer notar cuanto Diana quiere a Ed y cuanto Ed confía en Diana. Con esto doy por finalizado el especial, y de hecho, cierro el ciclo de especiales de esta historia.**

**Amo escribir desde la perspectiva de ED, es un chico, directo y divertido, meterme en su mente es un trago de agua fresca, y voy a extrañar mucho, mucho escribirlo, luego de Gabe es mi personaje favorito. Amo la pareja que hacen Diana y él, y agradezco a la oportunidad de poder escribir acerca de ellos.**

_kaila_**: Gracias, muchas gracias por prestarme a Diana, ha sido estupendo trabajar con ella, y tratar de retratarla del mejor modo posible, espero que lo haya hecho bien. Una de las escenas de este capítulo, en la que Ed le canta a Diana, está inspirada precisamente en la imagen de ellos en la habitación en penumbra que tu hiciste :) gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado.**

Yuyi**: jejeje ¿ya encontraste un nombre para EdxDiana? yo también traté de pensar en uno, pero no se me ocurre, si a ti se te ocurre alguno, me avisas, ¿sale? parece que Ed y Diana son el uno para el otro, y esperemos tengan mas suerte, yo creo que si ;) ya en el próximo capítulo retomaremos a Gabe y Lys, evidentemente, ya que es el final :) si tengo un nuevo proyecto, te lo haré saber, porque necesitaré tus reviews :D ¿que haría sin ellos?**

flyinkWings** siempre me da miedo escribir mal tu nombre :) lo genial de Ed es que no se queda callado, ya ven que a veces ese hombre se va de lengua, pero en este caso fue lo correcto, suerte en tus estudios y que saques buenas notas :) **

*La canción que aparece en este capítulo es _Run to You_, ¿cómo no? de _The Rasmus_, por supuesto, pero ya les voy a cambiar el repertorio :)


	47. You

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way.**

**Capítulo Final.- You**

Pasé mis dedos sobre el sencillo teclado que mi padre me había regalado hacía un par de meses. Canté la canción que estaba componiendo en ese momento. Sabía qué quería que dijera, y para quién yo quería que lo dijera, pero sentía que me faltaba algo para terminarla.

Frustrada, suspiré.

Me asomé a la humilde ventana de donde se podía ver al patio del centro de rehabilitación. El césped estaba corto y de un verde brillante. Se veía casi alegre. El sol iluminaba con su luz y consolaba con su calidez a los que estaban afuera.

Había pasado mas de un año desde que llegué ahí y definitivamente no había sido fácil, pero poco a poco, con ayuda de los médicos y de demás compañeros había logrado sentirme cada vez menos ansiosa y menos sola. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder ver o hablar con nadie que conociera, pero era parte del tratamiento.

Extrañaba horrores a mis amigos, a mi familia y por supuesto a Lysandro. Mi amigo Lysandro.

Volví a suspirar. "Seamos amigos" ¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido esa estúpida idea, joder?

En cuanto me dieron el visto bueno para recibir visitas, mi padre fue el primero en venir. Hablamos bastante y quedé satisfecha con como me sentía al respecto de mi padre, y también recibí mucha terapia para ello.

Compartí vivencias con gente que había pasado por lo mismo que yo, con consecuencias mas o menos graves que las mías.

Había sido un proceso realmente duro, pero después de todo lo que había pasado conmigo, quizá pude asimilar mejor las cosas. Había tocado fondo de un modo bastante fuerte, aunque claro, por eso se llamaba tocar fondo.

Volví a sentarme ante el teclado y volví a tocar la melodía que estaba componiendo.

Tocaron a mi puerta.

-Ya sé que eres tú, así que pasa-dije sonriendo como una tonta.

-Buenos días, señorita-dijo un guapo muchacho de cabello negro, vestido de modo muy casual- Sus vecinos se quejan del ruido que está haciendo.

-Que se jodan-le respondí al muchacho, quitándome los audífonos con los que estaba tocando.

-¿Cómo está la paciente mas bonita de este lugar?-preguntó él.

-No lo sé-le contesté- Pero si quieres puedo preguntar.

-Claro, cuando lo sepas me avisas-dijo el muchacho y salió cerrando la puerta.

Unos momentos después la abrió y sonriendo me abrazó.

-Bájame-le pedí mientras me cargaba- ¡Logan!

-¡Gabrielle!-gritó él.

Después de un rato (y unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo) me dejó tranquila.

-¿Cómo va tu canción?-preguntó Logan sentándose en mi cama.

-No muy bien-dije- Hay algo que le falta, pero no se qué...

-Sí supiera algo de música, te ayudaría, pero honestamente, soy un negado para eso.

-No esperaba menos de ti-le dije sonriendo- Pero gracias.

-Yo se quien te puede ayudar-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Quién?-pregunté extrañada.

-Acabo de ver a tu novio en la recepción-dijo.

-¿Lysandro está aquí?-pregunté y me levanté como poseída yendo hacia el espejo y cepillándome el cabello que ya había crecido. Aún no estaba al largo que me gustaba, pero al menos Will y Julian ya no me llamarían pelona. O eso esperaba por el bien de ellos.

-¿Y por qué te sorprendes?-me preguntó Logan risueño- Viene cada mes.

-Me gusta estar linda para él.-dije.

Logan rió.

-Una verdadera lástima que no estés disponible-dijo suspirando.

-Sal de aquí, tonto-dije señalando la puerta- No quiero que estés de fisgón.

-No quiero ver lo que haces-dijo enseñándome la lengua. Luego sonrió y se fue.

Me arreglé un poco hasta que alguien se asomó por la puerta que mi amigo había dejado abierta.

-Buenos días-dijo la amable voz de Lysandro.

-Hola-le respondí.

Se acercó y me abrazó para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Mucho mejor-dije- Siéntate por favor. Sé que no hay mucho espacio. Si quieres podemos salir a caminar.

-Estoy bien aquí, quizá después-dijo.

Se sentó en dónde minutos antes había estado Logan. Lo miré con atención. Lysandro acababa de cumplir veinte años hacía unos meses. No había cambiado mucho, excepto en la expresión de su rostro que era un poco mas seria, sí, sé que suena difícil.

-¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?-pregunté sentándome junto a él.

-Un poco turbulento, pero bien dentro de todo-dijo él- Vi a Logan salir hace un momento.

-Estuvo fastidiando un rato.-dije.

-¿Va mejorando?-preguntó el peliblanco arqueando una ceja.

Logan era un buen chico, pero estaba hundido hasta el cuello en el mundo de las drogas. Su familia estaba podrida en dinero y nunca le había faltado nada, excepto atención paternal, la típica historia. Se había metido cosas que yo ni siquiera conocía, había estado perdido durante muchos meses antes de que alguien lo encontrara en la calle tirado víctima de una sobredósis. Llegó al centro unos días después que yo, y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Logan aún tenía problemas para controlar la ansiedad y la depresión, porque además sufría de un caso clínico de depresión, y tenían que medicarlo por lo que era difícil apartarlo de las drogas totalmente. Por no decir imposible.

-Lo lleva tan bien como se puede-dije haciendo una mueca.-

-Si no le gustaras, probablemente me sentiría aún peor por él-dijo Lys con una media sonrisa.

-¿De dónde sacas esa tonta idea?-pregunté sonrojada.

-Me tomo por los hombros, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:" Me encanta Gabe. Una lástima que esté contigo"- sonrió mi peliblanco- de ahí saqué esa tonta idea.

Reí, me alegraba que Lysandro no considerara a Logan una amenaza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me recargué en su hombro un momento. Levanté la vista y el clavó sus hermosos ojos en mí. Quizá no debí haberme acercado tanto. Sentía su aliento cerca de mí y casi podía saborear esos labios que ansiaba tanto.

Me aparté con brusquedad. Y él se quedó un poco azorado.

-¿Cómo están todos?-pregunté- ¿Cómo va la banda?

-Bien-dijo Lysandro, aliviado con el cambio de tema- están muy contentos con las canciones que enviaste. Las hemos estado adaptando y han quedado muy bien. Todos te mandan saludos, y se quejan de que no nos dejen entrar a todos juntos.

-Sobre todo Will y Julian seguramente-dije y Lys asintió- Típico de ellos armar un drama por cualquier cosa.

-Verte no es cualquier cosa-dijo Lysandro.- Ha pasado año y medio desde que no te ven. Te extrañan. Y no son los únicos.

-Tu me ves mucho mas que ellos.-dije

-Sólo una vez por mes, y no es suficiente-dijo él- Yo...

Se quedó callado, pero su piel se sonrojó ligeramente y parecía un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué hay de ese paseo por el jardín? ¿Te apetece?-preguntó.

Salimos al exterior a disfrutar del bello día. Yo iba de su brazo, y adoraba el hecho de que al ir así yo seguía sintiéndome como una princesa, cosa que me pasaba siempre que estaba con él.

-¿Cómo está Alex?-pregunté.

-Bien, también te echa mucho de menos-dijo Lysandro con una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba verlo sonreír.-Aunque, alabado sea, creo que puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Ha estado saliendo con una chica misteriosa.-dijo Lys- Parece muy entusiasmado. Últimamente, Alex me está cayendo mejor.

-Me alegro tanto por él-dije contenta- espero que lo traten bien, porque si no me pondré un poco violenta.

-No lo dudo, hermosa-dijo.

-¿Y Castiel y Juliette?-pregunté

-Ahora entiendo cuando Castiel nos decía acerca de poder entrar en coma diabético por tanta miel.

-Sabía que dentro de Castiel habitaba un cursi de lo peor-reí.- Seguro se casan.

Lysandro palideció y pareció nervioso de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunté- Te noto raro.

-No, no te precupes.-dijo

Pues si me preocupaba. La última vez que lo había notado raro, había terminado conmigo y pasó demasiado antes de volver a vernos. Me preocupaba mucho.

-Regresemos a tu habitación-dijo.

Volvimos en silencio al pequeño cuarto, donde volvió a sentarse sobre la sencilla cama.

-¿Estabas tocando cuando llegué?-preguntó. Probablemente quería saber si tenía alguna nueva composición.

-Pues si, un poco-le dije.

No le había mostrado la canción, que además de estar incompleta, quería mostrársela en otras circunstancias, mejores por decirlo así.

-¿qué tocabas?

-Pues... es una nueva canción-dije y me sonrojé mucho- No es como lo que he estado escribiendo. es aún mas personal. Sólo que estoy trabada. No puedo sacarla, no sé... siento que le falta algo.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

-Oh...yo...- ahora me sonrojé aún mas

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Yo... la escribí para ti-dije en voz baja- No se... si quiero que la oigas. Me da vergüenza, además no está completa...

-Por favor-pidió- Cántala para mi.

Suspiré, pero me puse frente al teclado y comencé a tocar, sintiendo anhelo porque la tierra me tragara.

-_**Las palabras que han salido de esta pluma**_

_**dulces palabras que quiero decirte**_

_**y no puedo dormir**_

_**porque tengo que decirte: buenas noches**_

_**Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta**_

_**Cuando me alejo de ti, me deprimo**_

_**Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi**_

_**No puedo mirar a lo lejos cuando yacemos en quietud**_

_**Y me susurras...**_

Dejé de tocar, era todo cuanto había podido escribir.

-Es todo-dije sonrojada aún- tengo un bloqueo mental. No puedo continuar. Quizá debería cambiar la última línea, aunque suena preciosa así que... ¿qué me has susurrado?

Lysandro me sonrió y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Puso su manos sobre las teclas y siguiendo la melodía, cantó con suavidad:

_-"Gabrielle, cásate conmigo_

_promete que te quedarás conmigo"_

Un relámpago de una sensación desconocida se propagó por mi cuerpo. Había pasado cada visita insistiéndome en lo mismo. Pero como no lo decía en serio, siempre le decía que no. Hoy, sin embargo, me parecía diferente. Dejó de tocar y me miró.

-Me has preguntado eso cada vez que vienes-le dije algo nerviosa- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez te contestaré algo diferente?

Sonrió e hizo lo que sí y no me esperaba: se puso sobre una de sus rodillas y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando una pequeña caja negra.

-Que hoy traigo esto conmigo-me dijo y abrió la caja para sacar una bello anillo de oro blanco con una bello zafiro montado rodeado de diminutos diamantes.- Gabrielle Ducatte, te he fallado demasiado, tanto que jamás me perdonaré por mucho que pase el tiempo. Te amo tanto que todo la vida se me hace poca para estar contigo. Cada vez que te he pedido ser mi esposa, era completamente en serio. No he pensado en otra cosa, desde hace muchos meses. Comprendo perfectamente, si tu respuesta es negativa, pero dime: ¿Me concederías el maravilloso placer de convertirte en mi esposa?

Era lindo y arrogante de su parte haberme puesto el anillo mientras decía su bello discurso.

-No sé si estoy preparada para ser una esposa-susurré.- Creo que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Él sonrió dulcemente, y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí.

-No hace falta que nos casemos mañana-dijo.

-¿No tiene que ser pronto?-pregunté.- ¿Puede ser en uno, dos o diez años?

Él asintió

-En uno, dos, diez... los años que hagan falta-me dijo- Sólo quiero que me digas que si, porque... si he de ser sincero, esto de ser amigos no funciona para mí, amándote como te amo, y ser sólo novios no me hes suficiente...

Miré el anillo en mi dedo.

Coloqué mis manos en las teclas de nuevo.

-_**Oh, no tienes ni que preguntarlo**_

_**tu sabes que eres por quien vivo**_

_**sabes que moriría sólo por abrazarte, por estar contigo**_

_**De algún modo de mostraré**_

_**que tu eres mi cielo nocturno**_

_**siempre he estado bien detras tuyo**_

_**ahora siempre estaré a tu lado**_

_**Tantas noches he llorado hasta dormir**_

_**Nunca pensé que diría esto**_

_**Nunca pensé que estarías aquí.**_

Lo miré luego de terminar la canción. Estaba expectante.

-Si no ha quedado claro, la respuesta es sí: Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.- contesté

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Si, si ya sé, pero antes de que me maten porque el final estuvo tan flojo y poco concluyente déjenme decirles que les traigo un epílogo, que subiré lo mas pronto posible. Ahí todo va a quedar bien asentado en su lugar.**

**Ha sido maravilloso compartir esta historia con ustedes, de verdad, me emociona mucho el hecho de que hasta este momento, en el que escribo estas líneas, haya 149 reviews, realmente es algo que no me esperaba, pero gracias a ustedes lo logramos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me guardaré los agradecimientos finales y el discurso para el epílogo.**

**De todos modos, muchas gracias a los que me han seguido hasta el final de esta historia, realmente significa mucho para mi el tiempo que dedicaron a leer mis locuras.**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo.**

**Gracias a Kaila, Yuyi, FlyinkWings y Wind Love por comentar.**

**Wind Love realmente tu idea me llamó mucho la atención, lo voy a pensar, lo prometo :)**

*La canción utilizada en este capítulo es la bellísima _You, _de _Evanescence_


	48. Epílogo: Love, The Hardest Way

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

**Epílogo**

**Love, The Hardest Way**

Pude sentir el calor del rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas, antes siquiera de abrir los ojos. Lentamente, miré hacia el techo y luego a la ventana, para comprobar que efectivamente ya había amanecido. La luz aún era un poco gris, por lo que debía ser temprano, cosa que agradecí.Miré en reloj que estaba en la cómoda, junto a mi libro de "Elucubraciones de una mente incomprendida". Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama, al sentir un molestia terrible en el estómago. Me levanté con premura y llegué a tiempo al baño para dejar salir todo el nerviosismo.

Luego de un rato sentada ante el retrete, sintiendo que estaba sacando cosas que había comido hacía diez años, me incorporé sintiéndome un poco débil.

-Precisamente hoy no, por favor-pedí, mirándome al espejo. Me veía un poco verde, pero nada que el maquillaje no pudiera arreglar.

Me enjuagué la boca conscienzudamente, para luego decidir lavarme los dientes. Justo terminaba de hacerlo, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta con una insistencia casi maníaca. Suspirando fui a abrir la puerta.

-Rosa, buenos días-dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Cómo es que aún no te has duchado? Tenemos demasiado que hacer-dijo la peliblanca entrando, totalmente estresada a la habitación. Su cabello húmedo me indicaba que acaba de salir de la ducha. No entendía por qué, ya que seguro en unas horas volvería a ducharse.

-Son las siete-dije- Además no me estaba divirtiendo precisamente, yo...

Me callé de golpe.

-Estás un poco verde. ¿Te sientes bien? Seguro es porque estás nerviosa-dijo Rosa- No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando ya ha pasado, ¿no?-le espeté.

-Me tienes a mí-dijo ella- Te dejaré como una estrella.

-Gabe ya es una estrella, Rosa-dijo Lilianne Ainsworth entrando a la habitación. Debía hacerme a la idea que el día de hoy no tendría intimidad. Me conformaba con que no me interrumpieran cuando no hubiera espacio en la habitación mas que para dos personas.- Lo mejor será que desayunes algo antes de que Rosa empiece con lo suyo.

-¿Los demás no desayunará?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Están en el comedor, querida-dijo Lilianne- pero como es evidente, no puedes estar ahí el día de hoy. Iré a traerte algo. ¿La pequeña Christine ha desayunado ya, Rosa?

A Rosalya se le iluminó la mirada de felicidad.

-Ha comido muy bien.-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Leigh la está cuidando, pero ya sabes, está enamorada de su papá, así que no me echará de menos por un rato.

La pequeña Christine era la primogénita de Leigh y Rosalya. Tenía un año y era la pequeña mas hermosa que uno se pudiera imaginar. Había sacado los dorados ojos de la peliblanca y el cabello tan negro como la noche de Leigh, quien estaba extasiado con su pequeña. No podía decirse que en el mundo, hubiese un padre mas orgulloso de su hija, como Leigh lo estaba de la adorable Christine.

-Que bueno-dijo Lilianne sonriendo ampliamente ante el pensamiento de su única nieta.-Enseguida vuelvo.

rosa y yo nos quedamos solas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Tía Gabe-dijo mi querido Jimmy, entrando muy feliz y abrazándome las piernas.

-Jimmy, mi niño-dijo y me incliné para cargarlo.- Vaya, si que estás pesadito.

-Mi mamá dice que soy un niño sano-dijo muy feliz.

A diferencia de mi hermano, que siempre sonreía como si le costara horrores, Jimmy era de sonrisa fácil, parecía muy feliz. Ya tenía cinco años y aún me parecía la criatura mas adorable del planeta. Venía vestido con un trajecito negro muy mono. Poco después de él, entró Clarisse.

-Jimmy-le riñó- No debes de entrar así a una habitación. Siempre debes pedir permiso.

-Pero la puerta estaba abierta, mamá-le dijo mi sobrino a Clarisse.

-Cierto-dije dejándolo en el suelo. Me había cansado demasiado pronto, pero supuse que era parte de todo.

-Como sea-dijo Clarisse- ¿Cómo estás Gabe?

-Nerviosa-dije sonriendo- ¿Tú?¿y Mike?-pregunté refiriéndome a su esposo.

-Se ha quedado abajo, platicando con los demás hombres-dijo Clarisse.

-Ya veo-dije, La verdad sentía muy raro de que el marido de Clarisse, el padrastro de mi sobrino, estuviera precisamente ese día con nosotros.

Lilianne llevó el desayuno para mí, ya que los demás ya habían comido. ¿Pues a que hora se habían levantado? Comí muy poco, porque sentía que mi estómago no iba a tolerar demasiado la comida, como venía haciendo últimamente. Charlamos un rato luego de que terminé.

-Basta de pláticas-dijo Rosalya como una histérica- Debes apurarte o se nos hará tarde.

-Lo que sea-dije y me levanté para ducharme.

No acostumbrara arreglarme mucho, pero como era un día especial, me esmeré porque cada rincón de mi cuerpo estuviera perfecto. Luego de tanto tiempo, era una tontería, sobre todo a la vista de los próximos acontecimientos, pero quería verme muy hermosa ese día.

Salí envuelta en el albornoz, muerta de vergüenza, por la cantidad de gente que había en mi habitación. Estaban Lilianne, Rosalya, Clarisse y también Juliette y Diana.

-¡Gabe!-gritó Diana muy contenta.

Juliette y ella ya llevaban el sencillo, pero hermoso vestido color azul zafiro. El pelo rojo de Juliette resaltaba de un modo precioso sobre la tela vaporosa y ninguno de sus tatuajes se deslucía.

-Chicas-dije contenta de verlas- ¿qué hay?

-Pensamos que Rosalya te estaría masacrando para que te apuraras-dijo Juliette- Así que hemos venido a ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias, Juliette-le espeté, abrazándola.- te ves espectacular.

-Obra de Leigh-dijo Clarisse- Ha hecho que nos veamos divinas, incluso cuando tuvimos que añadir tela al vestido, ¿verdad, Di?

Diana se sonrojó, pero sonrió. El hermoso vestido que portaba era mas amplio que el de Juliette, ya que se ceñía a la pancita donde se encontraba, mi próximo sobrino, el hijo de Ed. Diana, su esposa desde hacía unos dos años, estaba muy contenta, y se notaba, desde las sonrojadas mejillas y los brillantes ojos marrones, hasta su hermoso cabello castaño.

-El embarazo te sienta de maravilla-dije, porque era la verdad- Edward está insoportable con esto.

-esta muy emocionado-dijo Diana- creo que él se pondrá histérico cuando llegué la hora de la verdad-rió

-Ni siquiera lo dudes-dije riendo.-¿Ha llegado mi padre con ustedes?

-Claro-dijo Juliette- Está abajo, impidiendo que Ed mate a alguien. Ya sabes que Ed aún está resentido porque no es padrino de tu boda.

-Se lo repetí hasta el cansancio-dije- El padrino lo escoge el novio, y el elegido fue Leigh.

-Pero trata de hacérselo entender-dijo Juliette, llevándose una mano a la frente- Es un cabeza hueca...digo, un cabeza dura.

En su mano brillaba un bello anillo plateado con un hermoso rubí en él. Castiel se lo había dado un mes antes. Mi amiga estaba vuelta loca de la felicidad.

-Muy bien, Gabe-dijo Rosalya con esa mirada que me daba miedo- Hora de dejarte como una diosa.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente. Me daba mas miedo Rosa, que el evento en sí.

Ella me puso una plasta de alguna extraña poción en la cara, con la que me quedé un buen rato y luego me dijo que me fuera a lavar la cara, mientras todas ellas estaban como locas preparando el hermoso vestido de novia que Rosalya había diseñado exclusivamente para mí.

Cuando salí, estaban esperándome.

-¡Gabe!-dijo alegre voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¡Sharon!-grité emocionada.

Pasé por encima de todos para llegar hasta ella. Nos abrazamos con efusividad. La miré, su largo cabello negro, sus ojos castaños y sus mejillas sonrosadas la convertían en una de las mujeres mas guapas que hubiera conocido jamás.

Había sido compañera mía en el colegio, y luego de que salí de ahí no la había vuelto a ver hasta mucho después. Mas específicamente cuando salí de la clínica de rehabilitación y regresé a Francia. Sin duda había sido muy sorpresivo saber que Alex y ella se habían escapado un buen rato, y había regresado casados. Bromeé acerca de cuando Alex decía que me amaba y se había casado sin decirme nada. Me contestó que no debía ponerme celosa, Sharon dijo que me lo prestaría si quería.

-Pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre-dije a mi amiga. Le había tomado mucho cariño, porque era sensacional y divertida, pero sobre todo porque estaba muy enamorada de Alex y lo hacía sumamente feliz.

-Lo iba a hacer-dijo ella- pero luego te pondrías como loca.

-Lo haré de cualquier modo.

-Tranquila-dijo Sharon- todo este show valdrá la pena por la noche de bodas.

-Claro, como si la noche de bodas guardara algún secreto para ella-rió Rosalya.

Todas se rieron de mí.

-¿Querrían no decir estas cosas frente a Lilianne?-pedí muy roja.

-Ay hija-rió la que en un par de horas sería mi suegra formalmente- Lysandro y tu llevan tanto tiempo juntos, y Leigh dice que raramente dormía en su casa, así que no guardo esperanzas.

Genial, hasta Lilianne había confabulado para avergonzarme.

Me sentaron en una silla mientras que Diana peinaba mi cabello, lo que agradecía, porque lo hacía con calma y suavidad, si hubiera sido Juliette ó Rosalya ya tendría la mitad de la cabellera fuera de mi cabeza. Rosa por su lado me maquillaba con su mano maestra.

Era complicado peinarme por el largo de mi cabello, pero pronto encontraron la manera de hacerme lucir peinada (lo que cabe mencionar, raramente ocurría).

Luego de eso, entre todas me ayudaron a entrar en el blanco vestido. Acción que requirió trabajo en equipo y mucha paciencia para que quedara perfecto. Seguro que durante la noche, Lysandro no apreciaría el arduo trabajo que mis damas de honor hicieron para que luciera hermosa para él.

Lilianne puso el velo en mi cabeza.

-te ves preciosa, hija-me dijo sonriéndome con suma ternura.

Me pusieron frente al espejo, todas sonriéndome.

No pude reconocer a la mujer que me devolvía la mirada. Lucía tan deslumbrante que parecía una princesa. Ellas debían ser una especie de brujas, porque no había manera de que yo me viera así.

-Wow-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-A Lysandro se le caerá la baba cuando te vea-dijo Juliette

-Sí que sabes como refinar el momento-soltó Sharon y todas reímos.

Todas se retiraron, dejandome sola. Debían arreglarse o verificar que sus maridos o parejas no hubieran hecho algo estúpido

Me quedé sola de pie. Di una mirada nerviosa al reloj. No faltaba mucho para la hora de la ceremonia.

Sentí un espasmo en el estómago, pero lo reprimí. Estaba tan nerviosa que hubiera querido correr... saltar por la ventana y literalmente huir.

Solté una carcajada involuntaria. Era una tonta, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa.

Me hubiera gustado mucho que mi hermano y mi madre estuvieran conmigo este día. Pero suponía que de algún modo lo estaban. Sus sonrisas flotaban en mi mente con claridad.

Habían pasado seis años, desde el día en que conocí a Lysandro, y habíamos pasado momentos realmente duros. No podía creer que aquel muchacho que me había enamorado con su virtuosa voz se fuera a convertir en mi esposo dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Sonreí ante su recuerdo.

-Hola, hola-dijo una voz entrando a mi habitación. Me causó un sobresalto.- Directo desde Londres, preciosa.

-Logan-sonreí y fui a abrazarlo.

Logan se había hecho un muy buen amigo mio, desde el que estuvimos juntos en la clínica de rehabilitación. No superaría nunca a Ed, pero también lo quería muchísimo, porque me entendía en un nivel que nadie mas podía.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido- dije besándole la mejilla.

-No podía perderme la oportunidad de pedirte que reconsideraras y escaparas conmigo-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo consideré, pero decidí que no era buena idea-dije.

-Tu novio está hecho un basilisco porque no te puede ver-rió Logan sentándose en mi cama.- Espero que este show pase pronto, o tendrá un infarto. Debe tomarse todo con calma. Es linda su casa.

¿Mencioné que la boda se celebraba en la propiedad de los Ainsworth?

-Lo es.

-He conocido a tus suegros, son lindos-dijo- Parecen buena gente.

-Lo son, Logan, créeme-le dije, sin poder sentarme.

-Salgo con Amy, la enfermera del centro de rehabilitación, ¿la recuerdas?

Logan, siempre tan directo.

-Eh... claro... ¿no te caía mal?-pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Como enfermera es un espanto, pero como chica es realmente muy linda, la quiero.

Directo y al grano.

-Me alegro-dije- Mereces ser feliz.

-Y tú.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Es hora- anunció Rosalya.

Logan se rió de mí cuando se me fue el aire.

Era una jardín amplio; entre Lilianne y Rosalya se habían encargado de ponerlo hermoso y en palabras de Juliette, cursi. Parecía que estaba dentro de una película.

Mi padre me esperó en el vestíbulo la casa, y de ahí me tomé de su brazo. No dijo nada, pero me sonrió, que en él era expresar demasiado.

-Voy a morir-dije mientras caminábamos.

-No morirás-dijo mi padre.

-Si, lo haré-le espeté- estoy muriendo.

-Te ves tan hermosa como se veía tu madre el día de nuestra boda.

Al menos logró sonrojarme y hacerme callar.

Nuestros invitados se repartían en dos grupos, obviamente derecha e izquierda.

Podía ver a Clarisse, junto con Mike. Jimmy había aventado pétalos de rosa ante mi paso y ahora estaba a un lado del altar. Edward estaba con Diana, tomados de la mano y radiantes de felicidad, por su primer hijo. Ed me hizo una seña de aprobación de un modo en que no se deben hacer en público. Alex estaba con Sharon también muy sonriente. Me daba gusto verlo tan feliz, aunque no me invitara a su boda secreta. Pensándolo bien debía echarlo a patadas de la mía por no avisarme. Will y Julian siempre serían Will y Julian, y ahora trataban de acosar a preguntas al pobre de Logan que había tenido la mala suerte de sentarse junto a ellos. Juliette y Castiel me echaban miradas burlescas, bueno pues ya me vengaría. Rosalya cargaba a su pequeña hija, mi sobrina. Stefan estaba también sentado junto a la banda. Vi con decepción que Ville Valo (a quien invité con toda la ilusión de mi corazón) no estaba. Bueno, seguro no habían podido venir.

Miré hacia el inicio del pasillo. Leigh estaba muy elegante con su traje, diseñado por Rosalya, desde luego, quien no dejó la tarea de hacerlo en manos de nadie mas. Me sonrió.

A su lado, estaba la persona que realmente me importaba ese día. Con su pelo plateado que relucía bajo el sol, me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al verme. Parecía tan nervioso como yo, pero se veía feliz.

Cuando llegué hasta él, mi padre le dirigió una mirada elocuente, a la que mi aun prometido respondió con una mirada elegante y confiable. Mi padre le entregó mi mano.

En cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron sentí un intenso relámpago en mi cuerpo. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas y mi en vientre vibró, lleno de vida, el producto de mi amor por Lysandro. Hubiera querido decirle que nuestro bebé se había movido, aunque aún era muy pronto, pero no era el momento.

Me sonrió. Y le correspondí trémulamente. Sentía que me iba a vomitar, mitad nervios, mitad porque mi Carolí (si, estaba segura de que mi bebé sería niña y ya le había decidido un nombre) mi Carolí estaba haciendo de las suyas.

No me enteré de nada, así que no me pregunten como transcurrió la ceremonia. Yo sólo sabía que estaba a lado de Lysandro, y que sentir sus brazos rodeándome y sus labios sobre los míos, ya convertida en su esposa era de las cosas mas maravillosa que había experimentado.

-Sobreviviste, mi amor-me dijo cuando nos dirigíamos al sitio del banquete.

-Casi pensé que no-dije.

-Estabas un poco verde, hermosa, pero verde-dijo sonriendo-

-Carolí hacía de las suyas-le dije.

-No sabemos si va a ser niña-dijo feliz- Y de todos modos no es justo que sólo tu decidas el nombre.

-Puedes decidir su segundo nombre, mi amor- dije- pero será niña y se llamará Carolí. Punto.

-Ya veremos-dijo Lysandro y me besó.

Nos sentamos y el banquete empezó. Todos parecían muy felices. Will y Julian acosaban ahora a un par de chicas de nuestro staff, que me parecía que se llamaban Florence y Lucy, que no parecían nada incómodas.

Todo era felicidad a mi alrededor, tanto que me olvidé de los malestares propios de mi embarazo y pude disfrutar.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Lysandro se acercó a mi mejilla para besarme. Luego susurró a mi oído.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Sonreí intrigada. Él señaló un pequeño escenario que habían montado mientras comíamos. estaba dispuesto para cinco personas. ¿Acaso iba a cantarme una canción?

-Cierra los ojos-me pidió con dulzura.

Lo hice. Luego de unos momentos empecé a escuchar susurros emocionados y un sonido electrónico. Mi cuerpo se tensó de la emoción cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar y abrí los ojos, antes de que mi artista favorito comenzara a entonar:

_El amor es el Demonio_

_contando lágrimas bajo la lluvia_

_al ritmo de una sinfonía_

_de clavos arañando pizarra._

_Por si sirve de algo,_

_no quiero volver a verte sufrir_

_más de lo que ya lo has hecho._

_Cena de cristal,_

_vino de sangre._

_Cariño, ama con fuerza,_

_Baudelaire escrito en Braille*._

_Cariño, ama más fuerte._

_Cuando te pierdas y estés bajo tierra,_

_te prometo amor del más fuerte._

_Hermosa como una flor,_

_yaces en una tumba,_

_trágicamente besada por las últimas_

_flechas del sol._

_Venga, escóndete**_

_y deja de sollozar,_

_a no ser que quieras seguir haciéndolo._

_Cena de cristal,_

_vino de sangre._

_Cariño, ama con fuerza,_

_Baudelaire escrito en Braille._

_Cariño, ama más fuerte._

_Cuando te pierdas y estés bajo tierra,_

_te prometo amor del más fuerte,te prometo amor del más fuerte,te prometo amor del más fuerte._

Ville sonrió hacia mi en cuanto dejó de cantar, y emocionada vi a mi marido.

-Pensé que no vendrían-dije

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa- me dijo Lysandro.

-Lo lograron-dije emocionada.

Por supuesto me di mi tiempo para ser abrazada y consentida por los chicos de HIM cuyo regalo fue tocar en mi boda.

La noche cayó y el baile empezó. Baile con mi esposo, mi padre, mi suegro, mi cuñado y todos mis amigos.

Me conmovía como todo parecía haber caído en su lugar. Todos a mi alrededor parecían felices, por fin teníamos el amor que merecíamos, habíamos superado muchas cosas juntos. Yo estaba casada, iba a tener un bebé con el amor de mi vida, llevaba una muy buena relación con mi padre a quien amaba, tenía un sobrino al que quería como si fuera mi hijo, y mucha gente que me amaba, junto con una carrera fructífera.

Había logrado tener todo, incluso si no lo merecía, incluso si sufrí mucho para conseguirlo, pero lo tenía todo. Estaba rodeada de amor, y mi gran viaje apenas comenzaba.

Una lenta canción llamada Sky sonaba, y Lysandro y yo nos abrazamos para danzar al compás con todas las otras parejas a mi alrededor.

-Ha sido una boda hermosa-le dije

-Es hermosa, claro, gracias a ti-dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo-dije

-Y yo a ti te amo también.

-¿Con el amor mas fuerte?-pregunté

Sonrió y me dio un beso.

-Con el amor mas fuerte.

FIN

**0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno, gente, aquí estuvo el Epílogo. Como saben, se llama igual que la historia :) creí que era lo mas apropiado, aún cuando pensé en usar Love, the Hardest Way para nombrar algún otro capítulo, pero creo que ha quedado bien aquí.**

**Me da un poco de nostalgia terminar con esta historia. Debo decir que es mi gran orgullo, y que disfruté mucho estos ratos de meterme en la piel y la mente de mis personajes. Adoré escribirla, pero debo decir que no sería lo que es, sin ustedes, mis querido lectores y lectoras. Sin su tiempo, que dedicaron a leerme, está historia hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria. Pero no ha sido así, gracias a ustedes, tengo a este momento 155 rw :D una cantidad que me hace increíblemente feliz, ya que no me lo esperaba. Muchas muchas gracias.**

**A ustedes que me leyeron, a los que me dejaron rw, a los que les dieron follow o favorite, o a los que simplemente son lectores anónimos que se dieron el tiempo de pasar un buen rato conmigo, con Gabe, con Edward, con Lysandro, no me queda mas que darles las gracias.**

Kaila maya the wather**, gracias, a ti te conozco desde mi historia pasada, y eres realmente una lectora muy linda y fiel. Creo que en este fic hemos podido conocer mas una de la otra, te agradezco de nuevo, infinitamente haber querido y adorado tanto a Edward, es para mi un honor saber que un personaje creado plenamente por mi, haya alcanzado tan alta estima es un tu lov'o'metro :) y gracias por estar conmigo en cada capítulo, realmente tus rws significan mucho para mi. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por haberles dado un rostro a mis personajes. Es algo que no creí que llegara a pasar, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de trabajar a mis personajes. ha sido uno de los detalles mas lindos que alguien ha tenido conmigo. Me da gusto que hayas valorado tanto mi trabajo, y créeme, valoro el tuyo muchísimo. Amo tus ilustraciones, y creeme que voy a llevar en el corazón tu esfuerzo. Hiciste mucho por mi, porque también me dejaste trabajar con Diana, que ha sido un personaje encantador aun cuando no pudimos trabajar mucho tiempo juntas. Es la pareja ideal de Ed, te lo aseguro. Jajaja Logan es un personaje que también me gusta, y hubiera querido trabajarlo mas, sólo que por el tiempo en que se me ocurrió ya no pudo ser. Espero que sigas bien de salud, y si hago algún otro proyecto, espero tenerte ahí.**

Yuyi2765**, yuyi, mi querida, querida yuyi, ¿qué te digo? te adoro, de verdad te adoro. Eres una luz, de verdad. Adoré cada rw tuyo, es una experiencia de verdad grata poder leerte. Eres una persona encantadora y muy divertida, y tu cabecita tiene demasiadas ideas interesantes. Cada minuto que pasé contigo, AngerYuyi, DevilYuyi y PervertYuyi ha sido de oro. Me sacaste mas de una sonrisa cuando estaba deprimida, y me da mucho gusto que me hayas leído. Te valoro mucho, no sólo como lectora, sino como la persona que me has dejado conocer, y espero que sigamos en contacto. Gracias por permitirme leerte, me he divertido mucho. Si sacas un libro, ten por seguro que lo compraré, claro, pero debes firmarlo para mi. Quisiera de verdad, decirte muchas cosas, pero me voy a poner sentimental. Te convertiste en alguien muy especial, de verdad. Jaja, aunque suene raro por que no nos conocemos. Bueno, sabes que soy tu fan número 1, ¿no? y espero verte en futuros proyectos, para compartir juntas un intricando y muy muy complicado baile de la amistad :) te quiero mucho Yuyi. No te preocupes, Yuyi, cada Alex encuentra su Sharon :D**

Karol38** la verdad es que tengo también mucho que agradecerte, empezando por el hecho de que sé que no sueles comentar, y que has hecho excepciones por mis historias. Tu eres de las personas que mas me hacen pensar en el curso de la historia,plantearme nuevas posibilidades y cavilar acerca de si lo que estoy haciendo es lo realmente adecuado o puedo explicarlo de otro modo. Valoro mucho tus opiniones, y adoro que seas tan objetiva. Sé que siempre puedo esperar una opinión directa de ti, y créeme que eso es excelente. La historia de Nath es la que realmente me llama la atención, pero esperaré a que salga el capítulo 20 de AS ya que como saben, es probable que aparezcan los padres :D ya veremos que surge, pero si es así, estaré muy contenta de verte ahí.**

**WindLove otra de mis antiguas, por decirlo de algún modo, conocidas. Gracias por leer la historia. Tus rw me encantan y me alegra saber que te gusta mi trabajo. Todos nos ponemos melancólicos de vez en cuando, no te preocupes, a mi me pasa siempre y constantemente sueno como viejita. ¿Qué te digo? Me gustan los finales felices :) Así como estás aquí, espero verte en futuros proyectos si es que los hay. Tu idea en realidad me gustó mucho, y hasta he hecho un boceto de un primer capítulo, que ya veremos si verá la luz de día en algún futuro.**

**Carol Ainsworth, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero espero que te haya gustado, es lo que me pediste: que la hija de Lys y Gabe se llamara como tu. Pues lo hace. Y confirmo: el bebé que espera Gabe es de verdad una niña a la que ponen de nombre Carolí Ainsworth. Cuando tu me pediste esto, yo ya tenía prevista la idea de que Gabe estuviera embarazada, así que sólo fue cuestión de darle nombre a su bebé. Gracias por estar aquí, por comentar, por leer, de verdad, has sido un encanto conmigo. Te mando un abrazo y besos. Y espero verte, si acaso subo otra historia. Cualquier cosa, mándame un inbox en FB :) estaré pendiente. **

**Gracias por leerme, y estos agradecimientos que parece como si hubiera ganado el Nobel, pero de verdad necesitaba agradecerles.**

**Las voy a extrañar mucho. Sigan leyendo, escuchen The Rasmus, para que se acuerden de mi. Siempre que quiera pueden mandarme un mensaje privado. Por aquí podemos estar en contacto.**

**Y si no, ya saben: en facebook pueden encontrar mi página como Elibella Rasmusera ó**

**facebook / elibellaFF.**

**Y por supuesto:**

***La canción utilizada en este capítulo es Love, The Hardest Way de los finlandeses HIM**

**** Tengo una serie de 10 drabbles de AS que probablemente suba a FF aunque no aseguro nada.**

**Nos vemos, un beso a todas.**


End file.
